Comfort & Possession
by Philliwolf5
Summary: Tygra is frustrated with playing second fiddle to Lion-O. Cheetara finds him and comforting words lead to...comforting other things. AU but with references to some events in the original story line and nods to the '80s show. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Angst

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N-Okay, so this is my first fanfic EVER. I started watching the new Thundercats on Cartoon Network, and I think it does the old one justice for the most part. Anyway, reviews are welcome, but be gentle. It is my first time, lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Angst<strong>

Tygra paced back and forth in his chambers. He couldn't _believe_ that King Claudus placed so much faith and responsibility in Lion-O! The cub hardly took any of his princely duties seriously. The King constantly praised Tygra, stating many times how much he wished Lion-O could be more like him and how Tygra would have made such an impressive ruler.

If only bloodlines weren't the sole criteria excluding him from the royal procession. _With me as her King_, Tygra mused, _Thundera would be successful and free from worries, instead of thrown at the whims of an irresponsible cub who puts his own desires ahead of his people!_

He stopped his pacing to stare out the window overlooking the vast, beautiful Thunderian landscape. The crops were nearing readiness for the harvest, and a great one it would be.

It seemed however that the kingdom was facing an uncertain future. With the lizards growing ever bolder over the years, it was so important for Thundera to have a wise and responsible King. _And Lion-O is NOT it_, he fumed.

The more he thought on it, the more Tygra's ire increased. _I can't believe I have to miss my chance to show my ability and potential to make room for that fool!_ His hands clenched into fists as his brow furrowed with anger and frustration.

Tygra loved Lion-O dearly, but always felt bitterness at being disregarded as a candidate for leadership, especially considering his accomplishments. He found himself awash with regret, seeing his chance for greatness slipping through his fingers only to land beneath Lion-O's feet. _If only..._

His ears twitched as he sensed a presence. "Is everything alright?" Tygra turned his head slightly from the window to see Cheetara entering, a look of concern on her beautiful face. Her scent filled his nostrils, and he found himself forgetting some of his frustrations for the moment.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she said. "I just noticed you leave the dining hall. You seem troubled." Tygra had seen the looks that Lion-O kept casting towards the female. He was sure she had noticed, but he had no idea if she could even engage in mating rituals with her position as one of Jaga's clerics.

So far, it seemed she only shared a close friendship with Lion-O. _But if she could be with a prince..._ Tygra's brow wrinkled all over again to think that even in this, Lion-O would be undeservedly lucky.

Tygra's interest in Cheetara was no secret. He often flirted with her, and had praised her beauty, wisdom, and prowess in combat on many occasions. Despite this, she seemed indifferent to his advances, laughing them off or casting her eyes away awkwardly.

Other males (save Lion-O) had accepted that he had unofficially staked his claim on the cheetah, and would aggressively defend that right should they intrude.

With his reputation, Tygra had no worries. If only she felt the same. "Of course you are not intruding," He said in honesty. "I just needed a nice, quiet place to think. My patience with Lion-O's disregard of his responsibilities is just not as great tonight. I mean, to be so tardy to a banquet arranged for him?"

He threw up his hands incredulously. "What could he have possibly been doing? And then, to come in so disheveled and nonchalant about the whole thing, not even apologizing for his behavior?"

He turned back to look out the window. "I just couldn't deal with it. So here I am. I'm just brooding. You don't have to comfort me, Cheetara. I'll be back shortly, when I'm fit to be seen. Go back and enjoy the banquet..." His face darkened. "...and Lion-O."

He nearly jumped when he felt Cheetara's hands on his broad, striped shoulders. "I came here because I wanted to see _you_, Tygra." She slowly brought her hands from his shoulders down his back to his waist, caressing him.

"I have seen your frustration, and understand it. Lion-O is not yet ready to be king, and with his behavior we have no idea if he ever _will_ be. You however are here now and able to serve Thundera and her people, yet you are powerless to do naught but wait for the cub to become the lion our kingdom desperately needs him to be. I have heard Claudus' praise of you and your intellect, and how he wishes so much that Lion-O could be more like you. If only you were his son in truth."

_Although it would be a pity to lose these beautiful stripes_, she thought. "I think you would make an outstanding king."

Tygra's eyes widened to hear such praise from her lips. "You really feel that way? But I thought you and Lion-O..."

"-Are just friends," Cheetara countered, applying more pressure with her fingers along his waist and laying her face against his back.

He felt tingles begin in his spine. "I genuinely care for Lion-O, and I know that he has potential if he only took it all seriously. But I advise him and keep him company when he needs a friend."

She raked her claws up his back, tantalizing him. "And that is all." Tygra turned his body around in her hands to look at her face. "Why are you _really_ here, Cheetara?"

He searched her tangerine eyes. "You know that I desire you and have for a long time. Of this, I have given you no doubt. But you did not seem to return my interest. Forgive me if this seems..." he glanced at her hands, still touching his waist, her lovely body closely pressed to his and back into her eyes "...odd to me."

Cheetara lifted the edges of her lips as she gazed up into Tygra's handsome face. "Just because I haven't thrown myself into your arms as _other_ females have," He saw her eyes narrow at this.

"...does not mean I don't return your feelings, Tygra. A Cleric has to have discretion. If I did not truly care for you, I would not be here. I think you are impressive, courageous, handsome, and strong, someone worthy to be the ruler of Thundera. I just hate to see you so upset. I came to offer you my support and ear if you need it."

She paused. "Try to look on the bright side." At Tygra's astonished look, she continued. "A king's responsibilities often make it hard for him to nurture friendships or any other kinds of relationships for that matter. So, in this respect I must be honest."

Still looking into his large, rust-colored eyes, Cheetara moved her hands up to flatten them against his muscular chest and said in a voice just above a whisper, "I can't help but feel relieved that Lion-O will be the one to shoulder those responsibilities..." her eyes were half-lidded as she focused on his mouth. "...and not you."

Tygra was speechless, held enthralled by her eyes, hands, and body, and so was still as she stood on her toes to place a small, tentative kiss on his lips. He was not so for long however, and began to kiss her in earnest, slanting his mouth across hers.

Cheetara slid her hands up his chest to his thick neck as Tygra brought one of his hands down to her hips, the other climbing up her back to cradle the back of her neck.

As he deepened the kiss, she felt her knees start to weaken. His tongue laved her lips, asking for entrance. She complied, and Tygra swirled his tongue inside her mouth, mating it with hers.

Intoxicated by the taste of her, he bent forward, hunching his back as his arms wrapped around Cheetara's lower back. As he straightened he lifted her off her feet, moving his hands to her rear, his mouth never leaving hers. Cheetara fitted her legs up over his hips as he held her tightly against him.

Mad with lust, Tygra began walking toward his bed, stopping by the door on the way to ensure it was bolted properly. Cheetara purred against his mouth, encouraging him as her arms tightened around him.

As Tygra lowered her to the ground, the back of her legs touched the bed, and he finally ended the kiss to set her down. He maintained his hold on her, grasping her arms possessively in each of his large hands.

Their breaths were coming fast, and he could see things were quickly getting out of control. With one last peck to her mouth, his eyes never leaving hers, he began to remove the formal wear he had chosen for tonight's banquet.

His hands moved agonizingly slow over the buttons of his tunic, and he struggled to maintain his restraint.

Though he wanted to rip the cloth off and be done with it, he relented and closed his eyes to breathe for a moment. He did not want to frighten Cheetara with his eagerness for her.

He had waited so long for this, and would be damned if he ruined it now. But the reciprocated hunger he saw in her eyes was definitely _not_ helping...

* * *

><p><strong>-Okay, so what do you think? Should I write more? I may anyway, lol!<strong>


	2. Frustration

**Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N- WHEW! This took a while to write! Physics, son, work...so little time to stretch my creative muscles! Anyways, this is it. Seriously, I hope you guys like it. Not sure if it's my best, but I tried. Never wrote a scene like this before so...hehehe. Oh, and I hope you like the little tribute to the show when I mention how our characters met! Yeah, I threw that in there. Reviews welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

**Chapter 2 – Frustration**

* * *

><p>King Claudus raised his head from speaking with one of his advisors. The festivities seemed to be going well, considering the rough start. Lion-O had finally stumbled in, out of breath and full of his usual excuses. After some awkward mumblings from the nobles in attendance everything had returned to normal. He would speak to his son about his behavior later.<p>

Claudus sighed. Would that Lion-O could be as disciplined and dedicated as Tygra. _Tygra..._ the king perused the dining hall. As a matter of fact, Claudus hadn't seen him since Lion-O had made his appearance. The king faltered in his drinking as he pondered his other son's absence. _Where is he?_ He scanned the room with sharp eyes, but saw no sign of him. Finally, he beckoned to one of the guards standing near the throne...

* * *

><p>Cheetara watched Tygra as he strained to remain gentle with her. She saw his jaw tense, and his hands were now fisted at his sides. <em>So disciplined,<em> she thought. She wondered if the rumors that his ferocity on the battlefield extended to the bedroom were true.

She felt herself shiver with anticipation as she thought of how the tiger would behave with her. Never had she felt so aroused and eager for someone. She had no real experience with males, having devoted her life to the clerics since she was very young.

But Cheetara had always felt drawn to Tygra ever since they were cubs all that time ago, when he had supported her as she had waited long hours to be accepted into the clerics by Jaga.

He had buried himself inside her heart ever since, and she had secretly watched him as he grew from gangly trainee playing guard in front of the palace into the magnificent cat he was today.

He was a pinnacle of control, but that side of him was already familiar to her. Now, she wanted to see his other side. She wanted to see him lose himself. _And he won't if I just stand here._

Raising herself on her toes, Cheetara closed the miniscule distance between their bodies, bringing her lips to Tygra's neck. His eyes snapped open, then closed again in pleasure as her lips and tongue caressed him.

She brought her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him into her body. She felt a growl start to rumble up from his chest, and his hands came up to grasp her hips.

Tygra let Cheetara lead the way, for the moment. Her ministrations were inexperienced, but still caused him so much enjoyment. He could feel that his control, already tenuous, would not last long at this rate. Her lips and tongue were working on his neck, and he could feel himself growing hard and uncomfortable in his garments.

Her hands slipped up behind his ears, moving his head lower still. Then she followed with her lips, sucking and licking the pointed tips. Tygra grimaced as tingles rushed down his spine. The female was driving him mad. _Enough!_

Tygra seized her face and caught her with a searing kiss while switching their positions so that he was pressed against the foot of the bed. He sat down, bringing Cheetara to straddle his lap.

As he continued to devour her mouth, his hands left a burning trail from her back down to her backside as he pushed her hips against his, allowing her to feel just how she was affecting him.

Moving his lips to her neck, he brought his hands up to the fancy lacings of the formal garment she had selected for the festivities, a tunic dress in copper tones that accented her firm body and coloring.

Tygra remembered being unable to take his eyes off of her when she had first appeared that night. She had been a vision, her golden hair swept into an upsweep to keep it from obscuring her face.

Only Lion-O's long-awaited appearance had finally diverted his attention from Cheetara. Her elegant hairstyle was all but ruined now, Tygra having raked his claws through the strands. Neither seemed to care however, too lost in each other to worry with it.

As he parted her dress, marveling that he hadn't torn it altogether, Tygra gently began working it from her shoulders, revealing Cheetara's ample breasts. The dress had been form fitting enough that she had felt no need to wear a binder beneath it. He was most thankful for the convenience, and took in the sight of her large globes complimented by tips the color of gingerbread.

Her nipples were hard as pebbles, and he felt his mouth water as admiration was once more taken over by lust. "You…are so beautiful…" he murmured darkly as he brought his mouth to her lips, kissing them briefly as his hands fondled her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He kissed a trail down her neck, his tongue gliding roughly along the hollow between her collar bones, and he felt her heart begin to race and breathing pick up.

Reaching his goal, Tygra swiped a nipple with his tongue, nipping at the hard bead before taking the whole thing into his mouth, sucking Cheetara with great pulls.

The sensation was so intense, she almost pulled away, but he tightened an arm around her, holding her fast, forcing her to feel the torturous pleasure he was bringing her.

A shuddering moan escaped her, and she brought her hands to his head as he continued to work his mouth over her, switching to give the same treatment to her other breast.

Tygra suckled like a starving man, so lost in the feel and taste of Cheetara on his tongue that he hardly registered the muffled pounding at his chamber door. It sounded as though he were under water; the sound was so faint to him. He barely registered anything around him through the fog in his mind as he continued to pleasure her.

The distant pounding seemed to have stopped, so Tygra disregarded it. Cheetara heard nothing, dead to the world around her as she purred and rained kisses onto Tygra's head.

His mouth and hands were so skilled, and she felt as though her head were spinning. Her breath was rough and uneven, and her hips began to undulate against Tygra on their own. She thought she would burst if she didn't have him soon.

Tygra sensed that Cheetara's control was slipping, that she was ready for him. He brought his hands to the hem of her dress, pushing it up past her hips. His fingers brushed against the folds of her sex, finding her slick and hot.

His breath caught as he buried his fingers inside of her wetness, working them in and out as Cheetara groaned and rested her face against the top of his head. _She's so tight…_

The sounds she was making drove him to insanity; that beautiful voice moaning, breaths shuddering…all for him. She gasped as his fingers found a particularly sensitive area. "Tygra…please," she begged, her tone imploring him. It was exhilarating, this feeling, hearing the breathy sound of his name on her tongue.

Tygra removed his mouth from her breasts, slipped his fingers from her body, bringing them to his mouth. As she watched, he sucked her juices off his fingers, savoring the taste and scent of her arousal. _Delicious._

He needed to taste her. He brought Cheetara up and off his lap and laid her on the bed. Standing, he slid the dress the rest of the way off of her body. It was such a sight, to see her laying on his bed, waiting for him. He set to work on removing his own tunic and breeches.

As he stood before her, gloriously and finally naked, Cheetara gazed at him with admiration. He was glorious, one of the most visually stunning cats she's ever seen. She had always thought so, from the moment she'd met him on the palace steps so long ago.

His stripes were always attractive, running the length of his arms and back all the way down his buttocks and legs. The white on his face continued down his neck and across his chest nearly all the way down to his…she paused in her perusal as her eyes settled on his erection. _Oh,_ she thought. _He is so…large._ She felt a stab of fear as she wondered if her body could accommodate him.

Tygra watched Cheetara's expression falter as she gazed upon his bare form for the first time. He felt the familiar male pride at this, but also a surge of gentleness he didn't usually feel in this situation. He was experienced with females, knew what they liked, and he had no doubt he could please Cheetara.

But he did not want to frighten or hurt her with his need by roughly conquering her body. He would practice control and patience with her and ensure that she was satisfied before seeking his own pleasure.

He felt possessiveness rush through him. He would make sure she would never look at another male, most of all Lion-O. _I will make her mine. Mine alone!_

He moved to join her on the bed when the pounding resumed, this time more forcefully and accompanied by a loud voice. "PRINCE TYGRA! King Claudus demands your presence at once! It is imperative that you return to the banquet hall!"

_SHIT._ Tygra looked to Cheetara, whose half-lidded gaze was questioning. _What do I do?_ He could see the sex haze starting to fade from her eyes as she digested what the guard said. _DAMN._

He finally relented. As much as he wanted to ignore the guard, he knew well enough that the king would be the next one pounding at his door. He wouldn't let Cheetara be disgraced like that.

When he really thought on it, he also wanted his first time with her to be more than a stolen moment during a party full of nobles ending with being caught in a compromising position by his father. When the time came, he would take his time with her. _No one_ would interrupt.

"Tell the king I will be there shortly!" He finally shouted, dejected. He looked down at Cheetara's beautiful form, a body he would have soon, but not tonight. _DAMN._

"Understood, Highness," the bothersome voice replied. Upon hearing his retreating steps, Tygra met her gaze apologetically. From the look on her face, they would both be frustrated tonight.

"I am so sorry, Cheetara," he began. "It looks like being second place _does_ carry responsibilities that get in the way sometimes."

As she rose from the bed to retrieve her dress, Tygra took her hands in his large ones, stopping her with his intense gaze. "We _will_ continue this, _very_ soon." Cheetara's eyes were disappointed, but sympathetic. "I sincerely hope so," she said, laying a kiss on his lips. Tygra placed his hand at her jaw and began to deepen the kiss, but knew he could not risk exciting them both again. His father's patience had its limits. With regret, he pulled away.

They gathered and re-donned their clothing, laughing as they teased each other with lingering touches and twin smirks. Cheetara did her best to fix her mussed hair, finger-combing it until it was at least presentable.

Tygra went to the door, checking to make sure no prying eyes would see her leaving his room. As there was no one, he motioned to her, and she squeezed his hand as she exited, walked down the hall, and discreetly mingled with the crowd before Tygra made his entrance.

As he made his way to the king, Tygra spied Lion-O moving towards Cheetara by the buffet table, speaking quietly with her. She smiled and nodded appropriately, but her gaze found him regularly. His lips lifted in a half grin. _Enjoy trying, my brother,_ Tygra thought, thoroughly satisfied with himself. _Her heart is mine. And soon, her body will be too._

Claudus cast a disapproving glare at Tygra as he took his seat at the king's side. "Where were you?" he asked. "A tardy son, in whose honor this party was called for in the first place, is bad enough. The absence of my other son is the last thing I need tonight. I've had enough of embarrassment." Grumbling to himself, he took a large swallow from his wine glass, a scowl on his brow.

"Apologies, father," Tygra said. "I simply needed a moment alone to…center my thoughts. You were not the only one bothered by Lion-O's behavior." He motioned to one of the hand maidens to bring him wine as well. He needed something to calm his mind and frustrated loins, both of which were busy with the memory of a certain cheetah.

The rest of the night went on without further drama. The music was raucous and jubilant, and all the guests seemed pleased. Females from an assortment of noble families presented themselves to the brothers, hoping to catch their interest.

Tygra portrayed the perfect prince, as always, but his thoughts were full of Cheetara. He mulled over the perfect way to get her alone, running many different scenarios through his mind.

Finally, it came to him.

He remembered a cave not far from the palace that bordered a beautiful wooded area. Tygra and Lion-O had often played there as cubs, but the cave was all but forgotten when they came of age.

He would go there again, scout out the area, and make it decent for his purposes.

When all the preparations were made, he would contact Cheetara. They would have their uninterrupted night together, and discretion would be maintained.

He sipped his wine, savoring the taste and concealing the grin that spread across his face.

_Perfect._


	3. Tension

**Comfort& Possession (Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N-So sorry that this took so long to update! I was actually struggling with writer's block for a long time. Didn't really know how to start it, and then I didn't really know how to end it. Sad, I know. I like this chapter, though I do feel like I ran out of steam towards the end. I certainly hope you guys like it! Please read and review!**

**TyChee fluff. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats, or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Tension<strong>

Cheetara dodged as she practiced her sparring with a fellow Cleric. She was happy for the physical exertion and focus martial arts brought, as the last week had not been easy for her by half.

Engaging in combat, albeit practice, allowed her to work off the built up emotional and sexual tension she had been struggling with lately. And all of it had been perpetuated by that damned Tygra.

She had neither seen nor heard from him since the interlude in his room two weeks ago, making her feel anxious about the exchange. _Maybe I'm just like any other female to him after all_.

But it was all very puzzling. He had seemed so adamant that they would find a way to be alone together soon. She still remembered the intensity in his eyes when he had told her so.

Now it seemed he would hardly have anything to do with her. _Exactly what are you playing at, Tygra?_

Cheetara had found herself excited at the thought of a secret tryst with the prince. It was like some kind of scene out of a romantic story, a fantasy she had long had of him.

She had imagined so many different situations and settings, picturing exactly how he would touch her, kiss her, the way he would use his tongue to…

She flinched as her opponent caught her with a blow across her shoulder. _That's what I get for losing focus. _The pain was minor, but with the soreness that immediately followed she knew it would bruise.

Although she felt it was unnecessary, Jaga sent Cheetara to the royal infirmary to obtain a salve and poultice from the healers there. Just to be safe, he had said.

The Clerics were given leave to use the palace courtyard for practice today. Jaga had informed them that the location would be used for a showcase of their talent during the Harvest Festival in a little over a month's time and that it would benefit them to get used to the area.

With the perfect, balmy weather they were having today, it was nice to get out in the fresh air.

The grounds were beautiful here, with fragrant gardens and ornate fountains accented by benches for passersby to sit and admire the view.

The wind was gently blowing through the trees, creating an atmosphere Cheetara enjoyed immensely. She thought of meditating here later. _Maybe then I could clear my mind._

She reached the infirmary where she informed one of the healers, an older snow leopard named Ona, of her injuries. Cheetara then wandered towards the medical texts as the she went to search for the requested supplies.

There was quite an assortment of books, a makeshift library of sorts, and Cheetara found her curiosity piqued. She always did love books.

It was this interest that made her unaware of a certain presence until his scent enveloped her, just before his arms did.

"Mmmm…I knew it was you," Tygra purred as he pulled her into him, nuzzling her neck from behind. "I'll never forget this scent." He had actually been on his way to watch the Clerics practice, seeing his chance to lay eyes on Cheetara again.

It had been far too long since he'd last seen her. His duties, as well as the preparations he was making for her, had kept him too busy to seek her out. His excitement had been palpable when he realized she was closer than he thought. And alone too._ Delightful._

"That's funny," Cheetara replied snidely, or at least she tried to. It was hard to sound so with Tygra's hot breath against her neck and his hands sending sparks up her spine.

One hand already cupped a breast, his other arm holding her firm around her waist as his mouth continued moving against her. His voice vibrated her whole being, sending tingles all through her body to settle at her core.

"I-I thought you _had_ forgotten," she stuttered, trying to draw on her resolve to resist him and his accursed touching. "Seeing as I haven't heard from you since our last little meeting. I seem to remember someone saying that we would finish what _he_ started—"

She gasped as the nuzzling turned to licking. Tygra brushed his tongue along the back of her neck with long, sure strokes, a comforting gesture among the cats.

The relaxing motions made her abandon her complaint. She laid her head to the side and back against Tygra's shoulder, closing her eyes and unwittingly signaling her submission.

He paused in his assault, thrilled that her body was already trained to his touch. "Ah, but if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who started this. You kissed me first, remember?" She felt him smile against her skin. "I know _I_ do," he murmured huskily.

His free hand ran up the length of Cheetara's arm until it rested against her neck, holding her fast as he began laying warm kisses from her shoulder up to her neck, until he finally turned her head towards his. His other hand continued its torturous movements against her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple through her clothes, making her legs tremble.

"And you needn't worry. I fully intend to finish what we both know was inevitable from the moment we met." He was silent until she opened her eyes to his smoldering gaze. "You are _mine_, Che, have been since before you even knew it."

That said, he brought his mouth to cover hers, his tongue quickly entering her eager mouth in an ardent kiss that lost her to the world. She surrendered, resigned. _So much for resistance. No willpower at ALL._

She tried to raise her hand to his head, but stiffened as pain knifed through her entire arm. She hissed, breaking the kiss. Tygra frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

His arms relaxed around her, and he turned her around to face him as he searched her face. Sharp eyes quickly found her shoulder where a bruise was blossoming, visible even through the light coating of golden fur.

"What happened here?" He drew his hand lightly over the discoloration, feeling how swollen and tender the flesh had become.

"Sparring accident," Cheetara said, flinching. "That's why I'm here. The healer has already gone to look for the items I asked for." She flexed her shoulder, hoping to loosen it up some. "It's nothing, just a bruise. I'm sure I'll be fine soon. But it's fresh, so it's pretty sore."

"Then that healer needs to hurry up." Tygra glanced over to the back room impatiently before turning back to her. "When she does return, come to the bench in the alcove just outside. I'll take care of you."

Cheetara gestured toward the back room. "But I assumed that's what the healer was going to -" she stopped as Tygra scowled at her.

"I will be waiting in the alcove," he reiterated, his tone brooking no objections. He was gone before she could say anything else.

She looked at the exit with a slight frown and raised eyebrow._ Well, he has some nerve! A couple of grope sessions and now he thinks he can tell me what to do?_

Her slight annoyance was offset however by delight at Tygra's concern for her, and she couldn't stop the smile that lit up her blushing face. Her reverie was broken by Ona's return.

"I apologize, child," she explained as she hurried over. My stock boy placed the poultices in a different location than usual. It became an expedition just to find them."

She placed two of the said poultices on the counter with two containers of salve and a powder Cheetara had never seen before.

"This, my dear, is for you to take if the pain gets too bothersome. Mix it with any drink." The healer glanced at Cheetara, and frowned at her flushed appearance. "Are you alright? You look a bit flustered."

"Oh, I'm fine," Cheetara stammered, shoving her hair behind one ear. "I'm just a little winded from that sparring session." She looked at her feet nervously. "It took a lot out of me."

Ona chuckled. "You Clerics are always pushing yourselves so hard. You really should take a break sometimes." She grabbed one of the poultices, motioning to a chair near a bookcase.

"Now, if you would sit down here, child. I'll apply the salve and get your poultice placed."

"Actually," Cheetara said, "I can just take them to go. I have to uh, be somewhere." She hated lying, but the thought of Tygra (and Tygra's hands) tending to her was more on her mind than that.

Ona looked confused. "Are you sure? I could have everything done in a matter of minutes."

"It's alright, really." Cheetara continued. "I have a friend who can help me. He's really good with his hands." _Did I just say that?_ "But I appreciate it. Thank you so much."

Ona placed the items in a bag, her displeasure obvious. "If you insist, child. You young ones are always in such a hurry." She handed the bag to Cheetara, a tender expression on her face. "Do take care of yourself."

"I will ma'am. Thanks again." Cheetara hastily made her way around to the side of the infirmary, where a sheltered alcove housed a bench under a trellis entangled with beautiful flowering vines. Sure to his word, Tygra was seated there, waiting impatiently.

"It's about time. I nearly came in after you," he said with mock irritation. His smirk gave him away. "Come. Sit over here."

She obediently sat down and handed him the bag of supplies, turning her injured side to him.

Tygra's movements were well-practiced, and Cheetara wondered if he had garnered medical experience somewhere. She made a mental note to ask him later on, determined to enjoy his company for the moment, however long it lasted.

She feared it would be another two weeks or more before she would see him again, and she reluctantly admitted that didn't sit well with her.

He completed the task with ease, placing all the unused supplies back in her bag and setting them aside. "That's that," he said, dusting his hands off with a flourish.

Cheetara looked at him inquiringly, and he explained. "I used to help out with odd tasks around the palace when I was younger. It was during the time I was too young to learn combat, but too old to stay still long enough not to bother others. So they set me to work doing odd jobs, including a stint helping out a healer. Looks like I haven't lost my touch."

His self-satisfied smile faded as he caught sight of Cheetara's somber expression. "What's wrong?" He looked at his handiwork. "Are you still in pain?"

"No, it's not that. Why have you been ignoring me?" She couldn't hide the hurt she felt at this. "What happened in your room that night...I thought it meant something."

She looked at her hands, which were sitting in her lap, her usual strong demeanor broken by her true feelings. "Did I not please you?"

"No, no! It's not that!" Tygra rushed to assure her. "That night has been on my mind more than you know. I've missed you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her back towards him to meet his eyes.

"The truth is that I've been planning something. Something I think we'll both enjoy. I want to surprise you, so I can't tell you too much. But when everything is ready, you will know. I'll come for you."

His gaze bored into hers. "Just know this. You don't have to worry with if you pleased me or not. When I say that that night has been on my mind, I mean it. I can't stop thinking about you. It's all well and good when I'm busy. But at night, when I'm alone…" Tygra sighed, shaking his head.

"I think about how warm and silky your flesh was under my hands, your taste, your scent…" His hands ran down the length of her arms to her hands in her lap.

"All I can think about is how I can't wait to be alone with you again, _without_ interruptions this time."

The way he was looking at her made Cheetara's cheeks heat. He truly wanted her! She had feared that Tygra's advances had been some sordid attempt to use her as a way to relieve his frustrations about Lion-O. It was a relief to hear those fears contradicted. Reassured, some of her confidence returned.

"In that case, I hope that I will see you again soon. I am looking forward to seeing what you have in store for me."

She pulled her hands from his grasp, standing to her feet. "Well, my prince," she stated calmly. "I guess I will be on my way. I promised Jaga I would not be long with the healers."

The dumbfounded look on his face was priceless, and she turned to leave with a smirk, adding extra sway to her hips as she departed. _Let him think of me tonight too._

She hadn't gotten more than a few feet when she found herself turned back around and in Tygra's arms again. He smiled before kissing her breathless.

"My lady," he said as he released her, his usual confident grin on his face. Blushing, Cheetara rushed away before she could embarrass herself any further. _So much for a confident exit._

A wave of excitement ran through her as she thought of the two of them alone, and she was humming to herself as she rejoined her fellow Clerics.

She was already picturing wonderful, not-so-innocent images in her mind. She shook herself mentally. _Some Cleric I've been of late. _

Cheetara prepared herself for the rough nights she knew would come waiting on Tygra. He wasn't the only one suffering. She felt like she wasn't herself anymore.

_Please let him come to me soon._

It was the only hope she had of regaining her sanity.


	4. Rivalry

**Comfort and Possession (Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Here it is, Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it! The title is for this chapter as well as for later content. I introduce a character who may come into play later on in the story. Reviews, as always, are welcome. Looks like Tygra's that much closer to getting lucky. Both of them are!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats, or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Rivalry<strong>

Tygra surveyed the cave, pleased beyond measure. It was finally ready! He was both thrilled and anxious at the same time. Would Cheetara approve of this place, of his plans? Now that things had changed between them, he found himself more and more concerned with her approval.

Would she think him too forward in bringing her here, when they both knew what would certainly happen? His smile faltered as he had another troubling thought. Would she think him a lecher?

His smile returned. _Surely not._ After all, she had expressed her desire for him as well. He could still remember her heated gaze as she saw his naked form for the first time. There was no mistaking she wanted him as much as he did her.

He left the cave after ensuring once and twice more that all the preparations were made. Now he just had to find a way to get the message to Cheetara. That would take cunning, as communications with Clerics, especially of the kind Tygra was initiating, was hard to conceal. But he would find a way.

The tiger discreetly made his way back to the palace to plan.

* * *

><p>Cheetara stretched her arm above her head, relieved to feel the pain and even the residual tightness had all but gone from her shoulder. Now she could go back to her usual schedule. <em>Complete with strenuous activities<em>, she thought with a secret smile.

Surely Tygra would be in touch with her soon? Their last encounter had only intensified her need for him. She didn't know if she could take much more of this infernal _waiting._

_How long does it take to make plans anyway? _Her frustration was evident as she entered the baths. "Wow…that's some expression on your face," noted a fellow Cleric by the name of Tessa. The white tigress was lounging in the steamy, perfumed water.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," Cheetara replied. As she made her way over to the bath and began to undress, Tessa observed her shoulder.

"You've healed nicely. I felt bad for catching you so off guard." Cheetara doubted that. She and Tessa had maintained a friendly rivalry since she first entered the Clerics. The tigress was formidable on the battlefield, but envied Cheetara's speed and lightness of foot.

Tessa's strength and ferocity inspired the same feelings in Cheetara, who was the less aggressive of the two. Cheetara's advantages were her speed, agility, and her skill at quickly dispatching a target, all before they even realized she was there.

Yet all the Clerics knew that any opponent unfortunate enough to find herself at the receiving end of one of Tessa's crushing blows would be in quite the bad way, probably dead to be sure.

Though close friends, interactions between tigress and the cheetah were often entrenched more in competition than female bonding. But it was through this competition that they validated themselves as warriors, and that had brought them together in an easy camaraderie.

As she bathed, Tessa watched her. "You sure all is well? I have never seen such a look on your face before."

Cheetara dipped her head beneath the water, coming back up smoothly. She reached for the herbal soap and began to wash her body and hair. "It's fine." She saw Tessa's doubtful expression. "I promise, okay? I just have a lot of things to do is all, and I'm figuring out how I will actually _do_ them all."

"Okay," Tessa replied, letting it rest. "So, do you want to go to the kitchens after this? I'm starving! Jaga had us doing agility drills today, and we hardly had enough time to eat a satisfactory meal." She stretched languorously.

"Sure, I'll come as soon as I finish up here," Cheetara said.

"Great! Then I'll see you there. I'm going to see if I can catch Cook before she leaves for the evening." Tessa left the baths and retrieved her clothes as she proceeded to the towel area. Cheetara was finally left alone.

She sighed. Sometimes, it was nice just to be left alone with ones thoughts. And of course, they always seemed to drift to Tygra. She couldn't wait to see him again. She felt her cheeks warm as she pictured all the delightful things he would do to her.

She remembered the events in his room and in the infirmary. Her hands began to roam as she remembered his hands, his mouth, on her breasts and in other places.

Perhaps it was best not to be alone after all. Doing _that_ would only make things worse. Cheetara quickly washed up, grabbed her clothing, and went the same path Tessa had gone earlier.

As she entered the towel room, she placed her dirty clothes into the hamper kept therein. Spare garments were kept in the room as well, and she donned a tunic and loose breeches to wear to the kitchens after toweling off.

As she was leaving the baths, Cheetara sensed movement out of the corner of her eye. It was a small feline creature, who seemed to be beckoning her. She walked towards him, finally making him out in the dim light. "Why, hello, Snarf!" She petted him affectionately. "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

Snarf arched his back in pleasure as she stroked along his spine. He then turned tail and headed back the way he had come, turning just before he was out of sight to look at Cheetara. "Is something wrong?" she called to him.

Snarf simply continued staring until she started to move in his direction. _He must want me to follow him._

As she turned the corner to another hall, Cheetara spied Snarf heading out towards the balcony near the rear of the Cleric building. _I wonder what this is about…?_

As she ventured out onto the balcony, she finally found Snarf, sitting next to a grinning Tygra. He was in his usual casual attire, the blue garment he wore complimenting him perfectly, as always. He looked her over appreciatively.

He then looked down to Snarf. "Thanks, Snarf. I definitely owe you one." The cat simply mewed before disappearing over the wall, presumably to return to the palace.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," He drawled as he walked towards Cheetara. "I knew that Snarf would come in handy some time." He stopped just in front of her, a smirk still playing about his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Cheetara asked, delighted but incredulous. She'd never known anyone to sneak into the Hall of Clerics, and certainly not someone as high profile as a prince of Thundera. "This is a very restricted area."

"I have my ways," Tygra replied. "I needed to see you." He reached forward, grasping her hips as he brought her into his body, his head lowering, eyes focused on her mouth. "Haven't you missed me?" He rubbed his nose along hers.

Cheetara was just able to utter, "Of course I have-" before Tygra covered her mouth with his own, cutting off the rest of her sentence. His kiss was powerful and deep, and before she knew it, Cheetara felt the familiar sensation that she was falling, her knees having turned to jelly. Luckily his grip held her fast on her feet.

She pulled away just as Tygra's hands began to roam. "We can't do this here," she gasped.

Tygra looked around at the balcony, noting how limited the privacy was. "Indeed. That is why I have come tonight. I wanted to convey the message that all of my preparations have been made." His eyes danced. "I only have need of you."

Cheetara tried to contain her extreme elation though she was sure it showed in her eyes. _Finally!_ "So what is the plan?" she asked.

"I need you to meet me in the wood to the West of the palace just past the training grounds tomorrow, after dark. I will be waiting there, and we will travel together." His eyes darkened as he continued. "Plan to be there for at least three days."

_At least?_ Cheetara was so lost in her elation she nearly missed that part. "Th-three days?" she sputtered. "How am I supposed to acquire that kind of free time? With the festival coming up, Jaga has us practicing drills more than ever, and I have already been injured for a time and missed some of the training. I hardly think I have earned the right to shirk my duties, especially now of all moments."

Tygra was undaunted. "Surely you can think of something." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You're a very smart kitty. Tell Jaga you need more time to heal, and you want to visit some special healer or something. Just keep it simple. You're a senior member of the Clerics. I'm sure he will make an exception for you."

"Are you encouraging me to _lie_ to Jaga?" Cheetara hesitated at the idea. Jaga was like a father to her after all. Having no clan of her own, she had welcomed the mentorship and love he had provided all these years. The deception itself was not the main issue, as she wanted to be with Tygra more than anything. She realized, to her great shame, that it was Jaga's disappointment if he should find out that was unbearable to her.

"Not lie _per se_. Just embellish the truth a bit." Tygra brought himself to stand before her, lifting Cheetara's chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I respect Jaga immensely, believe me. But I _need_ you, Che. I haven't been able to think of much else than you in my room and what happened at the healer's place. I have everything we will need, enough for three days…and more. All I know is one night with you will _not_ be enough for me."

Seeing the near desperation in Tygra's eyes, Cheetara had to admit she felt the same. "I will do what I can," she said to his great relief. He swept her into his arms, causing a surprised squeak from her, before whirling her in a quick circle and setting her down.

Time seemed to stop as they stood there embracing, until Cheetara remembered she would be missed.

"I have to go," she said. "One of my Sisters is waiting for me to meet her." She hated to leave him, but she knew they would see each other soon. And she had other problems, like thinking of an adequate excuse to miss out on yet more training.

Tygra nodded. "Yes. Get back to it. I'll see you soon." He lifted her chin again, planting sweet kisses on her mouth and along her jaw line. "Remember, tomorrow, after dark." With one last kiss, he was gone, vaulting over the balcony and scaling the walls as if he'd done so routinely.

Shaking her head, Cheetara went to join Tessa, a poorly-hidden smile on her face. The grin stayed as she entered the kitchens.

"And now, an even _more _interesting expression," Tessa laughed. She was preparing a light meal of assorted of meats, cheeses, and breads. "What changed between the baths and the kitchens, I wonder?"

Cheetara strolled past, not seeing Tessa's nostrils flare at the scent that came to her. The tigress' eyes widened for a moment, hardened before she hid her expression behind a smile. "It's nothing," Cheetara said. "I'm just refreshed from my bath, and it feels nice. So, what's on the menu for tonight?"

Tessa continued to smile, the expression not reaching her eyes. "Indeed. Well, I just pulled what I could find from the pantry. Unfortunately, Cook had retired for the night by the time I got here. Shall we?"

The two cats took their seats, making small talk and feeding their hunger before retiring.

* * *

><p>Tygra entered the palace through a side entrance he often used when he wanted his comings and goings to be discreet. As he approached the bedchambers, he encountered Lion-O in the hall.<p>

"Where have you been, Brother?" He asked. "I was hoping we could have a bite and talk. There are so many exciting things I want to tell you. It's been a long time since we've talked last. We don't seem to really do that anymore." He gave Tygra room as he sauntered by, seemingly disinterested.

"I don't see that that is any of your business, _Brother_," Tygra sniped. "And I have no interest in hearing you drone on and on about technology. My appetite would be compromised."

He had more important, more pleasurable things on his mind at the moment. "Shouldn't you be with Father, learning to be a king? It's not like you don't need the training."

Ignoring Lion-O's hurt expression, Tygra continued down the hall, but his conscience bid him stop. He really needed to improve his interactions with Lion-O.

After all, he was the older, more mature one, right? Truth be told, Tygra missed the closeness they once shared. That in mind, he took a deep breath and turned back.

"I apologize, Lion-O. I have been busy, and I'm tired. It's affecting my mood. I had no right to take it out on you. I will retire for tonight, but we will get together and talk soon, I promise."

Lion-O's disappointed face lightened. He nodded. "I look forward to it. Good night until then." With a wave, the young lion turned towards his own room.

Tygra entered his chambers, closing the door and leaning back against it. Looking to the bed, he replayed images of himself and Cheetara over and over, and felt himself growing half aroused at the thought.

He sighed. He'd never been this single-minded before. _Looks like_ _I'm not getting much sleep tonight. _Another anguished sigh escaped him.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough.


	5. Day 1 Getaway

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N – So here it is, the long-awaited fifth chapter! BE ADVISED: this is the chapter featuring the consummation of Tygra and Cheetara's relationship. THIS is what they were making their plans for…a secret rendezvous. That means there is SEX within! If you don't like that (why wouldn't you?) you'd best keep it moving. I have this rated mature, so that should give you some idea. In any case, this is the first smut I've ever written (and published lol). Please review! I really hope you guys enjoy reading it. I know I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Laters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Day 1: Getaway<strong>

Cheetara knocked on the door to Jaga's quarters, her nervousness palpable. This was the moment. This was when she would either secure free time to be with Tygra, or forever shame herself in Jaga's eyes. Her heart was pounding, and her head was light to the point of near faintness.

"Enter," rang his voice, calm as ever. Cheetara inhaled deeply before turning the handle on the door and entering.

"Good afternoon, Jaga," she uttered as she entered, closing the door behind her. She shuffled over to where he was seated, her usual feline grace corrupted by her anxiety. She finally came to stand before him, as he raised his head from the scrolls he was examining.

"Cheetara. It is good to see you, young one. How may I be of help?" He eyed her expectantly, smiling until he noticed the slight tremors in her hands, the nervous shifting in her seat. "You seem unnerved about something, child. All is well, I trust?"

Cheetara took a seat in front of Jaga, unable to meet his eyes. "Well, I…" _How am I supposed to do this?! How do I go about asking the closest cat I have to a father for permission to dodge my sworn duties, just so I can have a tryst with Tygra? And for THREE DAYS?! He'll think me selfish…_

"Jaga," she continued. "I am going to ask you something that will probably make you disappointed in me, if not angry." She decided to get straight to the point.

"I need private time to myself…" she finally looked at Jaga's face. "…for three days."

She saw Jaga's eyes go wide briefly before regaining their pristine demeanor, blinking. "Three days, child? Whatever for? As I am sure you are aware, the day of the festival is approaching. Now is certainly not the time for spontaneous indulgences."

Cheetara flinched at the word. "It is a very private affair, Jaga, but something of great importance to me. I promise it will only be three days." Her eyes implored him.

Jaga stared at her. "You can give me no explanation on this matter? What is so important that you need to leave at such a crucial time and for such a long duration? You will need to give me something, Cheetara. You are a valued member of the Order, but such secrecy is unnecessary. I trust that your reasons are sound, to be sure. You need to trust me as well."

Cheetara was silent, searching for the right way to express her feelings. _I cannot tell him the absolute truth, but I don't want to lie either. Ugh! WHY didn't I think of my responses more before I came?_

"Jaga, I do trust the Clerics. I trust _you_, implicitly. But I cannot go into detail about this." She raised her gaze to his face again. "I _will_ tell you that it's something essential for me to focus on my purpose here, including the events for the festival. Please, I beg you to trust me and accept this, Jaga, and let me go. Please?"

Jaga searched the orange depths of Cheetara's eyes, ones that had weakened him on rare occasions ever since she was an initiate. He'd never seen her like this before, so incensed and desperate to make him understand. "Just tell me one thing," he said, suddenly concerned. "You are not in any danger?"

"No, I assure you," she replied.

"Well, as a demonstration of the trust and love I have for you, Cheetara, I give you leave to do what you must." He paused. "Three days you say?" At her nod he continued. "Take four. We have a month until the festival. I trust you will be more motivated to resume your station when you return?"

"YES!" Cheetara squeaked, momentarily shocking Jaga. He was even more so when she rounded his desk to embrace him. "Thank you so much, Jaga! I'll never forget this!" she cried.

He still held an astonished look on his face, watching as his pupil all but flounced from the room, as jubilant as a cub with candy. He scratched his head as he retook his seat. _Tch, I wonder._

Cheetara hurried to her room, almost utilizing her cheetah speed in her excitement. She was so relieved that she was able to get the time she wanted _without_ lying to Jaga.

Now, it was just a matter of containing her excitement long enough to pack all the things she would need for the next few days. _Make that_ four _days_, she recalled with glee.

She happened upon Tessa as she approached the residential wing, nearly colliding with the tigress.

"Hello, Cheetara. Hey! Where are you heading off to so fast?"

Cheetara slowed long enough to call over her shoulder. "I'm leaving for a few days! Jaga has cleared me to take care of something. I'll be back soon!" With that, she reached her room and promptly closed the door behind her.

Tessa tilted her head, confused and suspicious. With a dismissive gesture, she continued down the hall.

Cheetara threw her clothing into a traveling bag, hardly able to keep her thoughts together. She packed several changes of her usual wear, sleep clothes, and her staff. Her hair brush followed, along with lavender water she used as a perfume of sorts, when the mood struck her.

Her packing complete, now came the waiting. It was only a little while past high noon. Time was already dragging along.

She dabbed some of the lavender water behind her ears and waited another few minutes before the idea came to her to leave early. The fresh air would help clear her mind and stomach of the nervousness.

It was yet another beautiful day, after all.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Tygra finished running the errands he had for the day, including retrieving a special gift for Cheetara. He really hoped she would like it. His stomach turned as she crossed his mind.

Nervousness was not something he was accustomed to, but this was a special occasion with a very special female.

Getting the three days of free time had been relatively easy for him. The King was held up with a planning committee in order to go over the events for the festival, a meeting Tygra was more than happy to miss.

He had suggested Lion-O attend in his stead. It would be a good learning experience, he had explained to Claudus, who had agreed. Anything Tygra needed to know could be relayed to him when he returned from his trip.

_Let him do his princely duty and sit through that_, he thought with a laugh.

Tygra frequently took opportunities to get away on his own, so it was of no surprise to Claudus and the palace staff when he calmly stated he would be away for a few days to "work on a project privately."

He had done so before when he developed weapons, defense maneuvers and structures for the kingdom and the Thunderian army.

He had assured the king that he wasn't actually leaving the kingdom, just the palace, which was increasingly abuzz with early festival preparations. He needed to concentrate on his work, he said, and the environment here was too distracting of late.

Thankfully Tygra wasn't asked to elaborate on his "work." He really didn't think he could make up much more. It had taken enough ingenuity to justify all those hours readying the cave.

Maybe that was why it was so easy to go away this time. Everyone probably just assumed he was continuing with that project.

_Hey, whatever, as long as I can get away._

His heart pulsed with anticipation when he pictured Cheetara in his head. Finally, he would have her to himself. Finally, they could finish what had begun in his room over a month ago.

And it could not come fast enough. His frustration at not being able to have her was taking a toll on his patience, temper, and ability to concentrate. He needed her _now._

Back in his chambers, Tygra looked at the time. It was nearly five in the evening now, nearing sunset. He gathered all he would need and made his way to his favorite side exit.

The walk to the rendezvous site was quick enough, even more so with his excitement to hasten his steps. He arrived at the appointed place, a heavily wooded area to the West of the palace, as he and Cheetara had agreed.

The sky was darkening, and Tygra grew concerned when he didn't see Cheetara. He hoped she hadn't been tied up or otherwise prevented from meeting him. He didn't think he could handle such a disappointment.

Then he felt her hands from behind, sliding around his torso and up his chest, momentarily startling him. _How is she able to do that?_ Tygra was always proud of his stealth in sneaking up on others. He wasn't used to others doing so to him.

"I thought you'd never come," Cheetara crooned, rubbing her face along his back. She had enjoyed the peace and quiet of the forest, even dozing off for a bit while she had waited on him.

When she'd caught his scent, she was instantly revived and excited. He hadn't noticed her immediately, so she had taken the opportunity to playfully sneak up on him.

Tygra grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him, and the two embraced.

"I almost went to look for you," Tygra said, smiling. Tipping her chin, he went in for a long, slow kiss, using his other hand to bring her hips in contact with his.

Cheetara wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. Being in Tygra's arms just felt right, like this was where she needed to be. She had never felt so content. Her arms tightened, pulling him close to her heart.

When they parted, their arms remained around each other for a moment longer, as though they were both reluctant to end their hold on one another.

Finally, Tygra eased away. He motioned to the bag sitting near the tree. "Are those your things?"

She nodded, walking over and picking it up. Tygra grabbed it from her, hoisting it over his shoulder with his own things. "Let's go," he said.

The walk was pleasant, both cats fading into companionable silence, their minds on the events to come. The stars had begun to appear one by one, dotting the brilliance of the shifting sky.

Cheetara marveled at how beautiful it was, the scene reflecting how special this night would be for her and her lover. _My lover_, she thought with an excited shiver.

Soon the cave was in sight. Tygra ushered her over to the entrance, which was partially obscured by a large shrub providing natural camouflage. Cheetara preceded him in, noting the lit lanterns mounted at the entrance.

They walked on, following the twists and turns further in. Cheetara was surprised when it opened up into a large, spacious cavern, illuminated by torches along the walls and candles set throughout. One area appeared to house a water source.

Tygra watched her face as she took it all in. All his efforts appeared to be paying off. In one corner, a table with two chairs had been assembled along with food items set upon it.

Provisions for the next few days were preserved in containers conveniently situated near the table. Cheetara was delighted to find that the water source was in fact a small pool large enough for one to bathe in.

She turned to Tygra, eyes wide. "Wow!"

He beamed at her. "You like?"

"Like?" she exclaimed, "That's putting it lightly! I never imagined you would have done so much!" She walked towards the table, running her hands over the smooth surface. "It's beautiful here!"

Tygra set their things to the side. "There's more." At her inquiring look, he motioned to a small outcropping from the main cavern. Cheetara moved in that direction, seeing light coming from around the bend.

She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in amazement at the sight before her.

This cavern was as elaborately decorated as one of the rooms in the palace! The walls were adorned with colored lengths of fabric in reds, purples, browns, and gold.

A beautiful golden chaise lounge sat near one wall of the chamber, another small table and chairs set on the other. Torches on the walls created a wonderful ambiance in the room that would serve as their bedchamber.

A large rug with an intricate pattern in similar colors to the wall décor covered most of the floor, which brought the eye to the centerpiece of the room.

The large, canopy bed was covered with a soft golden cream comforter accented with pillows of the same shades of red, purple, and brown that seemed to be the theme of the chamber. A sheer curtain hung along the sides, adding a luminescent appearance. A bedside table sat to one side.

Cheetara was both taken aback and touched that Tygra would go to such lengths to make this so special for her. For them both.

She turned to him, tears gleaming in her eyes. Running her hands up his chest to fit her arms around his neck, she hugged him close, her head against his chest, listening to his heart as it sped up.

"Thank you, Tygra. You have made this night perfect."

Tygra embraced her in return, relieved that Cheetara was so pleased by his efforts. She felt so soft in his arms. Laying a quick kiss to the top of her head, Tygra grabbed one of her hands, coaxing her to follow him back into the main chamber.

"How about we get situated and grab a bite to eat, hmm?" he asked. He led her back to the table, where the food was waiting. Helping themselves to the breads, meats, fruits and cheeses, they ate in companionable silence for a time until Tygra finally spoke.

"So, how did you get old Jaga to let you off the hook?" he inquired playfully. "I was afraid to hope when I remembered you had to clear everything through him."

Cheetara laughed. "It really wasn't that difficult. I essentially told him that I needed this trip to help me center myself so I could be at my best. He recognized that I needed to do this otherwise, I would be a wreck. I was nervous enough just asking him. With the festival coming up soon, he honored my request...after seeing I was in no danger of course."

Tygra raised an eyebrow, his eyes momentarily taking on a predatory gleam as he watched her. "Who says you're not?" He smirked.

Cheetara lowered her eyes. As eager as she was to be with Tygra, she found herself suddenly nervous now that it was about to become a reality. She'd never done anything like this before, and was concerned with many things, not least of all if she would please Tygra or make an absolute fool of herself.

Eating completed, Tygra went over to their things and began rummaging through his bag. Cheetara stayed seated, afraid to rise for fear she would collapse from nerves. Her mind was lost in what she would do if Tygra found her lacking.

_I don't want to disappoint him_, she thought despondently. She had heard rumors of his other conquests, females who were worldly and schooled in mating rituals, whatever that entailed.

How would she, a sheltered, virgin Cleric, ever measure up? Her heart pounded in her ears as she wrung her fingers nervously.

Then Tygra laid his hand on her shoulder and a box with an orange ribbon on it seemed to appear in front of her as if by magic.

"What is this?" Cheetara asked. She ran her hands along the beautifully-wrapped parcel. "A gift…for me?"

"Just a little something I found in the market," Tygra stated his voice husky. "I really hope you like it." Cheetara's hands gently unraveled the little orange ribbon. She opened the box, and for the second time she was amazed by Tygra's generosity.

Within the box was a beautiful golden necklace, with a crystal pendant fashioned into the shape of a miniature Day Astrid, a replica of the very same flower Tygra had given her long ago during her trial to become a Cleric.

All she had left now was the heart of that particular flower, but she remembered it well. The artisan who had crafted the pendant had captured the ragged beauty perfectly.

White crystal, with translucent portions that glimmered in the light, made up the upper petals. The smaller under petals were constructed of sheer crystal in a rose hue, the short stem that of green.

She stared at the gift as Tygra gently set her hair aside and lifted the necklace from the box, dwarfing it in his large hands, placing it about her neck and fastening the clasp. She touched it with reverence, struck speechless.

Tygra placed a hand over hers, and Cheetara raised her eyes to peer into his face.

"I gave you this flower, because it always reminded me of you, even when we were cubs on Jaga's doorstep." He took her hands, bringing her to her feet. "But now that I have you in front of me, like this, I can't imagine a flower ever competing with your beauty."

Cheetara smiled up at him before grasping his face in her hands and bringing his mouth to hers. Tygra wrapped her in his arms, patience abandoned for passion. It had been so long since he had held her, too long. No more.

He had tried to wait. He had wanted to tell her more about all the preparations, how the pool in this cave was fed by a hot spring, to let her bathe, perhaps let them bathe together.

He had wanted to hear about her day, about all the days since they'd seen each other last. But he couldn't wait any longer.

He'd waited long enough. It was time for him to finally claim Cheetara for his own.

Tygra deepened the kiss, his tongue mingling with hers as he brought her to lean against the table. His hands caressed her back, one moving up to his favorite spot on the back of her neck.

She clung to him, reveling in his kiss and letting him lead her. Her breasts were crushed to his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding. If he was as nervous as she, it wasn't conveyed in the way he touched her.

His hands were confident, applying just the right amount of pressure for the perfect amount of time. As her arms wound around his neck, Tygra leaned forward, placing both palms on the table to either side of her, moving his mouth from her lips to her neck.

Cheetara tilted her head back, giving him better access, and he planted kisses and small nips from the column of her throat to the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers up through his hair, her claws running tantalizingly along his scalp.

He growled low in his throat as his arms pulled her from the table to him, and he guided her towards the smaller chamber to the bed, his hands on her hips. He continued nipping and sucking on her neck, which was quickly becoming a fixation of his. It was so long and graceful and begged to be kissed.

Reaching the bed, Tygra maneuvered her around so that he sat on the bed and brought her to straddle his lap. His fingers were at her top, thumbs hooking under the garment, working it upward and over her head. She extended her arms to help him.

Her breasts fell loose, and he took a moment to admire them, palming their weight in his hands before dipping his head to capture a nipple in his mouth. Cheetara gasped, leaning back to give him more of herself.

Her arms wrapped about his neck and head and her eyes fluttered closed as she let herself stop thinking and just _feel._ Tygra drew her into his mouth, tongue and lips caressing and sucking. His arms encircled her lower back, holding her prisoner to the pleasure he was providing.

Cheetara could feel moisture gathering at her core, gathering at the apex of her things, soiling her clothing. Her scent filled the space between them, and she could tell when Tygra realized, his nostrils flaring and a rumble escaping him as he continued to suckle her.

She was unable to keep herself from moaning when he bit down gently on her nipple, arousing her still further. He picked her up, shifting their position as he laid her on her back on the plush comforter of the bed.

His hands burned a path up her legs to her thighs and higher, to the waistband of her shorts. He eased them down over her hips and down her legs, taking her ankle discs and foot bindings with them.

Her body was finally revealed to him completely. All she wore now was his gift, glittering in the light of the torches. He watched her with eyes that had turned predatory, the orange all but obscured by the size of his pupils.

Cheetara lay there, shivering in her excitement, wondering what was next. She was surprised when Tygra abruptly turned and walked away.

He went to the little table, retrieving a chair and returning to the bedside, where he set it down facing the bed. Cheetara was confused. "What are you..?"

Her sentence was interrupted as Tygra jerked her legs to the side, shifting her whole body towards the edge of the bed, and him.

Then he took his seat, smirking at her as he hooked his hands under her knees to pull her forward, draping her legs over his shoulders.

She saw his nostrils flair, scenting her aroma, his hot breath blowing against her center. "I've been waiting so long for this," he rasped.

She watched, enthralled as he bent his head, finally bringing his mouth to her, the first tentative swipes of his tongue making her breath hiss through her teeth. She'd never imagined such an act, let alone engaging in it with someone. It felt…weird.

Then his arms encircled her thighs, pulling them further apart, giving him better access. He tilted his head, angling it so his tongue could reach her slit easier. He tunneled it between her nether lips, reaching his goal, licking her with long, heavy strokes.

His tongue churned around and inside her heat, evoking feelings she had never felt before. _Tygra…what are you…DOING to me?_ It was wonderful and scary at the same time.

The pleasure started tentatively at first, as he started to pick up a steady rhythm and pressure. But then he discovered the swollen little bud at the top of her sex.

He pulled her folds apart, fixing his questing lips on the ball of nerves, sucking and licking, making her hips buck and her breath hitch in her throat. She moaned low in her throat.

Tygra made a pleased sound at the noises she was making. Her hands were clenching the comforter, her head thrown back as she started to rock her hips against his mouth. He could tell her climax was mounting as her breaths became ragged, her moans growing in volume, her scent changing.

He felt little tremors in her legs, her hips pulsing, her cries echoing off the cavern. She tasted so good he thought he became drunk with it, the sweet tang on his tongue driving him to madness, making him nearly lose control.

He needed more. He buried his tongue deeper within her, extracting as much of her nectar as he could. He could never get enough. _Mine._

He was hard now, so hard it hurt. He had to have her soon. But first, he would make her burn for him.

Cheetara was losing herself, her head spinning as waves of sensation rolled from between her legs up through her entire being. She'd never felt anything so intense, so wonderful.

She could hear his mouth making wet, sinful noises against her. She chanced a look at him. Tygra's eyes were closed, his expression blissful as though he were savoring the taste of her.

It was the single most erotic sight she'd ever seen. She tried to keep watching him, but it was too much, her eyes fluttered closed and she sank back against the bed. _So good._

The sensations were almost overwhelming, and she tried to move away to relieve the pressure that was starting to build. Tygra was relentless however, grasping her tighter against him as his mouth continuing its relentless assault. There was no escaping him.

Then she felt it; from between her legs to her womb- a feeling that was building and swelling outward. It grew in intensity until she felt choked by it, her body taken over with the need to let it out, let it free, let it _go._

Finally, she exploded, her back arching, hips and thighs quaking with a powerful orgasm. Her voice rang out, gasping and high and sweet to Tygra's ears.

He continued on, matching her hips' movements as she came in his mouth. He never slowed or stopped, just let the waves carry her back to him. His head swam with the flavor and smell of her. He savored it, devoured it. He _needed_ it.

Finally, Cheetara came down from her high, gasping and trembling, a fine sheen of sweat over her body. Tygra licked her hypersensitive opening one last time before rising, shifting her body back onto the bed, shoving the chair out of the way as his hands went to the fastenings on his shirt.

She heard the rustle of clothing and opened her eyes to see him disrobing. The wide expanse of his chest had her once again admiring how beautiful he was. He discarded his trousers and foot coverings as well.

His length sprang free, rigid and throbbing. He watched her reaction with hooded, lust-filled eyes.

He climbed onto the bed, coming to lie alongside her, his eyes never leaving hers. He took her mouth in a slow, passionate kiss, and she could taste herself on his swirling tongue.

His hand fondled her breast, squeezing a nipple before moving lower to play with her sex as his other hand held the back of her neck, keeping her still for his plundering mouth.

His fingers began to probe her opening, drawing out the wet evidence of her arousal. She gasped against his mouth, stifling a moan, breaking the kiss, her eyes squeezed shut.

She felt rather than saw Tygra lift himself over her, caressing a thigh before moving his hand under her knee and lifting, spreading her wide. Bringing her leg up by his hip, he settled himself in the cradle of her thighs, his thick length prodding her moist entrance.

For that one moment, time seemed to stop as their eyes met, the two oblivious of anything but each other. Tygra searched her face, a question in his rusty eyes. _Are you sure?_

Cheetara recognized it for what it was. She knew from the muscle pulsing in his jaw that he was holding tight to his control, but he still put her welfare first. She nodded, just once, her hands coming up to caress his face. He turned his head to place a kiss to the center of her palm.

Then he moved his hips forward, slowly burying himself within her. He felt her tense, her beautiful face contorting in a painful grimace as he began to rupture the barrier that marked her innocence. She turned her head to the side gasping, making small whimpering noises.

Tygra watched Cheetara's face, fear making his hips still. He hated causing her pain. Maybe her body couldn't take him. "I'm hurting you," he said as he began to withdraw.

"No!" Cheetara grasped his shoulders, holding him tight, her eyes still closed. "I need this. Please Tygra." She turned her hazy gaze up to him. "Please…don't stop."

_So be it._ He would make it quick. Leaning down, he captured her mouth, his tongue mingling with hers as he thrust in one quick, hard movement, pushing himself inside her to the hilt.

She groaned into his mouth, squeezing her eyes shut, her thighs clenching around his hips as she accepted him.

He paused, giving her body time to adjust to the thick, heavy length of him. Tygra knew his size was considerable, and that he needed to be careful with Cheetara.

He never wanted to see that look of pain cross her face again. From this point, he would make sure she felt nothing but pleasure.

He moved his mouth down to her neck, nuzzling and licking her as he felt her relax around him. He looked in her face, watching her breathe, her eyes still shut.

A single tear had fallen, sliding a wet path down to the pillow. He licked it away. The pain seemed to have passed, and he needed to move soon. He could only stay still for so long.

"Are you okay?" he asked huskily.

Cheetara opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Better than ever," she replied. She ran her hands up Tygra's sides, gliding past his ribs and chest to settle around his neck, bringing his face down for another kiss.

Tygra needed no further encouragement. He withdrew himself nearly completely and then thrust forward, repeating the movements slowly. It was all he could do to keep himself from pounding her into the mattress. She felt so good, so tight, her insides hot and wet, squeezing him.

Cheetara watched Tygra's eyes roll closed, his eyebrows furrowing as his movements changed slightly, becoming a small bit faster and harder. She could feel him impaling her over and over, and soon her eyes drifted closed as well.

The two cats closed their minds off from the world around them to focus on the sublime pleasure blooming between their bodies.

She gasped as his thrusts intensified, their breaths and moans filling the cave. Tygra leaned down, placing his face into Cheetara's neck.

"Ah, Che," he breathed against her skin, his voice little more than a growl. "I knew you were made for me. I knew it." He could hear the wet sounds of their bodies uniting over and over. "I knew you could take me."

His control was slipping, and Cheetara could feel it, reveled in it. It was evident in the tightness in his muscles, his breathing. "Mmm, so good…" he sighed. She felt him sucking and licking her neck, his teeth nipping her.

She cried out as he began to pound into her, the pleasure knifing up through her hips and spine. _Yes…oh yes!_

He hooked an arm under her knee, raising it up towards his shoulder, spreading her more, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper. The cavern echoed with slapping sounds of skin meeting skin.

She stifled a sob as she felt another orgasm building, her hips rising to Tygra's thrusts, her hands clinging to him, one around his neck, the other reaching down to clutch his ass as it flexed with each drive into her.

His other arm snaked under her neck, his claws fisting in her hair. _Almost there…  
><em>

Tygra's control finally snapped, and he seized the tender skin between her neck and shoulder in his teeth, a feral growl escaping him as his movements became erratic, almost brutal.

Cheetara screamed, the combined sensations of Tygra's pounding hips and mating grip causing her to finally go over the edge, her body shuddering and bucking as she came.

Tygra felt her convulsing around him in waves, her juices gushing out to drench them both. His mind was gone, numbed by pleasure, but he couldn't hold it anymore. He roughly buried himself one last time inside her sweet depths.

His breath hissed through his teeth while he continued to grasp her, keeping her still. He felt his essence bubble up, jetting out to coat her insides and he continued involuntarily thrusting in slow, lazy strokes.

His body spent, Tygra finally relinquished his grasp on her, noting the teeth marks oozing blood. He soothed the spot with his tongue, his purring comforting her. He hadn't meant to lose himself like that, but she had felt so good, so perfect for him.

He lifted his gaze to her face, finding her watching him with half-lidded eyes. Her own purring resonated in his ears. There was no need for words. They just lay there, lost in each other's eyes. Tygra leaned down and captured her mouth in a languid kiss.

He disengaged himself from Cheetara's body and brought the covers, long forgotten and scattered, up around their bodies, lying alongside her, his arm curved across her stomach.

It was like this that they drifted off into an exhausted sleep, sated, caring nothing for anything but each other, the here and the now.


	6. Day 2 Wakeup

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - Okay, so here's chapter 6. I don't know...seems a bit weak to me, but I'm hoping you all enjoy it. I really worked hard to finally finish it, 'cause I typically take what seems like forever with my chapter updates. Sorry. Hopefully I didn't rush too much with this at the expense of my chapter content. In any case, here it is. It's a little short. I think I may have over-extended myself with this four days thing. I mean, what are they going to do through all those days other than, you know..? Don't want it to just be smut! Hmm...I'll have to come up with something. Thanks a lot, Jaga!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Day 2: Wake Up<strong>

_She saw his nostrils flair, scenting her arousal, his hot breath blowing against her center. "I've been waiting so long for this," he rasped..._

She watched, enthralled as he bent his head, finally bringing his mouth to her, the first tentative swipes of his tongue making her breath hiss through her teeth...

He tilted his head, angling it so his tongue could reach her slit easier. He tunneled it between her nether lips, reaching his goal, licking her with long, heavy strokes...

His tongue churned around and inside her heat, evoking feelings she had never felt before...

The pleasure started tentatively at first, as he started to pick up a steady rhythm and pressure...

He pulled her folds apart, fixing his questing lips on the ball of nerves, sucking and licking, making her hips buck and her breath hitch in her throat. She moaned low in her throat...

She could hear his mouth making wet, sinful noises against her...

Then she felt it; from between her legs to her womb - a feeling that was building and swelling outward. It grew in intensity until she felt choked by it, her body taken over with the need to let it out, let it free, let it go...

* * *

><p>Cheetara emerged from her dream slowly, writhing, her mind muddled as she registered her surroundings. Gold…red…purple...a bed...a cave...<em>the<em> cave.

And pleasure. It was unfolding in her hips, flowing up through her core to her breasts, hardening her nipples, making her breath quicken. _What..?_ Was she still dreaming?

Her mind was still struggling to shake off sleep. Surely she was dreaming of last night, of _him._ Tygra. _Her_ Tygra. She looked to her side, noting his absence. _Where is he?_

She felt him then. He was between her legs, his arms caging her thighs as he feasted on her. Her mind was muddled, half-wrenched from sleep by the sensations brought on by his hands, his tongue and lips.

She watched him with heavy eyes, convinced she was still in the throes of her dream. She must be. She moaned slightly, the sound finally reaching his ears.

Tygra's eyes opened, and he lifted his head, mouth shiny. He licked his lips, his lust evident in his dark eyes as he stared at her, insatiable. "You awake yet?" She blinked her heavy lids at him. Her lips parted, drawing his intense gaze.

Then he climbed up her body and woke her fully.

* * *

><p>Cheetara sank down into the pool with a contented sigh. The hot spring water was so soothing to her sore muscles, almost feeling better than the acts that had made them so. A secret smile stretched across her face. <em>Almost.<em>

Her eyes were closed, her wet hair floating about her like a halo in the pool, a sexy smile curling the edges of her lips as she reclined. This was the scene that greeted Tygra as he came to join her.

He watched her, pleased. She was his now, finally his. Possessiveness rose in his chest. _Mine._

Watching the water lapping at her breasts, her beautiful nipples playfully coming into view then hiding again under gentle, spring-fed waves, Tygra felt himself becoming aroused again.

_Better get in._ He didn't want to tire her out. After all, they had three more days here, including today. He needed to take his time satisfying them both without wearing her out too badly.

There were other activities they could partake in after all, though none he'd rather do than _that._ He'd always had quite the sexual appetite, but being with a female he cared so much about had made him greedy.

After waking her up, the two had stayed in bed for some time before finally rising. Tygra had suggested Cheetara try out the hot spring in the main cavern, saying he would join her after he replaced the sheets on the bed.

He had brought a few changes, just in case. Tygra had tried to cover all the bases to make this perfect for them.

He slipped into the water, displacing a large enough amount that it roused Cheetara from her doze. Her eyes flickered open, and she perused her lover, her eyes following the hard planes of his body as far as she could see them into the water.

_He is so beautiful._ She could not get over how perfect he was, how strong and handsome. _And he's mine, every inch of him._ She felt equally grateful and possessive at the same time.

Tygra saw the ownership in Cheetara's scrutiny, and it excited him greatly, echoing his own feelings. He felt gratified and elated to finally have her, the one he had longed for for so long.

As far as he was concerned, no one would separate them. He doubted anyone had the courage to try. He would even have words with Jaga if he proved a problem.

Her eyes had become heated as they traveled back up his body, her gaze meeting his. The raw need he saw therein undid his plans to leave her be.

He went to reach for her, but Cheetara beat him to it, drifting over to place her hands on his face. She brought his mouth down to hers, dragging her tongue across his mouth, urging him to open for her.

Tygra was delighted. To have Cheetara be the aggressor, to show him she needed him as much as he did her, made him feel _wanted._ It was extremely arousing. He felt himself growing harder, painfully so.

She ran a hand down his chest as she kissed him, moving it towards one of his nipples, teasing the flat surface into a pebble. Moving her mouth from his lips, she licked a path to his neck, nipping and sucking at it.

Tygra tipped his head back, allowing Cheetara to have her way with him. She was learning how to touch him, to please him. Each sharp intake of breath, tensing and jerking of muscles, all these cues she used to better learn what satisfied her lover.

His eyes closed, reveling in the feel of her wet tongue and mouth on his skin as she teased his neck and chest. His hand slid up the back of her neck, sliding into her hair. He would let her play, at least for a little while.

Cheetara's hands pressed to his chest, caressing him as her mouth encircled a hard nipple, causing a shudder to wrack his body.

She continued to torture him, her hand caressing, moving steadily downwards across his stomach. Her claws scored his abdomen and lower, nearly grasping him.

When her fingertips brushed his erection, it was too much.

Tygra grasped her hips, pulling her astride him, his mouth immediately finding a breast. She gasped, her claws scraping along his scalp as she held him to her. "Tygra..." she sighed.

He wrapped an arm around her, securing her to him as his other hand curved over her backside, finding its goal at her quivering opening. Two fingers teased her, dipping in and out.

The soreness was still there but was lessened by the hot water. She welcomed his touch, letting her head drop forward, nuzzling him as he continued to suckle her.

Then she felt his other hand join the first, and he was spreading her folds, maneuvering her upward and over his rigid length, preparing her.

She felt him prodding at her entrance, hands moving to her hips, pushing her gently downward. She bit her lip, stifling a moan as she was filled, stretched. Her breath stuttered as she closed her eyes. It was incredible, this feeling.

Tygra watched her, eyes black with lust. He loved to watch her face as he took her. It was so arousing, so exhilarating seeing her eyes close in ecstasy, brows crinkling, her muscles clenching around his thickness. She was enjoying him.

His reverie was interrupted as Cheetara started to move her hips, slowly grinding herself on him. This position was new for her, but he could see she was not without skill as a wonderful friction was started.

He still guided her, using his hands to press her hips into his thrusts, showing her how to move with him. She began to understand, and soon they were both caught up in sensation. He swallowed her moans as he kissed her, surging into her with increasing force and speed.

Their movements became frenzied, Tygra hooking his arms under hers, grasping her shoulders, pulling her more forcefully into each push of his hips. Her shaking breaths and loud moans were intoxicating. Soon, it wasn't enough for him anymore.

Hauling them out of the water and onto the edge of the pool, he pinned Cheetara on the floor of the cave, entering her again quickly. He reached his arms under her legs, urging them up over his shoulders. Cupping her bottom, he tilted her hips to his deep, powerful thrusts.

She was so hot, so wet; perfect for him. He felt he could make his home in her body, forever.

He took her mouth, tongue plunging, mirroring his hips as her moans continued to rise in volume. Her claws were digging into his shoulders, pinpricks of pain adding to the exquisite euphoria settling over him. He groaned as he continued to plunder her mouth and body.

He could feel her walls tightening around him, her climax imminent. He continued to plunge hard into her until finally, she tore her mouth from his, gasping, her head tipping back as her back arched, her body wracked with orgasm.

Tygra watched her face, his own climax looming. He brushed his tongue along her throat, trying to hold on. He wanted to get her to come again. But he felt her body clenching him wonderfully, milking him.

He grunted as he followed her over, his mouth clutching her as he spent himself inside her.

They lay there for a moment, trying to return their breathing to normal. Tygra heaved his heavy body off Cheetara, looking at her face. She gifted him with a satisfied smile, running a hand along his face.

"Let's finish our bath and eat, shall we?" Tygra offered. At her nod, he took her hand and helped her back into the water. They washed each other thoroughly, their growling stomachs making their movements hasty.

* * *

><p>They began brainstorming over some activities to do while eating. Cheetara knew of a lake along the edge of the kingdom not far from the cave, and she suggested they go swimming. Tygra knew of it too, having been there when he was younger.<p>

"It's quite beautiful," she continued. "I think it would be fun! We could bring some food for a picnic, and just swim and laze around the lake all day..." She stopped as she noticed Tygra's chagrined expression. "What's wrong?"

Tygra was so embarrassed. He didn't know how to tell her, and he didn't want to ruin the idea that had excited her so. He finally just blurted it out. "I can't swim, Cheetara." His cheeks burned as he stared down at his hands.

Instead of the laughter he half expected from her, he felt her squeeze his hands, reassuring him.

"That's alright," she said. "I can teach you!" He looked up at her, seeing no derision in her face as she continued. "We could go in the morning, and by evening or even early afternoon, I'll have you swimming like a fish. It's really not as difficult as it seems."

Tygra laughed. "It's funny, really. I'm a prince who is feared in battle, but get me in water and I'm helpless. Oddly enough, I have no problem if I'm invisible." He shook his head. "It's hard to explain."

"No explanation necessary," Cheetara said. "Soon, you will swim whether you are seen or not." She grabbed an apple, crunching it enthusiastically, winking at him.

Tygra was encouraged by her confidence. Perhaps it would be fun. Or, it could be the most utterly embarrassing moment of his life. Surprisingly, that didn't bother him at all.

If he was with Cheetara, it mattered not if it was in triumph or foolery. Just being near her was enough for him.


	7. Day 3 Lessons

**Thundercats (2011)  
>AN - Here's chapter 7, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Tygra finally gets his swimming lessons. Nothing works like a little incentive. Man, I hope it's a good chapter, cause swim lessons...never wrote about that before. I'll apologize now for the use of the f-bomb too. I don't know...I just couldn't think of a better word, I guess. Anyways, don't be mad at me. Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Day 3: Lessons<strong>

Tygra and Cheetara crested the hill overlooking Lake Pantera. The light of the early morning sun danced across the surface of the water, adding to its otherworldly feel.

Giant ferns, trees, and other foliage bordered the lake on nearly every side. A small beach was visible near the Eastern edge however, and this was where they headed.

They had set off before the sun crested the horizon, wanting to get to the lake early to start Tygra's swim lesson. It was unknown whether other Thunderians frequented the area, so they figured going early would minimize chances of encountering anyone.

Tygra certainly wanted no audience to what he was increasingly sure would be an awkward, embarrassing day for him. He also did not want them harangued with questions from nosy citizens, who would no doubt wonder at his relationship with a relatively unknown cheetah.

Cheetara assured him that all would go well and that, as a tiger, he would be able to draw on his natural, if not buried, affinity for water. He remained skeptical, though he gleaned some hope from her confidence.

They reached the beach and laid down their belongings, spreading a large blanket down near the tree line.

"Well, that was a nice little walk," Cheetara said as she reached into their basket to pull out a block of cheese and some bread. "Why don't we have breakfast, and rest a little before we start?"

Tygra agreed. "I just hope you're ready to have your work cut out for you. After finding that I wasn't very good at the swimming thing, I quit. That was when I was an adolescent. I just concentrated on what I was good at, having no motivation to struggle at tasks that I wasn't."

Cheetara smirked at him. "So you flaked in the face of a challenge did you? That doesn't sound like my Tygra." She continued looking through the basket, not seeing the smile that lit Tygra's face.

_She said, _my _Tygra,_, he thought triumphantly. He tried to smother the silly grin before she could notice.

After eating, Cheetara began explaining the basics of swimming. "We have to wait a while to digest before we enter the water. Otherwise, you may cramp up while trying to swim. Being successful at swimming mostly depends on your ability to float, and stay _calm_. The latter is the more important of the two, I would say."

Tygra watched her, amazed at her change in demeanor when she was in instructor mode. She was so eloquent and professional, focused and utterly beautiful. _And so _mine, he thought gleefully.

He watched her mouth, longing to stop her talking with a kiss, take advantage of her on the beach, and forget the lessons. He could lay her down, here on the blanket; make love to her to the sounds of a new day, the lake their only witness…

"Are you listening to me, Tygra?" Cheetara asked peevishly. He reluctantly pulled half-lidded eyes from her delectable lips to see her glowering at him. "This is important information, you know. I would think you'd take it more seriously."

He slid over the small distance between them to sit at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm perfectly serious, I promise. It's just that my instructor is so distracting, I can't seem to help myself."

He tilted her chin up, leaning in to take her lips in a heated kiss. Cheetara responded, her hand moving up near his ear. As he tried to deepen the kiss however, she pulled back.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head and moving out of reach. "You'll only get _that_ when you know how to swim. Call it…extra motivation." She laughed at Tygra's crestfallen face. "Perhaps now you'll take it a bit more seriously, hmm?"

Tygra pouted. How cruel of her, to torture him this way. "Then I guess we had best get this lesson started." He grabbed a bite of bread, mulling over the possibility of making Cheetara lose her resolve.

A sidelong glance at her revealed she was quite serious, unfortunately. He accepted his fate with a sigh. _Guess I'll have to work for it._

* * *

><p>Tygra shivered as he entered the frigid water. The sun had only crept a small bit higher, so the lake was not the friendliest temperature for swim lessons. Having on a pair of light breeches did absolutely nothing to shield him, so he was sure Cheetara's swimwear provided even less protection.<p>

She had chosen a breast binding and Cleric practice pantaloons to swim in. Though they hugged her curves enticingly, Tygra was concerned. He didn't want her to suffer a cold injury on his behalf.

Despite his worries, Cheetara seemed untroubled by the frigid water, quickly dunking her head under, coming up smoothly. She peered at Tygra, complete with his shaking, in amusement.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad!" She glided over to him, running her hand over his brow. "Dip yourself under as I did, and you'll be instantly used to the temperature."

Tygra glowered at her, certain she was insane. He did as she said however, and was surprised to find he was no longer cold. The lake was still cool, of course, but he was now warm enough to focus on things other than the many reasons _not_ to learn to swim today.

"Are you ready to begin?" Cheetara asked, noting his improved disposition. When he nodded, she ushered him further out into the lake to a depth that came to their waists.

"The first thing you must learn is how to float." She began to speak about how the lungs were a natural life preserver, how an individual whose lungs were filled with air usually would not sink.

She demonstrated this by inhaling and gently laying back in the water, letting it hold her up while she blissfully closed her eyes.

"You see," Cheetara continued. "All you have to do is work _with_ the water, not against it. If you are in harmony with the water, it will hold you gently. If you are not however, it will give, and you will fall beneath the surface. Most drowning takes place when a swimmer panics, fighting the water, sinks, and is unable to re-emerge to breathe."

She spread her arms, pulling them back along her body, propelling herself gently across the surface. "But if one relaxes, swimming can be a perfectly safe, fun experience, as you see."

Tygra observed her, genuinely interested. She made it look so easy. Surely swimming was not as difficult as it had seemed all these years. Determined to try, he held his arms loosely at his sides, filled his lungs with air, lay back…and promptly sank like a stone.

He came back up, sputtering, and Cheetara's hands grabbed him under his arms to assist him to his feet. "What happened?" Tygra coughed. "I inhaled, relaxed…?"

"You have to remember that you are a large cat, with more muscle mass than fat. Your build is therefore not very buoyant. So you have to move in a way that works with the makeup of the water."

Tygra stared at her, utterly confused. "What in thunder does _that_ mean?"

"It means you can't force the water to hold you. If you behave like a stone, carelessly crashing into the water, you will _sink_ like one. Let us move to a deeper depth."

They moved further still out from the bank. Tygra began to feel uncomfortable again as the water now came to his chest.

"Now, with more water to hold you, _gently_ leaning back should prove less counter-productive," Cheetara cruised up behind him, running her hands up along his back and shoulders. "You have such a broad back the water didn't have a chance," she giggled.

Easing away before her hands could roam, she moved back around to his front, the depth nearly too deep for her to touch the bottom. "Okay now, try again."

Tygra obeyed, filling his lungs and relaxing his tense shoulders before lowering himself a bit further down and leaning back. This time he was caught up by the water, and found himself staring at the peace of the lightening sky.

He was floating! He experimentally moved his arms, finding that the movements determined which direction he would turn. A smile broke on his face as he realized he was swimming, sort of, for the first time.

Cheetara watched the wonder bloom on Tygra's face. This was something she always loved about instruction, whether it was meditation, martial arts, or even swimming. The excitement and triumph expressed by her "students" when they mastered a skill was what made it all worth it.

Tygra's handsome face was relaxed and confident. She was happy for him, but also extremely relieved. When they had gone out to deeper water, Cheetara had wondered how difficult it would be to rescue a drowning, distressed cat of his size.

Thankfully, he was taking to the floating well, being a quick learner. Now it was time to teach him actual swimming. She reached over and clutched one of his hands. Tygra opened an eye, smile still in place.

"Very good! Now that we've mastered floating, it's time to learn how to actively swim. You are able to swim along the surface or under if you like."

With that, she submerged herself as Tygra placed his feet back on the lakes bottom. The water was undisturbed afterwards, pristine even. He wondered if she had begun to swim to the beach. Looking in that direction, he was startled when Cheetara surfaced behind him.

She laughed when he started, finding it amusing to sneak up on him. "Ready?" He nodded, no longer bothered by her ability to catch him off guard. He trusted her at his back.

For the next few hours, with intermittent breaks, Cheetara schooled Tygra on surface swimming, both on his stomach and back, diving and swimming underwater, and various techniques.

Tygra was embarrassed that he had not tried harder to master swimming, seeing how he enjoyed it as much as he did. But she reassured him that his reaction to something he feared he would fail at was common. It was conquering that fear that was not.

They retired to the bank, both admittedly exhausted. The sun was only just past the center of the sky, giving them plenty of daylight left. Tygra was extremely grateful Cheetara had taken the time to instruct him.

He was especially so, because not once had she made any remarks about his shortcomings. Her patience and expertise at instructing others had made learning an easy, positive experience. Swimming was actually fun!

Cheetara was impressed by how quickly Tygra had learned. He was a fine student, attentive and inquisitive. He watched her intently when she would demonstrate and was not afraid to ask questions, no matter how simple he thought them. Today had been a productive day.

It had also been exhausting. Swimming was an excellent exercise judging by the soreness already setting into his muscles, and Tygra looked forward to more practice.

As they lay on the blanket, soaking up the midday sun and letting themselves dry, he glanced sideways toward Cheetara. She was laying back, her eyes closed, unaware of the vision she made. She was so beautiful.

Tygra was stricken with the sudden need to touch her, to feel her skin against his. Fatigue forgotten, he brought himself to lie next to her, a caressing hand running along her stomach to the binding that hid her breasts from him.

Cheetara opened her eyes at his touch and raised her hand to his descending face. Their kiss was tender, yet eager on both their parts, having abstained from any such behavior for what seemed like forever.

She ran her hands up behind Tygra's head, scraping her claws over his nape into his scalp. She had been so tired only moments ago it had seemed. Now her body was energized, revitalized by the thought of finally laying with Tygra again in this wondrous place.

As he levered his body more over hers, Tygra's hand went to the hem of her binding, slowly pushing it up and over her breasts. He rested his palm on her, kneading her flesh and tickling her nipple.

Small shudders shook her, and moaned into his mouth, arching more into him. She was frantic, needing the taste of him, and he opened to her questing tongue, her arms holding him tightly. She found that her passion for Tygra made her bold at times, much to his pleasure.

The situation quickly increased in fervor on both their parts. What started as caresses and fondles devolved into pure need.

He attempted to remove her swimming breeches, but they were still damp, and it proved difficult. He soon became frustrated at this, and it wasn't long before she heard the unmistakable sound of ripping fabric.

The feel of the cool air told Cheetara that her garment had been rent asunder, revealing her sex to him. Tygra continued, undaunted, unapologetic. He was already between her thighs, spreading her, pressing his fingers into her opening, testing her readiness as she gasped into his mouth.

He began rubbing himself against her, overtaken by lust, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. She decided to help him. Slipping her hands over his buttocks, Cheetara hooked her thumbs into his own breeches, sliding the damp cloth over him with some effort.

She was able to work them down enough to feel his hard length come free to rest between their bodies. She heard Tygra's voice, a deep growl against her chest. "Put me in," he entreated her roughly, his forehead resting against hers, their heavy breaths mingling.

Cheetara obliged him, reaching her small hand down to grasp him. She still was taken aback at how large he was and that she was able to receive him without difficulty. Her thumb and fingers could not fully encircle him.

She guided him to her center. When he could feel her moisture enveloping his tip, Tygra restrained himself just long enough to place a kiss on her lips and rub his nose against hers before he finally buried his face into her neck and thrust deep.

He drove himself in to the hilt, over and over again, each plunge providing an ecstasy he had never experienced with another female. Cheetara's body was the perfect complement to his own, the one he craved beyond anything.

As their rhythm began to pick up, Tygra reached a hand between them to fondle her clit, causing her to cry out. His hands were magical, able to draw out every sensation, every reaction from her body.

She felt his mouth working at her throat, sucking and licking, nipping. Her head was spinning. This feeling was amazing, terrifying, gratifying, all at the same time. He held absolute mastery over her body, and she didn't know if she loved or hated the fact. All she could do was hold onto him, lest she be lost.

His hips were pounding her now, fucking her deep, driving her headlong into orgasm. She wanted to hold on, to climax along with him, but it was too much, too _good_.

Cheetara shook violently, her heels digging into Tygra's backside with the impact of the pleasure bending her body. _Oh, God._ "Tygra..! I can't…I'm gonna…I can't!"

He did not slow. He could feel her body changing, tightening around him gloriously. He knew she was close. He brought his mouth to her ear, stretching one of her legs up by his hip. "Come for me, Che," he breathed, quickening his pace even more. "Come."

As though by his command, her body went up in flames, exploding into a million pieces as her orgasm crashed into her. Her hips shook, head flying back as her back arched up, her gasping moans echoing off the small beach.

Tygra followed after her, finding precious release within her, kissing the line of her jaw near her ear before gripping her neck, his grunts rough and harsh.

* * *

><p>Cheetara laid there, a worn out, nearly sleeping Tygra sprawled across her body, her eyes wide. She was shocked, and not only from the amazing sex. She had heard words, or thought she had-words she knew carried weight. <em>Maybe I was hearing things…<em>

Surely she was hearing things? Perhaps she had gotten caught up in the moment, and her wishful thinking had played tricks on her ears?

Maybe he hadn't meant it, merely uttered them in a moment of passion. Still…that's what she _thought_ she had heard..? She replayed it through her head.

He had bent towards her ear, his climax still fresh on him, body sweaty. She had felt the warm heat of his release within her, his hands grasping her hips.

He had whispered the words, the words she thought she had heard-words she would never forget, _if_ she had indeed heard them.

Cheetara closed her eyes and remembered them.

A breathy voice…a mouth, _his_ mouth...by her ear. A sweetly muttered phrase.

_I love you…_


	8. Day 4 Confessions

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - Here is Chapter 8, at long last. I must apologize for taking so long. I actually meant to have this published in time for the new episode finally being aired last Saturday, but I failed miserably as you can see. Thanks to my reviewers and other readers who have helped me stay motivated to write! Anyways, this chapter details the last day at the cave for our lovers. So sad. But we all knew it would come to an end. There are some lovins within, and use of a couple cuss words (please don't kill me). I promise to lay low with the profanity, but it just seemed appropriate, given the situation. Hope you guys enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Confessions<strong>

Tygra lay quietly in the dark bedchamber of the cave, Cheetara sleeping soundly in his arms. He was unable to do so himself, his mind stressed so. Now he was awake in the dim light, restless and near despair.

He had known their time together in this place would end quickly, but it did nothing to make him hate it any less. His heart choked at the thought of it, his stomach twisted in knots.

His dislike of the notion of returning to the palace, to court, bordered on panic. When would he see Cheetara again? When could they make time? He couldn't bear the thought of being without her, unable to see her, hold her.

He looked down at her beautiful, sleeping face, so perfect next to him, her lovely chest rising and falling evenly. Part of a breast was peaking enticingly from under the covers, reminding him of their return from the lake. He had kept her busy for hours, exhausting her.

Tygra loved to watch her sleep, her hand curved across his chest. Her slender legs were entwined with his, and he found he was utterly comfortable, loathe moving from this spot to save his life. Everything about her made his soul sing and his heart pound.

Would that they could stay here like this forever, just the two of them. He knew that was unrealistic, but he wished it all the same. He didn't want to return to all the hustle and bustle of the castle, to the mundane lifestyle of royalty.

He didn't need it, no longer wanted it. All he needed was her. Not a kingdom he would never rule, always in Lion-O's shadow, not his so-called duties-just her.

He loved her.

The thought echoed in his mind with a certainty clearer than anything had ever been. He had not lied when he had whispered those words to her as he had made her body sing for him.

Tygra loved Cheetara so much he felt he could choke on the enormity of it all. In truth, he had fallen a little in love with her the moment they had met. Now he was connected to her, chained to her irrevocably by his heart. He had to tell her, show her how he felt, before their fairytale came to an end.

He leaned down, nuzzling her neck. She stirred, but did not wake fully. Tygra thought of waking her pleasurably, as he had on other occasions, but he wanted her to hear his words clearly when she first opened her eyes.

He ran a large hand over her brow, pushing her disheveled hair from her face. Still, she slept. He finally leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, calling her name. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she stared at him with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," she crooned, her voice husky. "Awake already?" She turned on her side, angling her body closer to him. Seeing how serious Tygra looked, her smile wavered.  
>"Tygra, what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you unwell?"<p>

"I'm fine," he responded, unsure how to begin. "Cheetara, I want you to know that I have enjoyed our time here so much. I really hate that it's about to end."

He began caressing her along her thigh, mulling over the right words to say. He was typically confident, but before her he was reduced to an insecure fool.

"I care deeply for you," he began. "More than I've cared for anyone. Going back to the palace is that much harder knowing that I won't be able to see you like this, that you won't be by my side."

Cheetara placed her hand over his. "Let us not think of that. I will be with the Clerics, yes, but not far from the palace. We can arrange something—"

"I love you," Tygra blurted out, stopping her cold. "And I need you, Che. The thought of being unable to see you everyday makes me—"

It was Cheetara's turn to stop him, and she did so with a kiss, hard and full of the emotion that burst forth from her. She remembered lying awake at the lake; her mind busy with what she had thought had been wishful thinking, a figment of her heart's desire.

She had only hoped the words she _thought_ were softly murmured in her ear had been real. Now, he had confirmed her hopes, and she was ecstatic. Her arms crushed him to her, her mouth sealing over his.

She felt his arms curve around her, his mouth responding to hers. They stayed in their embrace a few moments, before ending the kiss, their foreheads pressed together. Tygra grinned at her. "And here I was nervous for what your reaction would be."

Cheetara giggled. She had no words to describe how happy he'd made her. The last few days had floated by like a dream, but now she felt like there was something lasting, something eternal between them. They could be together…

"I have loved you for so long, since way back when I first became a Cleric. I've always loved you." She looked at her hands.

"I was afraid to say so, because so much is expected of us due to our titles; me as a Cleric, you as a prince. We both carry heavy burdens. I did not want to add to yours."

Tygra raised her chin, suddenly serious. "You are _never_ a burden. You are the best thing to happen to me since I can remember. Having you in my life makes all the frustrations and bitterness I have…no, _had_, insignificant. None of that matters anymore-only this." He clutched her hands. "Only us. I want you to be mine, Cheetara…always."

Cheetara was speechless, her heart pounding and a blush forming across her cheeks under the pressure of his gaze. They sat for a moment in companionable silence. Then she spoke up.

"So…how _are_ we going to see each other once we return? Jaga expects me to be at my best, as he should, especially in light of giving me this much time off. The festival is nearly here as well and will take plenty of preparation." The joy she had just felt was diminished by the reality of their situation.

Tygra seemed confident. "We will find a way. Yes, our stations will take up the majority of our schedules, especially in preparation for the event. But no one will keep me from you."

He snuggled her closer to him, his mood lifted. "No more worrying. Let's just enjoy the time we have left in this place, _our_ place. Maybe we'll come back here to get away some time. For now, kiss me."

Cheetara beamed at him. "By your command, my prince." She rolled herself up and over him. She was giddy at the revelation that she would still be able to see Tygra, and that had excited her.

It also gave her the perfect opportunity to try something she was curious of. She took his mouth, probing, her tongue seeking his out.

Passion quickly flared between them, and he gladly returned the kiss, submitting himself to her ministrations as she ran her hand down his chest. He loved it when she took control, showed him how she desired him.

He found her to be an enthusiastic lover, and knowing now that she loved him, as he did her, made every sensation, every brush of her skin against his, that much more intense.

Her hands were followed by her mouth, her tongue and lips caressing a nipple, playfully nipping him. She was slowly, but steadily, working her way downward, running her mouth over the firm flesh over his ribs to the planes of his abs. She stopped to play her tongue around and in his navel, sending tingles up his spine.

He realized what she was about to do.

Tygra grasped her hand, stilling her. "You know, you don't have to do that. I don't expect it of you."

Cheetara smiled, emboldened. "Why ever not? You have done so for me many times over. Why should I not reciprocate?" Her face sobered. "I want to learn how to please you this way, Tygra. Please…let me."

Tygra could not deny the sincerity in her face, and so released her hand, his characteristic smile lifting his lips. "Then by all means, my lady, take me in hand and learn." Cheetara grinned and continued.

She began tentatively at first, learning how to touch him, to caress him. She was careful to watch his reactions, to gauge his breathing and expressions to see what caused the most satisfaction.

Then pleasure began building within Tygra, radiating from his groin outward. It was a heady, nearly overwhelming feeling, and he laid his head back with a grunt. The sensation nearly doubled as Cheetara's movements changed. _Ahhh…_

He looked down to find her happily sucking on him, her blonde head bobbing over him in increasingly faster succession. It was so good.

His eyes rolled back, squeezed shut, his face grimacing as his hyper-sensitive tip struck the back of her throat, the muscles of her lips and soft palate stroking him. Her mouth was so wet, so hot.

Tygra groaned as he tried to maintain control, leaning upward, watching as her sensuous lips engulfed him over and over, his length disappearing erotically. He bit his lip, tasting blood, which did nothing but whittle away at his already slipping control.

He pulled a labored breath through gritted teeth. _Shit. I thought she was supposed to be learning!_ She was driving him to ecstasy, his climax imminent. He hadn't been this quick since adolescence! He had to stop her before she finished him.

He gently grabbed a handful of her golden hair, applying a small bit of strength to pull her away. Her eyes opened, incredulous. "Why did you stop me?"

Tygra shook his head, his eyes still closed as he explained. "I can't have you ending the fun so quickly, now can I?" He tried to sound calm and collected, but his quickened breaths and shaking voice betrayed his true state.

"Come here," he purred, pulling her beneath him, taking control. His mouth covered hers as his hand grasped a breast, squeezing a nipple. He fed from her mouth eagerly, hand moving from her breast to caress her abdomen and hip.

Cheetara moaned when his mouth clasped onto a breast, pulling at her roughly. The near-pain was arousing, made more so when she felt Tygra's fingers caress the swollen lips of her sex.

She writhed against him, eager for more, wanting him inside her, to end her torment. But he took his time, controlled the pace without haste.

She clung to him, tried to reach for him, to wrap her hand around and pull him to her opening. But again she was thwarted when he grasped her wrist, pinning it to the bed.  
>His domination was arousing, and her body went slack as she gave herself over to his whims. He was so good, so thorough and patient, so confident.<p>

It was such a thrill to be touched by him, loved by him. In the short time they had been here in their refuge, he had learned her body, the many ways to arouse and stimulate her.  
>And he did so, expertly, each and every time.<p>

When he was sure he had calmed down enough to restrain himself, Tygra released Cheetara's wrist so he could continue to play with her. His fingers traced around and then inside her wetness, causing a broken gasp to break from her.

"You are so damned _wet_," he growled. "You're making it hard to go slow." He was struggling to hold back, wanting to make this last.

"Then don't," Cheetara said. "Please, Tygra." She ran her hands down his back, resting them on his backside, pulling him towards her. "Fuck me. Please," she implored.

He never thought he would hear such words from her, a Cleric, so wanton and base. He grinned, realizing he liked it.

He could never deny her anything, especially when she looked at him _that_ way. So he let her guide him forward, sheathing himself deep within her warmth. She closed her eyes, her head tipping back, a long-suffering sigh escaping her lips.

He brought his mouth to hers for a brief moment then moved down to her neck, nipping and teasing her. Grasping her hips in his hands, he began to thrust. Cheetara lifted to each push. Their rhythm was perfect, bringing them both the utmost pleasure.

They continued on like this, Cheetara moaning, her thighs gripping Tygra ever tighter, until she felt her end looming. Tygra could feel her tightening around him, contractions beginning from deep inside her, massaging him.

He changed his thrusts, making them longer, deeper, and harder as he felt himself start to come too. They rode the wave together, crashing down into rapture, but Tygra was not done.

He clasped her between her neck and shoulder in his teeth, marking her as though it were their first time again, this time intentionally. Cheetara gasped, her orgasm made more intense by the pain. Her eyes shut tightly as she writhed against him.

Tygra made sure to mark her well. It was foolish, but he didn't care. She was his now, and he would make sure all of Thundera knew it.

She was now visibly unavailable to all the males he had seen eyeing her so hopefully. Now, they would look upon her and know. _Too late_, he thought to himself, tenderly licking the blood from her wound. _She's mine._

Afterward, they lay for a moment longer, wanting to draw out their last solitary moments together. Then, with reluctance, they rose to ready themselves for the journey back home.

Neither looked forward to it, silent as they packed, their movements sluggish. Finally, their preparations were complete. As they moved to the entrance of the cave, she cast one last sad glance at the place that now came to be so special to the Cleric and her prince.

_I hope we make it here again…_

With that last thought, Cheetara rejoined a waiting Tygra to make their journey together back to reality.


	9. Return

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - And here it is, our lovers returning from their getaway. I certainly hope you all enjoy it. I noticed the chapter was getting a little long, so I broke it into two. This one tells of their return. The next one...you'll see. **FYI, for the purpose of future events in the story, I went back into previous chapters and changed the timeline. Just in case you notice, that's why. **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Please REVIEW and let me know if you see any issues. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Return<strong>

The mood was somber when Cheetara and Tygra reached the rendezvous site in the West woods. They knew they would have to part ways soon. It was unwise for them to be seen returning together. Though they wanted to shout their bond from the ramparts, both were aware that this matter would take some subtlety if they wanted it to work out.

Even the weather seemed to reflect the general mood. Dark clouds, heavy with rain, were building in the distance. A storm was probably on its way, if the quickening winds and scent of rain were any indication.

As they walked, Tygra noted a drag in Cheetara's usually spry footsteps. Looking down, he saw her despondent expression and quivering lip.

They stopped walking, and he grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. So near to tears was she, Tygra hugged her to him, cradling her head to his chest. She let the tears flow as he rubbed her back, his heartbeat strong under her ear.

She hoped to compose herself, to be fit to be seen among the Clerics again, but she would miss Tygra so much. Who knew when they'd see each other again? What if Jaga forbade her from seeing him at all? She didn't know what she would do.

Tygra gathered her closer, battling his own uncertainties. He began rubbing her shoulders, hoping to console them both. "Don't cry, love. I will come see you as soon as I can, I promise. We _will_ be together. We'll find a way."

He laid his chin to the top of her head, unable to erase every doubt from his mind. It would be an uneasy thing, seeing Cheetara. But he would make it happen, somehow. And soon, they would not have to keep their love a secret from anyone.

"I hope so," she mumbled, drawing comfort from his words and the solid strength of his arms around her. "I have always felt at home around the Clerics, always loved them and what I do. But right now, I can't think of anything I want to do _less_."

Tygra smiled, understanding completely. "We don't know if things will be as grim as we're making them. Let's just go home and take it day by day. I will ask my father for permission to proclaim you as my mate before the kingdom, after the festival, once things have returned to normal."

"What about Jaga?" Cheetara asked. She was growing increasingly concerned about the reaction of her mentor, who still knew nothing of the nature of her trip. Her stomach sank at the thought of having to explain.

"We will both speak to Jaga, if that would bring you comfort. I am still a prince of Thundera. That has to count for something, even among the Clerics." He grabbed her hand, drawing her gaze to his.

"I love you, Cheetara, and nothing is going to keep us apart. Rest assured in that." He turned towards their destination, maintaining his grasp of her hand.

Encouraged for the moment, Cheetara followed obediently, making small talk with Tygra as they went. They eventually arrived at the location where they would go their separate ways. Both hesitated, unsure of what to say. Finally, Tygra spoke up.

"Cheetara, these last few days have been the best of my life. Being with you…" he lifted her hand to his mouth and planted a kiss on her palm. He then placed it against his face as he continued.

"It's long been a wish of mine. To have you feel the same for me is more than I could ever ask for. Though we separate here, we will be together. I promise you."

Cheetara smiled sadly at him. It was hard for her to feel as confident in this, with all the other factors that could ruin it for them. But the steely resolve in Tygra's eyes gave her some confidence.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against him. "The time I have spent with you has made me so happy, Tygra. I never imagined I could feel so much for another. My heart is full to bursting."

She stood on the tips of her toes, bringing her mouth closer to his. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, because I want you more than anything. You've made me question my being in the Order, wondering if I should pursue a different path. My mind is conflicted; I'm not sure what I want to do, but if you are there I know all is well."

She pulled Tygra's head down to her, finally joining their lips together in farewell. The kiss was unhurried and light, deepening into something more passionate and fervent. The moment he tasted Cheetara on his tongue, Tygra felt the familiar passion building in his body. He ended the kiss, looking around the area.

"Maybe we have time—"

"No, love," Cheetara interrupted, near panting. "You know we do not. I promised Jaga I would return by noon today. He has been so generous in all this. I cannot break my word to him." She ran her hands down Tygra's chest. "And besides, we will see each other again soon, remember?"

He laughed, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her back for one last kiss. He dragged his lips along her neck, over his mark, his breath ragged. "I love you," he growled, trying to calm himself. It still amazed him how quickly his body reacted to her.

"And I love you," Cheetara said, her own breaths betraying her excitement. "But we had best go before we never do." She released her hold on him, picking up her abandoned bag. "See you soon." With that, she departed.

Tygra watched her go, his mind already forming scenarios for seeing her again. He watched until she was gone from view then turned on his heel to head to the palace. He was confident he would find a way. He _had_ to find a way.

Neither of the lovers realized that their moment, though tender, had not been private.

* * *

><p>Cheetara arrived at the Hall of Clerics, heading to her room as quickly as possible. She would secure her things then report to Jaga.<p>

It was so odd, returning here after spending so much time with Tygra. She had lived here for so many years of her life, had found a home with Jaga and the other Clerics.

Now, for the first day since her induction, she entertained the possibility that perhaps she was missing out on something, like maybe other joys resided outside of these walls. For the first time she asked herself, was being a Cleric really the right path for her life?

She relented from that way of thinking. Of _course_ this was where she belonged! Her relationship with Tygra may have changed some aspects of her life, but she would still uphold her sworn duty to the crown, laying down her life if she had to.

As she shut the door to her room, she stood in silence for a moment, reflecting. What would she say to Jaga? Hopefully he would not ask for details on what had happened. She sighed.

She didn't know what to tell him, didn't have the energy to think of a story convincing enough to conceal her relationship. She had never excelled at being deceptive, and one couldn't simply lie to Jaga. It was often futile to try. The jaguar always seemed to know what was going on, regardless.

He still needed to know she had returned. With that in mind, Cheetara lit the lamps in her room, checked her appearance in the mirror, and made her way to Jaga's study where she was sure she would find him.

"Enter," he called familiarly when she knocked on his door. She took a deep breath then did as he bade her.

"Greetings, Mentor," Cheetara said, bending a knee in salute. "I have returned."

Jaga removed his glasses, standing from his desk. "Indeed. And are you rested and less distracted now?"

_Hardly._ "I am, Jaga, and I thank you for your generosity in allowing me time away." She rose, approaching his desk. "It was very replenishing. Has everything gone well in my absence?"

Jaga set his glasses down on the desk. "All has been well. I have chosen the members who will be performing in the festival, and they have started working out what they will do. Other Clerics will escort the King and his party. Do you have a preference as to which purpose you will fulfill?"

Cheetara mulled it over in her mind. Could she count on herself to stay professional if she accompanied the king's party, along with Tygra, during the festival? Or would their new relationship be given away? A subtle gesture, pointed looks; _all_ could expose them to anyone observant enough to notice.

She thought it wise to perform with the other Clerics. She needed to concentrate on her position and duties anyway. Being away from Tygra would help her do just that.

She would see him again of course, but she preferred a more private setting. She hated to hide what they had, but she could not be selfish and forget who she was and the vows she had taken so long ago.

"I will perform, of course," she said. "I think it will be exciting to show off just how skilled the Clerics are, and I haven't done something like this in years." She smiled despite herself. This could be fun.

"Very well," said Jaga. "They begin practicing every day at dawn near the garden. Meet them there in the morning."

"Yes Jaga. And thank you." She turned to leave, ready to unpack and rest.

"And Cheetara?" He called. She turned. "You are looking very well, a lot happier than I have seen you in a long time. Your face is practically glowing. I am glad you are yourself again." Jaga smiled at her.

Cheetara didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Mentor." She smiled back. "I'm glad too." She turned and made her way to her room before her face turned too red.

Jaga reseated himself, putting on his glasses once again and considered what he had seen. _Interesting_, he thought. _Very interesting._

* * *

><p>Tygra returned to the palace through the side entrance, nodding to the guard as he passed. Things seemed the same as always, routine and ordered. The palace staff went about their business, bowing to him as he continued down the hall.<p>

_Boring_, he thought, unlocking the door to his chambers.

Entering, he locked the door behind him and perused his room, his eyes falling on the bed. He could still see her there, naked, laying in wait for him. He closed his eyes. He already craved her again, wanted her here now, writhing beneath him.

_I have to see her again soon_, he thought. He knew he would go insane if he went too long without access to her.

But for now, it was time to see his father. He set down his things and left as quickly as he had come. Making his way through the halls towards the throne room, he heard his name called and turned to find Lion-O running to catch up with him.

"Tygra! You're back!" Lion-O exclaimed, catching up. "How was your trip?" The two continued down the hall.

"Very enjoyable," Tygra answered with a smirk. "And what about you, brother? How were the committee meetings? Plan something entertaining for the festival?"

Lion-O frowned at the reminder. "Those meetings were so boring! It was all I could do to stay awake during them. I hardly remember much of what occurred. But we did manage to get some things done. I can't imagine sitting through a bunch of those with all those boring old committee members and counselors."

"You'd better start imagining," Tygra said. "It's a big part of what you will do when you're king. I guess we're lucky Father was there, otherwise we'd all be at the mercy of your memory."

Lion-O made a face, and Tygra ruffled his hair as they arrived at the throne room.

The two brothers were laughing when they entered, alerting Claudus to their presence. He had just finished signing off on more arrangements, part of the mountain of paperwork festivals always brought.

It was a good thing these shindigs were done only twice a year, he thought with a huff. He looked toward his adopted son.

"Well, Tygra. Nice to see you've returned to us, and only a day late," Claudus said, half-joking. "Did you accomplish anything noteworthy?"

Tygra took his place in the throne on his father's right hand. "_Very_ noteworthy, father, though most likely only to myself. I'll tell you all about it sometime real soon."

"Yes, it most likely will have to be later. Here comes more work for me," Claudus grumbled, watching a steward bring over more paperwork. He never had much patience for the administrative side of ruling. Alas, it was a necessary evil.

Tygra settled himself in the throne and made small talk while the king entertained other matters with the various advisors and committee members who filed into the throne room for an audience with him.

He stayed for a courteous amount of time, but soon made his excuses and took his leave. He wanted seclusion and rest. He also found himself becoming increasingly irritated at the fact that none of the noble females keeping court were Cheetara.

None were cheetahs in fact, and he wondered at that. Where were her parents and family? Tygra had always been curious about that, and made a point to remember to ask her the next time they met, hopefully soon.

When he returned to his room, he was convinced he was right to act as normal as possible and mention his intentions with Cheetara to his father carefully. The conversation had to take place at the right time, or it could all be ruined.

Tygra would put forth his desire to make her his mate after the stress of the festival passed. The king would be greatly relieved of all the pressure, and would therefore be more receptive to the matter. It would be perfect timing, if done wisely.

For now, he would do his duty as prince, supporting his father and ensuring everything went smoothly, all the while formulating a way to see Cheetara in the interim.


	10. Envidia

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - So now we get to the crux of the matter, so to speak. Here we have the two lovers back home, reintegrating themselves back into their regular lives, although they'd like nothing more than to be with each other (gotta love the honeymoon stage of the relationship). We reveal who saw them part ways and get a secret interlude between the two. NSFW. PLEASE REVIEW! It's very motivating to writers when you review. **

**ALSO, I have a physics final coming up, so I probably won't publish another chapter until after that. I really need a good grade so I WILL NEVER HAVE TO TAKE PHYSICS AGAIN. Ergo, I have to study! Wish me luck. Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Envidia<strong>

Cheetara finished her daily practice session for the Clerical exhibition with relief. The routines were usually unchallenging for someone of her level, but they seemed to have taken a toll on her this day. She sat down exhaustedly on a bench in the shade, sipping water from her canteen.

The weather was still rather warm, even with autumn approaching. She turned her gaze across the field as Tessa went over her routines. The tigress was a wonder to watch, her acrobatic movements deceptively graceful for one so heavily muscled as she.

Her golden brown stripes gleamed against the shining white background along her arms and legs. Cheetara thought her one of the most beautiful cats she'd ever laid eyes on, though she'd never actually told her this.

Tessa completed the exercise and sat down at another bench situated a distance _away_ from Cheetara.

She frowned. Tessa had been acting odd of late, and she wondered at what could possibly be bothering her friend. It had been over a week since she'd returned, and Tessa had hardly spoken with or associated with her at all.

They had been friends for such a long time. Surely it was not something too serious..?

She decided to find out, rising from the bench, heading in Tessa's direction. The tigress noticed her approach and called out to another Cleric, attempting to initiate another drill with them.

Cheetara would have none of it. She was tired of the foolishness. "Hold it, Tessa. I would speak with you." Tessa stopped, her shoulders tensing.

"How may I help you, Cheetara?" she asked in a peeved tone, turning towards her fellow Cleric. She was obviously displeased at the interruption. She leveled cerulean eyes on Cheetara's face, waiting.

"What's going on, Tess? Why have you been avoiding me? Have I done something to offend you?" Cheetara asked, hurt by the rejection she saw on Tessa's face.

Tessa looked toward her feet, seemingly ashamed of herself. "It's nothing. I just wanted some time to myself for a bit is all. I'm a little stressed with everything that's going on." She looked up again, her face carefully blank. "We'll talk soon, I promise."

Cheetara nodded resignedly, and Tessa went on about her business. Of course the excuse was complete bullshit, but she would give Tessa her space, for now. She had other things to contend with, like the fact that she hadn't yet heard from Tygra in the time they'd been back.

She understood of course, as the days leading up to the event were drawing to a close. _He probably hasn't been able to get away_. But she still missed him so.

Her dreams had been haunted by his face and the events in the cave and by the lake. She had found herself thinking about sex so much it was beginning to become a distraction from her increasingly tedious schedule.

It was unhealthy, not to mention detrimental, for a Cleric to think on these things _this_ much. So Cheetara had tried to occupy her time so her mind would not wonder idly and cause itches that would not be scratched any time soon.

She had assisted Jaga whenever she was not practicing and had even stopped by the infirmary to visit with Ona, the healer who had helped her all that time ago.

Of course, her _main_ reason for being on the palace grounds outside of practice was to see if she could catch a glimpse of Tygra or perchance run into him.

She was unlucky in this, of course. But Ona had been fun company, regaling her with stories of her youth and giving advice about ways to avoid certain injuries during her routines. She genuinely liked the snow leopard, and her affections were returned.

Ona doted over Cheetara like the mother she had never known, making sure all was well with her. Cheetara informed her that, aside from a little exhaustion, all was well. Her shoulder had long healed, so it had been purely a social call.

The two cats had talked for the better part of two hours, after which the Cleric had returned home, disappointed at not seeing her lover, but encouraged by her interaction with Ona. She truly saw a friend in her, which was a relief given Tessa's behavior.

Unfortunately, her schedule was now free for the evening, and she dreaded where her mind would take her with nothing to occupy it. So she started to wander indolently around the halls, hoping she would trip and fall over an odd job or some other diversion.

Before she knew it, Cheetara found herself on the balcony where she and Tygra had planned their time in the cave. So many memories came to mind just from being here. She suddenly found herself missing him so wholly, she felt the burn of tears in her eyes.

"Ms. Cheetara," said a soft voice from her rear. She quickly composed herself, wiping her eyes and breathing deeply before turning.

A young Cleric initiate named Talli stood at the entrance to the balcony. The young lynx had been accepted into the Order not less than three months ago, and was showing great promise.

Her uncle, Lynx-O was a revered general in the army, and had spoken very highly of his niece and her desire to join. It was refreshing to discover he had not exaggerated. In fact, Cheetara planned to make Talli her protégé someday.

She saw in Talli the young urchin she once was, and the strength she had that fateful day she climbed the steps to the Hall and met Jaga for the first time. It was also the day she had met _him_.

"Why hello, Talli," Cheetara said, smiling. "It's a pleasure to see you, young one. How may I help?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mentor," said Talli. "I have a message that was given to me by a courier from the palace. It is for you."

_The palace?_ Cheetara's legs were moving before she could register Talli's words. She took the rolled up parchment and broke the seal bearing the royal insignia on it with barely contained excitement.

Glancing at Talli, she stopped just long enough to dismiss her. "Thank you Talli. I will speak with you again later."

Talli bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Have a good evening, Mentor." The Cleric departed, leaving Cheetara in solitude. Her heart pounding, she unrolled the letter:

_My love,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. I am doing fine, just helping to make sure everything with this festival goes smoothly. It's kept me quite busy, and I honestly cannot WAIT for it all to be over. At least then, we may spend more time together._

_I miss you so much! I can scarcely go a moment without thinking of you. It's been quite a distraction, and my father has been a little frustrated with what he calls my "spacey, misty-eyed" moments. _

_That being said, I don't think I can deal with not seeing you for much longer. Every time I turn around, my mind dwells on the softness of your skin, the smell of your hair. It's driving me insane. So, I propose a meeting. _

_Turns out things will be finishing up a little earlier this evening, so I will be free. I wrote this letter as soon as I knew. I know you are busy too, but if you are able, meet me at the 8th hour in the orchard near the infirmary. You remember?_

_There's a gazebo there that is secluded enough to afford us some privacy. The healers would have closed down for the night, so we'll be all alone. I just want to see your face, hold you. Just for a little while. _

_If you are unable to come, I will understand. I know how busy it has been. We can always see each other should more time be freed up during these hectic days. I will await you there with hopes that you are free as well._

_Regardless of if I see you tonight or not (please come!), my mind will steadily be on you._

_I love you, Cheetara._

_Yours always, _

_Tygra _

...

Cheetara kept staring at the letter, her stomach turning somersaults and cheeks burning. _He wants to see me!_ She was glad at not being the only one suffering and now felt fortunate that her time was free for the evening. Walking to the mirror, she checked her appearance.

She left her room in excitement, uncaring of the fact that it was only the 7th hour. She was going to see her love, and she couldn't get there early enough.

* * *

><p>Tygra paced in the gazebo, pessimistically hopeful that Cheetara would make an appearance. It was short notice, and it would come as no surprise to him if she was unable to make it, <em>if <em>she had gotten the missive at all.

The messenger boy had delivered parcels and other correspondence to the Hall of Clerics before, but he had been young. Maybe he had lost it?

What if Cheetara had not been present to receive the letter? Tygra was unsure what had happened or if she'd be able to get away. But he hoped from the bottom of his heart that he was lucky this night, and she would.

He had not lied when he said she had been a distraction. He found his mind wandering to her at the most inopportune moments, but he didn't mind. He loved thinking of her and remembering their moments together.

Aside from having to excuse himself when his body actually reacted to his thoughts, Tygra had no problems with it at all. The thought of her improved his mood, quickened the blood in his veins.

She made him glad to be alive. Hopefully tonight, he would see her in person.

He had come early, making sure they would truly have solitude. He had already seen the healers leave, and the guards could not see him as they patrolled. All seemed to be well.

Now, he just needed her. He wandered around the gazebo, looking for her along the entrance path. _Please come_.

When the breeze brought a familiar scent to his nostrils, he was overjoyed. She had made it! Jubilant, and not a little mischievous, he stood behind the gazebo where flowering vines were hanging along the edge, concealing him.

Cheetara walked up the path leading to the gazebo. Her position with the Clerics gave her special clearance onto the palace grounds, but she had made sure to get past the guards unseen, just to be safe.

The location was not far from the bench where Tygra had patched her up that day. The healers were gone, if the darkness in the infirmary was any indication.

She crept toward her destination, her stomach still dancing in her belly, hoping that Tygra had not gotten sidetracked. She would not do well with disappointment tonight. Not when she was looking so forward to seeing him.

At least coming early would give her a chance to calm herself. She was so excited!

She stole up to the decorative bench within, impressed with the beauty of the area. The moon cast just enough of a ghostly light over the scene to make it that much more romantic. He'd chosen their meeting place well. Now she _really_ hoped he would be here.

She walked around to the back of the bench and again looked herself over to make sure she was presentable, suddenly excited and nervous at the same time. She had not had time to bathe, only being able to wash up with a basin of water. She hoped she did not smell.

It was then that she felt a presence behind her just before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her midsection.

With a surprised squeak, she automatically raised one of her arms, bringing it back to elbow her assailant in the stomach. He grunted, but hung on, bringing her closer against his chest. She was about to put a heel to his unguarded toes when she caught his scent.

Cheetara stopped struggling for a moment to look down, seeing the striped arms clutching her firmly. _Oops! _

Thoroughly embarrassed, she relaxed in Tygra's grasp. What a way to start a tryst, and after missing each other for so long. She tipped her head back against his shoulder as she felt him chuckle quietly against her and placed her arms atop his, suddenly content for the first time in days.

"A warrior through and through, I see," Tygra laughed. He placed his chin over her shoulder, bringing his face into her neck. "I've missed you," he sighed, suddenly serious. Nothing could have made him release her, not after he had waited so long to have her in his arms again.

Cheetara closed her eyes in pleasure, so happy to be enveloped by him again. "You are sneaky," she said. "I had no idea you were here until the last minute. That doesn't happen often, so savor the moment."

"I'd rather savor you," Tygra responded against her, breathing deeply of her scent, that of lavender with a hint of sweat. "Mmmm…you smell so good."

Then his lips were replaced with his tongue and teeth, causing her to inhale sharply. "You taste even better."

An arm loosened from around her waist to travel upward, his hand caressing her breast as his lips continued up her neck. He grasped her face, turning it towards his waiting mouth.

As they kissed, she was turned around so her backside was pressed against the bench and Tygra could have better access to her. His hand caressed the side of her face as his tongue worked, tasting deeply of her.

His other arm wound around the small of her back, keeping her in his embrace and pressing her hips into him. Cheetara's head was spinning as she felt his hardness through their clothing. A steady burn began to build in her core.

So many emotions and sensations pulsed through her. With a moan she wrapped her arms around him, running her hands over his back and shoulders, up into his hair.

When his hands went to her uniform, pulling at her top, his intent was clear. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss. "Tygra, we can't do this here. Someone will see us!"

Tygra leveled half-lidded eyes at her. "Who? No one is around. The healers are gone for the night, and the guards are posted at the entrances. Even the roving guards won't see us while we're here.

"Everyone in the castle has retired, and the grounds are emptied of visitors. We are alone and out of sight." He grasped her tighter, hungry eyes searching her own. "_I want you_."

His voice was little more than a growl. She found it quite stimulating. He was right. They were alone, at least for now.

Reassured and emboldened, Cheetara relaxed as Tygra's hands continued their pursuit. "We'll have to be quiet," she whispered. She held him close, kissing him from his ears down to his neck, feeling his skin prickle at her touch.

**SEX SCENE**

"I love you so much," Cheetara purred euphorically against the side of his face, kissing his cheeks and caressing his head. "And I you," Tygra responded, his hands holding her still over him as the tremors subsided. "Forever."

Afterward, they redressed quickly, checking to make sure they were not heard. All was clear, so they once again sat down on the bench, this time to talk quietly.

They spoke of the days since their return, and how everything was progressing on both their ends in preparation for the much-awaited festival. Tygra continued to speak with her of his plans to formally announce his intentions to mate with her to his father.

Though Cheetara was elated, she still held some apprehension about Jaga's reaction. Tygra assured her he would speak with him as well. He had no real worries about Jaga, though he knew that the jaguar's opinion mattered greatly to her.

To Tygra, the resolution of the issue was most dependent on the reaction and authorization of the king. _That_ would be the challenging part.

They passed the time holding each other and talking of little things, but it was not to last. It was getting late, and they finally had to separate, lest their absences arouse suspicion.

Tygra promised to be in touch soon so they could meet again. Then, after sharing a tender kiss of farewell, neither wanting to be the first to let loose their embrace, they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Tygra snuck back into the palace with ease, the guards nodding to him as usual. No one really troubled him about his comings and goings, thankfully. Even Lion-O had retired for the night, probably drained from all the meetings and outings he had to endure.<p>

That was just fine with Tygra. He didn't need his nosy younger brother in his business any more than necessary.

As he entered his room, he considered having a bath drawn, but decided against it. He wanted to sleep with the scent of Cheetara and their union around him for the night. As grungy as it seemed, it was very comforting. After all, they had made that scent together.

Someday, she would sleep by his side every night as his mate-someday _soon_ if Tygra had any say in the matter.

He disrobed, climbing into bed wearing only a smile. He _had_ to have Cheetara. Never in his years of sexual activity had he been so captivated with a female. Never had he been so completely satisfied.

She was perfect for him in every way, and he would have her, regardless of others' opinions on the matter. _She was made to be mine._ With this thought securely in mind, Tygra drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cheetara rushed back to the Hall of Clerics, hoping no one would take notice of her absence. Senior Clerics generally had freedom to come and go as they pleased, but were encouraged not to keep too late of hours.<p>

She arrived without a fuss, entering the vestibule and greeting the Clerics on guard duty. She entered the baths, hoping to wash discreetly. She certainly could not roam these halls smelling of sex.

She smiled to herself as she disrobed, recalling the evening's events. She was amazed at how Tygra's scent still managed to stir her, even without his presence. She felt their combined fluids coating her blissfully sore thighs. Her eyes closed in recollection.

Tygra…_wow._

She never thought she could feel this way for anyone. She had always imagined herself a little infatuated with him since their first meeting. Now, she was completely besotted, plagued with thoughts of them and their intimate moments more often than not.

She was really concerned at her ability to be a Cleric. She pondered this, entering the water silently. With such impure thoughts, and acts, how could she do her duty?

Surely, when she and Tygra had been together for long enough, her mind would calm. She could certainly still be a Cleric, even with a mate. Couldn't she?

Cheetara dunked her head under the water, willing Tygra from her mind. She stayed submerged, holding her breath until her lungs burned. As she rose to the surface for a breath, she was startled to see she was no longer alone.

Tessa lounged along the edge of the bath. The tigress looked almost bored, just barely testing the surface of the scented water.

"I see you made it back," she said with a smirk. "It was a wonder you did at all, it was getting so late. I trust you enjoyed yourself?"

Cheetera's brow furrowed at Tessa's words. "Not that it's any concern of yours, but what makes you think I was not away on business?" she sputtered, annoyed at Tessa's prying.

Tessa sneered, gesturing to her neck. "Well, judging from your mating mark, I would say it was _definitely_ a pleasurable outing."

Cheetara's eyes went wide, her hands dumbly reaching up to her neck. She had no idea! Having had no experience with mating rituals, no prior lovers before, she was not aware that Tygra's bites were of any meaning or that others would take notice.

She was suddenly very embarrassed, and very _angry_ with Tygra. How could he expose her this way? She had another, more sobering thought. _What if _Jaga_ had noticed?_ She was suddenly very light-headed.

She took a deep, calming breath. Regaining her composure, she slipped from the water, heading to the towel room, and a change of clothes. Tessa followed.

"You and the prince seem very close," she drawled, continuing to smirk at Cheetara.

The cheetah stopped in her tracks, wheeling around to pin Tessa with a glare. "How would you even know..?" She stopped speaking, knowing it was too late to lie about her relationship. The damage was already done.

Tessa smiled, and it was more a bearing of teeth than anything.

"I saw your little farewell with Prince Tygra on the day you came home." Tessa paused, observing Cheetara's shock with relish.

"Imagine my surprise as I was hunting in the West woods to come upon such a scene. I'm sure Jaga would be happy to know how his favorite Cleric was so _happily_ engaged in the days he granted you leave."

Cheetara drew back, surprised at the cat she had called friend for so long. She had no idea why she was acting this way.

If she didn't know better, Cheetara would say Tessa sounded jealous. _Why?_

"What are you about, Tessa? Even if you saw what you _think_ you saw, why would that be _your_ concern?"

The tigress simply turned away, dismissing Cheetara as she left the room. "Why don't you ask your lover?" she said. And then she was gone.

Cheetara was left to stare incredulously at the door from which Tessa had left. She hoped more fervently that she would see Tygra again soon.

Apparently, they had much to discuss.


	11. Dissension

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - Chapter 11 is here! Physics went well, and I ended up with a B! WOO-HOO! (I literally said that when I saw the score) Anyways, looks like there's some drama between our favorite cats, and the statements from Ms. Tessa are explained in this chapter. It's NSFW, so have a care where you read, lol. Gotta love that angry sex! Hope you like it. I did! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Dissension<strong>

It had been two days…two days too long, if Cheetara had anything to say about it. She had heard nothing from Tygra during that time, and though it was to be expected given the circumstances, she was now more eager than ever to see him.

She needed to confront him with what Tessa had said. It bothered her still, and she felt her heart would be less burdened if she could just hear Tygra clarify what was going on.

Tessa had said nothing else after her cryptic words that day in the baths. The two females had hardly crossed paths, both avoiding each other and the awkwardness that would inevitably ensue should they speak.

Cheetara found herself bouncing from one emotion to another. She felt hurt that Tessa could be so cruel with her despite their former friendship, and that Tygra had not told her about whatever had occurred between them.

She then rationalized that it was not her place to be angry, that if indeed Tygra had involved himself with Tessa, it had been _prior_ to his dealings with herself, and therefore not her concern.

Then there was the anger.

Aside from the situation with her fellow Cleric, Tygra had _marked_ her, had wordlessly stated his possession on her for any cat with eyes to see.

Her relationship with him, one that _should_ have been private, was now common knowledge. Her disgrace was likely, her awkwardness abundant.

And Tygra was to blame.

His masculine need to claim her, to keep other males from making advances on her, was both silly _and_ unnecessary. She was a Cleric after all. Though sexual activity was not forbidden, all were in tacit agreement that such behavior within the Hall was expressly frowned upon.

Cheetara had learned that Clerics could even have relationships, so long as such affairs did not interfere with their duty to the crown. But none occurred with such impunity as to leave marks on one another!

Perhaps Tygra thought it his royal right to assert himself, she mused.

But…why? What male would Cheetara encounter when she spent the majority of her time either in the Hall or out on assignment? More importantly, what male could _possibly_ move her to dismiss her feelings for Tygra?

She _loved_ him, had told him so as well as shown him. _Did he not trust me?_

She continued to fume on this, distressed to the point that she finally took up pen to parchment. She scrawled a quick note to Tygra, sealing it before dispatching Talli, the young Initiate, to the palace to deliver it.

She then left, hoping the urgency in her words would draw the tiger out of the castle to the place she had specified. She had a request to make of a special friend.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Talli hurried along, excited and honored to have been chosen for such an important task. If her Mentor's demeanor was any indication, this was an assignment she could not afford to fail.

As she rounded the corner that would take her to the vestibule and exit, she collided hard with an object that had to have been someone. For a moment, the lynx thought she had hit a wall.

When she opened her eyes, her gaze rested on the face of none other than Tessa.

Talli admired the tigress, but was wary of her. There was always something…unpredictable about her, like something was always there, brewing beneath the surface of her smiles. It gave Talli a bad feeling, like sinister things could happen when Tessa was involved.

Tessa grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling.

"Good morning, Mentor, and apologies for my clumsiness." Talli regained her posture, thankful when Tessa stopped touching her. She made to move around but was stopped when she spoke.

"Hello, Talli." Tessa drawled, noting the younger Cleric's nervousness. "Seeing you here is unexpected. Visiting the cheetah, I presume?"

Cleric initiates were usually allowed where their seniors resided only when accompanied by one of the residents. Talli had been told to follow Cheetara when she happened upon her out in the courtyard.

Now she was alone, and subject to chastisement from her elders.

"M-mentor, I was told to come, so I could be given something to deliver to the palace," she stuttered, growing more uneasy under the tigress' gaze.

The child had no idea what she was revealing and to whom.

"Is that right?" Tessa said, eyes narrowing. "Well, I have an idea. I am sure you have your own duties to attend to. Why don't you hand that to me, and I'll deliver it."

She reached a hand towards Talli, obviously expecting no argument from her. Talli was at a loss, torn between her loyalty to Cheetara and her fear of Tessa.

Her Mentor had entrusted her to do this! Talli couldn't just hand over something so important. But…standing with the tigress looming over her, her hand, her _claws_, still outstretched…

_I am sorry, Cheetara_, Talli despaired to herself as she relinquished the precious parcel to an increasingly impatient Tessa.

"Thank you," Tessa said, enfolding the letter in her hand, her face turning cold. "You're dismissed." Not even sparing a glance at the lynx, she left the way she came, intent on making sure the message was delivered.

The edges of her lips lifted as she walked. She had a date with a tiger.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Tygra was in the kitchens, searching for a snack for the afternoon. He didn't want to bother the cook with anything major, as she tended to go over the top for the smallest requests. All he needed was a snack to tide him over until dinner.

That was how the messenger found him, as he was leaving with his arms full of food.

"Your Highness," said the cub. "Someone is here to speak with you."

Tygra's brow furrowed, annoyed with having unexpected visitors when he was hungry. "I am not expecting anyone," he replied grumpily. "And I am busy. Tell them to make an appointment like everyone else."

He made to continue down the hall but was stopped by the messenger's next words. "She's a Cleric, by the looks of her, Highness."

Tygra spun on his heel, handing the snacks to the boy. "Where is she?" he asked eagerly, a smile lighting his features.

"She is in the library, Highness," the boy answered, barely able to utter the words before Tygra left him. The youth watched him go, mouth full of food, an amused grin lighting his face.

He knew of his prince's frustrations, as much as he tried to conceal them. Perhaps the visitor was a lady friend who would make him happy. The messenger boy had received nothing but kindness from Tygra, so he wished him that at least.

_He deserves to be happy in something_, the cub thought.

Tygra's legs moved him quickly to the library, which was often the site of less formal visits. He was so excited Cheetara had decided to visit him! _She was probably as miserable as I was._

He arrived at the door, taking a deep breath of composure as his hand clutched the door knob. As he entered, he closed and locked the door behind him, just in case privacy was in order (as it most likely would be).

Funny…he had not noticed her scent anywhere on the way here, nor was it within the library. If she was here, where _was_ she?

As far as he could tell, the library was empty.

He walked further in, thinking maybe she was hiding from him in jest, but was still uneasy about not smelling her.

So focused was he on Cheetara's scent, or lack thereof, that it wasn't until the figure was right near him that Tygra noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. As he turned, he saw that, instead of the beautiful russet orange eyes of his beloved, he was met with flashing blue ones instead.

"Tessa..?" he blurted, but she was already on him, her arms slipping around the other tiger, bringing her mouth to the side of his neck. Her claws sifted through his hair, scratching along his scalp.

Her tongue made delightful circles along his throat, her lips caressing him just the way she remembered he liked.

Unwilling arousal shot through Tygra, and he grabbed her arms, ripping her from him.

"Unhand me," he growled, his eyes piercing her with a stare full of hostility. "How dare you invite yourself here?" He walked towards one of the desks, extremely disappointed.

Placing some distance between them, he turned back to the tigress. "What is it you _want_, Tessa?"

Tessa smiled, loving the sound of her name on his lips, but still annoyed at his rejection. "What a cold reception from someone who used to enjoy my company so _thoroughly_," she sniped.

Tygra was not moved. "The key words here being, _used_ to," he said. "What we had is past. Now, if there is nothing else…" He motioned for her to leave.

"Oh, but there is," Tessa remarked. "I have a little message from _the cheetah_." She held the letter between two of her fingers, dangling it precariously in her claws.

"Give it to me," Tygra commanded. He was still her prince. She _would_ obey him.  
>Tessa smirked at him. "Come and get it, <em>Highness<em>."

She heard the growl that emanated from him, knowing that he was tiring of her playing. She once heard him growl for other reasons, and it was not lost on her now.

"Just what is it you see in her, Tygra?" She was genuinely curious. "How can you value her so much when you could still be with me?" She awaited his answer, her questioning eyes never leaving his.

"I don't know that that's any of your business, Tessa. Now, do as I say and give me the message! I do not have time to fool with you."

"Funny, that," she sneered, her voice rising in affront. "I remember when you would _always_ make time for me. But then you threw me away like I was trash!" She ended her words with a snarl, and Tygra was afraid they would be heard.

"Lower your voice," he said. "You know that was not what happened. Give me my letter, and leave. I have no desire to discuss past mistakes."

_"Mistakes?!_" She nearly shrieked. "How can you say that?! I _loved_ you, Tygra! And now, you…" She paused indignantly. Her features darkened, voice rising to frenzied levels. "You shove me aside for that puny, cheetah _whore!_"

Tygra's glare was icy, devoid of emotions or anything he may have felt for her. "You will _never_ refer to her as such again," he muttered, his voice deadly quiet. "_Do you understand me?_ What we had is done, and it was through _your_ actions that it ended. You _know_ that."

He walked towards her, extending his hand. "I have moved on, Tessa. I think it's high time you did so as well. Now, hand me my letter." His features softened slightly. "Please," he added. He was not without pity for Tessa, but he'd had quite enough.

Tessa looked close to tears, sensing her arguments were getting her nowhere. "But we are both tigers," she pleaded lamely. "Why should a superior cat like you settle for such a street rat? She doesn't even know who her parents are."

"Your skill for observation is so astute, Tessa," Tygra responded sarcastically. "Seeing as how I'm the only royal with stripes, I'd say Cheetara and I have something in common on that front. Now, I'm done talking. Hand me my letter and leave. I won't ask you again."

Tessa did as she was told. She no longer had the energy to argue with him. Moving toward the door, she turned to look at the prince one last time. He was already intent on the letter, his back turned away from her.

_He dismisses me that easily_, she thought, her bitterness resurfacing. She didn't understand. How could he bear to look at Cheetara when he could have _her_ any time he wanted?

What hold did she have on the prince? It was unbelievable. Stalking towards the palace gates, Tessa resolved to find out.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Tygra tore open the letter and began reading before it was fully unrolled. To Tessa's credit, she at least had not broken the seal. Surely Cheetara had not sent _her_ of all cats..?

He still couldn't believe Tessa's audacity in coming to the palace to meet specifically with him. She should have known her tactics would yield her nothing, especially now.

His mind snapped to the words in the letter, his eyebrows descending as he read:

_Tygra:  
>I desperately need to see you, as soon as possible. It is an urgent matter and cannot be delayed any longer. I have something I really need to discuss with you, something that has bothered me for the last couple of days. Please meet me in the infirmary. The healer within will know where to send you. Do not worry; she can be trusted. I will be there this afternoon, after practice is over. Please come. Let me reiterate that this is very important.<em>

Cheetara

Tygra's brow furrowed at the coldness of the letter. He pondered what could be bothering her so. Given the scene that just occurred, he had a feeling Tessa was involved.

He sighed, resigned to the drama he knew was coming. He wanted to get all this out of the way so he could just _love Cheetara._ That's all he wanted, for the rest of the world to just leave them alone.

For the first time since his adult like, Tygra regretted his former ways. He had been a ravenous, heartless pursuer of the females at court, choosing who he wanted, bedding them, and moving on.

The sex had been mutual, of course, each conquest eager for his attention. He had discovered early in his adolescence that most of the prim and prudish ladies at court were everything but. It had been all too easy to indulge his newly-discovered appetites.

Tygra had enjoyed himself immensely.

Though it had been very pleasurable, in retrospect, it had also been a very empty lifestyle. He had had more than enough chances to mate one of the females, had been encouraged to in fact, but he had never felt the need to. No female had worn his mark.

Until Cheetara.

After their first meeting, her training had taken her out of his sight for so long he had nearly given up hope of seeing her again. When she had appeared at a ball one night, a newly-made Cleric, he had been smitten by her all over again.

Now those rakish days were haunting him, threatening to unravel the only true love he'd ever had. He hoped to explain everything, _if_ Tessa were indeed what this was about.

He left quickly, heading to the appointed place, his mind running rampant with what he would face when he arrived there.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Cheetara sat quietly, trying her best not to fidget. She turned to look out the infirmary window for what felt like the 100th time. Her chagrin was palpable when she saw no one approaching.

"He will come, child," Ona told her gently. "I am sure your message arrived, and he will come in haste." The healer was concerned her friend would worry herself sick.

When the Cleric had come to her asking to use her storage room for a secret meeting with the prince of all cats, the old leopard had been quite beside herself. After everything was explained to her, they had sat down to wait.

Ona had sent her stock boy home and had assured Cheetara that they would have complete privacy here. She would station herself outside on one of the benches, where she would intercept anyone attempting to access her services.

Now they yet waited, and Cheetara looked no better than she had when she had come, her eyes bright with emotion and desperation. She had never remembered herself being such an emotional type.

_That's love for you_, she thought, dejected. Before all this, she was disciplined, balanced, and had peace of mind. Now, she was a wreck! She swore that if Tygra did not come, she would march to the palace herself and _make_ him meet with her.

She wanted to know what the hell was going on, and she _would_ know today!

"There! I told you he would come," Ona chirped as Cheetara nearly fell over jumping to her feet.

Sure enough, Tygra was approaching, walking with quick, purposeful steps up the walkway leading to the building. He looked around, searching for her, and Ona rose from her seat.

"I will be outside, child. Please call if you need me." With that, the snow leopard walked outside, bowing slightly to the prince and directing him inside.

Tygra nodded, opening the door and shutting it behind him. Cheetara was already in the storage room. "I am here," she called.

He walked in, noting her tense shoulders and defensive posture. "I came as quickly as I could. What's wrong, Che? Your letter was disturbing. I thought something had happened to you."

"It did," she said. "I was cornered in the baths that night we met in the gazebo. By Tessa, who not only said she had seen us part ways after the cave, but also alluded to some sort of past between you two. What is she talking about, Tygra?"

Tygra averted his eyes, trying to choose his words carefully. _Damn Tessa for this!_ He decided to tell her the whole story. Leaning against the doorway, he began.

"Tessa and I do have a history. It happened a few years ago, back when I was…different." He looked at Cheetara, noting her astonished expression.

"She and I met at an award ceremony for one of my father's generals. The Clerics were in attendance, and she caught my eye. It started as flirtation, nothing serious. She didn't even react at first. But she caught me alone that night and communicated her interest in me as well."

He took a few steps toward her. "Che, I was young, stupid, and I didn't expect anything more than sex from it, didn't _want_ anything more than that."

Cheetara gazed steadily upon him. "But something more came of it." It was more a statement than a question.

Tygra nodded, "Yes. The more time I spent with her, the more we seemed to connect. I felt like we had so much in common." His stare became unfocused as he was immersed in the past.

"For the first time ever, it became more than just sexual for me. I could talk to her about anything, from my frustration about losing the monarchy, to my curiosity about my real parents. She seemed to understand…like no one else did."

"You _loved_ her," Cheetara said in an odd tone.

Tygra's eyes returned to her. "At the time, I thought I did. I even approached my father about her, asking if a Cleric was allowed to mate. He agreed with the union. She was noble born after all, and of course, we are both tigers. It just made sense."

Tygra pressed his fingers to his eyes for a moment, thinking on how he had almost made the biggest mistake of his life.

"By thunder, I almost _marked_ her. That's how much I felt for Tessa. She and I would most likely have been mated, living in the palace today had it not been…" He stopped a moment as old wounds were re-opened.

"…had it not been for her betrayal with a _former_ friend of mine. Hadrian was my best friend who became a captain in my father's army. We had played together as cubs, and had struck a close bond.

"He was there with me when I met Tessa, had pointed out how beautiful she was." He scoffed, remembering how enthusiastic Hadrian had been, the lion seemingly intent on setting up his friend with the beautiful Cleric.

He shook his head. "I won't bore you with the details, but let's just say that, despite her beautiful and 'heartfelt' words, I eventually discovered that Tessa and Hadrian had been seeing each other in secret. I'm not talking short term either. They had started seeing each other not too long after she and I had gotten together. It had been a year before I discovered them."

He moved a few paces absently, fingering a few medical items as he passed. "I found out about them when I returned early from a training session with General Lynx-O. I had done well, and was given the option of having a sword forged just for me, a token for my prowess. I rushed to tell Tessa. After all, who better to celebrate my victory with than the one I loved, right?"

He laughed bitterly. "Imagine my surprise when I caught her and Hadrian in a compromising position in the gardens outside of your Hall. That was the place she would usually meet with _me_, and there she was…kissing _him_ like they were old lovers reunited. Truth be told, they were in the process of disrobing each other when I startled them from their little rendezvous.

"I nearly killed Hadrian that night," Tygra said, turning back toward Cheetara with hooded eyes. "It wasn't about the girl. No. It wasn't about my heart, raw and bleeding from what I had witnessed and what had apparently been going on for so _long_ a time. No. This was about someone who had known me since cubhood, who was more a brother to me, in my eyes, than even Lion-O.

"Someone who looked me in my eyes _every day_ knowing I trusted him, _knowing_ he was deceiving me. This was about the _principle_. His betrayal hurt me more than hers ever could. So I fell on him, beating him bloody and unconscious before leaving the scene completely."

He took a deep breath, emptying his lungs in a loud, resolute whoosh of air. His eyes were empty, as empty as they had been when he had left the two in the garden that day.

"Tessa knew better than to approach me after that. There was nothing left to say. Hadrian resigned his commission in disgrace and left Thundera. I have no idea where he is now. I had thought the matter settled and over with, until today."

Tygra stopped talking, waiting for Cheetara's reaction. When she was still silent he searched her face, willing her to say something, anything.

He walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders in his large hands. "I am so sorry that you had to find out this way. I would never—"

"Would never have told me? Is that what you are saying?" Cheetara was disappointed and angry. Her heart hurt for what Tygra had gone through, but she was upset that he had not warned her of this. She had been blindsided.

All this time she had been living with someone who was potentially her biggest rival. He had owed it to her to at least tell her to be wary of Tessa. Why had he kept it from her?

And then she smelled it. As Tygra pulled her into his arms, she smelled the tigress' scent on him. Her nostrils flared, narrowing it down to his throat and the ear closest to her. _How could he?!_

He was explaining. "Of course that's not what I was saying. I would never have allowed Tessa to ambush you like this, had I known how closely you worked with her. Having never seen her with you, I had figured you were in a different area from her. So I thought…"

He stopped when he felt Cheetara stiffen in his arms. He pulled back to search her face. "Che —" His words ceased abruptly as her open hand struck his face, leaving pinpricks of pain in its wake. He let her go, stepping back as she hissed at him, her little fangs bared to him.

He'd never seen her this way, had never figured she would ever be violent with him.

"What..?" he began, but she interrupted him.

"Do you think me a fool?" Cheetara asked, her voice level and cold. "Do you think because I came to you a virgin that I would be oblivious to your games, to your _lies?!_ You butter me up with your sweet words, with your trinkets, when it was all false!"

"What are you talking about, Cheetara?" Tygra asked incredulously. He had no idea what she was referring to. He had just told her everything to the best of his recollection, and she was accusing him of lying?

"I smell her scent all over you!" she exclaimed. "You come to meet with me, fresh from Tessa's bed, and don't even have the decency to wash her from you? _How dare you?!_"

He suddenly realized his folly, and rushed to explain himself. "Cheetara, it was Tessa who delivered your letter! She waited for me in the library and assaulted me when I entered. It was unwanted, I promise you."

"Lies!" Cheetara screamed, blind with anger. She knew Talli would never have given her letter to Tessa! "You seem to have an affinity for Clerics, _my prince._" Her tone was nasty, mocking. He had never heard her so before, and he didn't like it.

"Come now, Che. You know it's not like that." He reached a placating hand toward her, but she backed further still away from him.

"Don't call me that! I was wrong about you. I should have known, from all I had heard." Cheetara didn't know what she was doing. She felt herself losing control, running headlong into emotional instability, saying hateful words she knew she didn't mean.

A voice in the back of her mind was begging her to stop, but she was unrelenting. _What is wrong with me?!_

"Yes. I heard all the tales of the tiger prince who couldn't care less who he bedded. Many a female have fallen to your charms, Tygra. It would appear I am just one of a _long_ list. I wonder how many more of my Sisters can say they've had you."

Now he was becoming angry. How could she believe the gossip from all the simpering, pretentious, empty-headed cats of the court? Did their days together mean nothing to her?

His words had meant nothing to her? How could she ever believe he had lied about his devotion to her, about his love?

He rushed forward, grabbing her arms just as they came up to hit him again. Using one hand, he pinned her delicate limbs behind her back. As he pressed her against a stock table, his other hand came up to her face, creased in anger, and forced her turbulent eyes to meet his.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he asked, his voice agitated. "How could you ever doubt how I feel about you? I love you, Cheetara!"

Cheetara scoffed despite the vulnerable position she was in. "Love? Whatever, Tygra. More like lust. Why don't you take your 'love' and go find Tessa with it? I don't think she rubbed enough scent on you!"

Tygra had had enough. "Tessa?! Is that what you think, that I want _her_? I keep telling you to the contrary, but obviously my words are falling on deaf ears. Maybe I should _show_ you instead, hmm?" Before she could sneer an answer, his mouth crashed down on hers, totally catching her off guard.

Her surprised gasp afforded him the opportunity to slip his tongue between her teeth, swirling around her mouth and capturing her surprised yelp. He craved the taste of her, even in her defiance, her body beginning to struggle against him.

He broke the kiss as her teeth bit down on his lip, and he tasted blood on his tongue when he drew back to look at her. It was so arousing, the pain, the blood, the female he held captive.

She was breathing hard, her pupils dilated as she glared angrily at him. The scent of her arousal filled the air, and even in the face of her denial, he could tell she still wanted him.

For him, it was no question. He had been partially erect from the moment he had seen her and saw that she had been unharmed. His body knew what it craved, and so did hers. Why deny it?

He held her fast, bringing his head down, avoiding those sharp little teeth to nip at her throat. She began to struggle in earnest, but his strength far outmatched hers, especially in this position.

He began to lick and suck on her neck, knowing it was one of her most erogenous areas. He heard her draw a shaky breath, trying to resist, and he pressed his hips forward against her.

She still made a play at resisting, trying to turn her head to thwart his access to her throat. Grasping her chin, he jerked her head to the side, exposing her to him. He took his time, teasing and nipping her, settling between her legs as he focused on the tender area just under her ear.

A moan was dragged from her throat. She did _not_ want to react to him. She was angry with him, wanted him to leave her alone. Didn't she?

Her body's reaction contradicted her thoughts and would-be wishes however. She felt a tingle start between her legs, her body becoming more excited by the minute. And he knew it.

_Damn you_, she thought despairingly. She tried one last time to sway him to unhand her.

"Leave me alone, Tygra!" she said half-heartedly. "I don't want to see you anymore! This was a mistake!"

With a growl, Tygra turned her around so her front was pressed to the table. He pressed himself against her backside, showing her just how aroused this exchange was making him.

Cheetara rolled her eyes, closing them in ecstasy. She could conceal her reaction now that he could not see her face. He felt so hard and thick against her, even through their garments, and she was taken with the urgent need to have him inside her.

She could feel moisture soaking her core, readying herself for him. She wished so much that he didn't have this hold on her, that she could just cut him from her heart and mind like a cancer and be done with him.

But she was beyond that now, couldn't help it. So it was that she submitted, going lax. Tygra took advantage, sensing the danger of being struck was over, and released her arms.

Setting them on the table, Cheetara arched her back, rubbing herself along Tygra's erection, encouraging him.

A rumble sounded low in his throat, his body instantly reacting to the contact. He was beginning to lose himself to his lustful self, and tried to be as gentle as he could. He leaned forward, running his hands along her thighs.

He placed a hand under her uniform top, palming a breast and squeezing gently. His other hand was also busy, slipping into the hem of her bottoms, eliciting a hiss from him as he felt the wetness there.

Having a new objective, he used both hands to grasp her bottoms and pull them down. She obediently stepped out of them, leaving herself open to his ravenous gaze. He knelt behind her, using his thumbs to spread her nether lips to his questing tongue.

A loud moan erupted from her as he proceeded to taste her as deeply as he could, probing her, churning his tongue inside her, turning her mind to mush. He was there for some time, tasting of her, purring his pleasure.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she sensed him moving, heard the shifting of fabric as he freed himself from his own lower garment. Then she felt the tip of him at her quivering, moist opening.

He brought his mouth to her ear, his hand grasping her hip. "I would never force you, Che," he said, breathing heavily. "If you do not want this, tell me."

She was silent a moment, their heated breaths comingling in the quiet of the infirmary stockroom. But Tygra was impatient. He needed clarification, now. "If you don't want me, say it!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"I want you," Cheetara said softly. Of this, she could never lie.

Tygra reveled in the satisfaction of hearing her desire for him. He feigned ignorance of her saying it the first time. "Louder," he breathed. She could hear a smile in his voice.

"I said, I want you," Cheetara answered, irritated. "Now stop teasing me!" A second later, she felt his thick length enter her inch by inch, until he was seated completely. Both cats sucked in sharp breaths as they joined.

He had never taken her in this position before, and it was…different. He filled her from another angle this way, striking different areas inside her, causing sensations she had yet to be familiar with.

It was _wonderful_.

She let out a shuddering moan from his slow, deep thrusts. His arm wrapped around her torso, holding her still as he made her feel every inch of him as he surged forward over and over, pulling her into each thrust. She felt her claws digging into the table, her teeth biting her lip as she tried not to cry out.

She knew Ona was still outside, and she was embarrassed enough at it was without the healer knowing exactly how far their conversation had degenerated. She only hoped they didn't ruin the stockroom. Already several objects had fallen off the table as the force and speed of Tygra's thrusting increased.

_Oh, God…yes…_

It felt incredible. She could feel him nearly bumping her womb, his girth stroking a spot that brought exquisite pleasure all the way from her spine to the tips of her toes. It was amazing.

When he reached around her thigh to tickle her swollen nub, she nearly screamed. The pleasure was so intense! And then she was coming, her vaginal walls tightening around Tygra as the waves started.

Cheetara threw her head back, screaming brokenly between gasps as her body jerked. He groaned, feeling her grow tighter still. She was yet coming when he pulled out, turned her back around to face him, and perched her on the edge of the table, re-entering her roughly.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Ona was sitting outside, relieved that there had been no patients to see her while Cheetara was there when she heard the Cleric scream. The healer stood up, alarmed, and made her way to the infirmary.

Surely the prince wouldn't hurt her..? She had never heard that Tygra was cruel. In fact, he was a favorite among the people. She opened the door and started to step through, when she realized Cheetara's screams weren't of the type that warranted concern.

In fact, they were quite the opposite.

Her face the same shade as freshly cut beets, Ona shut the door as softly as possible. _I need a vacation_, she thought.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Cheetara lay back atop the table, her hands holding the edge to steady herself against Tygra's heavy pushes. Lusty breaths drawn through clenched teeth filled the room as they bathed in each other.

He had changed positions, because he wanted to see her face, see her eyes clouded and fluttering closed, her body jolting with each thrust, see the pink flush that always appeared across her chest and cheeks, and feel her legs grasp his hips tightly as he plunged into her again and again.

He looked down and watched himself disappear into her sweet cavern over, and over, and over…watched her drenching his length each time…

_Mine…_

He bent forward, his head alongside her neck as he kept thrusting, grunting words into her ear. He spoke while he was still able to utter coherent words.

"You were made for me, Che. Your flesh is molded to me, shaped _for_ me. We are mated, you and I, official or not. _You can't leave me._ I won't allow it."

He lost himself in her, grasping her in his teeth while his hips continued to piston against her. At long last, he started to come. His orgasm hit him hard, and he thrust erratically as he uttered a harsh snarl of release, staggered by the power of it.

Cheetara felt him twitching within her, spurting his thick seed inside as he continued absently sinking himself into her. She was in a trance, feeling him pulsing, filling her with his essence. It had been delightful, as usual. He always knew how to make her feel good, her body bending to his will and exploding with his touch.

As her wits began to come back to her, she noticed he was licking her again, cleaning the wound on her neck, the mark.

_The mark!_ Her eyes widened when she realized what he'd done…again.

"Damn you, Tygra!" she yelled, hissing again at him, making him jump back as though he'd been burned. The mood was effectively broken.

Her hand reached to the spot, her fingers bringing back a smear of blood on them. "I can't believe you did it again, bastard!"

Tygra was still recovering from his release. "What..? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Cheetara was livid. She gestured. "You put _this_ on me again! Everyone will see, probably already have seen, even Jaga! Do you have any idea how humiliating this is, to have _Tessa_ of all people point out that I now wear your mating mark?"

She stared at Tygra, upset at his silence. He looked like a child being scolded for something unfair. "Why did you do this? Did you think I would sleep with someone else, that I was like Tessa?"

More silence. His face darkened, the effects of the past few moments wearing off.

"Answer me!" she yelled. "Why would you do this?"

When he finally spoke, it was calm and matter-of-fact. "Because, you are _mine_. I told you. We are mated now, and I need other males to see that you are _un_available. I won't have another infiltrator in my midst, Cheetara. Never again."

"Then you are saying that you don't trust me. You think I'm like _her_." She bent over, pulling her leggings back up her legs. "No matter, I won't try to convince you if you are determined to believe otherwise."

"I know you're not like her, Che," Tygra said, his tone softening. "It is others I don't trust."

"There have _been_ no others, Tygra." She was so tired. "Just leave me alone. We are not mated, regardless of what you say. There has been no ceremony, no vows, nothing. I am my own cat."

Tygra smirked as he fixed his own garments. "I'll let you keep believing that. You may say what you want, but your body knows who I am."

Cheetara was infuriated with him and his possessive attitude. "Just go Tygra. I-I don't want to see you again."

His smile vanished, his confidence not far behind. Surely she was not serious? He approached her, laying a hand on her arm.

"I said leave me!" she shouted. "You've done enough."

Tygra felt himself becoming angry again, but decided he had had enough drama for one day. They would have another chance to talk soon. And they _would_ talk, he vowed.

He turned away, preparing to leave the infirmary. "If you want time, I will give you time," he called over his shoulder. "Just know that I won't wait forever. You are mine, Cheetara, _always_." With that, he strode out the door.

Cheetara felt the water come to her eyes, and sat down against the table, wondering how her life could have changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. There had been peace, even when she had loved him from afar.

Now…she was sitting down in despair in a storage room where she had just succumbed yet again to a prince she loved, but knew not what future could be had with him.

_Damn you, Tygra. Damn you!_

She covered her face with her hands, hating and missing him all at the same time. How could she show herself at the Hall, smelling of sin, and with this fresh wound on her where all could see? _How?_

She felt a hand at her back and looked up to find Ona staring sympathetically at her, her gentle, gray-green eyes shining with empathy and solace.

It was too much. Cheetara began sobbing, and the snow leopard gathered her to her bosom, stroking her hair and rocking her gently.

"What is happening, Ona?" Cheetara sobbed. "Everything is falling apart, and I have no control whatsoever. My life is spinning out of control!"

"It will be alright, my dear," Ona said, wiping her tears. "It would not be love if it did not cause chaos. All will be fine, I promise. These things have a way of working themselves out."

Sniffing, Cheetara clung to the healer, daring to hope her words stood true.


	12. Realization

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - Here's the next chapter. Cheetara makes a discovery about real life, and that sometimes, when it rains, it POURS. And there's a bonus. You all get a little biology lesson about cat sex! Did I mention I have two degrees in zoology? Yeah...you'll see. Have fun, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Realization<strong>

Tygra laughed as Lion-O went on enthusiastically about the festival, now almost a week away. It was amusing to see the young lion so happy, eyes alight with excitement. It made Tygra remember their days as cubs.

Cheetara flashed through his mind, as she had been constantly, making his smile wane some. _Things were so much easier back then_, he thought. He missed his lady. His heart ached when he thought of how they had parted.

He had to speak with her soon, preferably before the festival so they could smooth out the kinks in their relationship. He couldn't bear the thought of her hating him, or worse, thinking he wanted to be with Tessa. He missed her terribly.

Things had gotten more stressful and busy, and he'd scarcely had time to rest, let alone slip off to see his estranged lover. He hoped she was well, especially with Tessa skulking around.

His mind came back to attention as he heard Cheetara's name on Lion-O's lips.

"What's that?" Tygra said, listening more intently to his brother.

"I was saying that I was hoping Cheetara would accompany me to the festivities. You know, after all the performances are over? I'm looking forward to the food and games, and I thought she'd want to come along with me." His eyes were still excited.

"I was hoping to ask her if she would be…" He stopped, his breath catching with his words. The tiger's eyes had taken on such a cold, ferocious gleam as they stared at Lion-O, he was nearly unrecognizable.

Tygra tried to fix his face, inhaling deeply. "I'm afraid that is impossible, brother," he stated calmly. "Cheetara is…otherwise attached. And if she is to be escorted by _anyone_, it will be by him."

"Oh. I apologize, brother," Lion-O said, understandably awkward. "I had no idea she was involved with, uh…someone. I mean, I kind of sensed her mind was on other things recently when I would speak with her, but…uh, I had no idea it was you. I mean, it _is_ you, right?"

"Yes," Tygra said firmly. "This is to stay between you and me, of course, but yes, she's mine." He was disturbed by the level of possessiveness that had seized him when Lion-O had even _hinted_ at pursuing Cheetara. This was his brother, and he had just fought the urge to put his hands on him!

_I think I _do_ have a problem_, he thought to himself. He'd never had such violent tendencies, or been so territorial over a female before, not even with Tessa. Cheetara was his by her own admission, and his jealousies had already caused them problems.

When he thought on it, he knew she was right to be upset with him. He needed to let go and trust that she would love him and him alone.

It would certainly help if they were on better terms right now.

Lion-O was still talking. "Well, that's okay. I never really thought I had a chance anyway. But there is another Cleric that I have seen around. She's quiet, a lot quieter than those girls at court, but seems sweet. I think I heard someone call her…Talli? Maybe she'd come with me."

"You never know," Tygra responded haphazardly. "Clerics are an interesting lot. They can seem cold and stoic, but if they let you in, you can see just how down to Earth they really are. I have seen Talli before, and she seemed a decent type, very polite. Go for it."

He encouraged the lion to set his sights elsewhere. After all, if Tygra had his way, Cheetara would be his _for life_…if he could get her to talk to him, that is.

* * *

><p>Cheetara practiced with Talli, schooling her on the routine they were working on. She always took the time to help the Initiate to refine her skills so that there were no wasted movements and everything was smooth and graceful. Talli was a natural, so it was not so difficult a task.<p>

Efficiency and pin-point accuracy were imperative in the martial arts, and the Clerics utilized these religiously. It enabled them to better protect the crown and therefore Thundera.

Talli was sweating, but felt invigorated at spending time with her Mentor. She still wondered if anything had come of the incident with the letter though, and she finally asked for a break so that she could tactfully bring the matter up.

Cheetara would not admit it, but she was grateful for the break. In addition to the exhaustion that seemed to nag her increasingly, her stomach felt unsettled today. She thought maybe the vigorous movement was to blame. As they sat on the bench, the lynx took a couple swallows of water before turning to her teacher.

"Mentor," she began tentatively. "I wanted to apologize to you for what happened with your letter the other day."

Cheetara was surprised, but stayed calm. "What about my letter?" she asked. She had assumed that Tygra had lied about Tessa's delivery of it that day. Perhaps he had been truthful..?

"Well, M-Mentor…" Talli began haltingly.

"You may call me Cheetara when we are alone, Talli," Cheetara reassured her. Formalities were unnecessary between them now. In truth, the cheetah saw her more as a friend than subordinate at this point. Other Clerics would expect decorum however.

"Ms. Cheetara, I tried to take your letter to the palace that day as you asked, but I bumped into Ms. Tessa on the way out of the Hall." Talli looked at her hands, anxiously wringing her fingers. "I only hope the message made it. I had no choice! She was so overbearing, I felt intimidated."

Talli was so distressed at disappointing her Mentor. Cheetara had trusted her, and she had failed her. She felt the sting of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"No worries, Talli," Cheetara said, patting her on the shoulder. "The letter was delivered, and all is well." _At least, it will be soon. _She could just imagine how fearful Talli must have been facing the tigress all alone.

She started to become angry. Tessa was an intimidating figure, which benefitted the Clerics as a whole to be sure. But to use such tactics against Initiates, who were under their care, was reprehensible. She thought this is a matter to bring up with Jaga. _Or with Tessa herself._

Cheetara stood. "I think that is enough for day. You are improving significantly, and I am very proud of you. Soon, you may not even need me anymore," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, I will, Men-, I mean, Cheetara," Talli stuttered, relieved that the cheetah was not angry with her. "One can always learn no matter how advanced they become."

"That's good to hear. It would seem you show promise in other areas than just combat," Cheetara said with pride. "Now, I believe supper is approaching. Head to the kitchens, and I will see you there shortly."

As Talli stood, Cheetara motioned for her to wait, momentarily serious. "And Talli, if you ever feel that Tessa, or any other Cleric, is attempting to intimidate or coerce you into doing anything you do not want, you are to inform me immediately. If I am not available, find Jaga."

"Yes, Mentor," Talli said, bowing slightly before running off. Cheetara smiled as she left, holding it until the lynx moved out of her sight.

_Tessa!_ So she _had_ intentionally interfered with her affairs, intimidating Talli into handing over private correspondence and throwing herself at Tygra. Unbelievable! Even more important was the fact that Tygra had _not_ been lying after all about his relationship with the tigress.

In her heart, Cheetara had felt he had told her the truth. He had seemed so adamant. But doubt and pride had pulled at her as well. Thankfully, it was unfounded, at least in this.

Now, she was horrified. She had said so many things she shouldn't have, even in anger. She owed Tygra an apology.

She moved to go to the palace, intent on finding Tygra and apologizing to him immediately. Of course, she was still displeased with him on account of his possessiveness, but she would at least make amends for falsely accusing him of consorting with Tessa.

Besides that, she missed him so much. Parting as they had had been no easy thing for her, and she just wanted to make things right between them. She just wanted him back!

Her path took her around the corner where the kitchens were situated. The windows had been opened to allow the fresh autumn breeze in, letting the scent of the meal Cook was preparing to escape.

As she passed, she caught the scent of peach pie, sautéed leeks, and, among other meats, what smelled like…liver. Immediately, Cheetara was seized by severe nausea. Her body seemed to rebel violently against the scent.

It was all she could do to step to the side of the walkway before the miniscule contents of her stomach were emptied at the side of a tree. Her body heaved painfully, trying to extract substances that weren't there.

It was awful.

She was greatly relieved when her stomach finally stopped convulsing, allowing her to stand up straight and breathe deeply. _Never really liked liver_, she thought. She moved away from the kitchen windows quickly.

Continuing on her way, she was nearly to the front entrance to the Cleric grounds when she felt another twinge in her stomach, this time accompanied by slight lightheadedness.

Cheetara decided maybe she needed to go and see Ona. Things had been generally weird of late, but now her health issues were getting worse, and happening more often.

The nausea, exhaustion, soreness…now she was worried. Apologizing to Tygra, as important as it was, would have to wait. She couldn't afford to be sick so close to the festival.

She left, heading to the palace grounds, and Ona. Knocking tentatively at the healer's door, she let herself in, hoping to find her there.

Ona was humming to herself in the stock room, cataloging a new shipment of medicinal supplies. When Cheetara poked her head around the corner, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Hello, Cheetara," she said happily in her soft, musical voice. "It's always a pleasure to see you. I hope all is well." As well as could be expected, anyway, considering the events that occurred the last time the Cleric had come. Ona genuinely hoped Cheetara's spirits were a little better. It was never healthy to be so sad.

"Actually Ona, that's why I've come today," the cheetah began. "I think I'm getting sick."

The snow leopard's face became concerned, going straight into healer mode. "Oh? Please, have a seat. Let's see what's going on. And please, be as detailed as possible."

The two sat down to have a conversation.

* * *

><p>Claudus finished what was thankfully the last of the paperwork required for the festival. It was mostly authorization and waiver forms that would enable all of the lavish events to take place smoothly.<p>

Spying Tygra walking past the throne room, he motioned to him, calling out. Tygra made his way to his father.

The king spoke with him about the last of the preparations, asking about the status. The tiger obediently answered, but evidently his heart was no longer into it when he had been so animated before. Now he was dull, _mechanical_ even.

Concluding their conversation, Claudus watched, perplexed as Tygra finally made his way out of the throne room. He wondered what could be distracting him so much. Whereas before he had been enthusiastic, anticipatory, and engaging, now the tiger was deflated and disinterested. It was almost depressing to look at, watching him moping about like this. _What a transformation._

Claudus shook his head, confused, before dismissing it for now. He would have to address his son's depressive mood later. Too much was going on at the moment for familial issues to be properly dealt with.

* * *

><p>Cheetara sat back, her mind reeling from what Ona had just told her. Her mind felt splintered, thought processes darting in every direction at once in a panic. She nearly stopped breathing. <em>What am I going to do?<em>

The healer had told her many things, given her wisdom she had never thought to know. But only one word, one life-altering word, echoed in her head.

_Pregnant._

"Are you alright, child?" the healer asked, almost tempted to tell the Cleric to put her head between her knees, so faint did she appear. She placed a hand on her patient's back. "Take deep, even breaths."

"A-are you sure that's what it is?" Cheetara asked faintly. Her eyes were filling with tears as she pondered what this could mean for her. _Oh no…_

"From what you've told me, it would seem that is the only conclusion that comes to mind, and I have treated plenty of pregnant females to remember the similarities of their symptoms to yours. Of course, we can do further testing, if you like. There are ways to be absolutely sure."

"Maybe later, Ona," Cheetara said, shaking her head sadly. "I don't think I'm up to it now. I feel so drained, so tired." She could not deal with anything more today. All she wanted to do was go back to her room at Cleric Hall, her refuge from the outside world. She needed to be alone.

She just wanted to sleep, to lose consciousness in hopes of waking to a different reality, one where she had not been so foolish, so reckless. Everything was spinning that much more out of control…

"I understand, dear. Just keep in mind what I told you, and here." Ona got up, going to one of the cupboards to retrieve a pouch, filling it with medicinal supplies. She came back, handing the pouch to Cheetara.

"Take the herbs I've included in here to settle your stomach. I have also put in vitamins for you, to provide some supplemental nutrition. With your busy schedule, you may not be getting all you need, and it's especially important now."

Cheetara took the pouch numbly, her face pursed with unshed emotions. "Chin up, child," Ona said. "I know it seems dire now, but things will work out." She saw the Cleric's doubtful expression. "They will. I am sure of it."

"I am glad you are so confident," Cheetara huffed, the tears she had been holding back finally sliding down her cheeks. "I however cannot stop thinking that this may have ruined everything for me as a Cleric. I don't know what to do, Ona."

"You go home, rest, and take everything as it comes, one day at a time," the leopard said. "You can't make things better by worrying. Give it a while for the idea to settle in your mind, and you'll see that things will be fine."

With that, she ushered Cheetara to the door. "Take care, Cheetara. And try to calm your spirit, will you? Being so depressed is not good for either of you. Come and see me whenever you have need."

She turned to leave but then remembered something. "Ona, I beg of you, please keep this just between us. Do not tell _anyone_, especially Tygra."

"Of course not, my dear," she said. "Anything we speak of here will stay between you and me as your healer. But are you sure it is wise to keep this from him? He is the father, after all, and has a right to know."

"Yes, it is his right. I know this," Cheetara agreed. "But I want to tell him at the best time, and it's still early. I have to think, to figure this all out. I _will_ tell him, I promise."

She had no intention of withholding this from Tygra. Part of her was hesitantly ecstatic to have a cub sired by him, but it had to be handled carefully. He was still a prince and she a Cleric.

Reassured, Ona instructed her to go home and rest herself. She told her to take the herbs in a tea which would soothe her stomach and relax her muscles. She thanked the healer and finally took her leave.

As she left, Cheetara cast a longing glance at the castle while she made her way in the opposite direction, away from the one who could potentially comfort, or hurt her, the most. _If only I could go to him_, she thought hopelessly.

She just couldn't tell Tygra, not yet. Maybe she would after the festival, when things quieted down. Then they could have a long talk and make things right, and she could tell him their secret.

She didn't know anything about what she would do, didn't want to think about it. Today's discovery had been a major blow to her, and her body was willing her to sleep. So she trudged home, heading straight to her room without delay, thankful that no one stopped her.

Her return to the Hall did not go unnoticed though. Tessa watched Cheetara enter and walk directly towards the senior Cleric rooms with both curiosity and jaded malevolence. The cheetah looked disheartened. Perhaps she and her little prince had argued.

Her mind was haunted by the unfairness of the situation. She couldn't let it go, scorned as she was. Why did one such as Cheetara, a former _urchin_ with no clan, deserve such happiness? Even more so, how did she deserve Tygra, when Tessa herself, a cat of ample beauty and strength, did not?

_Why does he care for her so?_

It was at that moment that Tessa hated Cheetara even more, partially because she envied her at the same time. She had to turn away, lest her face crack with the force of her ire.

She resumed her current task - that of polishing her staff, one built heavier than Cheetara's, with a hidden blade at each end ready to be unsheathed with a touch. It was Tessa's personal preference, as was the right of each Cleric when they chose their weapon upon induction.

She had to focus her energies on the days ahead, not lower herself to jealousy over an extremely _lucky_ cheetah of all _things_. If Tygra could not see the disgrace of his choice, who was she to try and sway him? He was more a fool than she thought and not worth the effort.

* * *

><p>Cheetara lay down with a sigh, thankful to be within the four walls in which she felt most secure. She finally got a moment to lay in the dark silence of her room and just <em>think<em>.

She considered Ona's words, remembered all she had been told.

_~~~~~o0o~~~~~_

_Ona had listened patiently as she had gone over all of her symptoms, nodding and humming in response._

_Once finished, Cheetara had waited, hoping to be given some medicine to take and sent on her way, to be told she had a stomach virus or something to that effect. But it had not been that simple, not at all. _

_The healer took off her glasses, giving them a cleaning before replacing them. She then turned to Cheetara, a thoughtful look on her face._

"_Well," she began. "Based on what you have told me, it's pretty simple. You, my friend, are pregnant."_

_Cheetara's eyes widened slowly. "But…but how can that be?" Realizing the foolishness of her question, given her relationship with Tygra, she blushed and looked at her hands._

"_Obviously you have never had a sexual relationship prior to Tygra, am I correct?" Ona asked, just to be sure._

"_No, ma'am," Cheetara answered._

"_Then I will explain to you what many females fail to learn before they engage in such activities." She settled back into her seat, getting more comfortable._

"_First, we cats are sexually different from other mammals. Our bodies do not prepare for breeding in the same way that they do. Most higher-mammals have a breeding cycle that is regular, usually spanning a certain amount of days or months, etc." _

_Cheetara tried to understand as much as possible. Having grown up without family and no mother to explain these things to her, all of this was new._

_Ona continued. "For us, it is the _act_ of mating that brings on our ovulation cycle. Without having sex, we have no need to produce eggs to be fertilized. It's our body's way of conserving energy that could be put to better use elsewhere. _

"_Mating starts the process, causing the release of eggs, increasing the chance of pregnancy. It's simply a natural reaction to increased sexual activity. _

"_Now, we come to the subject of the 'mating mark.' I will ask you, if you can recall…um, during, did Tygra ever grip you?" She looked at Cheetara expectantly._

"Grip_ me..?" She thought a moment then remembered him doing so all those times, marking her in the heat of the moment. She placed her fingers to the newly-healed wound._

"_I see," Ona said. "I noticed the wound, but did not want to assume. Usually when a male grips a female, he is either communicating his desire to make her his mate or acknowledging her as so if a bond already exists. He will eventually seek to produce cubs with her, of course. _

"_It would seem your body naturally responded to your new relationship with Tygra. And now, here you are. Losing your virginity has changed many things for you, Cheetara. You probably triggered ovulation with that first time. _

_"Had Tygra not already impregnated you, your body would have started the process by causing you to come into heat."_

"_Heat?" Cheetara asked, confused. _

"_Yes," Ona said. "When you are in that state, you become more sexually receptive to your partner, or anyone you fancy. It's a rough time for some females, who have to resist urges they have never experienced or would typically have. Simply put, your body tries to get you pregnant by making you want sex more often."_

_The healer shook her head. "Sometimes, it's very…awkward being around females in heat. Some of them choose to go into seclusion until it passes, depending on the severity of their…symptoms. During that time, males are also irresistibly drawn to them, so seclusion can be a refuge as well."_

_She took Cheetara's hand. "That should be one less thing for you to worry about for now, dear. Since you are already pregnant, you have skipped the process. I can't rule it out completely now, but most females do not enter heat when they are already pregnant. _

"_Now, if everything goes well, in about 7 months, you will be the first-time mother of a beautiful, healthy little cub." _

_Cheetara digested all of the information. She had never known of this! She felt so stupid. Being a Cleric was a more sheltered life than she thought. _

_Had she been aware, she could have prevented it somehow…maybe. Though to her, it sounded like any amount of sex would have led to this point. She sighed._

_Ona looked at her face sympathetically. "My child, you could not have known. You had no one to explain this to you. Your time with Tygra has been like many a romance, quick and without restraint or thought of the consequences."_

_Ona took her hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "I wish you had seen me before. Then I could have instructed you on ways to avoid pregnancy. It _is_ possible to do so, believe it or not. I know all of this is overwhelming to you, but the more you are informed about yourself, about your own body, the better decisions you will be able to make. For now we'll just keep a close watch on you, and prepare for the little one when the time comes."_

_~~~~~o0o~~~~~_

Better decisions. Cheetara scoffed at herself. Would that she had known all of this information before, then she _would_ have made a better decision. But that was a moot point now.

She felt herself getting depressed...again. Thankfully sleep was beckoning, so she snuggled her weary self under the covers, curving a hand to her still-flat abdomen.

_It's just you and me…for now_, she thought, drifting into unconsciousness.


	13. Estro

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - Next chapter is up, and Cheetara gets to experience that wonderful time all deflowered females go through. Good thing Tygra's there to "assist" her. Have fun with that girl! Also, we learn a little something about the Grand Cleric and the healer. And just FYI, the word "estro" is Spanish for estrus, which is the more technical term for animals' heat periods. I really hope you guys like this! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Estro<strong>

Cheetara tossed in her sleep, restless. She felt…funny, off, like it was too warm in the room, too stuffy. She wished someone would open a window. She finally used her feet to push the covers off. It was agitating, this inability to get comfortable when she wanted so badly to go back to sleep.

Her forehead was sweaty, and all she could focus on was the stifling temperature, the lumpiness of her mattress, and the ever-present, persistent _throbbing_ in her loins. Muddled as her mind was, she was certain she had never felt this way before.

She was vaguely aware of someone knocking on her door. She finally sat up, jerked from sleep by the sound of her name.

"Ms. Cheetara," an airy, worried-sounding voice called. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head groggily. _Why _wouldn't_ I be alright?_ She looked toward her window, noting how bright it was…

_Whiskers! __How long have I been asleep? _

She made to jump up from her bed, but was set upon by nausea, reminding her of the delicacy of her new condition. She remained seated until the feeling passed, rising to move carefully to the door.

Opening the door revealed the form of a young initiate named Bolin. The serval was standing a courteous distance back from her, a worried frown on his face. "Good morning, Mentor. I was told to come for you. Lord Jaga is requesting your presence."

Cheetara's eyes widened. _Jaga…_ "What time is it?" she asked, nearly panicked by her tardiness in rising. She had never slept so late before.

"It is three hours before midday, Mentor," Bolin answered.

"9:00?!" Cheetara exclaimed. "Please tell Jaga I will be there very shortly." Bolin nodded as she shut the door.

_Oh, no!_ She dressed herself as quickly as possible, careful not to trigger further nausea with her movements. Jaga would be so angry with her! She had to hurry. She was ready in record time, and headed out.

She found herself in the hall housing Jaga's office, where another Cleric, this one a lion, was waiting to see him as well. As Cheetara approached, he did not seem to take notice of her. But as she came closer, his nostrils flared, and his head moved around, eyes focusing squarely on her.

She saw him suck in another breath, and his brows floated down slightly, giving him a tortured expression as his eyes blackened with what could only be lust. Cheetara was shocked, but oddly attracted, at the same time.

She took a moment to get a closer look at her admirer.

He _was_ a handsome specimen, his mane a dark brown color, like chocolate silk, his flashing eyes mossy green…_beautiful_. She began taking tentative steps toward him…

Jaga's door opened suddenly, making both cats jump in surprise, so focused on each other were they. Cheetara blushed, turning away from her compatriot, who was having trouble returning his breathing to normal.

Jaga was finishing his conversation with yet another of his male subordinates, who was speaking about some concern of his. As they came to the doorway, conversation ceased as both cats looked toward Cheetara, Jaga's face displaying surprise and awkward displeasure.

"I apologize, Drogo," he said quickly, addressing the lion. "But I think Cheetara needs to see me before you do." He grabbed her by the wrist, pinning his previous visitor, who had begun gravitating toward the cheetah, with an assertive stare as he steered her into his office.

When the two male Clerics lingered too long, he spoke in a commanding tone. "Return to your duties."

"Yes, Mentor," the two stammered, before lurching off, casting furtive glances back toward the Grand Cleric's office as the door closed firmly behind him.

Jaga ushered her to sit, and she noticed her chair was situated as far as possible from his desk. He promptly released her wrist, and she found herself oddly regretting the loss of his warmth. He quickly made his way back to his desk.

"Cheetara," he began, speaking loudly enough for her to hear. "How are you feeling today?" He wanted to approach the topic cautiously. She was reclining in the seat, looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"I am fine, Mentor," Cheetara said. She wondered at Jaga's behavior. She hated to see his face look so stern. Now that she thought about it, she had never noticed how _handsome_ Jaga looked for his age.

His lips were firm and perfectly-shaped, crowned by his dignified mustache. His ears tapered to such cute points, making her wonder how it would feel to play her tongue along the tips…

Cheetara gasped at the lascivious route her thoughts were taking. This was her Mentor, a cat she looked on as a _father_! What was she thinking? She blushed furiously.

"I must admit, I _don't_ feel like myself today, Jaga," she finally said. "In fact, I feel quite the opposite. It is so…uncomfortable. My clothes feel too hot, too tight. I can't relax, and my, my mind…" She looked at him, unsure how to describe it. "I'm having such weird, _disturbing_ thoughts."

Despite her befuddled condition, Cheetara had the sense to feel ashamed. She had never thought such things about anybody, save one. And she had almost approached a fellow Cleric in _that_ way. What of Tygra? She could not betray him. She _would_ not.

Sure, they had their issues, but she _loved_ him, belonged only to him.

Jaga watched the emotions play across the cheetah's face. This really _was_ her first time experiencing this. He had scented her when he had come out of his office, and had known he needed to act quickly before her male counterparts had succumbed to their instincts and jumped on her.

He had seated her away from him, because despite his age, he was still male, and felt her pull as well, making him feel unclean. This was his daughter in every way save biologically. He could not let that happen.

But something had to be done before the whole Hall was thrown into an uproar. Most of his female Clerics would isolate themselves during this time, saving all from the drama the condition brought. But someone experiencing it for the first time, without help, did not know better.

_My poor girl…_

Jaga had wanted to speak to Cheetara about the many changes he had noticed since her return from her leave of absence, not the least important of which being the change in her relationship with Tessa. Were they not friends?

But that would have to wait. This was far too important. Cheetara needed help if she was to get through this smoothly, however long it lasted. He also needed his most dependable Cleric ready for the festival. They only had five days left!

Jaga knew who to call.

Rising from his seat, he addressed Cheetara, his voice direct. "Cheetara my dear, I need to leave for a moment. You _will_ stay here. It is vital that you do as I say."

She nodded. "Yes, Mentor." Her eyes looked heavy, watching him as he walked past. Jaga was half afraid she would reach for him as he passed, but she stayed her place. He closed the door, locking it just to be safe.

Females could be irrational to begin with, but during this time…it went without saying. She could very well ignore his orders in favor of her body's needs, so he took every precaution.

Jaga moved quickly, leaving the Hall and utilizing his speed to reach his destination. _She_ would be able to help. She always could, and now her knowledge and understanding were needed most urgently, for there was no doubt about it.

Cheetara was in heat.

* * *

><p>Ona was tending her medicinal herbs in her private garden at her home when she heard the bell announcing that she had a visitor.<p>

She glanced at the door_. _She wasn't expecting anyone. Who could it be?

She was taking a day off from the palace, getting some much needed time to herself. After the events of the last couple weeks, time off was a welcome relief.

Her nose revealed her visitor before she opened her door to him. Her heart raced. It had been too long.

"Jaga," she said in greeting. The old Cleric smiled as the two embraced, holding each other just a little longer than necessary.

Relinquishing their hold on each other, Jaga sighed. "Ona, I hate to drop in on you unannounced, but I have someone who needs your help. She's…well, she is experiencing her first heat cycle and so did not take appropriate measures."

"Where is she?" Ona asked, concerned. A female in heat and out in the open could create some real problems.

"At the moment, she is locked safely in my office, waiting for me to come back for her. But we both know she won't be helped by that situation for long. We have to get her somewhere she can meditate."

Ona was looking through her cupboards, putting together some ingredients. "I also have a draught I can mix to help put her to sleep for a few hours. That will help take the edge off things. It's a short-term fix though. Is it anyone I know?"

"Perhaps," he answered. "It's Cheetara."

Ona was thankful that she was turned away from Jaga. She knew the surprise would show on her face. _But she's pregnant already! How..?_ She would have to figure it out later. Right now, her young friend needed assistance, and fast.

She had another idea that would also help her, and probably end her symptoms sooner. But she would suggest that once Jaga had gone, for Cheetara's sake.

After she gathered all she needed, Ona left with Jaga, heading back to Cleric Hall as quickly as possible. Once there, they were relieved to find Cheetara was still where she had been left.

She was however, no longer in her chair. She was lying on the floor, folded into a fetal position.

Ona went to her, grasping her shoulder gently. Cheetara turned to her, her pupils dilated, making her eyes appear nearly black. She purred at Ona's touch, butting her head against her affectionately.

"Hello Ona," Cheetara all but moaned.

"Oh my," said Ona. "She's pretty far gone. I don't know if my potion will help her." She touched Cheetara's forehead, noting her elevated temperature. "Let's get her back to my house. There's a spare room there where she can be comfortable until this passes."

Jaga enlisted the help of another female to assist, unable to trust that he wouldn't be affected if he were to physically support his protégé himself. He did not want to leave anything to chance, disciplined as he was.

With that in mind, and after checking to make sure Ona would be alright, Jaga ushered the three females to a side exit, hoping to stay away from roving eyes, and more importantly, roving males.

Ona and the female Cleric made their way to her home with Cheetara, who was walking along well, but seemed unfocused. Fortunately, they were lucky not to run across any males, and so were able to make it without incident.

Before long, Cheetara was laying comfortably on a bed in Ona's guest room, having been given the sleeping ingredients in her water. The cheetah entered a restless sleep, making occasional movements. The effects of the potion only permitted rest, not respite from all the symptoms.

Soon, she would wake again, and go through the agony, and ecstasy, of what remained of her heat period. Ona needed to do what was necessary. So she left the female Cleric, a black leopard named Isis, to watch Cheetara while she went on this important errand.

She only hoped she could find him.

* * *

><p>Tygra followed through with his thrust, angling his sword to catch the mannequin just under where the arm would have been, severing an imagined artery. It would have been a deadly blow for a flesh and blood opponent.<p>

He was instructing some young Army recruits on proper swordsmanship. He kept it simple, as this was a basic skills lesson, and the group was still young in their training. It was best not to overwhelm or intimidate them.

He was showing someone proper form when he observed Ona moving rather frantically toward him. He excused himself to go and speak with the healer.

"Ona," he said. "Is everything alright?" He noticed how winded she was, her chest heaving with exertion.

"I'm afraid not, my prince," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. She should have sent the younger, and certainly more fit, Cleric to look for Tygra. She was getting too old for this!

"It's Cheetara," she finally said after her heart stopped pounding.

Tygra's eyes grew troubled. "What's wrong? Is she alright?" He was instantly worried. He knew he should have gone to speak with her sooner!

"She is fine," Ona assured him. "But she needs your help with…something." She looked around, noticing as more curious recruits' eyes leveled on the two. "I am not at liberty to get into detail here, but she is at my home. We need you to come there as soon as possible."

"Oh." Tygra was unsure what to think. On one hand, he was worried about what it could be, that something harmful had befallen Cheetara despite the healer's assurance. On the other, he battled guilt for not having spoken with his love before this.

Things were still not well between them. This was an opportunity to make it right.

"I will go immediately," he said. He waved over the lieutenant in charge of the group, informing him that he was taking his leave and that he would assist again another day.

Together, Ona and Tygra rushed back to her home. Before they entered the room housing Cheetara, the healer thought about telling him what was going on, but she knew he would understand as soon as he entered.

She opened the door.

Tygra was instantly made aware of Cheetara, who was sitting on the bed, having just awoken from her potion-induced sleep. Her head turned at the sound of her visitors, and she came to her feet. Her gaze focused on him, her lids heavy, eyes black and eager.

Her scent surrounded him, and Ona was forgotten as he watched the cheetah approach with slow, steady steps. His heart started speeding up, pounding in his chest. His lips parted, eyes watching her face, her breasts, and the sway of her hips.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered but _her_.

He was able to break eye contact with her momentarily, before his instincts took hold of him. He turned his head to Ona, his expression one of near pain.

"Ona..?" he moaned, uncertain. He didn't' want to take advantage of Cheetara, not when they hadn't talked about everything. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. But he couldn't think, didn't want to. He just wanted her, now.

"Just help her," Ona said. "Only you can." Soon, her words wouldn't register with him anymore.

Cheetara had reached Tygra, and her hands guided his head back towards her and down to her lips. Her purring vibrated from her mouth to his, entrancing him.

As he began to kiss her with rising passion, his hands grasped her hips, and he walked her backwards into the room as Ona quickly closed the door behind them.

Tygra heard the door shut, barely. All he cared about was the feel and touch of his love in his arms. She smelled so good, her mouth drinking from his eagerly. He broke the kiss to look down at her face, seeing the blush across her high cheekbones.

She made a sound protesting the loss of contact. He pulled her close, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around him as he supported her backside. "I know, babe," he whispered walking to the bed, his face in her neck while she clung to him. "I'll give you what you need."

* * *

><p>They lay on the bed, the room darkened by the setting sun. Tygra stroked Cheetara's back as she dozed, sated for the moment. Her hand lay across his stomach as he held her close. It had been hours, the number of which he knew not.<p>

He had never seen her so passionate before. Heat always carried females' inhibitions away. The sensations experienced were so much more intense and satisfying, and he was thankful that Ona had come to fetch him when she had.

He had missed Cheetara so much, and today had been wonderful. But he wanted her to return to herself so they could talk. He hoped it happened soon. Typically, most females' heat cycles lasted anywhere from 3 days to a week, sometimes longer.

He wanted to clear the air as soon as possible. He looked down at her sleeping form distracted by what he saw. _So beautiful and…mine. _He gave in to a small, private moment of possessiveness. She was sleeping after all, so there was no harm.

He ran a hand down her back, huddling her closer to him while he kissed her hair. She stirred, and her head tilted back so she could see him. Instantly her purring started back up again, and she leaned forward, running her tongue across his lips.

They began again, their cries and moans joining the sounds of the evening.

* * *

><p>Ona sat at her desk in her study downstairs, trying to tune out Tygra and Cheetara's occasional cries. <em>Maybe it hadn't been the best decision to bring her here<em>, she thought, blushing at a particularly loud moan.

It reminded her too much of the past, when _he_ was the one driving her to make such noises.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, another one taking its place. Why had Cheetara gone into heat in the first place? She started internally debating what could have led to it.

She knew it wasn't impossible, and Cheetara had been young in her pregnancy. Not to mention, this _was_ her first heat cycle. Anything could happen. Ona sighed, settling on those points as the reasoning for this anomaly.

She started writing some acquisition requests for more medical supplies. At least, she attempted to. Unfortunately the noises, most of them unmistakably suggestive, proved too much of a distraction.

She found herself almost becoming irritated. She finally slammed her pencil down after a particularly guttural-sounding groan from upstairs. _Really, is it _that_ good?_ she thought angrily, knowing that it probably was.

Sex during this time was incredible for both participants. It was like the nervous system became ultra sensitive, making every twinge of pleasure into a barrage of sensations. She left her desk, deciding to sit outside in her garden for some fresh air and near-quiet.

As she went out, she was nearly scared out of her skin when she saw Jaga seated at her patio table. "I thought you went back to the Hall," she said. He had had so much to take care of she had not expected to see him again today.

"I did. I tried to work, but I worried for Cheetara. She is like a daughter to me. I still did not trust myself with her today though. I felt like a dirty old man!"

"Of course you were affected. We both know how it works. But I know you took every precaution. You have always been so good to her," Ona said. She looked at him more pointedly. "…and to _him._ How is he?"

"He is quite well," Jaga answered, pride in his voice. "Jorel has become quite skilled indeed. He nearly pounced on Cheetara today though, not that I can blame him. I had to shoo him away along with one of his Brothers."

"Ah, females in heat are such a joy to be around. I am glad to hear he's happy and progressing in his skills. I hope he will be able to visit me soon," Ona said, staring at Jaga hopefully.

"I will bring him by as soon as I can. You know, I never noticed just how much he takes after you. You should see him sometimes. Your looks are manifesting in him more and more." Jaga laughed.

"He still has your mannerisms. He's so dignified and disciplined, just like his father." She came closer, standing next to Jaga. The Grand Cleric reached an arm out, winding it around her thigh affectionately. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and the two shared a quick, sweet kiss.

"I know it's hard, but as a Cleric, he must live in the Hall. That doesn't mean he can't visit his mother from time to time. He can even ask for time off to stay with you for a while. And you can also visit him, you know."

"I know. I just don't want Jorel to be embarrassed, thinking I'm coddling him too much." Ona had actually meant to go see him today, after putting together more poultices, but then _this_ had come up.

Jaga and Ona had kept their relationship under wraps for quite some time. Both were very discreet, so as not to invite scandal, especially for Jaga. He had an Order to run, a kingdom to protect, and his romantic dealings could not interfere with that.

But the two had maintained their relationship all these years, and were still very much in love. Their union had borne Jorel, who followed in his father's footsteps as a Cleric. He was still young in the Order, but showed great promise under his father's tutelage.

It was certain that some cats knew of Jorel's lineage. It was not hard to see, especially when he was seen with either of his parents. But everyone knew that Jaga would protect Thundera with his life. No one seemed to mind.

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright," Jaga said. "And spend time with my favorite lady." Ona sat in the chair next to him, and the two started making small talk. Then something occurred to her.

"So, you already knew about..?" She tilted her head toward the house. Jaga smiled. "Please, I knew about Cheetara and Tygra before she even left on her trip. His scent was all over her, and when she came back, it was mingled with hers."

He shook his head derisively. "Not to mention the mark," he grumbled. _That Tygra..._ "It wasn't difficult to put two and two together."

He sat back in his chair, trying to relax as much as a Grand Cleric could. "I wouldn't lead the Clerics if it was that easy to deceive me. I just hope she is ready for all this. She will most likely end up pregnant."

_So, he doesn't know about _that_ yet_, Ona thought. Well, it was Cheetara's place to tell him, him _and_ Tygra.

"Let me get us some tea," she said, getting up. She hoped things had calmed down in the house. It was getting awkward, to say the least.

"Thank you, love. I will take my leave soon, but you always make the best teas." He smiled at her pleasantly as she turned away, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tygra and Cheetara collapsed. He really was exhausted now, and it would appear she was too. She lay on her back, her chest heaving as she stared at the ceiling. He was on his stomach, and he could already feel his eyes getting heavier.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked her when her breathing slowed. He placed a hand on her stomach.

Her eyes were closed, and she finally breathed a sigh and opened them, turning to him. "I'm more than fine." She smiled. "That was wonderful."

He laughed to himself. Which time was she talking about? They'd been at it for hours and hours. He smiled at her. "Yes, it was."

He then became serious. "Cheetara, I want to apologize, for everything-for marking you, for the embarrassment that brought you, and for treating you like some object that belonged to me."

"But I _do_ belong to you," she said. "Sure, I could have done without the mark being somewhere so obvious, but that is in the past. I owe _you_ an apology, for accusing you of dallying with Tessa. I should have known you were telling the truth."

"I should have known what she was up to," he said. "I should not have enabled her to use me like that to get at you. We both know that's what it was about."

"Yes," Cheetara agreed, turning on her side to face Tygra. "She is jealous, it would seem. But if you two have been apart for so long, what is her angle? Does she still want you?"

Tygra sighed. "I don't know what goes through that female's mind. But she won't divide us. I love you, Cheetara. And we will be together. Do you feel…normal again?"

She was quiet for the moment, taking a few seconds to pay attention to herself. "I feel somewhat normal, though the need to jump you is still there." She smiled mischievously.

"Usually, heat is shortened when sex is actually achieved. Otherwise, you would have been looking at a week, sometimes more. You may have already been going through it, but early stages are usually more subtle. Maybe it's over." He didn't know if he was happy about that or not.

Tygra had dealt with females in heat before, but he had avoided sex with them at that time, since most of them were just temporary relationships. He hadn't wanted ties to them, and cubs would have been…problematic.

_But if Cheetara fell pregnant…_ The thought caused a warm feeling to bloom in his chest. He wound an arm around her, bringing her close so he could touch his forehead to hers. He couldn't think of anything that would make him happier.

She was drifting off to sleep now. She vaguely remembered something important she was supposed to tell Tygra. _What was it..?_ She just could not think past sleep right now. She would tell him when she woke…whatever it was.

They fell together, and quiet finally enveloped the house.


	14. Festival pt1

**Thundercats (2011)**

**A/N - Strap in, kids! This is a long chapter! It's also lemony, so let me know if it's too much. I blushed a little writing it. Anyways, please REVIEW! Let me know how you feel, so I may grow as a writer. Thanks! ENJOY!**

**FYI: I did change the lion Cleric's name from Dogo to Drogo. It sounded too much like Dobo (the doberman character from the episode about the pit). Next chapter will be up soon. This was getting so long, I broke it into two chapters, and I'm nearly finished with the second part. I usually don't publish that quickly, so I hope you appreciate it, lol!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Festival pt. 1<strong>

Cheetara looked over her reflection in the mirror. The special uniform she was wearing for the festival suited her well, she thought. It was of simple, yet elegant design, a white affair with gold accents.

The bodice was shapely and not too tight, the sleeves fitting comfortably over her shoulders to stop just past the elbow at her forearms. She liked the sleeves. They allowed her hands to remain free and flexible, unlike some of the uniforms in the past, which usually included gloves.

The waistline emphasized her figure without making it look too pronounced, a golden belt sitting low on her shapely hips. The fabric flowed slightly outward in a sort of riding skirt, split up the middle. Beneath it she wore golden leggings.

The uniform was lovely, but practical. She could move as she wished, however fast or acrobatic. All the Clerics performing in the exhibition wore variations of this uniform, each in a unique style but similar.

Her hair was swept up partially with gold appurtenances adorning the style in the shape of delicate vines and leaves. Talli had provided assistance with that. Cheetara had had no idea the lynx could perform such feats on hair.

She stared at herself, dazzled and more than a little giddy.

_I look…beautiful._

At that moment, she couldn't wait for Tygra to see her. She wondered if he would like her outfit, her hair, everything. She smiled shyly to herself, unable to control her excitement. She then ran a hand down her front, settling on her abdomen.

Soon, she would not be able to hide her little one. She had to tell Tygra soon. She was angry with herself for missing out on the chance to tell him when they were together five days ago.

In her own defense, she had not been herself at the time. Her mind had been distracted by her instincts, making it hard to consistently piece her thoughts together. She remembered waking up the next morning to find that Tygra had left, needing to return to the palace before he was missed.

He had spent the entire evening and had stayed until mid morning hoping to say goodbye, but not wanting to wake her from her deep sleep. He knew she had needed the rest. Being in heat could be taxing for males but was obviously more so on females.

After he finally departed, Ona had come in to tend to her until her cycle had resolved. With the help of meditation, sleep, and Ona's wonderful teas, everything had passed in a little less than two days without further incident. Jaga had even stopped in a time or two to check on her.

It was obvious that a good plan and support system needed to be in place if one were to pass through heat relatively painlessly. She would make sure to remember that. She was so grateful for everything everyone had done to help her.

The time came to depart. There would be a parade leading to the festival grounds, where all the entertainment would take place. Collecting her staff and affixing it to a special holster worn on her hip, Cheetara left her room and joined the other Clerics in the vestibule.

Everyone was dressed so nicely. It was a wonder seeing the bulk of them all in the same colors. Those assigned to escorting the royal party had already left, but they wore the same garments under their Clerical frocks as well.

Once the opening ceremony and exhibitions were over, they would shed their outer uniforms to match the other Clerics while still guarding the royals.

As the group left the Hall, Cheetara caught a glimpse of Tessa, looking beautiful in garb that was further complimented by her own coat coloring. The tigress had the scowl that had become her usual expression in place.

Her smiles were few and far between these days.

Cheetara thought it a shame for such an ugliness to mar Tessa's lovely features. She was suddenly filled with a great regret that their friendship had dissolved in so short a time.

She wished that Tessa could just be happy for her, that they could talk as friends again, but she understood that it was probably very difficult for her, what with her history with Tygra.

It couldn't be helped; at least not right now. Shaking her head, she turned away to walk through the door with the others.

She tried to lift her own spirits by imagining how much fun they were all going to have this night. Cheetara had a feeling it would be an eventful evening indeed.

* * *

><p>Tessa trudged along, unable to shake the funk that clung to her these days. She just couldn't lift her spirits for the life of her. Ever since all the drama had started with<br>Tygra and Cheetara, she found herself increasingly unhappy.

She looked around at all her Brothers and Sisters, so many, so lovely in their Clerical costumes and excited for tonight. Even this scene could not please her. She was…empty, lacking any feeling at all about an event that brought joy to the people every year.

She hoped that the festivities would be good for her mood, but she knew that no matter how much she tried, she would eventually have to face one simple fact.

Tessa was no longer happy being a Cleric.

Being a protector of the crown had been as fulfilling as things could get for her at first. She had always aspired to do something great and honorable with her life. Protecting others had seemed to fill that void.

Now, the lifestyle was constricting, and she lacked the motivation to keep going on with it. The walls that had given her shelter for so many years now seemed to be edging closer, causing her to feel claustrophobic, unable to breathe.

She thought about going home, back to the White Tiger clan from where she had come. Her people would welcome her to be sure, but what then? She did not know. Maybe she should join the militia. They often went on assignments away from the kingdom.

She just knew she could not stay here anymore.

The reason for her unhappiness dawned on her as her mind wandered to _him_, and how her discovery of Cheetara and Tygra's new bond had affected her so.

She missed Hadrian. She longed for him so much, her heart burned.

She had been so absorbed in her virulent jealousy of Cheetara. But it was not her relationship with Tygra that had spawned the feeling.

She was not even interested in being with him, not really. It was the fact that he had moved on, had been able to experience true love, while she had been robbed of both her happiness _and_ the love of her life.

Tessa had been with Tygra, carried away by his charm, virility, and power as prince, as so many other females had. She had liked him, truly, had almost thought herself in love.

But it had been Hadrian who had won her heart. He had often accompanied the couple on their misadventures, and was a welcome friend.

When Hadrian had become an officer in the Thunderian army, both Tessa and Tygra had celebrated him and were genuinely happy for him. But things had started to change between the captain and the Cleric.

The attraction had built slowly, sneaking up on her before she had really noticed. She couldn't remember the exact moment it had started, but Tessa had suddenly found her thoughts more often taken up with the lion rather than the tiger.

The situation had gotten to the point where a thick sexual tension would sit over them whenever in each other's company. To her knowledge, Tygra had not noticed. Even then, he had had duties as prince, duties that often caused him to neglect their relationship.

Recognizing it for what it was, Tessa had resisted, opting to leave the palace when Tygra was busy instead of running the risk of encountering Hadrian alone. She had even encouraged Tygra to allow them more time to themselves as a couple.

The prince had thought her peculiar at the time. But her attempts to distance herself had been futile in the end.

Hadrian came to her one evening, summoning her from the Hall to speak with her privately. She had been aghast, afraid that they would be discovered. He had disregarded those concerns, his mind focused on addressing the new tension between them.

He had confessed that he felt a pull toward the tigress, that despite his friendship with Tygra he felt that they were meant to be together. He had wanted to know her feelings on the matter.

When Tessa had admitted her attraction to him, the lion had caught her in a relieved kiss that had caused tingles all through her body, something she had never felt with anyone, even Tygra.

She had pushed him away, saying that it was wrong, that despite their admissions she still belonged to Tygra.

Hadrian had asked her to end the relationship, but it was not that simple. This was the _prince_, someone who had power over both them _and_ their careers. She cared about Tygra, but she knew what an angry prince was capable of.

She feared Tygra's reprisal, afraid that in hurting him she would be ruined. Knowing all she did about Tygra now, she knew he would have been hurt, yes. But he would have let her go, not wanting to hold onto something that was not truly his. It hadn't occurred to her back then.

But she could not deny her feelings for Hadrian either. Knowing that he had wanted her, ached for her, had made resisting him impossible. She eventually gave up, presenting herself to him one fine evening.

He had come back from his duties to find her waiting for him in his quarters in the barracks, having snuck in while the soldiers were away. It hadn't taken him long to claim her.

So she and Hadrian had begun seeing each other in secret. Before she knew it, a year had passed. They had been so in love, and Tessa had finally decided that it was enough, that she would reveal her true feelings and end her relationship to Tygra.

Hadrian had let her dictate how things would go, and when she had told him of her decision, he had been overjoyed. They could finally do the honorable thing. He had been tired of hiding everything from his best friend and having to share Tessa.

They had been sitting in the gardens by Cleric Hall when she'd told him. He had become so overcome with happiness that he had kissed her.

Their embrace had quickly become heated, and what had started as joyful had nearly led to something more carnal…until they realized they had been discovered by none other than Tygra himself.

Hadrian had immediately come to Tessa's defense, taking the blame for the whole incident and explaining that it had been _he_ who had pursued _her_. He had not even tried to defend himself when Tygra had attacked him, taking serious damage before the prince had finished.

Tessa had stayed her tongue. She had been tempted to say something, but had recognized that it was too late for words. She had comforted Hadrian after the tiger had stalked out of sight, getting him to a healer and mulling over all that had transpired.

It was then that her misery had started.

Tygra had driven Hadrian away. He had not ordered him to leave, but the lion would not stay and be maligned by his own soldiers, dishonored by his fall from approval with the royal family.

He had said his goodbyes to Tessa, leaving her crying, begging him to stay and be strong for her. When she had failed to convince him, she had pleaded for him to let her leave with him, but he had left her to suffer the indignity alone. He had not wanted to interfere with her station as a Cleric.

She had seen Tygra in passing after that, but had been summarily ignored. It had been like she was dead to him. This, she had expected.

So Tessa had thrown herself into her work as a Cleric, trying to make herself better, more disciplined, and without the flaws that had caused her path to go so awry. She had struck a quick friendship and rivalry with Cheetara, and all had been well for a little while.

Until Cheetara and Tygra had opened old wounds, reminding her how devoid her life was of the love _they_ now shared. It picked at her every day, seeing Cheetara's eyes alight with the contentment Tessa would never have. She just could not handle it anymore.

She knew in her heart that this was not the life for her. She would never achieve all she had wanted, had no motivation to do so anymore…not with the Clerics anyway.

She would tell Jaga, resign her post, and move on with her life, somehow. She would let him know as soon as the time was right, after the festival perhaps.

With this thought in mind, Tessa continued on, hoping the night's events would bring her at least a modicum of entertainment.

* * *

><p>Tygra accompanied his father and Lion-O as they prepared to make their appearance before the citizens for the opening ceremonies. He was both excited and nervous, for the festival represented two things for him: a night of celebration and his first attempt to convince his father to let him take Cheetara as his mate before one and all.<p>

He didn't see why Claudus would have a problem with it, but who knew? As royalty, life was full of rules, protocol for appearances and behavior. Rules even dictated with whom one could mate, especially for those with the burden of throne inheritance.

It was all bothersome more often than not, but at the same time Tygra knew those rules were in place for a reason. Still, he would not want his happiness dictated by etiquette.

He truly hoped the king would not look on his choice to bond with a Cleric with an unkind eye. It was fortunate that he would not succeed Claudus.

Tygra never thought he would feel that way, but he knew that being a ruler meant losing the freedom of choice in many things, one of which being the choice of his queen. One of the main priorities of a king was to produce heirs, and the rules stated that those heirs would need to be pure of blood.

As the heir apparent, Lion-O would most likely be pressured to find a lioness to mate with. It would keep the monarchy firmly in the grasp of the lions.

Who knew what would happen if it fell to Tygra to be king? Being the only known male tiger living in Thundera, things would almost certainly get awkward.

He tried not to think of that, praying that everything would go well when he told his father of his decision after tonight's events. He remembered how Claudus had used species as a basis for approving of his relationship with Tessa.

Discarding those thoughts, Tygra concentrated on the present, and assured himself that all would go well.

Cheers arose when Claudus, Lion-O, and Tygra appeared on the balcony overlooking the crowd. As always, the king addressed the people in eloquent, powerful tones, encouraging them to have fun and be safe.

Jaga came forth to say an invocation for the harvest, and a ceremonial torch was set aflame, signifying the start of a hopefully festive, free night for the overworked citizens.

The two princes, relieved not to be called on to say anything, stood dutifully by until the ceremony was over. Tygra cast a quick look around, searching for Cheetara. He did not see her just yet, but he knew she would be there. He was counting on it.

* * *

><p>The festival was in full swing, and all was going well, especially for two wildcat kittens. Wilykat and Wilykit ran through the crowd, evading a vendor from whom they had just pilfered some fruit. They really didn't understand why he was so upset. They had only taken two, after all.<p>

Hearing his angry yells behind them, they ducked and dodged under the legs of many an engaged citizen, until they no longer heard the sounds of pursuit. Laughing at their success, Kit and Kat ended the chase behind a candy stand.

Their mirth was interrupted however, when a cloaked figure came into sight. He made disapproving noises as he moved towards them. Kat jumped in front of his sister, ready to defend her when the stranger's smooth voice interrupted him.

"Have no fear, young ones," he said. "I mean you no harm. But there is no honor in stealing." He came to stand a few feet in front of the twins, his cloak pulled down enough to conceal his features.

"We didn't want to steal," pleaded Kit. "But we have no money, and we're so hungry. When we have money of our own, we'll pay him back, promise."

The figure laughed softly. Kit had that effect on others, Kat thought with amusement.

Pulling a pouch from his cloak, he tossed it to Kit. It was filled with coins. "Take this then, and eat. Take care of yourselves, kittens."

The figure then left, and the twins were just able to catch a glimpse of black hair along the edge of the cloak running past the male's chin.

Looking at each other and grinning, Kat and Kit ran off, looking forward to the feast they would have for the night.

* * *

><p>Cheetara was relieved the exhibition had gone so smoothly. It had been a wonderfully graceful, artistic presentation of Clerical skills that had amazed the crowd of citizens.<p>

The whole presentation had lasted all of twenty minutes or so, but had left a lasting impression about the prowess and strength of the Clerical Order, as was its purpose.  
>The members who performed, including Cheetara, had all enjoyed themselves. There was nothing wrong with showing off from time to time.<p>

She laughed with the other Clerics, eating and talking about the performance among other things. Talli had come by, blushing and holding hands with an equally bashful Jorel. The two were a cute young couple. He was such a gentleman, and suited Talli well.

A nagging thought kept bothering her about not having yet seen Tygra however. She knew he had to be here. She had seen him during the king's address at the opening ceremony.

She was sure they would run into each other soon. She missed him. The music was so lively, and beautiful, she felt like dancing. And the music wouldn't last long. As Tygra was not available, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

It proved to be an easy venture. Drogo, the lion Cleric she had seen the other day, had been eyeing her for the last half hour. He was a handsome male, and she wondered at the wisdom of dancing with him, remembering his interest in her the last time they had seen each other.

But she told herself that had been purely because of her sexual receptiveness brought on by her cycle. He knew that before that event, their relationship had been purely professional. Surely an innocent dance would do no harm?

Cheetara approached Drogo, who bowed slightly to her. "Good evening, Cheetara," he said, his voice as silky as the chocolate his mane reminded her of. It fell past his broad shoulders, framing his handsome face and muscular neck.

_Maybe I should not have come over here_, Cheetara thought, noting with a blush that there was an attraction there. _Just one dance and I'm out of here. I must find Tygra!_

"The music is perfect for a dance," she said, holding up her hand expectantly. "Would you indulge me? I find myself without a partner at the moment."

Drogo took the offered hand, bending to place a brief kiss upon it. "Of course I will. Who am I to deny a beautiful lady when she asks?"

The two began to move together in time with the tune, Drogo keeping a respectable distance. He was a talented dancer, Cheetara noted with pleasure. Soon she forgot her misgivings about initiating contact with him.

* * *

><p>Tygra walked leisurely through the attractions and food stands, nodding politely to the citizens who addressed him. He always took the time to meet and greet the people. It was good for any member of the royal family to be approachable and amiable with their subjects.<p>

That was all well and good, but right now, he was looking for Cheetara. He had just seen her along with the other Clerics perform splendidly for everyone, and he had hoped not to lose sight of her.

Alas, things had gotten busy right afterward. Claudus had told him that he could go about his business and have a good time, but he would be needed back before too long.

Lion-O burdened him with his disappointment about not being able to escort Talli tonight. Apparently she had already had a date. Now Lion-O was sulking.

After all the commotion, he'd looked up to find Cheetara had gone, presumably with the other Clerics. No matter. He'd find her. He was eager to see her, and tonight, he would be as open about their relationship as he pleased.

After all, soon his father and hopefully the whole kingdom would know about them.

He continued searching, and was finally rewarded with the beautiful sight of his lover. To his great annoyance though, she was in the arms of a male who looked strikingly familiar, his visage resurrecting bad memories of _another_ lion who had also embraced someone he once held dear.

That lion had taken from him, even if, in hindsight, it had proven beneficial. _This_ lion however would not.

Struggling to control his temper, Tygra made his way over to the couple who was just finishing their dance.

* * *

><p>Drogo minded his manners, not taking advantage of Cheetara or letting his touch linger too long. As the song ended though, he relinquished his hold on her, all except grasping her hand in his.<p>

"Thank you for the dance, my lady," he said with a sweet smile that could make any female's knees melt. "You dance very well." He straightened his voice.

"I was wondering…would you like to accompany me to some of the festivities? It would be an honor to have you at my side."

Cheetara inwardly kicked herself. She knew she should have left off dancing with Drogo knowing he was attracted to her. It wasn't fair to play with him. He was such a sweet soul.

She pulled her hand gently from the lion's grasp. "Um, I…" she started before being unexpectedly interrupted. She was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of large hands.

Before she could even react, she was behind the broad back of a male shape that had placed himself firmly between her and Drogo.

"I'm afraid the lady has her date for the night," Tygra declared, settling his intense orange gaze on the male Cleric. "You'd best find yourself another."

Drogo stood tall, his height equal to that of Tygra, not backing down. "The _lady_ can make her _own_ decisions, my prince," he said defiantly his moss-colored eyes equally intense. He looked past the tiger to stare at Cheetara. "Are you okay with this?" he asked her, concerned.

Cheetara remembered hearing stories about Drogo's protectiveness of females. She knew he was truly worried for her. She brought her arm around one of Tygra's. "Do not worry, Drogo," she reassured him. "I am in good hands."

The lion took a step back, acknowledging the situation. He bowed. "Then I apologize for my intrusion. I meant no offense, Highness."

"None taken," Tygra said, respecting the other cat's spirit. "I am thankful that she has such brave and compassionate friends in the Order."

Drogo rose from his bow. "I will take my leave then. Have a great night." He turned to go, heading towards the food stands.

"Did you really have to sneak up on us like that?" Cheetara said, embarrassed for Drogo. "I was about to tell him exactly what you said. Well, maybe with a little less venom."

Tygra grabbed her hand, uncaring of whose eyes were on them, and began walking with her. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm still working on the possessiveness thing. It just made me crazy when I finally found you only to see that guy undressing you with his eyes."

Cheetara was affronted. "Drogo is a well-respected member of our Order, and rest assured he would never have taken any liberties that weren't freely given."

"You would have to be a male to understand what I saw," Tygra said with a smirk. "And the look he was giving you was anything but honorable. But I don't blame him."

He ushered her further away from the bustle of the crowd, heading toward a large stand of trees sheltered by darkness.

"Tygra, where are we going?" she asked. "The party's in the other direction." He was leading her along by the hand, eyes forward.

"I was thinking we could have our _own_ party," he said, turning to gaze at her lasciviously. "I think ours will be more fun."

It made her insides warm when he looked at her that way, and she smiled to herself, anticipating what would happen once he got her alone.

They walked on, until the sounds of the masses faded into the background. When they made it to a location he was satisfied with, Tygra stopped, looking around for any prying eyes, or perhaps other couples vying for privacy.

"Well, here we are," Cheetara said, staring at his back. "What does my prince have in store for me?" she asked seductively. She could already feel herself reacting to him, to the fact that they were alone at last.

He turned to her, his eyes already darkening. "What I had in mind would probably end up ruining that beautiful dress of yours, not to mention my clothing as well. I'm trying to think of an improvisation. We don't want to advertise our activities, do we? Got any ideas?" He was moving ever closer.

"Hmm…we could always disrobe," she said, a hand going to the buttons to her garment. He stopped, watching her as she slowly dislodged each one. Undoing the last, she caught her dress before it could fall to the ground, hanging it over a low hanging branch.

Tygra watched her, his mouth slightly open, resisting the urge to seize her at that moment. She still had on her breast binding and leggings, and she bent over to remove them as well.

Once they were gone, the binding followed quickly after, and she stood there, beautifully naked, staring at her hypnotized lover.

"At this point, clothing will only get in the way, yes?" she asked, smiling coyly. She was rather comfortable being naked outside, as long as it was with Tygra.

He was transfixed by her, as though he had not seen her thus just days ago. She walked forward, purring as she placed her hands to his lapels, loosening the ornate fastenings to his blue military style jacket. She mused at how well-suited blue was to his coloring. It was obviously his favorite.

Removing his jacket, she hung it over the same tree branch, coming back to continue her work. Her hands came to his undershirt, and she allowed him space as he brought it over his head. He shook his head when she tried to grab it, throwing it on the ground.

His impatience was apparent as he shoved his breeches down, removing his boots along the way. "It is night," he said when she looked at him questioningly. "Who will notice a stained shirt or scuffed pants?"

She smiled when he came to her, tilting her head back to receive his kiss, his arms wrapping her in a tight embrace. His tongue dove deep into the recesses of her mouth, tasting her eagerly.

He dragged a hand to her front, fondling her breast, squeezing a nipple gently, causing her to moan into his mouth. He loved her noises, the thrilling sound of her voice making him grunt in approval.

His mouth left hers to follow his hand, using his teeth and tongue to work her into even more of a frenzy. He drew on her nipple deeply, his cheeks hallowing with the effort. Cheetara scraped her claws through his hair, her body erupting in spasms against him.

Her head fell back, her breaths coming heavily. He grabbed her under her thighs, taking her gently to the ground to lie down on his discarded shirt.

His body partially over hers, Tygra brought his mouth to her neck, licking, sucking, and nipping, using the seduction skills that always made her liquid in his arms. He was grinding his erection against her, tantalizing her.

They knew they couldn't afford to stay too long, but Tygra seemed without care, his ardent caresses moving along the flushed skin of her thighs, upward. He teased her, his fingers just barely skirting the area that ached most, instead brushing along her tummy to tease a nipple.

Cheetara watched him hazily. His lips were ever busy, kissing down to her navel where he sipped as though tasting of the finest wine, his tongue rimming and dipping into the depression.

She sighed, laying back, her eyes staring above at the night sky partially obscured by tree branches. The moon's face intermittently came into view, casting a ghostly light on the land. It was such a lovely night, and being with Tygra made it perfect.

He had come to the juncture of her thighs now, and her body throbbed, needing him to touch her _there_ so badly, to release the tension he had stoked like a flame. He played around the area with his hands, placing small kisses along the edges of her sex. It was highly frustrating.

"Please, Tygra," Cheetara begged. She raised her hips a touch toward his mouth. She needed him to kiss her there, _now_.

Tygra grinned against her lower abdomen, his breath fanning the dusting of hair around her sex. He was enjoying himself. "Please what?" he asked hoarsely, knowing full well what she meant but wanting to hear it from her lips.

"Please…" she whispered urgently, trying to pull his head downward, but he resisted, extending her torture.

"No. I want you to _tell_ me what you want." His hands continued to stroke over her legs, and he caught the scent of her excitement growing ever more intense.

"I want you to stop _torturing_ me and kiss me. Kiss me here," she spread her legs wide, presenting herself to him.

She used her own fingers to spread her folds, displaying the moist, pink flesh within. She watched as Tygra's façade vanished quickly, his eyelids drooping as he focused hungrily on the one place only _he_ knew, the place that had brought him to the greatest heights of pleasure time and time again.

It beckoned him like a fire on a cold night. He licked his lips, dipping his head low to taste of her, gorging on her heat as though starving for her, ravenous. His content humming against her did nothing to calm the pulsing in her blood, the pounding of her heart.

Her hips began to move against him, craving the touch of his lips and tongue. It was so good.

Cheetara fell back against Tygra's shirt, her spine arching as intense sensation washed over her like rain. How he had become so adept at this act she was not sure, did not even care. All she knew was that she'd never felt so good, so wanted.

Her gasps and groans filled the night air, her legs shaking in his firm grip. She sucked heated breaths between her teeth, her hands stroking along his scalp to settle atop his head.

He continued on, using his hands to spread her wider for him, propelling her closer and closer to climax. His tongue had never seemed so long, dipping so deeply to taste the deepest recesses of her. He licked within and around her, pausing to suckle her clit. It wasn't long before she felt the waves of release start to radiate from her womb.

She was on the edge, about to explode when he rose above her, ignoring her sounds of complaint, nestling himself between her thighs.

He was enjoying the need she demonstrated, the insatiable appetite she had for being in his arms. But he also had an appetite, and he couldn't let her come like this, not yet.

He wanted to be inside her when it happened, craved feeling her heat clenching down around him, squeezing his length perfectly.

As she felt the tip of him press against her, Cheetara brought her hands up past Tygra's back to settle around his neck, the familiar anticipation of that first thrust settling on her. She wanted to be filled so badly, she felt consumed with the need for it.

But Tygra was still, breathing heavily in his struggle for self control.

"Tygra..?" she was nearly sobbing with want. "What is it?"

"I told you," he said roughly, his arms holding him above her. "You must _tell me_,"

_What is he_ doing?! Cheetara thought for a minute, her foggy brain trying to understand what he wanted. "I love you," she said, panting.

"Mm-mm," Tygra ground out, licking his lips, his eyes closed as he remained unmoving.

She was getting angry. "I _want_ you!" He still did not move, choosing instead to lean down and nip and suck playfully at her neck, just under her ear. She huffed in frustration, and then it came to her. What did she _want_?

"Please Tygra," she finally said, her hands clutching his face, begging his attention. "Please…_fuck_ me."

He sighed, smiling slightly as he touched his forehead to hers, and obliged her. She gasped brokenly as his hips slammed forward so quickly she felt he would thrust _through_ her.

She relaxed, her legs moving to grasp him, trying to pull him deeper as her hips worked with his to create the most exquisite friction.

"Yes," Tygra growled low in his throat, his mind dissolving with each push into her warm depths. "That's it, Che." His breaths hissed through his teeth. "Mmm, that's the way."

He clutched her ass, tilting her up into his thrusts. Cheetara squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth open in soundless scream. The strength of his hips against her tested the border between pleasure and pain, and she loved it.

She tilted her head up, grasping his head to bring his lips to her impassioned kiss. She drank him in, siphoning his moans and her musky flavor from his tongue until they parted for want of air.

Tygra moved his hands from Cheetara's rear to bring them back to the ground, inching up and forward so her legs were eased over his shoulders.

"You like this?" he asked her breathily, placing a light kiss by her ear as he kept on. "You like when I'm deep like this?"

"Oh God, YES," Cheetara cried, biting her lip and nodding fervently. "Harder! Oh, _please_ don't stop."

"Never," he grunted, shaking his head as he watched her face. "I'll never stop." Her eyes closed again at his words as he began to thrust faster. "You're _mine_," he sighed. "All mine."

He went yet deeper, wringing gasping screams from her mouth and moisture from her core. Never had she been so _wet_. Tygra tried to hold on, but when he felt her contracting around him, soaking his lower abdomen with her juices, he lost himself.

Pounding himself into her over and over, his seed poured forth, and he buried his face in her throat, gasping for breath. He was coming so hard, his hips jerked with involuntary shudders.

He instinctively brought his mouth to his favorite spot on her neck, grasping her skin in his teeth gently, trying not to break the skin and mark her again.

His jaws trembled, trying to be careful, but Cheetara's hand came up, gently pulling him forward. "It's okay," she said, breathing loudly as she tilted her head to the side submissively.

Tygra bit down, gripping her as he continued sinking into her, until the last of himself was spilt within her. Licking her clean, he raised his eyes to meet hers. Her beautiful face was so full of the emotion and passion they shared together. _Mate._

He took her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you, Cheetara," he said, nuzzling her nose.

She smiled, happier than she'd ever remembered. "And I love you so, my Tygra. Always."

* * *

><p>As they donned the last of their clothing and were once again presentable, Tygra noticed Cheetara seemed nervous. She was fingering the hem of one of her sleeves, suddenly intent on the beads adorning them.<p>

"Babe," he said. "What's wrong?" He walked behind her, his arms winding around her stomach to pull her into him. He hoped he hadn't hurt her earlier. He could be pretty rough.

"Tygra, I have something to tell you," she said, her voice shaking. "It's no small thing, and I'm hoping…well that doesn't matter. You just need to know."

She turned in his embrace so she could see his face. Swallowing, she looked intently in his face and finally blurted out her secret.

"I…I'm pregnant."

His rusty eyes grew wide for the space of a moment, eyebrows shooting up while the tiger digested what his lover had said.

Cheetara didn't know what to think as the silence lasting a few moments seemed to last forever. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she thought of what she would do if Tygra rejected her, rejected their baby.

Those fears were negated though, when he suddenly grabbed her, swinging her around as he laughed joyfully. Setting her on the ground, he placed his hands on either side of abdomen, focusing his eyes on her belly as though he could see their child within her.

His hands moved quickly, coming to rest on her face and the back of her neck, pulling her excitedly to him so he could kiss her. Her eyes filled, her heart relieved knowing that all was well.

When he pulled back, his own eyes had turned misty. "I'm gonna be a _father_," he said, a wondrous expression on his face. "Cheetara, you've made me so happy. I didn't think it was possible to feel so much joy."

Cheetara's tears fell as she laughed, and Tygra enfolded her in his embrace, the two clinging to one another. What a perfect night this had turned out to be.

They had to get back, and the two reluctantly released each other, turning back to the world. Their hands were clasped together as they walked, neither wanting to lose contact with the other.


	15. Festival pt2

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Here's the second part of the festival. Tessa and Cheetara finally have their confrontation, but for Cheetara it may cost her and Tygra something precious to them. I'm not too crazy about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Please give me honest reviews. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Festival pt.2<strong>

Tessa stood by herself near the food vendors, trying to make a decision about what to eat. She had decided on some meat cutlets and was about to make her way over to get some, when she spied Tygra and Cheetara walking back towards the vendors from the woods.

They were talking and laughing together intimately, and Tessa was shocked to see Tygra openly holding hands with her! The prince even leaned over, kissing Cheetara square on the mouth in front of young and old alike.

He then placed a hand on her abdomen, caressing reverently as though it housed a treasure within. He whispered something to Cheetara that made her blush hotly and laugh. Tessa was burning with such envy that she didn't register what the gesture could mean.

Tygra walked away after, leaving the cheetah still blushing sweetly. He moved in the direction of the area she could only assume was reserved for the royal family.

_How disgusting!_ There had to have been some sort of passionate interlude between them to cause such behavior. So much for Jaga's perfect little Cleric!

He'd be quite amused to know his protégé had been humping in the forest like some lusty adolescent experiencing her first clumsy fling.

Tessa's jealousy returned. That should be _her_ experiencing happiness, _her_ enjoying her lover's embrace. But it had all been ruined so long ago. And now she was forced to be a spectator, watching the _urchin's_ dreams come true.

No other male had ever caught her eye. None had ever moved her like Hadrian had. And because of Tygra, he had left! And now, look at him, reveling in love when he had destroyed hers. Why should _they_ be happy?

Tessa's fists clenched harder as the cheetah's steps brought her ever more in range of her claws.

* * *

><p>As Cheetara walked back towards some of the food areas, she saw Tessa off to the side, leaning against one of the stands. Her eyes were turned towards the ground, but Cheetara knew she had seen her coming.<p>

She held her breath as she passed, knowing that the tigress had probably noticed Tygra walking from the same general direction she had come from. As she passed, she began to feel relief, that maybe there would be no drama tonight. But Tessa's words dashed those hopes.

"Well, Cheetara. It would seem that even a festival can't stop you from making a _whore_ of yourself yet _again_ with our esteemed prince." She smirked at her as she turned.

She thought to let the comment pass, but then she reconsidered. She was _sick_ of Tessa and her petty jealousies which had allowed her to throw away a friendship that should have been stronger than that.

She was sick of the innuendo, the crass comments, everything. She faced Tessa, who was laughing to herself, and glared at her.

"Yes, Tessa, I am a whore," she stated sarcastically. Her stare became steely. "And that is why Tygra is with _me_ and not you." She raised her hand to her neckline, pulling it down slightly to reveal the fresh mark put there in their passionate embrace just moments ago.

"And that is why_ I_ wear his mark, and _you_ with your high breeding and beauty, do _not_. You have _nothing_, and that just burns your ass, doesn't it, that Tygra prefers the company of a whore to _yours_!"

She gifted Tessa with pristine smile before turning to walk away, but was stopped when she heard Tessa's snarl.

When she turned back, she saw the tigress rushing toward her with murderous eyes, her steps heavy with anger. "Bitch!" she spat, inches from Cheetara's face. "You will take that back and apologize, now!"

"I will _not_," Cheetara said, calm despite the situation. "You have hounded me nonstop ever since you discovered my relationship, and I am _tired_ of it. Not only is your superior, insolent attitude annoying, it is unbecoming a Cleric!"

Tessa fumed. "How _dare_ you presume to tell me what a proper Cleric is? You, a lecherous, clanless _urchin_ who lets herself be mounted in the forest like a lowly _beast_!"

"Do _not_ push me, Tessa," Cheetara said, stepping closer into Tessa's face, her voice deadly soft. "Or you will see just how much of a _beast_ I am. We both know you are hardly one to talk about decent behavior. Stop this foolishness, before I _embarrass_ you."

"Try it!" Tessa bellowed, shoving Cheetara back to the point she nearly stumbled. With a hiss, Cheetara gained her footing enough to stand her ground and pull her staff. Tessa had hers at the ready as the two circled each other, snarling viciously.

Nearby, Talli and Jorel were looking over several of the stands housing trinkets and other handmade wares. They heard the uproar and walked over to see what was going on. Both were shocked when they finally saw the cause of the noise.

Talli watched in horror as the two females prepared to battle one another. This was wrong and definitely wouldn't end well! Clerics did not fight _each other_, not seriously! She had to find someone to put a stop to this!

"We have to help!" she said to Jorel, who was looking on with a frown. "What do we do?"

"Let's go find Jaga," he answered, grabbing her hand and ushering her in the direction of the royal box. Jaga would be keeping the king company tonight. Of course he would help. The two Clerics rushed to find him.

As they left, the fighting commenced. Tessa naturally was the aggressor, advancing on Cheetara and swinging, only to strike through empty air. No one rivaled Cheetara's speed.

She twisted to look around and was struck in the face, as the cheetah had dipped around her so quickly she was not seen, able to strike at the opening that was presented to her.

The tigress executed a sweep, trying to take Cheetara's feet out from under her, but it was to no avail, and another blow was landed on her back. This frustrated her, and she roared her rage.

Her fangs, long and fierce, gleamed in the torch lights as she felt herself lose the restraint she had kept a tenuous hold of all this time.

* * *

><p>Jorel and Talli arrived at the box reserved for the royal family, and as expected, Jaga was in attendance with the King, speaking to him, Lion-O, and Tygra.<p>

Lion-O spied them and looked away sullenly. Tygra was doing his best to participate in the exchange, but was obviously eager to be elsewhere.

Their conversations were curtailed at the approach of the two young Clerics. Jaga spoke first. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Excuse us, everyone," Talli began. "But Mentor, there is a commotion near the food vendors."

"Commotion? Of what does she speak, Jorel?" Jaga asked, looking to his son.

"It's a fight, Fa-I, I mean, Mentor," Jorel caught himself. "It is between Masters Cheetara and Tessa."

"What?" Tygra yelled, standing to his feet. He made a move as if to go to Cheetara, but was stopped by Claudus. "What are you doing?" the king asked him incredulously. "This is a Clerical matter."

"But, Father," Tygra began, but he was interrupted by the king.

"Sit. You are a prince of Thundera, and you will not be seen gallivanting off to involve yourself in issues that have absolutely nothing to do with you!"

Jaga looked at Claudus. "If you will excuse me my lord, I must see to this." The king smiled. "Of course, Jaga. Send word if you need me."

Jaga raced off with Jorel and Talli, catching Ona's eye as he ran past the medical tent. She was at his side instantly, having seen her son arrive with Talli beforehand. Something was amiss, and it couldn't be good.

Tygra watched helplessly as the foursome left. He just couldn't sit by when he knew that he was at the center of this altercation. He couldn't let Cheetara face Tessa on her own, when the tigress' real issue was with him.

Moreover, he had seen Tessa fight before, and this could be very dangerous for Cheetara.

He looked at his father, who was receiving a status report from one of the guards. Tygra rose, deciding that it mattered not what his father said. He _had_ to go to her!

"Tygra, what are you doing?" Claudus barked. "I told you to sit!" He came to his feet, ever the imposing lion, and faced Tygra.

"I'm sorry Father," Tygra said, his face determined. "But I must go."

"What is this need of yours to interfere with the Clerics? They have their own way, and ours is to leave them to it. This is none of your affair!"

"It is every _bit_ my affair!" Tygra finally yelled. He had intended to spring the news on Claudus after all this, when the festival had concluded and they could speak privately. But he was left with no choice.

"Cheetara is my Chosen, Father," he said, staring intently at Claudus. "I was going to ask your blessing later, when the party was over, but _this_ is why I _am_ involved. I love her, and I won't see her harmed, especially not over me." With that, he left, quickly following the path Jaga and the others had taken.

Claudus slumped back in his seat, surprised but not alarmed. He would speak with Tygra later on about this. He knew a change had taken affect in his son. Now, he knew why. _My son…in love..?_

This was not the same as when there had been an attachment between Tygra and Tessa. This was…different somehow, more passionate. Tygra had never defied him before.

The king simply shook his head and sipped more wine. _Interesting. _He had a feeling he would need the relaxation provided by drink tonight.

* * *

><p>Tessa's roar could be heard through nearly the entire food area, causing many vendors and citizens to stop and take notice. People started to rush over to the scene, watching as the two Clerics whacked at each other.<p>

The tigress was deep in a blood rage, a form of berserk inherited from her clan. They were known warriors, who had refined the fighting form through the generations, but there were flaws if it was not fully mastered.

With her emotions so highly involved, Tessa's moves were becoming increasingly sloppy. Cheetara found it almost child's play to evade her, letting Tessa tire herself out with wasted movements. Her tantrum finally hit the boiling point.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ BETTER THAN ME!" Tessa screamed, charging Cheetara, her eyes wild. She was out of control, in a frenzy, and unable to be reasoned with. Cheetara determined the best thing to do was to render her unconscious before she harmed herself or others.

As she prepared to do what was necessary, she heard Jaga's voice ring out. "Stop this, NOW. What is wrong with you?" He was rushing to the scene, flanked by Ona, Jorel, and Talli.

Cheetara obeyed, easing from her defensive stance, turning to the Grand Cleric. His commands were absolute, so surely Tessa would obey as well..?

She did not. Tessa rushed at Cheetara again, attempting to land a thrust with her staff. Cheetara reached out, intending to grasp the end and use the momentum to rip the staff from the tigress' grip.

She had forgotten about the staff's special features however. As she reached for it, her hand was pierced with one of the sharp blades housed in each end of the staff.

Wincing in pain, Cheetara was still gripping the staff when Tessa whipped it up, lifting the cheetah up and over, and flinging her away.

Cheetara landed painfully, crying out as she hit the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her side and abdomen, and as she tried to get up, the pain intensified, her head gripped in severe vertigo. She lay back down, gasping.

Ona was there instantly to survey the situation. "Lay still, Cheetara," she commanded as she checked her hand. The wound was pretty deep and bleeding profusely. Ona looked at Jaga. "She needs to be taken to the infirmary at once!"

Jaga nodded, looking around. "Jorel," he called, motioning to him. The young Cleric came quickly. "Take Cheetara with Ms. Ona to the infirmary. I will be along shortly."

"Yes, Mentor," he said. Turning towards Cheetara, Jorel scooped her easily in his arms, following after his mother.

Jaga focused on Tessa, who was still breathing rather hard, coming down from the grips of her rage. "Tessa, I am deeply disappointed in you," Jaga admonished her.

"This is a festival, an event that is supposed to take the people's minds _off_ of our troubles and dramas, and here you are creating more. I would never have expected such behavior from you."

Tessa glared at Jaga, unrepentant. "Yes, because your perfect little _Cheetara_ is incapable of doing wrong, is that it? You have always valued her above everyone, noticed her above everyone, even above I, who gave _everything_ to serve this order!"

Her voice had risen to a fever pitch. "My life, my happiness, my love, _everything_ I had I gave up for you, for _this_! Well, no longer!"

Tessa raised her staff, bringing it down over a raised knee, effectively destroying it as splinters of wood fell at her feet. The blades contained within clattered to the ground, their holding mechanism severed.

It was the universal sign of abdication.

"_I don't need this,"_ she said quietly, throwing her destroyed staff aside and turning to leave. Witnesses gasped, looking at each other incredulously. Tessa had effectively just quit the Order of Clerics.

Jaga watched her go, hurting for both the Order and the tigress whose loneliness and conflict had been evident to him for a long time. He had wanted to help her, but had felt he could not give her what she was seeking.

Despite everything, Tessa had been an outstanding Cleric, and their fighting strength would be less with her gone.

His heart heavy, Jaga made his way to the infirmary to see after Cheetara

* * *

><p>Drogo sat to himself, sulking over his earlier "talk" with Tygra. That swaggering prince really thought he was something, coming in and inserting himself into the conversation like that. As if Cheetara could not answer for herself! It was <em>she<em> who had asked him to dance, after all.

He should have known such a beautiful female would be spoken for. When he had seen her those days ago in the Hall, her arousal evident, he had wanted her, craved her in a way he'd never felt before.

But he had always been a cat of discipline, of control, and had bided his time, waiting for the perfect chance to talk to her.

And just when he had struck up the courage to approach her, the prince had arrived to shoot him down. _That figures_, he thought. It was always the way.

_Oh well. May as well try and enjoy _something_ tonight._

Just as he was about to dive into some stew that had smelled heavenly from the vendor's stand, he heard a commotion not far from where he had bought his meal.

_Damn. Guess I'll have to do this another time,_ he thought, rising from his seat. It didn't take him long to arrive, and when he saw an injured Cheetara on the ground being attended by the healer, he had looked around furiously, determined to find who was responsible.

He saw Tessa quickly leaving the scene, her staff in pieces in her wake. Jaga had let her go, but Drogo would not. She had to pay for what she'd done. He stalked after the tigress, determined to see that she did just that.

* * *

><p>Tygra arrived only to find everything had already dispersed. He had not thought himself that far behind Jaga and the others, but the crowd was going back to their prior activities, bowing to him as he nodded, dismissing them impatiently.<p>

Then he saw Drogo, the Cleric from before. Tygra quickly caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder and asking him what had happened. To his horror, Drogo told him that Cheetara had been injured.

He listened just long enough to hear where she had been taken before quickly setting off for the infirmary. Drogo went his own way, a determination in his step.

* * *

><p>Tessa walked through the crowd, uncertain of where she was going. All she knew was that she could not stay here. She wanted to go somewhere far, somewhere secluded, so she could let loose with all the emotions buried in her gut.<p>

Onlookers rushed to flee from her path, lowering their eyes. Their fear was obvious, and they whispered among themselves as though she was a spectacle, a monster. These were people she had dutifully protected all these years, and now they shunned her.

She needed to cry.

For the first time in many years, the tigress just wanted to let her emotions and pain flow forth, unafraid of how weak she appeared or if she would be worthy of the Clerics.

What would she do now? Being a Cleric was all she had ever known, all she thought she would ever be. Now she had dishonored herself in front of the people, in front of Jaga.

She's broken her staff, resigned, and there was no going back. _What have I done?_

She had ruined everything, and now she had nowhere to go. The regret choked her, making her head spin and her knees buckle beneath her.

She started to fade, to fall, but was suddenly rescued by someone whose muscular arms caught her just in time. She was lifted in those arms, obviously male, which felt somehow…familiar. _That scent…_

She looked up to see a hooded figure looking down at her, the torchlight hitting his eyes, causing them to reflect blue in the darkness. Gingerly, she reached up, pulling the hood back and looking at the face revealed to her. That black mane, now grown long, the misty blue eyes…it was unmistakable.

Tessa gasped, her eyes filling with tears. _It can't be…how?_

"H-Hadrian?" Tessa asked, afraid her madness had conjured an apparition to torment her. She reached up, brushing her hand along the lion's face, his eyes fixed intently on her.

"How can this be?" she asked, her tears blurring her eyes. It had been so long since she'd seen him, she had lost hope of ever doing so again. Now, here he was.

He said nothing at first, turning his head toward her hand to place a lingering kiss on her wrist.

"It doesn't matter," he said in that beautiful, deep voice she remembered so well. "I am here, and I have you."

Tessa sobbed, burying her face in his neck as her tears flowed unchecked. She thought she was all alone in the world, left to fester in the bed she had made. But as Hadrian's arms tightened around her, pulling her close to his heart, everything felt right again.

"Come, my love," Hadrian said. "Let us leave this place." Tessa raised her head from him, looking around.

"Where will we go?" she asked. "Where else _is_ there to go?" As he set her down carefully on her feet, keeping an arm around her, she suddenly had so many questions for the former captain.

"There are other cities. We could go, just you and me. This is the reason I came back…for you. I couldn't stay away any longer," he said, shaking his head. "It would appear that I came just in time."

Looking into those smoky blue eyes she loved so much, so alight with sincerity and urgency, it was easy for Tessa to want to do anything just to be with him. But then she remembered her pain, the countless tears she had cried begging him to stay, to take her with him.

And he left her that night long ago, left her to stay and suffer. She remembered crumbling to her knees, wondering if she would ever have the pride to raise her head again.

Tessa was suddenly angry. She had spent so _long_ missing Hadrian, thinking him dead as three _years_ had passed without one word from him! Now here he was, expecting her to just fall in line and follow him like one of his former soldiers. _How dare he?_

"Is that right?" she asked him derisively. "So you left me here, and went to who knows where for three long years while I was here, thinking the worst, and you weren't able to send any word at all? And now I'm just supposed to go with you as though nothing happened? Where have you been?"

Hadrian smiled. There she was. That's the Tessa he remembered, the one he'd fallen for. His Tessa was strong, formidable, and never timid. He had thought her lost when he'd finally found her.

When he'd seen her break her staff and storm off, trying desperately to hide her tears, he'd known she'd reached the breaking point, and had followed her discreetly. Thankfully, he'd been there when she'd finally crashed.

"I have missed you so much, longed for you, my lady" he said, his voice husky. He leaned in and kissed her, hoping she would respond to him and sighing against her lips when she did. It was brief, with the promise of more when they were finally alone. Oh, how he had missed the taste of her!

They parted, Hadrian butting his forehead against hers lovingly. "My love, I will explain everything later, once we're safely alone and can talk. Come with me." He reached for her hand.

"Not so fast." Both cats turned in alarm to find Drogo standing in their midst. He stared intently at Tessa, his face dark. Then he noticed Hadrian, and his body froze. Both lions stared at each other, odd expressions on their faces.

Hadrian approached the Cleric, moving carefully. When he stood before him, the resemblance was uncanny. Time seemed to stand still as the males considered each other. Tessa was confused, then surprised when they suddenly embrace tightly, slapping one another on the back.

"Brother!" Drogo exclaimed, his face creasing in a heartfelt smile. "I never thought I would see you again!"

Hadrian ran a hand along Drogo's face. "It's been too long." He cast an assessing look over him, noting how big he was, nearly three inches taller than himself. He had filled out well, firm muscle where there had once been lankiness. "My, but you've grown, little brother."

Drogo blushed, "Well, it _has_ been a while. Did you expect me to stay small?" He batted Hadrian's hand away, his eyes laughing at him.

It was obvious that the brothers had been close. It was a wonder that Hadrian had left with such intimate ties to Thundera. Tessa stayed back, giving the two some privacy.

"How did you find me?" He gestured toward his cloak. "I was in disguise. Was I that easy to detect? If so, I think I need to rethink my concealment methods."

Drogo stepped back to look from Hadrian to scowl at the tigress. "I was coming to apprehend _her_," he said. "She has injured one of our members, and needs to answer for her crimes."

His eyes came back to Hadrian's, noting his tense expression. "But given the situation, maybe it is best if you just take her with you. She has forfeited her post as a Cleric anyway. There is nothing to hold her here."

Hadrian clapped him on the shoulder, exhaling a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Thank you. I don't know what to say." He motioned at Tessa. "We owe you our thanks."

Drogo searched Hadrian's eyes, regret on his face. "Just say that you will stay in touch now," he said. "I have missed you, wondered what had become of you." His eyes filled with emotion. "I thought you were dead!"

"As did I," Tessa said indignantly, her anger resurfacing. "What were you doing for _three years_?" Her arms were crossed, and she would not be denied an answer.

"I struggled for a long time," Hadrian answered awkwardly. "I went more nights than I care to admit with an empty belly, that's for sure. But I was able to finally find steady work as a mercenary and bodyguard, which pays much better than army wages. I've saved, and now I can support myself." He looked at Tessa. "I can support _us_."

Some of the ice melted from her eyes. Perhaps this was the answer. She was no longer happy as a Cleric, couldn't go back to them anyway. Maybe a new life with Hadrian was the answer. He would take care of her.

Now that disgrace was a common trait between them, it was probably the only choice they had. Resolved, she walked forward to stand next to Hadrian. "I don't care where we go," she said. "As long as I'm with you, we'll be fine."

Hadrian wrapped an arm around her, kissing her atop her hair. "We'd best leave then. I don't want the wrong person to see me." He turned to Drogo, and the two embraced again. "I will be in touch. I promise. I love you, Drogo."

"Same here," Drogo said sadly. "I wish I could go with you. You are all the family I have left."

Hadrian shook his head. "I already hurt you with this. You always wanted to be a Cleric. I won't be the one to destroy that for you. Someday, I'll come back, appeal to the king and Tygra, and maybe Tessa and I can live here again. I _want_ to come back. I just have to wait for the right time."

Tessa smiled. Seeing them together, it was hard to tell that Drogo was younger than Hadrian. He looked so mature. He was a good fighter, excelled in hand to hand combat, and she knew he would become a senior Cleric in short time.

_Maybe he'll take my place_, she thought.

The brothers embraced one last time, Drogo trying to conceal his misty-eyed state. Hadrian had seen however, and patted him on the head affectionately. "I _will_ be back. You have my word."

Drogo smiled, trying to remain hopeful. "I will hold you to that promise. Now, you must leave before you are seen. Until we meet again, take care of yourself, my brother." He turned on his heal with a wave, leaving the couple to their own devices.

Hadrian looked at Tessa, who still wore a slight frown on her face. He had some serious explaining to do. That would come later. Right now, they needed to make their way out of the city.

They passed some shops, purchasing a cloak for her, other provisions, and on Tessa's insistence, a weapon. Unsurprisingly, she chose a bow staff, old habits dying hard.

And as they left the gates of Thundera, the former Cleric cast one last glance at what had been her home nearly all her life. Maybe she would pass through this way again, and maybe she would not. As long as she had Hadrian, it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Jorel brought Cheetara into the infirmary, Ona holding the door for him. The cheetah was trembling, grunting softly at the pain wringing her abdomen. Dwarfing her discomfort was her fear. She clutched her midsection.<em> My baby…<em>

At Ona's urging, Jorel set her gently on one of the gurneys housed in one of the rooms in a side hall of the building. Cheetara had never seen this area, but then she had never had need of them before.

Ona enlisted Jorel's help, and he proved to be quite useful, fetching any supplies requested and seeing to Cheetara's comfort. They worked quite well together, mother and son.

Cheetara's hand was cleaned, stitched, and bandaged in no time, but it did little to calm her worries.

"Ona, please," she said plaintively. "How is my baby?"

"I will do an examination, if you would step out of the room please, Jorel," Ona said. He nodded, leaving the two females alone. Ona donned an apron and a pair of gloves, and encouraged Cheetara to relax as she removed her leggings.

As soon as she had done so, Cheetara felt the telltale cold rush of air hitting the moisture on her thighs. She was _bleeding_. She felt her heart stop, a lump forming in her throat as her breathing accelerated. _No…_

Ona rose to look at her. "Cheetara, you have to calm down. I need to look, and with you getting upset, it makes it more difficult for me to see."

"But Ona," Cheetara said, tears already streaking her face. "I can feel the blood. And the pain…" She closed her eyes. "This cannot be good. Am I…is my baby hurt?"

"Just lay back. Relax and let me look," the healer said gently. Cheetara complied, trying to breathe slowly, to calm herself.

Outside of the room, she could hear a disturbance that could only be Tygra arriving. Jorel would keep him out until the examination was complete.

She wanted him so badly right now. She needed his arms, and the refuge they provided, around her, keeping her and the baby safe.

Her chest started to heave with sobs. She had only just told him of their baby, and now…now, it could all be over as quickly as it had begun. Her baby's life could be ebbing away, running from her body to cake her thighs.

With it would go all the joy that had blessed this night, the love that had surrounded them as a soon-to-be family. _No…it can't end this way._

Cheetara withdrew into herself. Her sobbing stopped as she stared dumbly at the ceiling, wondering what would happen if the life she had kept nestled within her was suddenly still.

Dead.

Why had she not ignored Tessa and walked away as had been her first instinct? If she had just abandoned her pride and left, this would never have happened! Her first priority had been to protect her unborn cub above_ all_ else. This was _her_ fault.

She sighed heavily, guilt and regret engulfing her spirit.

Ona finished her examination, taking off her gloves and washing her hands in a basin of water. When she turned back, Cheetara was in the fetal position, crying softly. _Poor girl._

She approached, stroking her hand over Cheetara's hair. "My dear, do not cry. Yes, you are bleeding, but it is not profuse, nor is there a lot. It could be anything. We need to just give it time and see. Your cub could be just fine.

"And it also could not," Cheetara sniffled, worried. "What will I do if I lose it? _What will I do, Ona?_"

"We will not think on these things until we need to," Ona said, moving toward the door, trying to mask her own gathering tears. "For now, get some rest. I will have blankets brought in for you."

When she opened the door, she was nearly toppled by Tygra's form moving through the doorway to make a beeline for Cheetara.

"There is no need, miss," he said firmly. "Cheetara will be brought to the palace to stay with _me_." He reached her side, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her in comfort. He wiped her tears, moving to lay behind her and pull her into the warmth of his body.

Ona left them alone.

Cheetara continued to cry, overwhelmed with fear as well as relief for Tygra being with her. He simply held her, wondering why she was so upset. Were her injuries so painful?

He asked her so. "No," Cheetara answered. "It's not that." Tygra waited silently for her to continue.

"I'm bleeding Tygra," she explained, her voice cracking with emotion. Her tears fell again in earnest, and she had to control herself, lest her sobbing begin anew. "I'm bleeding from _there_. Ona has told me to wait and see, but…it, it could mean I've lost the baby."

Tygra's breath caught in his throat at the thought. He had only just learned he was to be a father, felt the ecstatic joy that came with knowing Cheetara would soon grow round with his seed. It had been a gratifying, pleasing feeling he could not explain with words.

He had even imagined what it would be like to hold his cub for the first time, if it would look more like him or Cheetara, if it would be a soldier or take after his mother by joining the Clerisy. Or…he or she could do anything, _be_ anything it wanted to.

All of these thoughts had started a steady anticipation in his heart.

Now…it may have all been for nothing. He hugged Cheetara closer to him, trying his best to be of comfort to her, even as his own heart was breaking.

The lovers lay there, silent in their despair, as both shed tears for the little one they had not even met yet. Now, there was a possibility that they never would.


	16. Respite

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - And here is chapter 16. Sorry for the wait, but I had a little trouble with this one, for whatever reason. I introduce another couple OC's, who may come into play for Lion-O more than anyone. I also address the fate of the cub and Claudus and Jaga's reactions. It's just a little plot coverage and light fluff this chapter, so sorry, not smut. I hope you all won't be too mad at me. Please let me know what you think or if something doesn't add up. I thought it was fine, but who knows what the readers see? REVIEW! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Respite<strong>

Claudus sat at his desk in his study while Tygra paced before him. The prince was eager to get back to Cheetara, who was currently recuperating in the guest wing of the palace.

The king had insisted on a private talk with him however, and so here he was, about to have an incredibly awkward conversation with his father.

"Tygra, relax," Claudus said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She will be just fine for now while you and I speak of this. You knew it was coming. Now, what exactly are your intentions with her? How long have you known her to state that she is your Chosen?"

Tygra heaved an impatient sigh. "Father, obviously I have known her quite a while to want to mate with her. I've been her friend since we were cubs, and have admired her from afar for years. It is only recently that I've established a romantic attachment with her."

He ran his hand through his hair. Was this really necessary right _now_? Resolving to get it over with in exchange for more time with Cheetara, he continued. "I didn't see her for quite a while after she joined up with the Clerics. I thought maybe she was gone on assignment elsewhere, that I may have never seen her again."

He finally stopped pacing and faced Claudus. "It was during that time that I met Tessa. You know how _that_ ended up. When Cheetara came back into my life, I was under the mistaken impression that she and Lion-O were an item, but they weren't. Seeing my chance, I made my move. We've been together ever since."

Tygra really didn't want to get into too much intimate detail about it. All the king need know was that she was his and that he wanted to make it so officially, in front of everyone.

Claudus was smarter than he thought though. He was thumbing his beard when he went in for the kill. "So those days you took away from the palace…were they really for 'a project,' or were they for something less boring and much, _much_ more pleasurable?" The king grinned at him.

_Damn you, old man!_ The tiger heaved a sigh. "I met with Cheetara during those days, father. Okay? We would never have had any privacy if we had stayed in the city. Surely you understand that?" Tygra dropped his arms lankly at his sides, his face imploring. _So awkward!_

Claudus had enjoyed making his son suffer just for a little bit, but he saw the impatience and worry in Tygra's eyes. That was enough fun, for now. "Alright Tygra," he said. "If you are determined to mate this female—"

"Her _name_ is Cheetara," Tygra said indignantly, frowning deeply at his father.

"Yes, yes…Cheetara," Claudus corrected himself. "I apologize. I meant nothing by it." He continued. "I can see that you care a great deal about her, so—"

"I _love_ her, father." Tygra interrupted, again.

_Damn, what's with this boy?_ "OKAY. I understand. What I'm _trying_ to say is that if you love Cheetara, and you truly want to be with her, then I have no objections." Claudus paused, gauging Tygra's reaction to his words.

"But father, I…" The prince had been defensive, ready to argue, but relented when the king's words finally sank in. "You…you approve?" he asked, his eyes slowly widening with excitement.

"Only if you understand something, you are bonding with a Cleric," Claudus said, his expression sobering a bit. "You must understand that her duty…_both_ your duties in fact, are to the crown and the kingdom of Thundera _first_. You must never place your relationship, or any cubs you produce, ahead of the needs of this kingdom."

"I understand, father," Tygra answered, nodding. He refrained from speaking about Cheetara's pregnancy. They would wait until they knew everything was alright. Then the king would know.

"Do you?" Jaga's voice materialized from behind him. "Do you really?" He walked over, standing at the king's right hand. He wore a frown that could only have come from his deep paternal feelings for Cheetara. "I truly hope you do, because Cheetara's devotion to the Clerics is part of who she is. I hope you never force her to choose between you and her duty. It would crush her."

"You have my word on that," Tygra said. He had always known that she loved her station as a Cleric, that they were her family when she had had none. He could not imagine forcing her to put them aside for him. It would be like making her discard a piece of her soul.

Jaga's face was unchanging. "We shall see."

Tygra felt even more awkward now than when this whole 'talk' had started. Claudus picked up on it, and gave him relief. "Well, if that is all Tygra, you may take your leave. We will need to arrange a ceremony, so let us know once you have talked it over with Cheetara. Now, Jaga and I have business."

"Yes, father," Tygra said gratefully. "Thank you…and you as well, Jaga." He bowed slightly and left, barely able to conceal his ecstatic grin until he was safely outside. His father approved!

He was so excited to tell Cheetara. Jaga…hadn't seemed enthusiastic, but that was expected…right?

He would think of that later. Right now, he just wanted to see her.

Seeing the tiger leave, Claudus turned toward Jaga. "Interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say, old friend?"

Jaga watched the door close behind Tygra. "Indeed it is," he quipped.

* * *

><p>Cheetara sat up in bed, feeling much better since she had come to the castle two nights ago. Ona had visited regularly, checking on her and asking about her pains. She was still bleeding slightly, but now only spotting.<p>

Ona was very optimistic, having asked Cheetara about the nature of her bleeding and if she had observed certain things. Having heard the cheetah deny such things, Ona stated that there may have been a different injury, that the baby most likely alright.

She suggested that Cheetara stay off her feet for a bit, keep herself nourished, and stop worrying so much.

It was a difficult thing for the Cleric. Thinking that she had lost her baby, and over a petty squabble, had been the most terrifying experience. Having just told Tygra about it had made it no easier.

She had seen the disappointment and pain in his eyes, and all she wanted to do was make it go away, to make him smile again with news that their child was alright.

Part of her feared he would not want her anymore if she miscarried, especially when Ona had told her that sometimes females could no longer conceive after such misfortune, but she cast that thought aside as foolish.

Surely he loved her more than that.

Though her pains had greatly diminished, Cheetara was still concerned. She wanted to know for certain, and she knew of only one cat who could possibly aid her in this.

She had been considering it since she had come, something that would ensure her cub was healthy and put her fears to rest. She just hoped she was not making a big mistake, for she knew the consequences. Knowing could be worse than not.

She heard a knock on the guest room door. Hearing her summons, Ona entered, a smile on her face. "Greetings! How is my charge today?" she said as she came to Cheetara's bedside.

"I _feel_ fine. It's just my mind that won't relax. I really hope all is well with my baby. I thank you for being here for me since everything happened."'

Ona pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. "Of course I am here for you, child. You know that Jaga and I look upon you as though you were our own." She blushed slightly.

"How long have you and Jaga…" Cheetara motioned with her hand, smiling as she crossed two fingers. She had been delighted when she'd found out about their relationship.

Ona kept her blush. "I have known and loved Jaga for many years. We met when he was a young Cleric and I an apprentice healer. We were not always lovers. In fact, when we first met, I did not like him." She laughed at fond memories.

"I thought him too disciplined, called him boring and frigid. But he liked me. And one day, he stopped my insults with a kiss. It was innocent enough at the time, but I think from then on I was quite smitten with him." Her grin was warm and full of the affection she carried for the Grand Cleric. "The rest is history."

Cheetara smiled back at her. "One could never imagine that you had disliked him," she said. "Now that I know of your past, it puts some of the little covert gestures I would see between you into perspective. And Jorel…Jorel is the spitting image of both of you. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!"

"Yes, well we've kind of kept it to ourselves all this time," Ona said softly. "It's not something all of Thundera needs to know. Jaga has a Clerisy to run, and we prefer if our personal lives aren't whispered on the wings of the morning, if you understand."

Cheetara understood completely. "I will tell no other, Ms. Ona. I could totally comprehend why it is important to maintain discretion. Is Jaga around the palace today?"

"Yes," Ona said. "He's been speaking with the king this morning. He'll be by to speak with you as well, shortly. Now I will examine you, and check to see that your bleeding has stopped."

Cheetara laid back and tried her best to relax.

* * *

><p>Lion-O was in the courtyard, absently watching from a shady spot the nobles attending his father's court. Did he really have to choose a bride from <em>this<em> lot? His father had had a talk with him about his duty as heir.

Lion-O had been dismayed to discover that not only was his choice for bride restricted to lionesses, it was possible he wouldn't even get a say in the matter!

It all depended on how 'appropriate' his choice was. _Yeah, right!_

His father had told him that some of the noble lion clans had daughters of marriageable age, and had intimated to Claudus that they would soon request an audience with the king and prince in order to present their daughters.

Lion-O did _not_ look forward to that. He hated the annoying, primping females at court. They smiled prettily enough, but most of them only saw a play for power when they looked at him.

He was not interested in being someone's route to riches and the envy of her friends. Not to mention that he could hardly imagine himself loving a lioness he'd never even met!

He wished he could just do what he wanted, like studying more technology. He loved spending his time with futurist knick knacks. They were so interesting, unlike this dribble.

A small commotion broke his sullen musings, and he looked for the cause. As he watched, he saw a lady and her friend chatting and laughing by the fountain. The friend, or maybe attendant, was a jaguar, and was plaiting the lady's hair. The two seemed close, talking about something humorous.

The lady, a young lioness, was smiling, her beautiful sandy brown hair accenting her golden coloring. Lion-O had never seen her at court before. Of course, he never really paid attention to the court mongers anyway.

But this lady…she interested him somehow. He decided to get a little closer so he could hear their conversation better. He stealthily made his way over to the fountain, taking a seat on the opposite side of the fountain so as not to be seen. He listened.

"Leia, I promise you will look wonderful with this style," the jaguar friend was saying, a foreign accent apparent. "I just know it will catch on, and you'll see other young females wearing it as well." She continued braiding plaits into her friend's hair,-_Leia's_ hair. It was a pretty name, Lion-O thought.

"I have always loved what you can do with hair, Inca. I really don't care about what those idiots at court think." Leia sighed. "My father drags me along, but I'd rather be anywhere other than this place!"

The jaguar clucked at her. "You know as the daughter of a noble house it is expected of you."

"Of course I know that, Inca. I just wish…sometimes I wish things were different. I miss when we were able to play and get into all sorts of trouble. Now those days are over. I don't want to be auctioned off to some spoiled prince!" She pouted.

Lion-O blanched at that_. I'm spoiled?_ Was _that_ what the cats at court thought of _him_? They didn't even know him! Lion-O felt compelled to speak with this Leia about her mistaken assertions of him. Now he just had to figure out how to approach her.

* * *

><p>Ona completed her exam, washing her hands before resuming her place at Cheetara's bedside. Her smile was genuine. "You look just fine and didn't exhibit any pain when I examined you. I dare to think that your baby is just fine."<p>

Cheetara smiled back. "That sounds wonderful, but I want to make certain. You said that Jaga was here. Would you mind asking him to come to my room please?"

"Um, okay," Ona said, a suspicious expression on her face. "Although I do not see how he could do anything to assuage your fears, I will do as you ask."

The healer rose from her chair and left to find Jaga.

The door opened within five minutes, and Cheetara was amazed at how quickly the healer had gotten Jaga to come. But it was Tygra who appeared. Despite her surprise, Cheetara smiled heartily.

Tygra had been such a tender and attentive host while she had been abed. He would come by and sit with her, hardly leaving her side unless his father beckoned him. The servants had brought in meals, and they had shared them together. It was nice.

"Good morning, love. How are you today?" Tygra strolled in and came straight to her, sitting on the bed next to her and giving her a quick kiss. He had shown remarkable restraint with her, only giving chaste kisses here and there.

He had told her he "hadn't wanted to start anything they couldn't finish" when she'd asked. He was so considerate, and much more disciplined than she felt sometimes.

"I am doing very well actually. Ona said that the bleeding has all but stopped, and that she is optimistic that things are better than we thought." Her face sobered. "Soon, I will be well enough to return to the Hall."

Tygra did not look forward to her leaving. He was quite pleased to have Cheetara here in the palace, within easy reach of him. He loved that he could watch over her here. Tessa was still at large, and though it was said she had quit the Clerics, no one knew where she had gone after.

He vowed to deal with her himself if his cub's life was lost as a result of her antics.

"What's wrong, Tygra?" Cheetara asked, seeing the darkness that passed over his countenance. She sat up further in bed and placed a hand on his thigh where he sat. He immediately changed his expression, placing a hand over hers and squeezing.

"I'm okay, love," he said. "I'm just wondering…have you heard anything about Tessa's whereabouts?"

Cheetara shook her head. "I have no idea, and I really don't care. I just want our baby to be alright and to forget any of this ever happened. Ona is getting Jaga for me. I think he can help us know for sure if everything is alright."

Tygra nodded. "It would be nice to put our fears to bed completely," he agreed. "Then we can move on and just look forward to our lives together. I can't wait until you're formally mine."

He leaned forward, taking her lips again, this time in a slower, more sensual kiss. She could feel him urging her to open, to deepen the kiss further. They were thus when Ona knocked on the door, Jaga in tow.

Ona straightened her voice loudly. "Here we are," she said just before Jaga came into sight. The lovers broke their kiss, grateful for the healer's situational awareness.

The Grand Cleric came in after her, and shot Tygra a measuring look, prompting the tiger to vacate his spot on the bed.

"I was told you wished to see me, Cheetara," Jaga said, stepping to her side and placing an affectionate hand on her head. "I was coming to visit with you anyway. How can I be of assistance?"

Cheetara looked to Tygra and Ona, hoping they would understand. "Could the two of you give us a moment alone? I want to speak privately with Jaga. It will be quick, I promise."

Tygra's brow furrowed, but he nodded, and he and Ona left, leaving the two Clerics alone.

"Jaga," Cheetara started awkwardly. "I want to thank you for being here for me. It is greatly appreciated." She fiddled with her bed spread, unsure how to begin the conversation.

Jaga smiled, his eyes soft. "Your are like my own daughter. Of course I would be here for you."

The cheetah continued to look down, feeling increasingly anxious. "It is that fact that makes me dread what I must tell you, although it has given me great happiness. I hope you do not think badly of me." She finally looked at her mentor. "I am pregnant, Jaga."

Jaga smiled softly at her. "I know, dear."

"What? How _could_ you?" Cheetara gazed at him dumbly.

"Naturally, I figured that would be the outcome when you unexpectedly came into heat. Tygra was there to provide you relief, so I just assumed…" He blushed slightly. What an awkward conversation this was!

She continued to stare at him. "So my relationship with Tygra…you know about it? You do not disapprove?"

"Cheetara, you are an adult, and can make your own decisions. I will support you in whatever you decide to do, as long as it does not cause you harm or interfere with your duties. Tygra is a reputable cat, and I have no doubt he can support you."

"I did not know that Clerics could even _have_ personal relationships. I thought we were breaking some sort of rule, which is why I was so secretive. But once I found out about you and Ona and so many other Clerics who have relationships and even _families_…" she looked at her mentor. "Why did you not tell me about all this?"

Jaga blinked, his lips quirking. "Well, child," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You never asked."

The two Clerics laughed, and Cheetara threw her hands around his neck. "Thank you Jaga," she sighed.

He hugged her back, and when they parted he asked her what she needed again.

"Oh, that's right," Cheetara said. "I need to know if my baby is alright. I need to know for sure. Could you help?

Jaga knew what she wanted him to do. "I understand your concerns. Let me see." Pulling the covers from over Cheetara's abdomen, Jaga placed his hands on either side of where he imagined her womb would be.

Sending his will through his hands, Jaga sent a wave of sensory magic through Cheetara's body, his eyes closed in concentration.

Cheetara felt a tingling pulse through her torso, the sensation turning cool, relaxing, and she closed her eyes while it suffused her form. When the feeling dissipated, she opened them again, looking upon Jaga's face.

The Grand Cleric was smiling down at her, his gaze joyful. "My dear, I am happy to say that the cub is just fine. I could feel its life essence as strong as ever. You had some tearing along the wall of your womb, but those injuries were away from where your developing cub is. I expect that was what caused the bleeding, after your fall."

Cheetara breathed a great sigh of relief, her eyes filling with grateful tears. She should have asked Jaga to check when it first happened, but she had been too nervous about telling her mentor about the pregnancy, thinking her relationship was forbidden at the time. With her baby's life in the balance, she had been too distressed to even think on it.

Now it would seem that the chaos of the last couple nights had settled and all was right once again. She had no idea why she had come out so lucky, but she was incredibly thankful to whatever entity was watching over her.

She once again embraced Jaga, who kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze before getting up. He left through the door, Tygra coming back in just after his departure.

"Is everything alright," he asked, still concerned at Cheetara's need to have him leave earlier.

She beamed up at him. "Yes! The cub is okay! Jaga used magic to verify that our baby is healthy and alive! It's _alive_, Tygra!" She pulled him in, lacing her arms around him and kissing him repeatedly on his jaw, face and lips.

Ona interrupted them, her hands on her hips. "Just remember, Tygra," she scolded. "Cheetara is to rest, at least for the next couple days. That means _vaginal_ rest as well, understand? _No sex_!"

Tygra raised his hands in a complacent gesture. "Of course not," he said, affronted. "I would think I have more control than that!"

"Sure," came her sarcastic reply. "We all know how much control you have, especially with the object of your passion conveniently located in your own home. That's what all those rumors at court used to speak of, your unfaltering _control_." She walked out to join Jaga, chuckling gleefully to herself.

As the door shut behind the laughing healer, Tygra turned to Cheetara, a chastened expression on his face. "You know I would never hurt you, my love."

"I know," Cheetara said. "I would not have fallen for you if you were that type." She stroked a hand along her belly. "And I know our cub will be as gentle as you are."

"And as beautiful as you," Tygra mused. He embraced her, butting their foreheads together gently. "So," he began with a grin. "Let's talk about names, shall we?" Cheetara giggled snuggling up closer to him.

The two were so relieved and pleased that they would meet their little one after all.


	17. Betrothal

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Chapter 17 is up. Sorry for the wait, but I have real life to work around. Our couple has now made it official that they will be mates. Things seem to be on the up and up, at least for now. This chapter is mostly fluff and fancy, and even Lion-O gets a little action his way. Hope you guys like it. There's SMUT within, so I expect some honest reviews to let me know how it is! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE, and as always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Betrotha<strong>l

It was two days later, and Lion-O and Tygra were sitting in the dining hall, snacking as they both considered their separate situations. They sat in companionable silence as they ate, neither compelled to speak at the moment.

Cheetara was to leave in the morning to rejoin her Order. Tonight, at the king's insistence, the palace would give a betrothal banquet in the couples' honor. Tygra had one night left with her.

He was not looking forward to parting, however temporary. To make matters worse, now that she was doing better and her pregnancy still viable, he was faced with the task of telling the king of his impending fatherhood.

He had no problem saying the words, not really. It was just the king's reaction that was unpredictable. He was inclined to believe things would go well, but such an important announcement could have any affect.

So he would just wait and see what occurred once the veritable cat was out of the bag.

Lion-O seemed a little down as well. He was chewing his food absently, staring at nothing in particular. He gulped down another couple mouthfuls before he finally spoke.

"Tygra, have you ever heard me described as spoiled?" he asked, his gaze serious.

The tiger smirked as he drank his water. "Now why would anyone say that about _you_, little brother? I couldn't imagine what would make them think that."

"It's not funny!" Lion-O said in a huff. "I try to be the best cat I can, and to hear such a thing really bothers me!"

"Who did you hear say it?" Tygra inquired. "Was it one of the soldiers, a servant, perhaps _father_?"

"Ha, ha," the lion sniped. "It was a young lady from court. I saw her by the fountain talking with her friend. She said she didn't want to be auctioned off to some 'spoiled prince.' Do you think the females really find me _that_ unbearable to be around?"

_Auctioned off?_ Tygra thought to himself. _So she's a possible match for Lion-O...interesting._

Seeing that Lion-O was genuinely upset by this, Tygra eased up on the teasing. "Relax, Lion-O. As a member of the royal family, and especially as the prince-heir of Thundera, there will always be gossip and speculation about you and your personality. You can expect even more from those who are less fortunate than you, which is…well, pretty much everyone, if you think about it."

Lion-O looked speculative. "I suppose you are right," he finally said. He thought to himself for a moment. If she was still at court, he would introduce himself to that lioness, Leia, and let her see for herself how _far_ from spoiled he was.

He was still at a loss as to why he cared so much what she thought of him. They didn't even know each other.

Tygra smirked. "Of course I'm right, little brother. Besides, you don't have the unfortunate task of telling Father that soon he will be a granddad. Try trading places with me."

"Congratulations, man," Lion-O said, patting his brother on the back. "I didn't think I had told you that yet. I'm glad everything went okay. I heard about the fight."

Tygra smiled, his eyes bright. "Thanks. We were worried for a while, but she's fine. Me, a father…can you believe it?" He laughed nervously.

"Having known you all these years…yes, I can believe it." Lion-O said honestly. Tygra was one of the most responsible cats he'd ever known, and though he would not say so to his brother, Lion-O admired him greatly.

He only hoped _he_ would possess the same attributes when he became king someday. Of course, he was in no hurry to inherit the enormous responsibility just yet. But when it _did_ happen, he wanted to be ready.

Tyrga stood. "Well, brother, wish me luck. I think it's best to get this over with. Stay here for a little while. If you don't see me in…one hour, give my love to Cheetara, because that means father has killed me." He laughed as he exited.

Lion-O shook his head, grinning to himself. If he could have Tygra's sense of humor too, things would be a lot easier.

The prince finished eating before making his own way out of the dining hall. His mind went to the lady lioness, and he hoped maybe to run into her again by chance.

He felt his heart pulse faintly at the thought of her. _What is this feeling?_ Lion-O wondered to himself, continuing down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ona set some more supplies up on one of her shelves. She had finished making up more pre-natal herbs and powders for Cheetara, which she planned on taking to the palace tonight.<p>

Now she was straightening things up, giving the infirmary a much-needed cleaning. She was not surprised at the disheveled state of things. She had been away caring for Cheetara, and with all that had occurred, cleaning had not exactly been the priority.

She heard the door opening, and leaving the back room, Ona went to greet her visitor. "Good morning," she called as she entered the main room. "How may I be of service?"

"Actually, _I_ have come to be of service to _you_," Jorel said with a smile. He had shed his Cleric's robe for more casual attire.

Ona gasped with delight. "Jorel! What brings you here? Don't you have duties you have to be doing today?" Her eyes became suspicious. "Does your father know you are here?"

Jorel smiled at his mother's concern. "Of course he does, mother. He's the one who gave me the time off to visit with you." He walked over, enveloping her in a warm hug, laying his cheek atop her head. "It's been too long since my last visit."

Ona closed her eyes, savoring time spent with her son. She would have to thank Jaga for this. He knew how much having Jorel living away from her had hurt.

"That it has, my son. But you are here now. I'm tidying up at the moment, but we can go and spend time somewhere else if you like, and do something more fun."

"I'll help you," Jorel answered. "What we do is not important. Just being with you is fine with me." He went over to the taller shelves, picking up a duster on the way.

Ona watched him, amazed at how grown up her boy was. He was quite impressive. His coloring was dark, even more so than Jaga's, but if one paid attention, the leopard spots he had inherited from her were still visible.

His shoulders and arms were lightly dusted with them, as were his legs, and she thought each spot was perfectly placed. Arms that were once thin as twigs were now firmly muscled, and his physique was evident even under his clothing.

_My son is beautiful_, she thought with pride. She remembered when he was but a little cub at her breast, his little fist curled in her hair. _So long ago…_

"Mother?" he was saying, trying to get her attention. "Are you listening?" He was looking at her with interest. "Are you alright? You look like you're crying."

Ona wiped her eyes. "Oh, I didn't realize. It's nothing dear, just nostalgia." She walked over to another shelf to resume cleaning. "I am sorry. What were you talking about?"

"I was asking you about you and your relationship with Father back in the day. How did you two pull it off?" He finished the top shelves, shifting boxes and other objects around for better reach.

"Oh, we managed. We could not see each other all the time." Her lips tilted up in a mischievous grin. "We obviously managed to spend _enough_ time though, seeing as you are here." She laughed softly.

"Mother," Jorel said with a blush. "I'm serious."

Ona stopped, leaning against a table to peer at her son. "Are you asking for the sake of your relationship with that young Cleric? Talli is her name, right?"

"Yes," Jorel answered. "That's her." He blushed brighter while he looked at his hands. "I-I think I'm falling for her, Mother." He looked up, staring at Ona seriously. "I don't know, really. What I _do_ know, is that I can't stop thinking about her." He smiled shyly.

"My son…in love," Ona said, shaking her head with a smile. "Come, and I'll tell you of your father and me. And I'll make some tea." Jorel's face lifted. He had always loved his mother's exquisite tea.

The two cats moved outside to have a seat in the gazebo. Ona looked forward to telling her tale, hoping it would benefit her son on his quest for love.

* * *

><p>Tygra entered the throne room and walked quickly to Claudus, who was perusing a list of various repair orders. Some of the festival attendees had gotten rambunctious, and all damages were paid by the crown as a favor to the citizens.<p>

The king was greatly relieved that this was all over, and life could go back to normal in the kingdom.

Signing off on the last order, Claudus finally looked at his adopted son, who was very eager to speak with him. Waving off his servants, he motioned for his son to walk with him.

"Hello, Tygra." said he. "You seem troubled, my boy. Are you nervous about your betrothal banquet tonight? Not already getting cold feet, are you?" He had a jovial expression on his face.

"No, father," Tygra replied. "I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I do have something important to tell you though."

"More news?" Claudus asked, weary enthusiasm in his voice. He didn't know if he could take much more excitement. He and Tygra walked out onto a balcony situated just off one of the halls.

It afforded them some privacy if only for a moment, for someone was sure to need the king again.

Tygra glanced out on the scenery, trying to figure out a way to say it. He decided it was best just to be honest and to the point. "Father, Cheetara is pregnant. I found out at the festival." He chanced a glance at his father.

Claudus' expression was one of surprise, but not of anger. The king was quiet, considering his next words carefully. When he finally spoke, Tygra felt relief flood his chest.

"Well," Claudus began, his face warming. "It _will_ be nice to have cubs underfoot again. It's been quite a while since we could say that, hmm?" He turned to Tygra, slapping him soundly on the back. "Congratulations, my son."

Tygra was so relieved, he was momentarily speechless, and not just because his father's massive hand had knocked the wind halfway out of him. Claudus took the moment to convey his other thoughts to him.

"Take care of her, Tygra," he said sternly, his deep blue eyes direct. "It is one thing to play when just adults are involved. But now, there is a cub, and he or she did not ask to be born. It will change _everything_. I hope you are ready, because as my son I expect you to be responsible."

The prince could do nothing but smile, both relieved and thankful that Claudus was such a level-headed, wise cat. He nodded fervently.

"Yes, father."

* * *

><p>Cheetara was up and walking around her room, stretching her legs after what felt like forever in bed rest. She had been allowed to get up at times, but with her daily activities significantly reduced, her legs often cramped.<p>

Ona had stopped by, letting her know that, with the bleeding completely abated, and any pain or tenderness also resolved, the cheetah was now free to move about as she pleased and slowly regain the regular routine of a Cleric. She was greatly relieved at this.

Ona had also discreetly mentioned that she could resume sexual activity if she wanted, but to do so within reason. Should she feel any pain however, it was best to stop immediately, the healer had said.

Cheetara did not feel especially in need, but she had still been happy at the revelation. Tygra was sure to be even more so. She would let him know sometime today, secretly.

A knock at her door drew her attention. The object of her thoughts came in, embracing her briefly, as though he was afraid he would crush her. He had been taking the greatest care with her ever since Ona's warning about her needing rest. It was endearing…and hilarious.

"They're giving a betrothal banquet for us tonight," he said, planting a kiss to Cheetara's lips. "I told my father it wasn't necessary, but he would hear none of it. I hope you don't mind."

She shivered a little at the thought. "I don't mind _per se_," she said. "I'm just a little nervous with all those nobles knowing about us. It's hard to gain acceptance in such circles. What if they look at me and see only a street urchin?"

"What they think matters not," Tygra declared. "All I care is that they know you are mine." He smiled down at her.

Cheetara hugged him tighter, unwilling to lose the bodily contact just yet. She nuzzled his neck, kissing him, letting her tongue graze just under his ear. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Careful…" he growled. "…lest you find yourself not making it to the banquet." He grabbed her arms, intending to put her away from him. "It's been a little while, love. It's best not to try my self control. Besides, you know we can't."

"On the contrary, _lover_," Cheetara purred against his skin. "I was given a clean bill of health just this morning, and I was told that I am no longer in such a state of fragility."

Tygra's heart began to pick up, and he could feel arousal start to take hold of him. He wanted so badly to take her to bed, but now was not the time. They had a banquet to prepare for.

Summoning all of his discipline, he pulled her arms from around him, smiling at the disappointment he saw on her face.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he said, hoping she would not notice just _how_ happy his body was at the news. "But I require more time than we have to make up for that which we lost."

Cheetara sighed. "I know," she said, pouting. Then she remembered something. "So, about this banquet…what should I wear? All of my garments are back at Cleric Hall."

"No worries," Tygra assured her. "I took the liberty of sending a message to Talli, asking her to retrieve the appropriate garments for the banquet. She should be on her way here shortly."

The Cleric was delighted. "That's good, because no one works magic on hair like Talli. I hope she will have time to indulge me."

Tygra ran his fingers through her tresses. "Wear it loose," he said. "I love to see you with your hair flowing. You look wild and sexy." He pulled it slightly, enough to tilt Cheetara's head back, baring her throat to him.

He stared at the graceful column hungrily, before nipping her there, drawing some of the flesh into his mouth. "My mark is fading," he said hoarsely, releasing her. "You'd better be glad we don't have time."

"I assure you, my prince, I am quite far from it," Cheetara said, her eyes heavy. "If we did, _you_ would probably be wearing _my_ mark."

"You'd better watch what you promise, girl," Tygra chided. "I may make you put your money where your mouth is."

His shock was tangible when he felt his love's hand caress his groin. "I would much rather put something _else_ where my mouth is." She stared at him, licking her lips suggestively.

Tygra was speechless, arousal spiking through him at the forwardness of his lover. _Time to go!_ It would be quite awkward to be caught in a compromising position within the palace…and during the busiest time of the day at that!

With that thought in mind, he kissed Cheetara on her nose, turned, and quickly beat feet out of her room, her laughter echoing behind him.

* * *

><p>The banquet hall was beautifully decorated, tables heavily fortified with food and drink, enough to satisfy the most gluttonous appetites. The music was festive, and the crowd, composed mostly of nobles, was conversing cordially among themselves.<p>

Cheetara was resplendent in a beautiful one-shouldered, silver gown with a flowing skirt that accentuated her curves. She did not remember owning such a frock, and she suspected Talli had found it elsewhere.

She had inquired about that to the lynx, but Talli had kept quiet, much to Cheetara's frustration. She completed the ensemble with Tygra's Day Astrid pendant, which sparkled beautifully in the hall's lighting. How had Talli known to bring it?

She had worn her hair down, the way Tygra had wanted, with an actual Day Astrid pinned over an ear. For all intents and purposes, she looked like the mate of a royal.

Despite all of this, Cheetara felt out of place. This was different from the festival. There she had mingled with the People, commoner and noble alike. There had been people like _her_ at the festival.

Here however, it was all court. All the rich and highly-regarded cats of Thundera were in attendance, ready to see her, know her…_judge_ her.

She wondered dolefully if they would find her unworthy of their prince. After all, she had never known her family, nor did she hold any assets. She definitely had no dowry to bring to the table. Compared to the royal family, she was…no one.

Her dismal thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand at her elbow. She turned, expecting to see Tygra. But it was Drogo who greeted her.

"Hello, Sister," Drogo said, bowing.

"What are you doing here?" Cheetara asked, looking around. Were the Clerics on duty? She did notice a number of them posted here and there. Perhaps they were providing extra security? What for?

"We're here to celebrate your betrothal, of course," Drogo drawled, looking at her as though she were daft. "Did you think we would not hear of such a special occasion?" He grabbed her hand, drawing her into a dance.

Cheetara felt honored, touched that the Order would turn up to wish her well. As Drogo drew her around the dance floor, she wondered if they would show at her wedding as well.

She never thought she would be so blessed.

When she thought on her early days as a Cleric and how things were now, she had to feel grateful. To have found love and the support of a family through the Clerics was nothing less than remarkable.

Her eyes began to wander across the dance floor. Among the other twirling nobles, she spied Lion-O. He was dressed in fine, military-style apparel indicative of a prince.

He too was dancing, with a very lovely lioness Cheetara had never seen before. She was dressed in a beautiful rose-colored gown that flew around her like a cloud as they danced. From what she observed, things were going very well for the couple.

The two lions were smiling, laughing, and having a wonderful time. Who would have known Lion-O was such an accomplished dancer? Cheetara smiled to herself.

She had been aware that Lion-O had carried a little bit of a torch for her for a time. It was nice to see him move on and move on well. _Good for him._

She saw Jaga, speaking with Ona, who was standing at his side. The healer was also formally dressed, the smoky green color of her gown setting off the gray and black of her coloring and the hue of her eyes.

Cheetara imagined Ona had been quite the heart breaker in her day, for she was still quite stunning. Jaga had probably had a lot of competition for her favor.

Jaga himself wore a formal Cleric uniform. He always looked dignified in anything as far as Cheetara was concerned.

Talli spun by, on the arm of Jorel, who was also quite good at dancing, the two Clerics moving as one. They noticed no one, too lost in the moment with each other to see Cheetara looking on. Again she thought of how fetching a couple they made.

The song concluded, and Drogo led them to the side. "Thank you for the dance," he said, bowing again. "Maybe I could claim you for another later?"

Cheetara made to answer but was startled when she felt Tygra's arms envelope her from behind. "I'm afraid she is claimed already…for the rest of the night," he said firmly.

"But don't fret, Drogo," the tiger continued. "There are plenty of primping, beautiful females at this gathering. I'm sure you will manage to steal dances with any number of them."

Sparing a wave for the Cleric, Tygra led Cheetara back to the dance floor, where he engaged her in another dance.

Drogo stood in place, a smirk on his face. My, but the prince was a cocky one. But he had to admit, he liked him. And he didn't blame him for his possessiveness. If Cheetara were his, Drogo was sure he would no doubt do the same.

Tygra's slight frown was not lost on Cheetara. "You don't like Drogo, do you?" she asked. He pulled her closer, molding her body to his as they moved to the music.

"It's not that I don't _like_ him," Tygra said. "I don't like the way he watches you. It's as if he's imagining what's under your dress, a view only _I_ was meant to see." Tygra twirled her around, impressing her with his rhythm.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Cheetara caught Tygra's gaze. "Yes," she said. "And it's a sight that you alone _have_ seen. That is how it will always be. So what is there to be threatened about? We both know that even if he _does_ want that, it will never happen."

Tygra smiled, pleased by her words. "Of course, love." He bent forward, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Forgive my insecurity. I need to have more faith in you, who I love more than anything."

He was so handsome in his dark blue military style uniform, made similar to Lion-O's. He had a golden sash that ran across his torso, making him look all the more a prince. She thought again how lucky she was to have such a wonderful cat so much in love with her.

The two danced closer, losing themselves in each other's embrace. Tygra could not wait for Cheetara to be his mate. Then he could hold her every night.

Claudus was at the head table, tapping his fork against his glass, requesting the attention of the room. "If everyone is ready, let us be seated and begin the banquet."

All of the guests made their way to their seats. Cheetara and Tygra took their places near the king along with Lion-O. Jaga, always an honored guest, sat to the king's left side.

Leia sat with her friend Inca and the other members of her family. She had enjoyed her dance with the prince, and was pleasantly surprised to find his company quite engaging. _Maybe he's not so bad after all_, she thought, hoping to spend more time with him.

Inca inwardly laughed at her friend, who was obviously infatuated with the lion prince. It was nice to see her cheeks alive with color again. As for her, another lion held her attention. He was a Cleric, judging by his attire.

With her friend occupied with Lion-O, she would have more time to engage in her own pursuits. _My word, but he is beautiful_, Inca thought, watching him in conversation with a fellow Cleric. She looked forward to seeing him up close.

As the hall went quiet, Claudus began. "I'll make this short and sweet, so we can all go back to the food, and more importantly, the drink!" He lifted his glass to the sounds of laughter from some of the crowd.

"We are all gathered this evening for the official announcement of my son Tygra's betrothal to Cheetara, an admired member of the Order of Clerics. She has risen from very humble beginnings to become a senior member, something everyone could gain inspiration from. I trust that we all wish them well, and will give them the proper respect and encouragement all young couples need at this stage in their relationship."

The king looked to the two. "You have made me proud, Tygra. And so I propose a toast…to a long and happy life together with your beautiful bride!" He clapped him on the back before sipping his champagne.

A chorus of here here's and other encouragements rang through the banquet hall, and all took drinks from their glasses.

Cheetara looked out at the crowd of well wishers, pleased that all seemed genuine in their sentiments. Perhaps they had accepted her after all. As Tygra's mate, she was sure their true feelings would be revealed in time.

Tygra placed his hand on hers, bringing it to his lips, causing louder cheers. "So, my dear," Tygra said. "How about a drink?"

Cheetara smiled at him. "I don't mind if I do actually." He poured a glimmering liquid from an ornamental bottle into her glass. It was an older vintage of sweet wine that was very pleasing to her palate.

"This is delicious!" Cheetara declared, sipping a few more times. She finished the glass, holding it out to him for a refill.

"I'm glad you like it, love," said Tygra, refilling her glass before pouring himself one as well. "I figured you were the sweet wine type. It matches who you are."

Cheetara blushed. "I promise to make tonight special for you," Tygra promised. "You deserve it for the happiness you have brought me."

"Tygra…" Cheetara murmured, touched. He smiled, touching their glasses together gently before sipping his again. She was still blown away that Tygra could be so romantic.

He fingered the pendant around her neck, a prideful smile on his face. "I love when you wear this," he said softly. She caressed his hand. "If you like," she whispered, "I will wear it always."

He gave her a gentle head butt in response. "Whatever you wear, my dear, I love you regardless."

The rest of the banquet went off without a hitch, the nobles filing by to pay their respects. It was almost overwhelming, but Cheetara took it all in stride.

Finally, the Clerics themselves came through, all of them supportive and happy for their Sister. Even Drogo expressed his sincere well wishes to the couple.

Tygra smiled appropriately, relieved the lion kept his eyes _above_ Cheetara's neck. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He had a grudging respect for the dark lion.

The party began to break up after a while, everyone hobbling home in various states of intoxication. Many of them paired off, leaving to pursue other entertainment.

All in all, the banquet had been a success.

* * *

><p>About an hour or two after the banquet, Tygra stood in his room, preparing for the night ahead. He checked himself in the mirror before picking up his whip. Satisfied with his appearance, he rendered himself invisible before exiting his chambers silently.<p>

Passing through the halls stealthily, he made his way to the guest wing of the castle. It was relatively quiet with the palace settling down for the night. As he was passing the terrace on which he had spoken with Claudus, a noise to his right caught his attention.

There, sitting on a bench, was Lion-O, deep into a make out session with the lady he had seen at the banquet earlier. They had danced with each other most of the night, Tygra recalled.

Right now, the only things dancing together were their tongues, Lion-O running a hand up the lady's back and into her hair. The lioness certainly didn't seem to mind, her arms wound tightly around his neck.

Tygra hadn't known his brother had it in him. He had always been the shy type, unconfident when it came to females.

_Well, good on you, little brother_, he thought slyly to himself. They could worry about the lady's parents, who were surely looking for her at this late hour, later. For now, Tygra had other business to attend to.

He continued making his way down the hall, barely contained excitement guiding his steps.

* * *

><p>Cheetara was fast asleep, and so was unaware when her door was opened quietly by someone possessing keys. Being in her delicate condition had made sleep more restful. The Cleric had always been a light sleeper…until now.<p>

The visitor locked the door, setting the keys aside.

Cheetara's bed dipped as he climbed into bed with her, drawing the covers over both their bodies. Easing closer to the back of her sleeping form, the figure brought a hand around to her front, pulling her closer. He then moved it to her thigh, caressing her.

Cheetara's eyes drifted open, her mind still half asleep. Someone was…touching her? Surely this was a dream. She turned her head groggily.

No one was there! But she could undoubtedly feel someone smoothing their hand up her thigh, easing her nightgown up. Finally, she used her nose to find what her eyes were withholding from her.

"Tygra..?" she called out. His scent was there, beside and around her, putting her more at ease. She could smell him, feel him in the bed with her…but she _saw_ nothing. The hand that wasn't there was now traipsing up to her abdomen. Then the presence finally spoke.

"None other," Tygra breathed into her ear. His hand wandered further, moving up to cup and squeeze her breast, making Cheetara sigh and relax against him. If this was a dream, it was a very good one. But as she became fully alert, she realized that it was all real.

She remembered at last. Tygra was invisible. _That whip…_ How else had he managed to sneak through the halls and enter her room undetected?

And that wasn't all. From the feel of his body against her back, increasingly bare as he continued to raise her nightgown, he was _naked_ as well and highly aroused.

She could feel his erection against her backside, and her need for him rose. She moaned low in her throat, arching against him. It felt like it had been so long…

He growled against her neck, his tongue darting out to drag along her flesh as his hand continued to knead her breast, squeezing the nipple between his fingers.

With pregnancy her breasts had become much more sensitive. The pleasure from his touch was even more intense, and her desire for him grew quickly. She felt herself moistening, and soon he did as well, when his hand feathered back down to settle between her legs.

"Tygra…" Cheetara sighed. She pulled ragged breaths in through her mouth. His fingers fondled her folds, tunneling through them to her hot center.

"Yes?" he purred against her, his fingers moving unmercifully within her. Her wetness was unmistakable, moist, juicy sounds floating to her ears.

"Mmm…you're so wet for me love," he whispered lustily against her, his tongue dragging the tip of her ear into his mouth.

Her hand came down to grab his wrist, her gasp echoing in the room as he continued playing with her. "Tygra," she rasped. "What are you doing here?" Surely there were guards outside. She had seen them!

He relinquished her ear, laughing softly against her. "I told you tonight would be special, did I not? I've missed you, my love. Don't deny me." Tygra was incensed, wanted, _needed_ to be inside her tonight, _now_.

Their breathing could be heard in the silence of the room, and as his fingers continued on their naughty quest, Cheetara's resolve shattered. _Hopefully no one will hear us._

She pushed her bum up and ground herself against Tygra's aching hardness. She heard his breath catch, a low rumble sounding in her ears as his fingers left her. She almost regretted the loss, but he gave her little time to do so.

His hand, still wet with her essence, swung behind her to grasp her leg beneath the knee. He lifted her leg up and back, so it settled over his hip as he positioned himself further down behind her.

She was just able to register his intentions before he entered her roughly from behind. "Aaah!" she gasped, feeling her body stretched, filled with his flesh in an instant. Her body readily accepted his, welcoming him as if old friends reunited.

Tygra slipped one hand under Cheetara's neck, grasping her chin to guide her face to his. As he kissed her deeply, sinking his tongue into her mouth, his hips began to piston against her, making her moan into him delightfully. His other arm wound around her hips, holding her in place.

It was so good…tight…so _hot_. Shit, he could hardly control his movements, he was so eager. He had been semi-hard from the time everyone had retired after the banquet, no, from back when she had said it was okay for them to mate again.

His thoughts had dwelled on nothing else but this, when he would claim her again.

Cheetara's claws scored along the arm that was around her, the pain causing his hips to pick up speed, pounding himself into her. It was amazing.

He brought her to climax quickly, her body jerking, her shuddering screams muffled by his mouth. It was all he could do not to come with her, but he wanted to last, to have her thoroughly before succumbing to his own pleasure.

She convulsed around his pulsing length, and he kept thrusting deep with each push of his hips. Cheetara vaguely registered that he had not finished, was still hard as stone.

Tygra pulled out, turning Cheetara toward him, pulling her over him so she straddled his hips. With deft hands, he pulled her gown over her head, bearing the rest of her beautiful body to his hungry eyes.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her up, moving her over his length. Then he pulled her down, driving himself into her again. Her eyes rolled back as she reveled in this new position and angle.

But when Tygra tried to get her to move, she stilled herself, her hands braced on what should be his chest.

He was still yet invisible. "No," she said. "I want to see you. As much as an invisible lover arouses me, seeing your face is even more so. Please, let me see you."

"As my lady wishes," came his smooth reply. Tygra quickly grabbed his whip, which had been wrapped across his torso, throwing it down at the bedside. With a whisper of sound, his form became visible again, much to Cheetara's pleasure.

"Much better," Cheetara purred, and she started to undulate her hips, drawing a hiss from her lover. He tipped his head back against the pillows, savoring the feel of her. She loved to watch the pleasure flit across his face, shattering that snarky exterior of his.

Tygra ran his claws up her thighs to her back, up to her shoulders, pulling her forward. He took her mouth, his tongue tasting her as his hand held the back of her head. His other held her steady as he answered her thrusts with his own.

Her hands framed his face as she tasted him, and she continued riding him, his hand now fisting her hair. His other grazed her hip, settling over her ass, playing with her cleft.

He broke the kiss, his mouth moving to a breast to suckle her. It was too much, and she could feel another orgasm building.

She squeezed her eyes closed, moaning aloud. Tygra released Cheetara's nipple with a resounding, wet pop. "That's it, Che," He coaxed, licking and kissing her breasts as he shifted both hands to grip her hips. "Ride me, love." He pushed her back up so her hands rested again on his chest. "Ride me hard."

His words were so arousing, and she complied, grinding her hips over his again and again, causing a friction that quickly went to her head. Her movements, coupled with his, kept rubbing her clit against his pubic bone, and it quickly propelled her over the edge.

She bit her lip, throwing her head back as she was taken by another orgasm. Her thighs quivered under her, and she fell forward again, her body shaking in climax.

Tygra kissed the top of her head, winding his arms around her as he flipped them over, settling between her thighs to push into her slowly as her pleasure ebbed again. He was still incredibly erect, and he would allow her no rest.

"Tygra," Cheetara moaned plaintively, her hands pushing against his chest. "I don't think I can take anymore!"

Tygra laughed, nuzzling her neck. "Yes you can, babe, believe me." He laid a kiss on her collarbone, his mind remembering when she had come into heat. "Let me show you."

_Oh my!_ Cheetara thought. _He is_ insatiable _tonight!_ She found herself aroused despite herself, anticipation replacing her weariness.

Tygra spent the rest of the night showing her just how much more she _could_ take. It was nearly dawn when he finished, leaving her sated and exhausted.

As they lay half asleep, Tygra yawned. "How about Tivoli," he said sleepily.

"Hmm?" Cheetara muttered, her head against his chest. She could hardly comprehend anything, she was so tired.

"A name," Tygra said, rubbing her shoulder. "You know…if we have a girl." She snuggled in closer to him, loving the sound of his heart against her ear. "I like Genoa," she said.

"Hmm," Tygra settled back against the pillows. "We'll talk about that. But what if we have a boy?"

Cheetara was already gone, exhaustion finally dragging her into unconsciousness. Forgetting the whole conversation, Tygra followed her quickly, and the lovers finally slept.


	18. Rendezvous

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Sorry for the wait. Writer's block and the realness of life had my brain on creative lockdown for a while. Anyways, this is essentially a filler chapter. No TyChee in this one. But other characters are mentioned, and a little more character development is made, I guess. Drogo truly shines in this one, as does, to some extent, Inca. They make a hot pair for sure! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Rendezvous<strong>

Drogo and Jorel left Cleric Hall bound for the palace. The sun was sitting low on the horizon, twilight settling over the land as the two made their way.

Jaga had given them a missive to deliver to the king, and Clerics were typically dispatched in pairs as a security measure. Not everyone in Thundera meant them well, and despite the fact that attacking a Cleric was a capital offense, incidences had been known to occur.

So Jaga had implemented a buddy system for his people, which had proven effective on more than a few occasions.

It was a fortunate arrangement for Drogo and Jorel, being best friends. As they traveled in the direction of the palace, Jorel was regaling the lion of his love for Talli, and how the two spent time together.

Drogo rolled his eyes, envy heavy upon him as he thought of Cheetara and how she was now and forever unavailable to him.

"Talli has the cutest little laugh." Jorel was saying, a smile on his face. "Sometimes I tickle her just to hear it. She has such a passion for art and music, loves gardening. And even though I would usually find such things boring, now I get excited when she invites me."

Jorel chuckled to himself. "Then again, I would get excited if she asked me to watch grass grow. As long as I'm with her…" Noticing how one-sided the conversation had turned, Jorel finally glanced at his friend.

Drogo's expression had become morose, so Jorel quieted. "What's with you today?" he asked, shoving his friend slightly. Usually the lion was animated, often talking so much that Jorel hardly got a word in edgewise. But ever since the subject had turned to females, he was dull indeed.

"It's nothing." Drogo shrugged. "I just had so much hope for me and Cheetara. But she's with prince Tygra now. There's no way…" He shook his head.

"That's right," Jorel said in a matter of fact tone. "Seeing as they've just had their betrothal ceremony and banquet, she _is_ no longer available to you. So…you need to understand that, get over it, and move on, man! It's not like you to mope over something like this."

Jorel smiled cheekily. "Besides, the only reason you probably took notice of her was because she smelled so irresistible that day. I can't blame you, because I wanted her too. But she was in _heat_. That's how all females smell to us when they're like that!"

"I know, okay?" Drogo said defensively. "I've always thought she was terrific though. It just seems a waste that she's with that arrogant tiger." His frown deepened. "Maybe it's because he's a prince."

"Now you know she's not like that," Jorel admonished. "And she seems to be very happy. I would think that would at least be enough for you."

Drogo simply nodded as the two cats reached the palace and were directed to the king's study. Jorel entered the office while Drogo posted himself outside the door. There was no need for both of them to hand the king one message.

The lion continued to think on his current state of bachelorhood. It wasn't like he really wanted to be mated to someone right now. He was still sorting out the Cleric thing and if it was truly all he wanted from this life.

Seeing his brother Hadrian again had brought him to that way of thinking, that maybe there were more things to do and see in the world than this.

He'd had his fair share of dalliances with females of course. It hadn't been too many, but enough. He had the experience to know how to please them, and he had reaped the benefits over the years.

Those relationships had been brief, neither he nor the females in question desiring more than sexual relief. And it had suited Drogo just fine.

But now he thought it would be nice to have _one_ female, someone he could have who belonged only to him. _Maybe I'm just being sentimental_, he thought mockingly. He'd never really wanted such things before.

It had seemed too burdensome…at first.

It just felt like everyone was enjoying the bliss of a relationship these days, all accept him. To think that _Jorel_…shy, reserved, Jorel was with someone now, was remarkable. Now, he was light-hearted, facetious, and would even crack a joke a time or two.

Talli, who had been so timid before, was now more outgoing. The relationship was truly working magic on them both. Drogo wanted to know how that felt too.

He had certainly seen how happy Cheetara was with Tygra, and the prince seemed to feel the same. She had been back at Cleric Hall for two weeks now, and Drogo had seen how animated she had become when Tygra would call on her.

He was genuinely happy for them, despite his earlier words to his friend. But the whole idea that he could have had her…it made him wonder at least a little at what might have been_. Oh well…_

He was brought out of his reverie by a figure passing just close enough in front of him for it to be intentional. The hallway was more than large enough to avoid collisions.

Looking up, he spotted a female, a noble and jaguar by appearance, walking down the hall. His eyes were instantly drawn to her curvy hips, which swayed enticingly as she walked away.

Drogo was immediately interested. She was a sturdy female with meat on her bones, someone who most likely could physically handle dealing with him, and this one had just the body type he craved.

Cheetara had been attractive to him, but in his heart he had always feared that if they _had_ gotten together, she would be too fragile for him. It wasn't uncommon for him to be rough when he got too excited, and he was larger than most males.

Now that Cheetara was no longer an option, he could set his sights elsewhere.

She was well-muscled, as jaguars were known to be, but not overly so, firm and soft at once. He watched her walk away, admiring her brief foray into his sight.

He would not have thought further on it, believing this was as close to an acquaintance with the lady as he would have. But just before she went to turn the corner to a side passage off the main hallway, she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

And her heavy-lidded glance bade him follow.

She was out of sight with just that quick look to him. Drogo, seeing the look for what it was, and not one to deny a lady, made his way in her direction, a lusty smirk on his face.

He pushed his earlier negativity from his mind. This could be quite the adventure.

* * *

><p>Jorel bowed before the king as he presented him with the letter from Jaga. "The Grand Cleric sends his greetings, Sire," he said as the king took the letter from him.<p>

"Thank you, young one," Claudus responded with a smile, his claws already breaking the seal. "You may go."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bowing once more, Jorel exited gratefully. The king had always intimidated him, and though age had tempered his fear, Jorel was still happy to leave. He had never seen such a _large_ cat before, even if lions tended to be so.

Drogo cut a hulking figure as well. If all the signs were accurate, prince Lion-O would be just as immense in time.

When he closed the door behind him, Jorel was astonished to see his friend had disappeared. _Where would he go at a time like this?_ Walking up and down the hall, checking out the windows and the balconies, Jorel scratched his head, confused.

After spending quite a few minutes waiting for Drogo, and being unable to glean any helpful information from the guards, Jorel decided enough was enough. Drogo was a big cat, another one of those large lions. He was more than able to fend for himself.

With that in mind, Jorel made his huffy way back to Cleric Hall. He would most definitely have words with his friend later.

* * *

><p>Drogo continued tracking the female he'd seen, moving down the heavily-decorated halls freely due to his Cleric status. He soon found himself in a hallway he could only guess was the guest wing of the palace.<p>

Her scent drew him to a door that was slightly ajar. When he entered, he could smell her everywhere. This had to be her room. He walked further in, careful to leave the door open in the event this was some kind of trap.

As he moved towards the bed, he heard the door close and lock quietly behind him. "I was wondering how long you would keep me waiting," said a deep, sultry female voice from behind him.

Drogo turned around and was met with the sight of the beautiful spotted cat in a dress of varying shades of green and brown, further accentuating her golden color. He ran his eyes from her small feet, covered in brown leggings exposing her claws up past the skirt of her dress to her round hips and small waist.

Continuing upward, he was gifted with a glimpse of her ample, pert breasts, the tops peaking from the bodice of her gown. Spots were sprinkled about her shoulders and neck, the beautiful rosettes winding their way down her arms.

He looked forward to counting each of the little spots within them. One side of his mouth tipped up as his anticipation increased.

Her mahogany hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and he found himself excited at the prospect of mussing it, making it messy and disheveled, grasping it as he mounted her from behind. Then he could see just how much of her those spots actually covered.

His burning gaze settled on her face, the emerald green of her eyes meeting his squarely, confidently. He liked that, how she was unfazed by his size, his stare. She intrigued him so.

Most females balked at his build, which was nearly as massive as that of the king. But they admired how attractive Drogo was, his dark looks indicative of his Black Mane clan heritage.

But the lion often found females too submissive for his tastes, having no spirit in bed, no fire to counter his enthusiasm, his aggression.

He had had to temper his sexual nature over time, portraying himself the perfect gentleman so as not to scare off any prospects. Most of them had seemed to appreciate it.

But this one…this one was most definitely different. He wouldn't have to pander to her, for a fragile, timid female she was not.

Drogo could not help but to picture how her skin would feel against his, how her claws would graze his back when he brought her to completion again and again. He would wear her muscular thighs about his shoulders as he pounded into her...

_No_, he thought. _This one probably likes to ride, to dominate._ He could deal with that, at least for a while. He would let her have her fun, let her play. And then he would take control and lose himself in her, fucking them both into oblivion.

His breathing picked up at the thought, his mouth watering.

She was walking toward him now, slowly. "I've been watching you, lion," she said in an odd, exotic accent, her shining eyes never leaving his.

"Is that so?" Drogo asked, his deep voice already thickening with lust.

She stopped inches from him. "Yes indeed. And I like what I see." She walked around his still form, her hand grazing along his muscular neck and shoulders, caressing down his spine as she continued to peruse him.

Her touch warmed him through his uniform, and he was glad he had worn the subdued, less-formal Cleric attire today. It was certainly easier to remove than the other garments.

When she came to face him again, she placed her hands against his chest, standing on her toes to bring her mouth up along his jaw. Inhaling his scent, she purred into his ear.

"You are exactly what I've been looking for. You're not a decorated fop of the court like the rest of these fools. _I like you._"

He sucked in a startled breath, his eyes rolling closed, his lips pulling back from his fangs in a tortured grimace as he felt a flick of her wet tongue just beneath his ear.

His control nearly dissipated, Drogo grabbed the mysterious female's hands, setting her a little ways away from him. "You are bold, girl. I like that. But I'm not in the habit of engaging strange females I don't even know."

The jaguaress leveled her half-lidded gaze on his. "My _name_ is Inca," she said impatiently, her eyes dark and glazed as they settled on his lips. "Good enough?" Her breathing had quickened as well, mirroring his need.

The Cleric smirked, his mossy green eyes shining with sexual excitement. "I am Drogo. And that _is_ good enough." He spared her no further words as he released her hands, letting her wrap her arms about him as he lifted her off her feet and turned toward the bed, mouths already devouring one another.

Adventure…indeed.

* * *

><p>Claudus looked over the document that Jaga had sent over. Everything was in order. The old Cleric was as attentive as always to detail. Now, they had but to wait for their perspective children to finally make their decision about a date for the mating ceremony.<p>

He thought on the young Cleric who had delivered the parcel. Jaga had done well. His son had grown tall, strong, and honorable, everything a father could want.

Now he just hoped his own son Lion-O would step up to his responsibilities as well. He would have to choose a bride and soon. The king would not be around forever, and he wanted to make sure the rule of his line was secured.

Lion-O would need to take a mate and hopefully produce heirs as soon as possible. They were up to their eyeballs in prospects, young lionesses having been brought from all the outlying clans, most notably, that of the Golden Mane and Black Mane clans. They had been vying for the throne for generations. Even the White Lion clan, one that was as mysterious as it was majestic, had come out of seclusion to contend for a place among royalty.

Claudus would prefer the monarchy remain in Red Mane hands, truth be told. But there were no candidates of age within that clan, so he only hoped Lion-O would take a respectable bride he at least liked.

Claudus thought on his own wife, whom he still missed greatly. _If only you were here, love_, he thought, smiling sadly to himself. She would definitely serve as an excellent example for all prospective queens.

The king took a drink, his mind reflecting on brighter, happier times.

* * *

><p>Far away, in a village located in an outlying territory near Thundera, Tessa was preparing the evening meal. She hoped to have everything ready by the time Hadrian returned from his current assignment, that of providing protection to a traveling merchant.<p>

He had said the job would take him away for a few days, so he was due in sometime this evening. She smiled as she thought of the reunion that would follow. She had missed him so. She had to admit however that mercenary work had brought them good coin.

Things in this village were slow, quiet, and boring to the tigress. Nothing ever happened, and she felt like her skills as a warrior were going unused and would suffer because of it.

Perhaps she could persuade Hadrian to take her on his next assignment. After all, she wanted to contribute to their income as well.

They had settled here after leaving the capital city, sharing a community with other species, dogs, rabbits, and other mammals. Hadrian had been living here off and on since his self-banishment, relocating to other places when imperial patrols started paying too much attention to this place.

Now, they lived here as they contemplated the right time to return to Thundera.

Tessa had thought deeply on her behavior toward Cheetara while she was here, especially when Hadrian was not present to keep her mind busy. She felt increasing remorse.

Yes, she had been bitter, but Cheetara had not been to blame. She shook her head as she remembered her foolishness. She wanted to make it back, and part of her desire to do so was because she desperately wanted to apologize for her misplaced aggression.

It had been her self-loathing that had driven her to act so irrationally. Now, she needed to make amends.

As Tessa continued with the meal preparations, she noticed that an ingredient was missing, and so she decided to make a quick trip to the market. It would take little time, and she would be here to greet Hadrian when he returned.

She made it there in record time, and as she browsed the produce carts, she listened to the shoppers and passersby around her, an old habit. It was the busiest time of the day, and most of the carts were being browsed by would be shoppers. There were cats here as well, some of them also familiar with Thundera.

The endless prattle around her was uninteresting, until a familiar subject caught her attention. Someone was talking about Thundera. Tessa tuned in to a cat, an older female that had once resided in the city.

"…yes," she was saying, "Apparently he is betrothed to one of the Clerics. No date has been set yet, but it should be soon." The elder shrugged her shoulders at her friend, who also interjected.

"I've never heard of a tiger mating a cheetah. I'll bet their cubs will look funny, eh?" The other granny said. The two cackled as they moved on to another stall.

_So they are to be mated officially_, Tessa thought with relief. That meant that Cheetara had not been too injured…or worse by her attack that night. She breathed a grateful sigh. That meant she could still redeem herself.

She would speak to Hadrian tonight and ask about expediting their return. She was eager to correct her horrible wrongdoings. The tigress completed her purchase then made her way back to her temporary home.

* * *

><p>In the wee hours of the night, Drogo and Inca lay in her bed panting, attempting to bring their breathing back to normal. Inca stared at the ceiling of the room she had only ever spent time in for sleeping, having otherwise been busy with Leia and other business. She had found this room quite boring at first.<p>

Now, she was loath to leave these four walls. She felt…positively sublime. Her body was so relaxed, so satisfied, and she was quite happy to bask in the feeling. She had never had such an amazing lover.

She knew she had been right when she'd first lain eyes on the Cleric. Her reaction to him had been instantaneous. Now she felt fortunate. Everything she could possibly have wanted, Drogo had given her.

He had possessed the perfect balance of give and take, aggression and submission. He had let her dictate the speed at which things happened, answering her subtle messages without fail. Never had she had such a responsive, attentive partner able to anticipate her every desire.

Sighing contentedly, she turned toward Drogo to find him already watching her intently with a thoughtful look. She moved a hand forward, caressing his face, and he clasped her hand, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss.

He smiled at her, fixing his expression as he started to speak. "So, Inca," he said lightheartedly. "What are you doing here at court? Are you looking to marry a prince as well?"

Inca scoffed. "Of course not, that is for you lions. I'm simply here accompanying my friend and charge, Leia of the Golden Mane clan."

"Your charge," Drogo said. "As in you are her guardian?"

"I suppose you could say that," Inca said, smirking. "I am her bodyguard after all, though she always tells me I am not needed for that, just as a friend." She ran a hand across his shoulder, and he pulled her over so she could lay her head on his chest. "What about you, Cleric? What is your story?"

Drogo shrugged. "There isn't much to tell, really. I serve as a Cleric, a protector of the crown and the royal family as well as Thundera. I guess you could say I am a bodyguard of sorts, like you."

"And do you enjoy what you do?" Inca asked, curious. The lion hadn't seemed too enthusiastic about such an honorable station.

"I don't know," Drogo said. "Let's just say I am not _un_happy. I just wonder what else is out there is all. But I am sure that I was brought into the Clerics for a reason. I just need something…" He pressed Inca closer. "Or some_one_ to keep me focused."

When she had come to this palace along with Leia at her family's behest, Inca had thought nothing would entertain her during her time here. She had resigned herself to a torturous court experience full of pretentious idiots with greatly bloated ideas of their importance.

Inca had thought it certain she would end up hurting someone before they left. She hated people like that. So she had knuckled down for the ordeal.

Then she had seen Drogo. At first it had been in passing as he had walked through the palace grounds, presumably on some Clerical business. It was when she had actually gotten to look at him during the banquet that she had truly set her sights on him.

_And what a great decision it was_, she thought to herself as she looked up at his face. His size and strength, all the way down to the way he smirked and the caress of the deep baritone of his voice…all of it attracted her, moved things within her.

But she didn't want to get too caught up with feelings. For now, she would just enjoy him.

She was a sexually confident female, not content with simply submitting to a male, mating, and living out her life making a home full of kittens.

She wanted so much more than that. Besides that, she had never met a male who had brought those feelings out of her.

They fulfilled a need, nothing more. Drogo however…

"Did you hear me?" he was asking, looking down at her. "How long will you and your friend be here?"

Inca blinked, her mind refocused on the present. "I'm honestly not sure. I guess if my Leia is not chosen, we will leave along with all the other rejects." She looked at him conspiratorially. "But if she _is_ chosen, I expect I will be here much longer."

"That's good," Drogo said, his eyes filling with avarice. "Very good."

The bodyguard's gaze turned quizzical. "Why is that good for _you_? Who's to say I will be available to you while I'm here, hmm? For all I know, I may end up too busy to see you again."

Drogo's smile did not waver but took on a more lascivious turn. "Then I guess I'd better take as much advantage as I can." He shifted his position so that his large body was over hers, his hips nestling themselves between her thighs. He was already painfully hard. "Ready for round two?"

"Please, don't you mean round six?" Inca said, her own arousal mounting. The dark lion laughed, and the sound vibrated through her bones, settling somewhere in her pelvis. His voice just…did something to her. _Oh, he's so sexy._

"Don't act like you don't like it, girl. Besides, whatever your mouth may say, your body says something entirely different. Look…" His head nodded downward, drawing Inca's gaze.

She saw where their bodies were about to connect, the long, thick girth of his length perched at her entrance, the musky scent of which was permeating the room. She could feel the moisture gathering under her, so great was her need for him.

They both watched as Drogo drove his hips forward slowly, watching as her body accepted him inch by inch. Inca's breath released in a sigh, and she was unaware she had been holding it as she watched him stretch her.

As he finally filled her, seating himself to the hilt, she looked up at his face, his hazy eyes already fixed on hers. "I like it," he growled. "In fact…" He positioned his arms under her knees, her heels resting against his back, deepening their connection.

"_I love it_," he sighed against her lips just before he took her mouth in a deep kiss that consumed her moans as he began sliding himself into her again and again, alternating his thrusts from long and slow to fast and hard, ever deep.

It was so good, so unparalleled, she wondered if she'd ever truly experienced sex before. It had never been like this.

This was how it was supposed to be, mind blowing, deafening, explosive. Needing to breathe, the lovers ended their kiss, their breaths filling the air. Drogo buried his face in Inca's neck, his hips beginning their pounding, delighting the jaguar.

She threw her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes and focusing on the orgasm building, the feel of him sliding within her wetness faster and faster.

"God, you feel good girl," he whispered brokenly.

Her hand grabbed a handful of his long chocolaty mane, her other moving to lay a small slap against his flexing ass, drawing a growl from him. She was close, so close she no longer cared who might hear her.

_Ah…yes…that's it…there…mmm…oooh…AHHH! _

And as Drogo propelled her into the stars for the umpteenth time, Inca lost all awareness of the world.

Yes, it had been a very, _very_ good decision.

* * *

><p>Jorel was eating his lunch in the dining hall the next day when he saw Drogo lurching in. He watched him with censure, eager to give him a mouthful despite how utterly demolished he looked.<p>

Drogo knew what was coming, and he cared not a whit. Nothing was ruining this feeling. He felt exhausted, yes, but it had been well earned. He had _never_ come that hard before.

Nor had he ever been so vocal. He was usually quiet during sex save for a grunt or groan here and there, but she had felt…like heaven.

Before he knew it, he had been moaning and growling loudly. It was a wonder no one had come knocking. It had definitely been a well-spent night.

She had been tight as a fist, even though he knew she hadn't been a virgin.

He had left Inca thoroughly worn out, and she had been fast asleep when he had quietly donned his clothing and left the palace just before first light. His breast filled with pride at the inoculated state she had been in. It would be difficult for her to wake.

He fervently hoped to see her again soon.

"Well, nice of you to finally show up," said Jorel, his tone piqued. "I can't believe you just flew the coop like that!"

"Sorry man, but something came up," the lion said dismissively. "Besides, I knew you would get back safe. I would never have left you if I thought something was going to happen. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess. What were you doing anyway?" Jorel queried as he resumed digging into his food.

Drogo smiled. He would keep it secret for now. He wanted to see where this was going to go, and judging from the hardening of his sex, his body wasn't averse to that idea.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime," he drawled, winking at Jorel. "For now, let's eat."

Jorel shook his head resignedly. _Whatever._

**A/N - Drogo is quickly becoming my fave OC. He's a hot little kitty...well, not so little. Hehehe. ;3 Hope you liked it!**


	19. Formalities

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Well, this chapter is my attempt to start wrapping some stuff up in preparation for the conclusion of the story. I don't know...maybe I was a little lazy or demotivated with this one, cause it may seem a little weak. Feel free to let me know. Enjoy!**

**FYI: The white lioness in this chapter named Cibeles is not my character. She belongs to the wonderfully talented Darkness-Wind, who was gracious enough to give me permission to include her OC in my story. I am most thankful to her! If you would like to see what Cibeles looks like, feel free to check her out on Deviant Art under Darkness-Wind's gallery. I can't get the link to work on here. **

**Anyways, please REVIEW...pretty please? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Formalities<strong>

Lion-O sighed, looking on from his throne as the procession of noble families entered the throne room for the presentation of their daughters, each hoping he would choose them as his consort.

His father cast him a sidelong glance from his own seat in the center, goading him to straighten his posture and the exasperated frown on his face.

The prince had seen no need for such a spectacle, seeing as he had already told the king which female he preferred. But Claudus had insisted on it, saying that the other families would feel slighted if they did not at least humor them.

All of the families, many having travelled great distances, were well-respected rulers of fiefdoms all across Thundera. They each expected to be given equal and fair consideration.

Straightening, a smile plastered on his face, Lion-O made an effort to at least _appear_ interested in the proceedings. He honestly just wanted to get this over with.

The first family was the Black Mane clan. Their daughter, Eva, was stunning, having long, raven hair falling to her lower back. She wore a gown in a lavender hue, overlaid with a shift of white that parted in the middle.

It was a great accent to her appearance, and Lion-O could not help but admit she was beautiful, with a jeweled headband adding the perfect décor for her locks.

Eva gave a well-practiced curtsy, smiling as she stared at him. Her gifts and accomplishments were read aloud by a family servant.

It seemed a bit much, but this was yet another formality among nobles, the purpose being to make every candidate look as appealing as possible to the receiving family. Both sides stood to gain much, depending on the aptitude, status and wealth of the mating couple.

Lion-O gave her a courteous nod, hoping to move everything along. The lioness gracefully returned to her seat with her family.

Next was Leia, representing the Golden Mane clan. She did much the same as Jada, curtsying gracefully to Lion-O and nodding respectfully to the king. As her stats were read out loud, she smiled shyly at _her_ prince, which was what he was as far as _she_ was concerned.

It had amazed her how quickly her feelings had not only changed, but had taken a turn far opposite when it came to him.

If it was not obvious to the whole court that the two preferred each other prior to that moment, it was surely made so when Leia sat back down.

Lion-O's eyes had never left her, and for the first time since the start of the bridal search, the prince had _smiled_, wholly and truthfully.

As Leia took her seat, the Black Manes glowered in her direction. The two clans had been bitter rivals over the years, each being equal in power and influence an each determined to surpass the other.

Leia took no notice of them. She felt the conflict was beneath her, but had been compelled to come out of obedience to her father. She would not however allow the issues of her elders to taint her life. Her smile maintained its shine as she continued watching Lion-O.

The next candidate represented the White Lion clan. Her name was Cibeles, and she was by far the most beautiful lioness Lion-O had ever seen. He had never met a white lion before, and his eyes widened slightly when she presented herself before him.

Her hair was white as snow, reaching past her back to mid-thigh and decorated with a golden head band adorned with sky blue stones and a bright green feather.

Her fur was a light gray accented by white. She wore a pure white sleeveless gown with a high neck, around which she wore a golden necklace that resembled her headband. A red sash brought attention to her waistline and slender body.

Cibeles' wrists were adorned with gold bracelets, and her feet and upper arms sported golden bands as well. She was perfectly dressed, and paid her respects to the king and his son with great aplomb.

From what the announcer said, Cibeles was from a family who had come from very humble beginnings as fishermen. They were often disregarded by the older more prominent families, who had underestimated their potential.

Her family had found great fortune however, and now they were here to take their success that much further. Their daughter was a noted priestess for her clan, having magical abilities that rivaled the fabled sages of the past.

Smiling beautifully at Lion-O and the king, the white lioness resumed her seat.

Leia frowned as she looked on. Lion-O had actually watched Cibeles with _interest_, something she was sure would _not_ occur. Her mind was thrown into a panic. _He belongs to me!_

In that instant, her confidence, once a prominent presence, took an extreme nosedive within her breast. She had been sure that Lion-O would choose her. Surely the moments they had shared together had meant something?

Then Leia remembered that, though Lion-O had communicated great interest in her and joy with her company, he had never confessed any sort of feelings. Though his caresses and kisses had seemed full of emotion, he had never truly spoken of any of them.

Doubt slowly squeezed her heart, and she fervently wished Inca were present. The jaguaress was her rock, her voice of reason, and Leia needed her greatly right now. She cursed the rule that non-family were not allowed attendance.

She needed to hear from someone she held dear, someone she trusted, that all would be well, that she would not-_could_ not-lose Lion-O to someone else!

Her insecurity threatened to crippler her whole composure, and she was relieved when all was completed, and the king dismissed them. The lioness left, her shoulders bereft of the prideful carriage they had had before.

As the families vacated the throne room, Lion-O had tried to catch Leia's eyes, but to no avail. She had seemed very distracted, upset even. He would have to find her later and see if she was alright.

For now, he and his father had to discuss what more the process entailed. He wanted to conclude this unneeded farce. Though the white lioness was a beauty, he still wanted Leia. They had made quite a connection, and his heart told him that all he needed was in her.

His father insisted he humor all of the candidates however. This meant he would be required to spend a day and perhaps evening with each lioness, depending on how well everything went.

Then, having given fair time to each, he would make a decision that was not based on bias. This was the king's decree, and the prince would obey.

He had no choice.

* * *

><p>Tygra and Cheetara sat together in the garden by Cleric Hall, deep in discussion about when the mating ceremony would take place.<p>

Cheetara was concerned about being too heavy with cub to look like a proper bride. Tygra was mindful of the fact that Lion-O would soon be having a ceremony of his own, and was worried that their date would be too close to the crown prince's day.

He wanted theirs to be separate, and special, not one to be forever associated with Lion-O's. Tygra had spent far long enough living under his younger brother's shadow. He wanted his and Cheetara's day to be theirs alone.

"Ona told me that my pregnancy will last about 7 months," Cheetara was saying. "I am already 2 months along! We need to have this soon, at least in the next couple weeks."

Tygra thought on it for a moment. "I know, love. But Lion-O is set to choose his mate soon, and the wedding could fall close to that time. I don't want our special day to fall around the same time as his."

Cheetara grabbed his hand, incensed. Bringing it to the baby bump that seemed to have appeared overnight, she glared up at him. "Then we need to have our ceremony _BEFORE_ his!"

Tygra's face turned curious, his hand palming the slight swelling of his would be mate's abdomen. Now, it all was starting to seem real. _I really am gonna be a father…_

The edges of his lips turned up in a grin as he stared at his hand and then into Cheetara's disgruntled face.

Without warning, he pulled her forward into his arms, and he took her mouth in a passionate kiss. He wanted to convey his gratitude and his amazement with her and the gift she was about to give them. He was so full of love and pride for his Chosen, the one who would be his forever.

When they parted, Cheetara was breathless. She searched his face, struck quiet from her complaints. "Tygra..?"

He grabbed her face, smiling tenderly down at her. "Whatever happens, whether we are mated sooner or later…thank you, Cheetara. Thank you for being mine." His eyes moved to her bump. "And thank you for this. I never thought I could be so happy."

"Aw," Cheetara said, smiling at him before raining kisses over his face. "Who would have known our great tiger prince could be so tender?" Her hand cradled his cheek. "But your sweet talk will do nothing to change my mind. I want to be mated before my pregnancy becomes obvious." She sighed. "…well, more so anyway."

Tygra closed his smiling eyes, nuzzling his face against her hand. "Anything my lady wishes," he said. He would do anything to please her, and soon, he would make sure he did so for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Leia made her way out of the throne room with the rest of her family, listening to the chatter and displeased mutterings of the throng of cats heading into the hallway.<p>

She looked around, hoping to find Inca, and spied her coming from the direction housing the guest hall, smoothing her clothes as she approached.

"Inca!" she cried, quickly heading toward her. The bodyguard watched her friend's face as it crumpled just before she reached her waiting arms. Her eyes were already wet with tears, and Inca was shocked, having believed all was going so well.

Whatever had happened in that throne room had upset her charge tremendously.

Clutching her tighter to her side, Inca guided Leia to a more secluded location, attempting to hide her from her family, especially her father. Both knew he would frown on such displays of emotion in front of the rival families.

Once they were alone, Inca, hugged the now sobbing Leia to her chest. She shook her head, sighing. Ever since she was young, her friend has always thrown her whole heart into everything she wanted.

And every time something didn't go the way she wanted, she would collapse into a fit and get depressed. She had grown out of the tantrums and the refusal to accept that things just didn't come easy all the time, but Leia still did not do well with disappointment, especially on the big things.

_And this_, Inca thought, _is certainly a big thing. _She clucked over her, rocking her from side to side. She would find out what happened once the lioness stopped crying.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Inca saw Drogo motioning to her from her room. The two had tried to get a few moments privacy while the royals were busy with their little get together.

But everything seemed to have concluded earlier than expected. She had heard the hustle of the crowd coming from the throne room all the way in her quarters, and had rushed to be there when Leia had emerged.

This was how it had been the last couple weeks, stolen moments here and there, meeting with one another around their schedules. It was all romantically adventurous for Inca, but Drogo was becoming increasingly impatient with the lack of time he had with her.

His appetites, she found, exceeded her own, something she was not used to. And he was most unsatisfied with the rarity of opportunities he had to see her.

To her surprise, she was the only female he was seeing. She had not expected exclusivity, not from a male as handsome as Drogo. With her constrictive schedule, she was sure the lion was visiting at least a few other females.

But he had admitted to her that, though he was approached often, no others interested him. This had astonished Inca.

She admitted however that knowing so was very pleasing to her.

Drogo was looking at her with inquiring eyes, brows raised. _Are you coming back?_ His chest was still bare, and it was obvious he hadn't planned on being neglected for long. She smiled at him, once again appreciative of how beautiful and confident he was.

Leia sniffed, rousing Inca from her thoughts. She looked back at Drogo awkwardly, motioning to the girl in her arms and shrugging her shoulders. _I don't know_, she mouthed.

He would have to wait until her charge was okay being alone again. Inca hoped that fool prince hadn't done something stupid to ruin everything. The thought of leaving, of possibly never seeing Drogo again…was not a pleasing thought to her.

Drogo sighed, rolling his eyes and throwing his arms up dramatically before shutting the door. Inca tried not to giggle. He was not scheduled to be back on duty for two days, so he was here, ensconced in her chambers to enjoy her whenever she returned.

At least he would be waiting for her when she returned. That was encouragement enough to make her concentrate on her friend, who was finally drying her eyes.

"Now, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Inca said. She patted Leia on her shoulder as she sat up, wiping her tears.

"I am sorry, Inca," Leia sniffed. "I'm just so scared. Here I was, so sure that Lion-O would choose me. But that white lioness…" She finally looked at Inca. "She was so beautiful and talented too! I saw Lion-O look at her. I mean, really _look_ at her. What if he chooses her Inca?"

Her eyes misted over again. "I really like him."

She smiled, hoping to reassure her. "I know you do, but calm down, Leia. It is uncertain who he will choose, but you have had the most interaction with him. And, may I say I'm sure he has not had the _type_ of interaction he has had with you with anyone else. Trust me."

Leia blushed, a small smile cresting her lips. "This is true," she said uncertainly.

"See?" Inca said. "He will remember this when the time comes for him to choose. You two have befriended each other, even before the romantic stuff. There are few rulers, few nobles even, who can say they honestly _like_ their spouses. And he does like you."

"Thank you, Inca," Leia said softly, her face relieved. "I'm sorry I got so upset."

"It's okay, dear," Inca said. "It's normal to panic in this situation. You have a lot of hope riding on this, so I understand. Just wait and see. I know it will work out."

She shook her head. "To think that a couple weeks ago, you had no intention of liking the prince. Now look at you." The two laughed together about the irony. Inca straightened. "Are you well enough to go back and face your father?"

"I think so. I don't think I'll embarrass him too much." Leia stood up, her shoulders squared. "I'll be alright."

Inca checked her over. "Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business of my own."

"Drogo, right?" Leia asked with a knowing grin. Inca's eyes widened for a moment, then returned to her usual confident expression. "You knew, hmm?"

"I'm your oldest friend, Inca," Leia said. "Of course I know. And besides…you're not always quiet." She chuckled a she turned the corner, rejoining her family. Inca stared after her, her mouth agape. _That girl…_

Shaking her head, the jaguaress walked to her door, entering to find a very eager, very naked lion awaiting her. _What a great way to spend an afternoon_, she thought with a smirk, her hands coming up to the buttons of her dress.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the delivery of wedding invites was completed. Couriers had given news to all the nobles of the fiefs within Thundera as well as posted public notices for the populace and to Cleric Hall.<p>

The news was finally out that Tygra, prince of Thundera, would mate the Cleric Cheetara before all. The ceremony would take place in two weeks time, giving those who would come from afar time to travel to the palace.

All her fellow Clerics congratulated Cheetara, all happy that their Sister would not only be a Cleric, but a princess as well. She was relieved that they supported her in this.

Jaga had come and embraced her as a daughter, saying how proud he was of her. Nothing could have made her happier than to have his approval.

Back in their village, Tessa and Hadrian saw the news of the marriage of the former friends posted in the square. Together, they packed their things, and departed their home to return to the capital city, both hoping to make it in time to make things right.

* * *

><p>Lion-O spent time with each female, as his father had insisted. He had found each lioness very beautiful, but they each had vastly different personalities.<p>

Jada, the Black Mane lioness, was well-educated and had wonderful manners. Her personality however was muted. She seemed only concerned with pleasing him and the ambitious whims of her family.

Her responses to his questions were rehearsed, not genuine, all of them geared to being the right answer as opposed to being the true one. Lion-O had never liked that in females, so many of them behaved so in the court.

It was obvious that Jada was not the one.

Cibeles was a wonder the likes Lion-O had never encountered before. She spoke freely of her family and their history. Her education and interest in the mystic arts made her animated and carefree, and he liked that about her.

Her beauty was undeniable with her high cheekbones and unusual coloring. Her eyes were such a deep blue that he could imagine getting lost in them.

Despite her seeming perfection, Lion-O could not make himself feel for her what he felt for Leia. Every time he tried to think of Cibeles as more than a friend, his mind chastised him for a fool, screaming that he had what he needed in Leia.

And so he was honest with her, telling her that his heart lay elsewhere. To his great surprise, Cibeles seemed utterly relieved at this.

She told him that there was so much she still wanted to do and learn, and a mating would interfere with that. There were things expected of a wife, and being the princess would have significantly more duties on top of that, things she found uninteresting and troublesome.

The two lions laughed, relieved that neither of them would be left with ill feelings.

Now Lion-O only needed to find Leia and tell her the good news. He had not seen her since that day in the throne room, and he was eager to find her. He remembered her face that day, and he wanted to bring back the beautiful smile he loved.

* * *

><p>During the three days Lion-O was interacting with his perspective brides, Leia had tried to at least remain outwardly confident and not give in to her insecurities. Inca provided her with moral support, and encouraged her when the lioness would become depressed.<p>

Leia's time with Lion-O had been awkward to say the least. The urge to ask him about his feelings toward Cibeles had been hard to resist. But she had realized that it really was none of her business, no matter how possessive her feelings towards the prince.

She had to be his princess before she could openly ask Lion-O about his affairs.

So they had eaten and talked quietly, making small talk with uncertainty weighing heavily on their shoulders. Lion-O had sensed something was wrong, but had wanted to keep their time together as positive as possible. He felt that bringing up problems would only make Leia withdraw further into herself.

They had parted amiably, and Leia had thought on Lion-O's meeting with the white lioness the next day with dread.

Now, Lion-O was searching the palace for her, happy that his official interactions had concluded and he could speak candidly with any or all of the candidates. He had no care for speaking with anyone but Leia. But where was she?

Once he spoke with her, he would meet with his father and tell him of his final decision.

He finally found her speaking with her friend Inca in the commons area near the gardens. Lion-O made a beeline for her, and just before he reached the duo, Inca stepped between them, put off by his stare and direct path to her charge.

"May I help you, Your Highness?" Inca asked authoritatively. Leia laid a hand on her arm, trying to tamp down the jaguar's protectiveness. Inca stepped to the side upon seeing Lion-O meant Leia no harm.

"I would never hurt her," he said to Inca, his brows furrowed and his eyes not a little offended.

"Forgive her, Lion-O," Leia said. "She has always been my protector and friend, and old habits die hard. Inca, if you would please excuse us a moment. I will speak with you later."

Inca bowed. "Of course, Leia," she said. She turned to Lion-O, her face contrite. "I apologize, Highness."

"It is no problem," Lion-O said. "However, I feel honored to inform you that your services will most likely be unnecessary very soon."

At Inca's surprised look, he turned his attention to Leia, who had a hopeful expression on her beautiful face.

He moved to stand in front of her, his face lit with a smile. And to everyone's great surprise, he grasped her hand and sank to one knee. Time seemed to slow to a stop as the courtiers, servants, and other attendants of court looked on at the scene before them.

Lion-O smiled up at Leia, whose other hand covered her mouth, her eyes filled with happy tears. "Leia of the Golden Mane clan, I would be incredibly humbled if you would accept my hand, and consent to be my mate and princess of Thundera."

Leia nodded, giggling, her eyes giddy as her tears toppled over her cheeks. "Yes," she answered. "Of course I will!"

Inca smiled so hard, she thought her face would crack. Her lady was so happy, and it was extremely pleasing to see her so. Perhaps the prince wasn't such a fool after all.

Lion-O rose, standing before her once more and grasping her hands in his. "I was so worried," Leia began. "I thought you had…chosen someone else."

"Why would I do that…" the prince asked, his eyes suddenly intense. "…when I love _you_?"

Leia threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too!" she cried happily. Lion-O held her close as he twirled her around, his eyes closed in ecstasy. He settled her back to her feet, and caring not for who saw, kissed her ardently right then and there.

Inca and the rest of the onlookers could do nothing but watch joyfully. The prince had finally matured, and now he would finally take a mate. It was reassuring to see that their kingdom would indeed have a solid future.

* * *

><p>Lion-O visited with his father, telling him of his choice, which came as little surprise to the brawny king. The way his son spoke about Leia, there would be no convincing him otherwise, not that Claudus wanted to.<p>

It was obvious that in the short time Lion-O had known the girl he had fallen deeply for her. Claudus had not seen such enthusiasm since his courtship with his own queen.

So it was that the king congratulated his son and, with a hearty thwack to the prince's back, sent him on his way. Claudus would need to speak with the girl's parents and make all the arrangements, her dowry among them.

The old lion smiled to himself, proud of his two sons. It looked like it was time to plan yet another mating ceremony.


	20. Encounter

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Here it is, finally! So sorry for the delay, but this chapter absolutely refused to flow. I rearranged some things and finally had to cut it off, as the chapter was getting so long and things were still so disorganized. I'm dreading having to sort all that out for chapter 21. In any case, here's the next chapter. A little TyChee lovings in this one, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Encounter<strong>

Tessa browsed through some of the trinkets and baubles displayed on the vendor's cart. She wanted something perfect, something to convey her good will as well as her regret for having behaved so horrendously.

A few items had made the final cut for her. One was a necklace whose chain was so thin she thought it was sure to be very frail. The vendor had explained however that it was comprised of a material that was nearly unbreakable and would neither chafe skin nor entangle in fur.

Along the chain were several small garnets. Its centerpiece was a large teardrop of blue lapis lazuli. It was absolutely beautiful, and Tessa was surprise to find it was affordable.

The other piece was a golden arm bangle with a blue stone embedded that reminded Tessa of the ocean. It had a curvy design which would add a beautiful and elegant touch to Cheetara's slender arms.

In the end, Tessa bought them both. She was so eager to redeem herself, and to mend the broken bond she and the Cheetara once had. She looked back on the past with embarrassment. It was like she had been a whole different cat then.

Sighing as the vendor wrapped her purchases, Tessa took a look around the market, and her heart stopped. There she was!

Cheetara was searching through assorted fabrics, pondering which would suit Tygra best. He looked absolutely stunning in blue, but maybe he wanted a change. The Cleric was at a loss as to what to get him, and with their ceremony just days away, the pressure was on. _Hmmm…_

"Cheetara." The cheetah started slightly as her name was called from just over her shoulder. And it was not just anyone who had uttered it either.

She knew that voice.

Cheetara was immediately on defense as she flipped away, putting more space between herself and her would-be assailant. Finally turning around, she prepared herself for whatever may come, her unborn cub at the forefront of her mind.

A snarl sounded from her clenched jaws, her lips pulling back, baring her fangs. Cheetara was a ferocious sight in the otherwise peaceful market. She didn't care who saw her display. All she could think of was the memory of anxious tears and the despair of an infirmary bed.

_I will _not_ allow you to threaten my baby again!_

Tessa was still, elbows in, empty hands raised, signifying her non-aggression. She understood Cheetara's defensiveness. Now, she just had to convince the cheetah that she was here peacefully. And judging from the murderous intent in the Cleric's eyes, it would be difficult.

"I mean you no harm, Cheetara!" Tessa said quickly.

"The hell you don't," Cheetara hissed. "The last time I saw you, you tried to run your staff through me!" She held up her hand, long healed. "And you succeeded if memory serves me. How dare you even approach me after what you've done?"

Tessa continued holding her hands up and keeping her distance. "It is _because_ of what I have done that I'm here. I want to apologize, to make things right between us. Would you please just listen to me? I promise I am not scheming, and I won't keep you long."

As Cheetara took a moment to assess her words, the tigress noted that she was not wearing her typical Cleric regalia. Instead, she was clothed in a light blue, loose-flowing tunic over her brown tights that flowed freely in the breeze.

As the cheetah came out of her defensive stance, the wind caught the garment, pushing the fabric against the front of Cheetara's torso. Tessa blinked owlishly as her eyes were drawn to her abdomen, where a definite bump was visible.

_Cheetara is…pregnant?_ Then it dawned on Tessa. She knew how long cats' gestation was. If she was starting to show now, that meant at the time of their confrontation…when she had _assaulted_ her…

Tessa's hands suddenly came up to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror and shame. _That means I could have…oh my God._

"Oh, Cheetara, I-I had no idea you were pregnant back then," she sputtered, awkward in this new knowledge. "I promise you, I would never have…if I had known..."

"You mean you would never have _wrongfully_ attacked me if you had known I was carrying a cub back then? Please, Tessa! It should never have happened in the _first place_." The Cleric's anger was renewed, and she turned away. "Save your pathetic apologies!"

Cheetara stormed away, her quest forgotten. She had no intention of dealing with Tessa again. Not after all she had suffered because of her.

"Please!" Tessa begged, following behind the briskly-walking Cleric. "Please, just listen to me a moment! I came back with the express purpose of talking to you! I want to tell you I'm sorry, that I was a fool! Please!"

Cheetara turned, fury still etched into her features. Her voice was quietly menacing. "Stay AWAY from me, Tessa." She then proceeded onward without as much as a backwards glance.

All Tessa could do was watch helplessly. She would not give up, but she would not press her former friend anymore today. She didn't want to add more to an already stressful situation, especially with her condition…

She shook her head guiltily, remembering again what she could have done. Sighing, the tigress walked in the opposite direction, hoping that Hadrian would have better luck than she had when his time came.

* * *

><p>Cheetara marched towards the Hall, incredulously angry at what had just occurred. She couldn't believe Tessa would come back and try to speak with her as though she hadn't nearly torn her life asunder.<p>

She pressed a hand to her belly, rubbing it, not knowing whether the act was more to comfort her cub or herself. _She nearly took you away from me_, she thought. _How could I possibly forgive her?_

She made it back to Cleric Hall, heading to her room to compose herself. Maybe a nap would do for now. It would certainly help calm her anxiety until she could see Tygra and tell him.

The Cleric lay on her bed, not even bothering to pull back the covers, and slept.

* * *

><p>Tessa returned to the inn at which she and Hadrian were staying. He was already there, sitting on their bed. He looked up as she entered the room.<p>

The anxiety was obvious on her face. "What happened, Tess?" He stood up as she walked into his embrace, laying her head against his chest. He cradled her cheek in one large hand. "Tell me."

"I saw her, Hadrian," Tessa began. "At the market, I saw Cheetara. I tried to speak with her…but, she would have absolutely nothing to do with me. She has good reason. I very nearly…" she sighed against him.

Hadrian was silent, waiting patiently for her to continue, and Tessa was immensely thankful that her lover was such a wonderful listener. She looked up at his face.

"She was pregnant when all of that happened between us. Pregnant! I remember it all. I was vicious that night, love. I could have…killed her baby!" Tears stung her eyes, the guilt washing over her again. "I don't think she will ever forgive me."

Hadrian rubbed her back gently and considered her words. "You could have done many things that night, Tess. But you did not. It seems her cub is fine, and she will speak with you, eventually. Just give her some time."

He grasped her shoulders, bringing her back from him slightly so he could see her face. "We both knew this would not be easy, did we not? You think you have it bad? Wait until I speak with Tygra, or at least attempt to." Her face still held dismay.

"Tess, this is but the first attempt you've made to speak with your friend. It will take more than that, if all you told me actually occurred. The same goes for Tygra. We wounded them both greatly. That type of pain is not so easily healed."

He ran his claws through her long locks, tucking some wayward strands behind her ear. "Put yourself in her place, love. What would _you_ do? How would you _feel_?" He gave her a soft grin.

"You are right," Tessa said. She rolled her eyes in half jest. "You're always right, aren't you?" She smiled up at his handsome face, so well accented by the misty blue eyes that captivated her so. "You think of everything."

He made that soft, sexy laugh she had always loved. Taking her chin in hand, Hadrian smiled teasingly at her, his eyes already darkening as he tilted her head back slightly. "Isn't that why you keep me around?"

Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, her own ardor piqued. "No," she said softly. "It is why I love you." She pulled his eager mouth down to hers.

For the rest of the afternoon, Tessa let Hadrian make her forget her problems, however temporary. Cheetara would hear her out…hopefully. But that was for another day.

* * *

><p>Tygra knocked on Cheetara's door. He'd come to visit her at the Hall, wanting to make sure she was doing alright. Truth be told, they hadn't been able to spend much time together since the plans for their ceremony had been finalized. She had been excused from duty to make preparations as well, but their paths had kept them separate for quite a while.<p>

He was most eager to see her, to maybe hold her, if only for a little while. The hall where her room was located was relatively empty, most of the Clerics being out and about. It afforded him some privacy as he gingerly knocked again.

"Cheetara," he called. "Are you in there?" Finally, he just turned the doorknob. It was open! Glancing in, he saw her there on the bed, fast asleep. He wondered what must have happened to cause her to be careless enough to leave her door unlocked.

Moving into the room silently, Tygra locked the door and crept up to her bed, watching her sleep for a moment. Cheetara was lying on her side, her head pillowed on one hand while the other one was curved slightly around her belly, already so protective of their cub.

He smiled to himself. She would be a wonderful mother. He noted that she was really coming into her pregnancy well. Her hair and coat were glossy even in the dim light given off from her oil lamp.

She had only been sick (that he knew of) a few times, and had had no other problems since. Aside from the small bump, her figure had hardly changed, and she moved about freely. Sure, her waistline would expand more with time, but she carried it all well.

Pregnancy really seemed to suit her. That made Tygra happy, for he certainly didn't intend for this to be their last cub. Having had no true family of his own, he was determined that their cub and future cubs would not endure what he had.

They would know the joys of a loving family, a true family. They would _belong_, he vowed.

_Speaking of loving…_ The tiger crouched in front of her next to the bed and bent forward, laying his lips against her graceful neck, kissing and licking along her jaw line. He felt her pulse pick up against his lips. Soon she would wake.

He moved quickly, easing himself behind her on the bed with very little jostling. Moving up close, he spooned his body along hers, his hand moving around to cover the one still cupping her bump.

It would have been easy to stay that way, but Tygra was horny. He had not seen his future mate in nearly a week and far longer since he had taken pleasure with her. He knew they would be mated in a week, but he felt like he would burst if he waited any longer.

_Maybe just a little fooling around won't hurt…_

He caressed his her from her abdomen to her thigh, his claws brushing lightly against her skin. He felt her stir, her heartbeat increasing even more. Tygra used his lips against the sensitive area below her ear, nipping and kissing her.

She finally woke with a moan, her backside immediately writhing against him, arousal shooting through them both. She pulled air between her teeth, hissing when she felt sharp teeth clamp gently against the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm, Tygra…" she moaned huskily. Not long after her pregnancy had become more evident, Cheetara had experienced a spike in her libido. She thought about sex much more often than she ever had.

And so her lover's appearance had given her a perfect opportunity to relieve that seemingly ever-present need, at least for the moment.

Though she typically would balk at such behavior within Cleric Hall, the hormones coursing through her bloodstream, combined with her longing for Tygra and the length of time that had passed since their last dalliance, drove her to behave more uncharacteristically than usual.

So she continued to undulate seductively, her hand moving behind her to go to his thigh, to pull him closer against her. She felt his erection, rigid and eager, against her backside. It had been so long, and her breathing became ragged and uneven, her need consuming her.

Cheetara turned in his arms, snaring him with her arms, pulling him down into a deep kiss, her tongue playing along his. Tygra was more than happy to let her have her way. He loved when she was the aggressor.

And she was so responsive. Each caress, each press of his fingers or mouth, drew a pleasured sound from her beautiful lips. He was mindful though, that she usually did not approve of such activities in the Hall.

"Are you alright doing this here, love?" he asked just as she pushed him back against the headboard.

Cheetara wasted no time, pulling at her tights with furtive hands. "We'll just have to be quiet," she whispered softly. She struggled for a second, but finally got them down and off with a grateful sigh.

That was all the confirmation he needed. "Come here," he ground out through gritted teeth. He pulled her up, moving her to straddle him. His mouth was instantly on her breast, pulling the nipple into his mouth through the thin fabric of her top.

She was kissing his head, her claws moving through his hair and along his neck, tantalizing him as he suckled her, his arms wrapped around her. Soon, the barrier was too much. Tygra lifted the shirt, exposing her breasts to his feasting mouth.

He left it to Cheetara to pull the rest of the shirt over her head. He was far too busy to stop. She let forth a small groan, sighing against him as she cradled his head to her.

He was always so good at this, and now, with her breasts growing more sensitive by the week, the pleasure was almost too much for her to bear. But bear it she would, happily.

The pleasure was doubled and more, and Cheetara bit her lip, trying so hard to stay quiet. His expertly used his lips, tongue, and even his teeth on her soft skin. She felt the familiar slip of her mental capacity, lost only in sensation. Soon, even this would not be enough.

It was Tygra whose control finally snapped. He lifted her gently, careful of her abdomen, and set her on the soft bed. Kneeling before her, he leaned forward, kissing her feet and ankles. She watched him with heated eyes.

He continued, kissing her knees, nipping her thighs, playing his tongue further up, almost there… "No," Cheetara rasped. "Please, Tygra. I just need you. Please." She was leaning up, grasping his shoulders, urging him to rise.

He brought himself up and over her, and her hand immediately moved to pull his breeches down. He brought his fingers to her opening, dipping them in, feeling how extremely wet she was, how ready. His eyes rolled up in pleasure.

It was an awkward position, but she was soon moving his pants lower, albeit slowly. "Hurry," Tygra growled, his breaths heavy.

As soon as they were low enough, his manhood sprang free, and he groaned into her neck as he plunged inside her wetness with a quick thrust of his hips. Cheetara moved a hand from his pants to his ass, grasping it as she encouraged him with welcoming lifts of her own hips.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the pillows, feeling like she was having a cold drink after crossing a dessert. My, but she had needed him.

It was like this that they moved together, perfectly in sync. Tygra's mouth was busy, sucking along her neck, moving up to the pointed tip of an ear. All the while he kept thrusting, stroking her with his hands as she answered each drive of his hips in kind.

Fuck, she was so tight. Tygra could feel the pressure building in his loins, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He brought a leg up over his shoulder, knowing the deeper penetration would bring her to climax faster.

To add more pleasure, he brought a hand down, using his fingers to tickle and rub her engorged bundle of nerves.

It worked like a charm. He knew she was close when she started to whimper lowly, both her arms lacing up around his neck, a hand grasping his hair as he continued to pound into her.

Her thighs clamped tighter around him, trembling against his sides. Her core followed suit, squeezing his length, coaxing his finish. Her voice began to rise, and he had to cover her mouth with his to keep it from getting too loud.

She finally found her release, crying into his mouth, her body thrown into spasms against him. He was relieved, his own climax following after, his seed coming forth so hard it nearly hurt.

He grasped her flesh in his teeth, trying to keep his own grunts and groans from being heard. He closed his eyes, letting his orgasm take him.

He continued gently thrusting, releasing into her a few moments longer. Then they finally quieted, their breaths slowing. Tygra finally moved off of her, lying on his back as their sweaty bodies began to cool. He looked over at Cheetara.

She lay with an arm over her eyes, her breasts rising and falling with each exerted breath. The rosy flush that always covered her cheeks, neck, and chest was there, making her golden fur look nearly orange.

She never looked more beautiful.

When she was finally able to speak again, Cheetara lifted her arm and looked at him. "Okay, we won't be doing that again until _after_ the ceremony," she sighed, smiling. He gave no answer. "I mean it, Tygra. You have to help me in this, okay?"

He grinned while he reclined, non-repentant. "Hey, I keep my lady happy, and you seemed to need it. What kind of mate would I be if I left you unsatisfied? Besides, it was _you_ who started things here, not me."

Cheetara laughed, shaking her head. Tygra curved an arm under her, bringing her up against his side as they lay in companionable silence for a bit. Tygra closed his eyes, content. Then the events of the day came rushing back to her mind.

Suddenly serious, she looked up at his placid face. "Tygra, I went to the market today."

His lips eased up in a lazy grin, his eyes still closed. "Did you now? So what did you buy me?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Tygra, I'm serious. I saw Tessa there today." His body rumbled under her ear, a growl working its way up through chest as his eyes suddenly opened. "What the hell did _she_ want? Did she try anything with you?" His eyebrows had come down, making him look ferocious in the small space of her room.

"No, no, it was nothing like that," Cheetara said, rubbing his chest to calm him. "She tried to apologize to me, but I wouldn't let her finish. I was just so shocked to see _her_ of all cats, especially after all she's done. But…she did seem genuine."

"Of course she did!" Tygra said, his voice rough. "She can do that. She can seem so truthful in her words and maybe even in her actions, but that will only be while it suits _her_. Once it doesn't, she will turn on you without fail."

"I know. I remember everything. But why would she come all this way from wherever she was just to get at me? She has Hadrian again, if what I heard from Drogo was accurate. So she really has no other reason to be here. Maybe she truly does want to make things right."

Her eyes were far off, remembering the details of Tessa's face. "I mean, you should have seen her when she realized I was pregnant when all that happened. I've never seen anyone more horrified."

Tygra grasped her chin in his hand, bringing her gaze to his. "Be that as it may, I want you to stay away from her. Okay?" He squeezed her in closer, his arm pulling her forward so he could bring his hand to her belly. "I can't suffer through that again, Cheetara. I can't risk losing you or our cub. I won't. Promise me?"

Cheetara was conflicted. She had wanted to check with Tygra first, naturally. She had wanted to see exactly what Tessa wanted, to maybe heal the pain and anger that still seethed between them.

They had been good friends, and she missed that despite everything. Perhaps she should have spoken with her in the market after all. She really was curious and eager to be rid of this ugliness.

But seeing the sincerity in Tygra's face, the underlying fear in his eyes, she could not deny him that comfort. She could deny him nothing when he looked at her that way. She smiled up at him.

"I promise."


	21. Reconciliation

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - So here is chapter 21. I got a whole lot less reviews last chapter, so I hope this one is better. I did get a few, so that's at least something. Some of the best have been from guests, so I thank all of those who did review, fave, and follow. **

**ANYWAY, the former friends try to bury the hatchet in this one. Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for staying with me and my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21- Reconciliation<strong>

The next day, Leia was sitting in the dining hall, enjoying a midday meal. She really was impressed with the palace cook. Everything was cooked and seasoned to perfection. The meat was so tender, so flavorful. She found herself even more excited that soon this would be her new home.

The only downside was that both clans whose daughters were not chosen would also be in attendance at her mating ceremony. She had no desire to see the two lionesses that had caused her so much dismay.

Lately though it was Eva, the Black Mane candidate, who was the problem. Ever since she was chosen, Leia had gotten nothing but contempt from her, sometimes veiled while other times very obvious. Eva was especially bold in the presence of members of her house.

From dirty looks, to inappropriate comments, things were getting bad. Eva had really shown herself to be of very ill temper. Thundera was lucky that this would not be her future queen.

She thought about talking with Lion-O or Inca about it, but Leia wanted to solve this problem herself. She wanted to show her new family and Thundera that they would be gaining a queen who could do more than just sit prettily at Lion-O's side.

Leia was very smart, having been highly educated as well as possessing common sense, and she knew that she could figure out something to rectify the situation.

As if her thoughts had summoned her, Leia spied Eva coming in with her entourage, some of her friends and retainers from her house. She closed her eyes briefly, steeling herself for what she, being alone, was sure to endure.

"Well, look what we have here," Eva sniped. "…if it isn't the lioness from the _piss_ mane clan!" Snickers and guffaws followed, as they passed by, seating themselves at a large table. Leia shook her head, determined not to let her temper get a hold of her.

It was obvious that Eva felt slighted by not being chosen, especially since the family who would be so fortunate was the biggest rival of her own. Leia was sure she had gotten lots of grief for not securing Lion-O's interest. Now the anger was rolling downhill to flow over her.

"I really don't see what Lion-O sees in her," Eva continued as she broke her bread, speaking unnecessarily loud so she'd be overheard. "She's such a slight thing, no real interest or talent. Her family's wealth is nothing compared to ours, and neither is their stock."

Leia just continued to eat even though the pleasure she had felt had been dampened. _Just ignore her_…she thought tensely. She had an image to maintain now. And it would not be that of a short-tempered shrew.

For the moment, things seemed to quiet as Eva and her group focused on their food. Leia breathed sigh of relief. She was nearly finished with her meal when she saw Inca walk in, Drogo accompanying her.

They sure were spending a lot of time together of late. Leia wasn't jealous _per se_. She just missed her friend. Lately, it seemed Inca was putting some space between them. Perhaps it was due to Leia's impending bond with Lion-O.

Whatever the reason, Leia was a little lonely without her right hand with her. Lion-O had made an effort to see her as much as possible, but he was the heir and had a significant amount of duties that took him away from her. He still needed to learn all that came with being a king.

She would bear it as best she could, and hope for more time together later. Meanwhile, she wanted some girl time while she could get it. Inca had spotted her, and she and Drogo made their way over to Leia's table.

The jaguaress sat down, a bright smile on her face. Drogo sat down as well, situating his large form a little closer than was appropriate in public, earning a chastising gaze from Inca. He simply smirked at her and stayed right where he was.

"Good morning, Leia," Inca huffed, turning back to her charge. "What are you having? I'm starving." She looked around for a kitchen maid so she could order something.

The lioness grinned at her. "I'll just bet you are," she said. Inca blushed while the smirk stayed glued to Drogo's face. "What are _you_ smiling about," Leia muttered jealously, annoyed at the lion's mirth.

"You look so pleased with yourself. Aren't you a Cleric?" She waved her hand around for effect. "Shouldn't you be somewhere Cleric-_ing_?"

"Leia!" Inca said, affronted. She saw no reason for her friend to dislike Drogo or to act so bratty and rude. "What is wrong with you?"

"No, it's okay," Drogo said calmly. "My lady, I do my job, and quite well. But when I am not, like now, since I'm free, I spend as much of that time with Inca as I can."

He leaned in towards Leia conspiratorially. "You see, I'm quite taken with your friend here." He looked over at a frowning Inca, his hand up by his face as if divulging a great secret. "Now, I'm trying to get her just as taken…with me."

He pulled back, looking down at Inca with smoldering eyes. It was getting quite awkward for Leia at the table. She felt a blush heat her cheeks as her mind thought about how, maybe one day soon, Lion-O would look at her just like that.

They'd only shared kisses and gropes so far. But when they finally consummated their bond… Leia's blush deepened.

Inca shared her blush, holding Drogo's gaze for a moment before rolling her eyes and blowing it off with a chuckle. Drogo just continued to stare intently at her. Apparently, he was serious.

Her reverie was broken when Eva and her friends concluded their meal and were making their noisy way back past their table. She was hoping the Black Mane would simply walk by and not start anything.

It was not to be. Leia could tell from the look on her face that Eva was determined to make some kind of clever comment on her departure.

She stopped by Leia, leaning in to speak with her though her voice was loud enough for her entourage to hear. "When you and Lion-O are mated, and he inevitably finds you unable to satisfy him, tell him to contact me," she said, a saccharine sweet smile on her face.

"We both know you're of no use to him. You're pathetic. I saw you crying when you thought Lion-O had chosen the White one, with your sad, pathetic face. Aw…" she said, an expression of mock sympathy on her features.

Leia kept her head faced forward, trying to maintain control. She was getting angry, but she had to behave differently, better than others now. Even if she was tempted to react, she couldn't. _A future queen is better than that!_

"Maybe you should keep it moving," Inca growled, standing. "Before you get yourself…" she cast a quick look at Eva's group. "…_and_ your friends, hurt." Inca was an accomplished fighter, and it would be no trifle to her to take down the lioness and her entire group.

She felt the familiar excitement at the thought of administering a righteous beating. _Oh, I do hope she keeps talking_, she thought viciously. A ferocious growl began to work its way from her chest.

"Well, look at this," Eva said. "Instead of fighting your _own_ battles, you have this _refuse_ do it for you!" Her friends stayed quiet, some of them brave enough to smirk despite being faced with an angry jaguar in their midst.

"That's enough." It was Drogo who finally said something. He stood, placing a placating hand on Inca's shoulder. She stepped back, but refused to sit. "You are not only disgracing yourself with this behavior, Eva. You are making our whole clan look like fools!"

Eva was undaunted, irked at being gainsaid by Leia's friends. "I'm not the one disgracing our clan, _cousin_. Look at you. An accomplished, cultured son of our people, and here you are, fraternizing with this _street trash_."

She gave Inca the onceover before looking back to him. "Her scent is all over you, Drogo. Oh, how low you have fallen!"

Eva had barely uttered her last sentence when she was suddenly caught with a right cross to her face. No one had even seen Leia move, so focused on the two arguing lions were they.

The lioness had had enough. It was one thing to insult _her_, but to do so to her best friend, someone who was like a sister to her, was too much to stand for.

Eva sputtered as she straightened from her bent position, her nose bleeding. "How…how dare you?!" Leia just stared at her with cold eyes, a slow growl growing in her breast. Her temper would not last much more of this bitch.

"No, how dare _you_?" said a calm male voice. Everyone looked up to see Lion-O striding purposefully towards them. He had seen some of the exchange, and it was obvious he was not pleased. Onlookers tried to look busy while still discreetly watching the drama unfolding in the dining hall.

Everyone, including Leia and her friends, bowed as the crown prince stepped in between the two groups. He looked at Leia with pride. He had no idea the girl could throw such a well-executed punch!

He placed a gentle hand on her back, shaking his head at her when she looked up. _She_ would never bow to him again. When she stood straight again, he took her hand, facing Eva and her friends as they completed their obeisance.

"Your Highness," Eva said. "Please allow me to say how honored I am to be in your pres—"

"Save it, Eva," Lion-O interjected. "We all know this is not your true self. I have seen you disrespect me firsthand."

"You, Highness? But I would never disrespect _you_! You, who are the most honorable, and deserving of the highest respect and consideration." She smiled, trying to curry favor with the prince, who was steadily scowling at her. She had been caught, yet she refused to stay her tongue.

Lion-O was becoming angry. "In disrespecting Leia, whom I have chosen as my consort, you have disrespected me. I will tolerate no further incidences. You and your friends leave, _now_. And if I ever catch you showing such insolence to Leia or her family and friends again, you _and_ your family will be punished severely. Am I understood?"

Embarrassed, Eva bowed low. "Yes, Highness. My apologies for offending." She turned, making quick steps out of the dining hall, her entourage on her heels.

Leia smiled as Lion-O watched them go and turned back around to her, his hand still holding hers. He returned her smile, amusement written on his once serious face.

"Well," he said, wiping a hand across his forehead dramatically. "I'm definitely glad I didn't pick her!"

They all laughed as they sat down to finish breakfast, their prince joining them.

* * *

><p>Talli and Cheetara were going over ideas for the ceremony, like how Cheetara's hair would be styled and other minor details. Talli had become the unofficial stylist, given her gift for manipulating the Clerics tresses, which were often unruly.<p>

As the lynx was putting forth her ideas, she noticed that her friend was distracted, merely nodding or answering absently to her suggestions.

"Cheetara," Talli said. "Is something wrong?" Cheetara seemed to snap out of her dull state. She smiled reassuringly at Talli.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, Talli. Nothing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind is all." The young Cleric looked far from convinced.

She sat down next to the cat that had become, over time, more like a sister than her mentor. "You know, you can talk to me about anything, Cheetara. If there is something weighing on your mind or heart, feel free to use me. You always said I was a good listener, remember?"

Cheetara smiled, grateful for her young friend. "Well, there is one thing. I saw Tessa in the market the other day, and she tried to talk to me."

Mild shock registered on Talli's face. She remembered the scary tigress well. She stayed quiet however, and continued to listen to her friend.

"I didn't let her talk with me, and it's bothering me more than ever. She seemed so sincere, like she really needed me to hear her out. And I just left her there in the market. I didn't let her talk to me at all." Cheetara sighed.

Talli waited until she knew Cheetara was finished for sure before speaking. "With all that's happened between you two and what she did to you, your reaction is justified. I don't see anything wrong with avoiding someone who had caused you so much strife. I know _I_ would."

It was honest input, and Cheetara was grateful to the little Cleric for her words. "But I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since then," she said. "I feel like it would be good karma to clear this obstacle between us. Maybe it will bring good luck to heal old wounds, you know?"

"If you really feel that way," Talli replied. "Maybe you _should_ speak with her. It sounds like you want to anyway. And it would most certainly help you to focus on your special day."

"The only problem is that I promised Tygra I wouldn't." She sighed again. She didn't want to break her promise, but the situation was nagging at her constantly, and she felt in her heart that she needed to speak with Tessa soon.

Talli interrupted her. "Well, Cheetara, who says Tygra has to know?" Cheetara looked up to see Talli with a very matter of fact expression on her face. She considered the young one's words for a moment.

Should she really go and see Tessa in secret? Could she really keep this from Tygra, effectively _lying_ to him? Cheetara was not one to be dishonest, especially with her loved ones. And she loved Tygra deeply and wholly.

_But Tessa…_

She had seemed so desperate to speak with her. Could she really leave her that way? Looking at Cheetara, Talli felt sympathy for her, seeing as she was being pulled in different directions.

Tessa and Cheetara had been friends for years, before she and Tygra had formed such a tight bond. But Tygra was her future, the father of her cub. It was understandable to be at a loss as to what to do.

"I think that Tygra will understand," Talli continued. "Just see Tessa, talk with her, and then reveal everything to Tygra. If you tell him about it, it wouldn't be something you were keeping secret. You're just telling him _after_ the fact." She seemed so sure of her plan.

"I didn't realize you were so cunning, Talli," Cheetara said playfully. The lynx just shrugged. "There are ways around these things, usually."

"I think I will try your way," the blonde declared. "I will find out where she is staying and we will talk."

"I knew you'd see things my way," Talli replied happily. She smiled, and the sight of her bright face reassured the cheetah.

Surely this was the right thing to do…right?

* * *

><p>The next day, Cheetara took the opportunity to ask around the many inns located within Thundera. Surely Tessa had to be utilizing one of them. The first three yielded nothing, and the Cleric was quite discouraged as she approached a fourth, located quite a distance from the one she had just checked.<p>

She tried to think positively, that all the walking was great exercise, and would benefit her and her baby. Still, she was getting tired and thought of the possibility that she may have to continue the search tomorrow. _Surely she hasn't left..?_

As she walked up to the next inn, she spied the innkeeper outside, tending to some of the decorative plants used to spruce up the exterior of the inn. The Cleric called out to her, and the two engaged in conversation, Cheetara asking if she had any tenants fitting Tessa's description.

"Oh," said the innkeeper. "You mean someone like her?" Cheetara's eyes followed the direction in which she pointed.

There, seated at a table at a café across the lane from the inn, was Tessa, who had been watching her since she had first seen the cheetah on her way to speak with the innkeeper.

She gave Cheetara an uncharacteristically shy little wave, a hopeful look on her face. She hadn't known what to think when she had seen the Cleric walking up. It had been like her thoughts had taken shape and appeared right before her.

Cheetara thanked the innkeeper, making haste to go and speak with Tessa. When she made it to the café, she stared at the tigress, voicelessly asking if she could sit, to which Tessa nodded.

"I've come," Cheetara said evenly. "…because I want to hear what you have to say, to finally end this." Tessa nodded, looking pleased.

The first few moments were awkward, but when conversation finally started between the two cats, it was like water, flowing smoothly and at length.

Tessa took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. Gone was the proud, smug tigress that once bore the standard of the Clerics. In her place was a remorseful fraction of that cat, one who had much to atone for.

She knew the only way to fix this was to be honest and careful.

"I was jealous," the tigress began. Cheetara rolled her eyes at the understatement. Tessa hurried on, desperate not to be interrupted, lest her courage give out and rob her of her words.

"But it was not about what you think it was. Yes, Tygra and I had a past, but there was no love lost between us, not really. Our split was not overly traumatic to me, for I had fallen for Hadrian, truly.

"What I _was_ jealous of, was that Tygra, who had made it all but impossible for Hadrian to remain in Thundera, was able to achieve the love he wanted, while I was forced to endure my own unhappiness caused by the absence of the one _I_ loved."

Cheetara huffed. "And that gave you the right to torment and malign me, to tamper with my self confidence and hope, to nearly lose me my _cub_?" She tried to stay calm at the thought that the life inside her would have been destroyed due to something as petty as jealousy.

"Let me finish, please," Tessa said. She could feel her own defensive anger trying to rear its head, but she subdued it. Cheetara had a right to be angry.

"I am not saying I was right. I'm just saying that my jealousy was not based on a need to be with Tygra. I made comments to him that may have made it seem so, but it was mostly to hurt him, to cast negativity on his relationship, as he had with mine."

Tessa paused to take a sip of her tea. "You were not to blame for any of my sorrows, but I still placed you in the middle of it. I regret this more than you know. I am truly sorry."

The cheetah's face had softened a degree, but suspicion still clouded her expression. "What prompted this sudden need to apologize?" she finally asked.

"It has been weeks since you're departure, and now, days before my joining with Tygra, you magically appear, saying how regretful you are. Forgive me if it seems a bit dubious."

"I know it's hard to believe," Tessa pleaded, looking at her hands clutching her teacup. "But I promise you I am genuine. I no longer have that bitterness now that I have Hadrian back in my life. He was there that night, and I have been with him ever since.

She fastened her solemn gaze back into Cheetara's. "_He_ is who I wanted Cheetara, not Tygra. It was my loneliness that made me so upset when I saw you and Tygra were together. I know it's no excuse, but that was where I was at the time."

"You are right, Tessa," Cheetara said softly. "It _is_ no excuse. Your actions…nearly cost me something very precious. But as you see, I am fine, thankfully." She tried to empathize. "But I also can understand being heartsick for someone you love and angry with the one that supposedly caused that person's loss."

Tessa's face lit up by a degree, hoping her redemption with Cheetara was near. She shifted her chair an unsure inch closer, hoping not to elicit a negative reaction from her. "Do you…forgive me, Cheetara?"

The Cleric searched Tessa's face, trying to ascertain her true feelings. "Is it really that important to you, Tessa? Are you so dependent on my forgiveness?"

"I am," she answered. "I came back purely for that. I saw you would be mated soon, and I wanted to clear things between us, and to give you these." She held up two parcels wrapped in colored fabric.

Cheetara's eyes slid from the gifts in Tessa's hands to the tigress' eyes, ever searching. She saw no obvious dishonesty. "Then I forgive you," she finally said after taking a deep breath.

Tessa closed her eyes with a sigh, feeling the weight and strife of the conflict leave her shoulders as Cheetara's words resonated in her ears. It felt so good not to have that guilt on her heart anymore. She pressed forward to embrace her once Sister, but was repelled when Cheetara held up a hand.

"Sorry, Tessa, but I don't know that I will ever trust you as fully as I once did," Cheetara stated, her voice firm. "…maybe with time. However, you may consider the matter settled between us."

Tessa once again motioned towards the gifts she had purchased. "I brought these for you, both for the occasion and in apology. I hope you will accept them along with my good will.

She gave the tigress a small half-smile and stood, nodding toward the gifts. "You may bring those with you to the ceremony. You are invited. Give them to us there." She made to leave, but turned back.

"You spoke of Hadrian, Tygra's old friend. He has come with you?" At Tessa's nod, she continued. "Bring your Hadrian to the gazebo on the palace grounds this evening. I expect he and Tygra will need to talk, and I prefer it occur _before_ our ceremony."

Tessa nodded again. "I will do that. Thank you, Cheetara. This means so much…to both of us."

"I will speak with the guards and let them know to expect you," she said.

With that, Cheetara gave her a curt nod before turning on her heel to continue her day. She had to admit that it felt so much better to be done with all this. Now, she just had to come clean with Tygra, and hope he would follow suit with Hadrian. That would prove most interesting.

* * *

><p>Tessa hurried to find Hadrian, her great relief and jubilation at being forgiven guiding her steps. She felt as if a constriction had been removed from her chest, such was her relief. As she made it to their room at the inn, she was dismayed to find he was not there.<p>

_Where could he have gone? s_he thought, her brow furrowing. She was bursting with the need to tell him the happenings of the day, but it looked like she would have to wait. Unable to keep still, Tessa decided to start preparing something to eat for Hadrian when he returned.

She hoped it would be soon. She didn't know if her enthusiasm could stay bottled up for long.

* * *

><p>Hadrian had been trying to locate Tygra shortly after Tessa had left to do her own business. He had had to rouse himself from the room while his motivation to get this unpleasant conversation over with was still high. So far, he hadn't had any luck.<p>

He had checked the soldier's barracks and practice area, which had taken more time than he had planned. Many of his former Soldiers had stopped him to have conversations with him.

He had been loved by many of them, and they were wondering about his wellbeing and the circumstances by which he had left so abruptly. A good number of them had been quite concerned when he had gone.

Though he could not tell the Soldiers the specific details, Hadrian assured them that all was well, and that he had left due to "important business." He had to admit, he hoped to see more of them soon. He missed working with troops. It was a station he had really enjoyed.

When he had loitered around the castle gates without success, and earning suspicious looks from the guards, Hadrian finally decided to quit for the day and turned back for the inn they were calling home for the moment. He hoped Tessa had had a better time of it.

Arriving, he heard her movements inside their room, so he knocked. She quickly opened it, her eyes bright. "Hey," she said cheerfully. "I'm glad you've come back. I talked with Cheetara today. And may I add that _she_ came to find _me_!" She turned around, walking back across the room to tend to the meal she had made them.

"So what happened?" Hadrian inquired as he closed the door behind him. Judging by her upbeat demeanor it had to have been something good. Tessa wrapped up the preparations and walked over with their meals.

"She happened upon me while I was sitting at the café across the street. She told me that she had been hoping to finish our conversation; that she was sorry about not letting me finish before. After I explained everything, she told me I was forgiven! And she invited me to her mating ceremony in a few days!"

Hadrian took a mouthful of his soup, which was delicious as always. Who would have guessed Tessa was such a great cook? "Just you, hmm?" he asked, a mock slighted expression on his face.

"Well…no," Tessa answered uncertainly. "Seeing as you have not spoken with Tygra yet…" He shook his head in confirmation at her inquiring look. "…you would have to do that first." She ate a few mouthfuls of her soup before continuing.

"She asked me to bring you to the gazebo on the palace grounds this evening. That's where she will bring Tygra."

Hadrian looked at her thoughtfully. "I wish her good luck," he said, doubtful. "Tygra can be quite stubborn when he wants to be."

Tessa agreed. She remembered that much about him. "Maybe, but I'm sure he knows how important this is, if not to him, at least to Cheetara. He will act accordingly for her sake."

Hadrian hummed in response, determined to enjoy his supper before he was fed to the dogs, or more like to the tiger. The two lapsed into companionable silence, both with ideas on how things would transpire.

* * *

><p>Tygra was pleasantly surprised when he was informed by a servant that Cheetara had come to visit him. He had been speaking with a tailor in the study, making sure his colors matched the garment she would wear for their ceremony.<p>

He quickly dismissed the retainer, asking him to conceal his wares as he passed the Cleric. The tailor nodded respectfully to her as he exited.

"Hey, love. What an unexpected pleasure." He grinned at her flirtatiously.

Cheetara made her way into the room. "I hope I'm not intruding," she said.

"Of course not; I always have time for you." He took her by the hand, bringing her into his body for a quick squeeze and peck on her lips in greeting. "So what brings you hear today? Soon we won't be able to see each other until the ceremony…you know, for good luck."

Cheetara chuckled at him. "Of course, but while I am still able to see you, I wanted to take care of something, something I feel is very important to us and our future."

Sensing how serious she was, Tygra fixed his attention on her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

She eased her hands out of his, wringing them together nervously. She turned her body partially away from him while she thought of the best way to tell him.

"Uh, Tygra…" she started, turning herself back to face him. _He's going to be so mad at me, but here goes. _"I went to talk to Tessa today."

"What?!" Tygra exclaimed. He dropped his arms limply to his sides, his eyes showing his exasperation. "Why would you..?"

"I went to the inn where she was staying, and we sat down together and just…talked," Cheetara blurted before she lost her nerve. She was not one to go back on her word, so this was difficult for her.

"You mean to tell me that you not only went against my express wishes, you did so behind my back? And _alone_? Cheetara, you promised!" He glared at her.

"I know! I know, okay?" She moved to sit in one of the chairs, her guilt riding her. "But Tygra, this was important. It was such a weight on my heart, and I needed to do this. Please understand."

It was quiet for a moment, and Cheetara gazed at her hands while silence stretched between them. Then, Tygra spoke.

"Well, I guess I understand. I mean, it's easier to say you're sorry than ask permission, right?" She looked up to find him gazing at her, his expression somewhat playful. "I should have known you would seek a way to solve the problem. You always do."

"I'm so sorry, Tygra. I really am. I hated breaking my promise to you, and I didn't do so lightly. That's why I came over here right afterward to confess. I hope you understand."

Seeing her forlorn expression, and hearing her heartfelt words, Tygra could not stay mad at her. Even if she did not look so ashamed, he could not do so. He was so in love with her, it just didn't matter.

He went to her where she sat and stooped down in front of her. "My love, if you felt like it was the right thing to do, how can I fault you? Of course I understand. I was just afraid for you…" he placed a hand on her abdomen, already swelling with life. "…and our little one."

"Well, there was nothing to fear. Tessa was contrite, completely repentant. I have never seen her so in all the years I have known her. I think she truly means it, Tygra." She smiled at him.

"If you believe her, then I guess I do too," he finally agreed. "I guess all is well then." Standing up, he grabbed her hand to usher her to her feet. He brought them to a settee along one of the walls, situating them so she sat between his legs.

"Uh, not quite," Cheetara said, her insecurity rising again. "Tessa mentioned she had brought your old friend Hadrian with her. Maybe you and he could…"

"No," Tygra said simply. "I have absolutely no intention of meeting up with that bastard!" Cheetara had tried to bring the matter up gently, but it had mattered not.

He instantly bristled, the resonation of his growl rumbling up her back as she reclined against him. He had started rubbing her slightly-swollen tummy fondly, the both of them enjoying this tiny bit of private time to themselves.

"But Tygra," Cheetara pleaded. "They have both journeyed so far, and I honestly believe they want to make things right. Won't you give Hadrian this chance? You may not get another."

"Nor do I need one," Tygra muttered. "I have lost not a single night of sleep fretting over whether the air was cleared between him and me. Why should I start now?" He brushed his lips against the top of her head, pulling her closer into his embrace.

"What if I said that _I _wanted you to do it," Cheetara asked, hopeful. "I want all the ill and regretful feelings off of us before we are mated. I feel like this will bring luck, to us _and_ our baby."

She felt his arms grow slack as he sighed. "You just had to pull that card, didn't you? I mean, it's not like all of that would be on you and me. It is _they_ who wronged _us_ after all."

When Cheetara turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised, he relented. "Alright," he said, beaten. "But I make no promises. We didn't exactly part on good terms, if you remember. And if he angers me…"

She snuggled down against him, her arm resting on his thigh. "Of course I remember, love. That's all the more reason to talk with each other. Don't you think?"

"Yes dear," he said jokingly. He figured he'd get his practice saying that in now. Then he basked in the feel of her within the circle of his legs. He loved the smell of her hair, her head laid back against him.

_In just a few days time, she'll be mine_, he thought. He couldn't wait for her to see what he had planned for them. It would be familiar yet new. He hoped she would like it.

He would bring her there and they would celebrate their union deep into the night. Cheetara would get _no sleep_ as far as Tygra was concerned. He closed his eyes, picturing all he would enjoy with her.

"Well, Tygra…" Cheetara's teasing voice interrupted his musings. "It would seem your thoughts are not entirely clean." His body had reacted to his thoughts, and she had felt the evidence of it against her lower back.

She shifted forward, her bottom brushing sensuously against the hardening bulge in his breeches. "Now you know we can't do _that_ until the night of the ceremony, right?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, babe," he said, trying to calm his body down. "I'm glad it's soon. I can't go much longer without having you." He felt like he would burst if he couldn't be inside her soon.

It must have shown on his face, because Cheetara shifted, turning her body around so she could set her legs over his, her arms rising to drape over his shoulders. He looked at her with anxious eyes.

"Well," she said. "We may not be able to do _all_ we want, but maybe a little make out session wouldn't hurt?" She eased her hips closer to his to prove her point.

She leaned up, fusing their mouths together. Tygra eyes widened for a fraction of a second before closing, his arms slipping around the small of her back as he deepened the kiss.

Cheetara's hands caressed up over his shoulders, fastening around his neck. She cradled the his head, her tongue vying for dominance with his, little moans escaping her as her arousal began to spike.

Tygra suddenly broke the kiss, desperate not to have things get out of control. "If I can't go any further with you, I think we'd better stop," he said with a shaky voice. He never thought those words would ever leave his lips when it came to Cheetara.

Her breaths were slightly heavy, and she tried her best to bring her heart rate back down. "Perhaps you are right," she breathed, leaning forward to give him a quick hug before taking to her feet.

"Besides," she said as she saw the evening approaching. "We have a date to keep with old friends."

"Don't remind me," Tygra grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It's sure to be incredibly uncomfortable." He leveled a cynical look at Cheetara. "Thanks for that, by the way."

She giggled as they prepared to leave for the infirmary. "You know I do try, love."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the gazebo, Tessa and Hadrian were already there. Tessa was pacing, nervous for what Hadrian would face when her former lover arrived. <em>Oh, I really hope they don't fight<em>, she thought anxiously.

Hadrian sat still, the perfect picture of calm, even though he had his own reservations about this meeting. He knew Tygra almost better than anyone. The two had been best friends for years before their split. That tiger was _not_ going to make this easy.

Tessa noticed the couple coming up the walkway. "They're here!" she whispered anxiously, motioning for Hadrian to stand. He did so, taking a deep breath before turning around to greet their company.

"Hello, Cheetara," he said politely before turning to his former friend. "Tygra." He gazed at the prince steadily. His blue eyes were carefully blank.

"Hadrian," Tygra said, his voice ice. "I never thought you would have the courage to show your face back here. You look just the same as you did when you betrayed me all that time ago." Cheetara gave him an admonishing glance, but he ignored her.

"And you haven't changed one bit," the lion muttered, annoyance an edge of his voice. The two glared at each other, and the two females glanced uneasily at one another.

"Um, perhaps we should all have a seat?" Cheetara asked. It seemed things were on the way to going very wrong. Here were two powerful males, each with their own pride to see past. "I could see if Ona is in. Perhaps she could make some of her wonderful tea."

Neither male acknowledged her words, maintaining their cold stare at one another, so Cheetara made her way over to the infirmary. Tessa ran to catch up to her, uncomfortable at the testosterone in the air. "I think I'll come with you," she murmured.

The Cleric nodded, understanding completely. "I don't blame you. I'm pretty sure neither of them are the least bit interested in tea. But I needed a reason to step away. If you had not come along, I would have come back for you, claiming I needed help. I think they need time alone."

"I agree," Tessa replied. The two made their way to the building, and Cheetara poked her head in, calling for the healer, who was in the back speaking with her stock boy. She came forward, surprised but happy to see her charge again.

When she spied Tessa in Cheetara's company, Ona was slightly astonished, but welcomed Tessa with a bright smile. Apparently the two were on good terms again, and this made the healer happy. It would definitely be one less conflict for the cheetah to stress over, especially in her condition.

Ona put on some tea, and the three females sat down to catch up. Cheetara and Tessa enjoyed themselves, but could not stop the feeling of unease about the two male cats outside.

* * *

><p>Tygra and Hadrian continued to glower at each other. Both of them were cats possessing great pride and stubbornness, and this conversation would prove that fact.<p>

"_Well_," Tygra began. "Was there something you had to say to me? Since you've come back for _whatever_ reason, it's obvious you lack sense enough to just stay away." He crossed his large arms together.

Hadrian was equally annoyed with the condescending tone the tiger was using with him. "I was never officially banished, Tygra. I came mainly at Tessa's behest. It was she who insisted we come back to make things right. I must say you are not making it easy for us."

Tygra snorted. "Were you expecting I would? Your betrayal was a heavy blow for me, and the way Tessa treated Cheetara could have done insurmountable damage. Were it not for her, you _and_ Tessa would still be banished if not imprisoned."

"I say again, _friend_, that neither of us was officially banished. We both left of our own volition, I because you made it all but impossible for me to stay! You disgraced me before everyone, most notably my Soldiers!" He turned away from Tygra, looking out onto the gardens around the gazebo.

"How could I have looked them in the face? How could I have been their leader when their prince's anger was known throughout every corner of Thundera? My name, my accomplishments, meant _nothing_ in the face of your scorn!"

"I never revealed what had actually happened," Tygra said defensively.

"That did not matter! I had incurred the wrath of the royal family, somehow, and that's all it took!" He tried to calm himself before addressing Tygra again.

He looked at the prince. "We are here now as a consideration for the both of _you_, to make amends. It would be nice if you would show a little appreciation instead of being arrogant!"

Tygra was livid. "And it would be nice if _you_ showed a little remorse for what you did! How can you come here with such insolence, knowing that our whole falling out was due to _your_ treachery!"

"Yet here I am!" Hadrian exclaimed, throwing his arms up tiredly. "I am here, trying to apologize, and instead of listening…instead of acting like an adult, you're having a _tantrum_!"

Tygra stopped to take a deep breath and think for a moment on Hadrian's words. Perhaps he _was_ making this harder than it needed to be. Truth be told, Hadrian's presence had opened the memory of old wounds, for both of them, but the situation had ended for the best.

He _did_ have Cheetara now. And nothing could be better than that.

It would appear that all had ended the way it should for all involved. And she wanted him to put the past behind him. Maybe it was best.

"Then talk," Tygra finally said, resigned. "I will listen."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hadrian's handsome face. "Thank you."

The two cats finally sat down to have the talk that was years overdue.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm glad to see you are both getting along again. It's a vast deal different from what happened the last time you were in each other's company," Ona said. They were nearly finished with their tea, and she had been told everything.<p>

Tessa looked somewhat pensive about the comment, but Cheetara patted her shoulder with a light smile. "Yes it is, and I'm glad that now we can move forward. I hope Tygra and Hadrian can say the same." She noticed that quite a bit of time had passed since she last saw the two.

Just then, Tygra strode through the door, Hadrian not far behind. He moved to Cheetara's side and placed his arm around her waist, his hand settling on her belly as was his habit nowadays.

Hadrian stood next to Tessa, giving her a reassuring grin before kissing her on the forehead. The tension that had been such a factor before was now gone for the most part.

Of course, the two couples were not completely at ease with each other given their pasts, but at least the potential for rekindled friendship was there now.

Ona decided she would take it. It was better than fearing a fight would break out in her infirmary. A shiver ran through her at the disastrous thought.

"We talked," Tygra began. "And Hadrian and I were able to come to some reconciliation." He looked at Tessa and Hadrian. "You may now both consider everything square between us."

He hugged Cheetara closer to his chest. "Seeing how agreeable our situations are now, there is no need for any remaining hard feelings." She leaned in closer to him, proud that her lover had finally let all the anger and pain go.

When she looked up at him pointedly, he remembered another detail. "And…you are both welcomed to attend our ceremony three days hence at Cleric hall. We look forward to seeing you there."

Tessa was grinning joyfully. Though she still had no desire to return to the Clerics, she was sure she could find work somewhere within the city. It would be nice to be around other Thunderians again.

And she would get to see Cheetara and the other Clerics more often, hopefully. They were still dear to her, despite everything. She kept it in the back of her mind that she would have to apologize to Jaga sometime soon as well.

But for now, having everyone together, and drinking Ona's delightful tea made their problems fade into the background for a little while. And that was good enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - It will probably be a while before my next update. I want to cover all my bases, especially with the ceremony. I have so many ideas on what to do with the whole shabang, so we'll see. Thanks for being patient! *^-^***


	22. Mates

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - And now we have the chapter where they are finally mated! This took me a little while, but I finally got it out. I hope the vows aren't too lame. I've never been married and am unacquainted with vows, people! So I tried. Oh, and I made up the names of the mounts they ride, which were featured in the first episode. Just thought it would be more interesting to have an actual name for the species.**

**ANYWAYS, please enjoy and REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcome. "You didn't write it the way I wanted it" comments are not. **

**Thanks, as always, for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- Mates<strong>

Talli put the last touches on Cheetara's hair. Standing back to admire her handiwork, the lynx was sure this was her greatest work ever. She hadn't even thought she'd had the ability to do such a style.

The cheetah's long, blonde hair was braided down her back in an elaborate braid composed of smaller, more intricate braids, with white slips of fabric beaded with pearls interwoven within. Her black spots actually brought out the white décor.

In the front, Talli had arranged her hair in a side part, using smaller braids to keep the hair away from her delicately pointed ears.

This left one ear free to be adorned by a decorative white Day Astrid, which had been sprinkled with silver glitter to make it shine and sparkle.

Her makeup, the amount of which was very little due to Cheetara's natural beauty, was complimentary and tasteful. She had the smallest hint of blue on her eyelids, and kohl had been used to line her upper lids to bring out the beauty of her deep amber eyes. Her lashes, already quite thick, were left alone.

Said eyes were sparkling with the knowledge that today would change everything. Today she would finally be molded to her first and only love. Today, she would become not only his mate, but his princess.

Talli could feel her eyes watering as her friend, mentor, and Sister, stood. Making her way to the mirror, the low gasp she emitted was not unnoticed. She watched as the cheetah took in her appearance.

Her eyes were wide, her gaze taking in her hair, face, and dress with wonder and joy. Never had she felt more beautiful. It was unreal. It was like she had transformed into someone completely unrecognizable.

Everything was so perfect. And she had her friend to thank for it all. Turning to Talli, Cheetara laid a hand against one of her shoulders, squeezing briefly in thanks.

She had no words, so struck speechless was she, and she had to make the utmost effort not to let the water crowding into her eyes overflow lest she destroy all the work Talli had painstakingly put into her face.

Talli nodded her head in understanding. "You are welcome, Sister," she said softly, her own emotions running wild today. "Now let us go, before I cry. We are expected in the great hall."

Talli was dressed in her own wedding attire, being Cheetara's honored maid. Her dress was a floor length garment in royal blue with the fabric gathered at her hip creating a rippling effect along the length of the skirt.

Her hair was done up as well, but she had opted for a partially-upswept style, leaving the back of her hair hanging about her shoulders. Her bangs hung elegantly. She felt so beautiful even in her dress that was much simpler than her mentors.

She grabbed her bouquet, a mixture of blue asters and yellow lilies, handed Cheetara hers, and made her way to the door, opening it for her friend.

* * *

><p>"Well, look at you," Lion-O jibed as Tygra made one last glance at himself in the mirror. "You look <em>almost<em> as good as I will when it's _my_ turn!" He clapped his brother on his back, a mischievous, ever-present grin on his face.

Tygra quickly placed a hand on his stomach as he cast a reproachful look Lion-O's way. He had been fighting nausea all morning brought on by his nerves, and he knew his brother was aware.

He could face mutants, wild animals, any adversary. But the thought of this elaborate ceremony, with nearly all the kingdom of Thundera looking on, made him close to throwing up all over his beautiful raiment.

Why couldn't he and Cheetara have just run away and eloped?

He knew the answer. Such a method of making a union would be considered beneath royalty, and would forever be seen as scandalous. He didn't care what the nobles and other Thunderians thought about _him_. He did not want to put Cheetara through that however.

So here he was, dressed to the nines in a striking, white military tunic and cream breeches. The tunic bore golden buttons and appurtenances with a royal blue sash crossing diagonally across the front. The breeches bore a blue stripe of the same shade down the sides.

His foot coverings were a deep mahogany brown, complimenting his colors. And lastly, he wore a Day Astrid as a boutonniere on his left lapel. Tygra thought it such a fitting flower for this day.

He took a moment to smirk at his reflection. He really did look good. He was never one to fawn over his own image, nor was he a fashion connoisseur, but Tygra had to admit. He looked _damned_ good!

He stood a little straighter, thinking of how he couldn't wait to see _her_, couldn't wait to watch her approach him and see how handsome her soon-to-be mate looked. He also could not wait to see her all dolled up for their ceremony.

He just knew she would look absolutely ethereal, and later…ravishing. His eyes took on a predatory gleam. He was so looking forward to their night together, and every one after. He hoped to smuggle her out of the following festivities as soon as possible.

He knew everyone would want to wish them well, and he was happy to accept their good tidings. But his main objective was to get Cheetara alone…as soon as possible.

She had denied him sexual access for over a week, not that they had been able to see each other in any case with all the preparations. But he was most eager to remedy that.

Of course, he was overjoyed that now he would be doing so as her mate. Everything was finally falling into place for them.

He thought back on the beginnings of their romance, back during that long ago banquet, when lustful groping had turned to something much, much more.

He would never have thought that something so fortunate would happen to him, a displaced, adopted tiger prince in a monarchy of lions. He was extremely grateful to whatever being was watching over his life.

Lion-O watched the emotions play on his brother's face. It made his heart glad that such fortunate events were happening for Tygra. It had been so long since Lion-O had seen him genuinely happy.

He knew that Tygra had resented him for acquiring the title of crown prince, a position that he knew the tiger had held before Lion-O's birth. And to be honest, Lion-O had been resentful of Tygra as well, for having known his mother, a luxury he himself had never known.

To this day that was the greatest regret of his. But now, happiness permeated the walls of the castle and had spread to the citizens, who were sure to turn out in droves to see the two princes mated.

It gave the people a feeling of security that the monarchy would be preserved in the mating, and eventual breeding, of their princes. Lion-O felt his own twinge of nerves when he thought of his turn to come.

He was happy that he had chosen Leia, and he knew that their affections, though young now, would deepen in time. He already held quite a fondness for the lioness, and he was reassured by their already strong friendship.

Remembering the feel of her lips beneath his, the synergy they had shared together, he was sure in his heart that he could love her. Perhaps he already did.

It was time to wake the tiger from his dazed state. "Alright, my brother," Lion-O quipped. "It's time to get out there, or your lady's gonna think you've jilted her."

Tygra took a deep breath as Lion-O grasped his shoulders and turned him around to face the exit.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Cheetara and Talli headed down the passage leading to the vestibule in front of the great hall. On their way they were met by Jaga. As the closest cat she had to a father, he would be the one to escort her to Tygra.<p>

Jaga's steps faltered as he got his first real look at Cheetara. She was utterly beautiful. He had never seen her look so stunning. "My dear, you look absolutely divine." When he thought on it, he realized that she looked…like a princess, perhaps even a queen.

Cheetara smiled shyly at her mentor. "Thank you Jaga," she said softly, her eyes watering all over again. Had it not been for Jaga, she didn't know where she would be right now. "Thank you…for everything."

The Grand Cleric was dressed for the occasion in an ash gray tunic and breeches under his usual cape and helmet.

She took his offered arm, and together the three walked toward their destination, Talli breaking off to go and take her place near the altar inside.

Jaga and Cheetara arrived at the doors to the great hall. The vestibule outside of it had been decorated with white ribbons and flowers complete with a white rug that would lead her to the altar, to Tygra. The inner hall had been done up in a similar fashion to commemorate the event.

Three kittens stood at the doors, two of them poised to open them. Among them was Luna, Panthro's little one. She was to serve as the Bearer of Flowers.

Her father had been away on a mission when the news had come to him of the happy event. The timing had been perfect, as the general had just completed his objective, and had made haste to make it back for the event, much to everyone's pleasure.

He had been sent to investigate signs of magical disturbances and bring back intel to the crown. What he had seen had been nothing short of astounding, but he would tell the king of all he had found, of the rumors of a creature known as Mumm-ra, later.

Panthro's return had been especially welcomed by his mate, a leopard named Kaiya, and their little girl, since he had been gone the better part of a year. Luna was currently shifting her feet with unshed energy.

She was very intelligent, and as a result became bored very easily. But she had jumped at the chance to be dressed up and play a part in the ceremony. Her dress was golden with royal blue accents, her black hair done up in little pigtails that bobbed with each movement.

As they waited for the music to start, the Grand Cleric turned to Cheetara. "I want you to know that I am so proud of you," he told her. "You were always special to me."

His eyes were uncharacteristically misty, and the cheetah thought she would lose the next battle to keep from crying at this rate. But his sincerity was very touching.

And as the doors began to open, he was able to utter one last sentence. "And you always will be…my daughter." Cheetara smiled into his face before they both turned to the waiting crowd and tiger prince.

* * *

><p>When the doors opened, and he caught his first glimpse of Cheetara in her elegance, Tygra felt the world around him drop away, leaving nothing but her angelic form in his vision. She was so lovely, so <em>beautiful<em>.

_And today, she will be mine, truly mine_, he thought to himself with not a small amount of astonishment. That someone like her could be bonded to someone like him for _life_…he considered himself extremely lucky.

As she and Jaga walked forward, soft music being played in the background, Tygra's eyes took in her dress. It was a one shoulder gown of white, with a long, flowing skirt designed to conceal her condition but flatter her figure.

A strip of royal blue fabric wrapped around her waistline. As she came closer, it was evident that the tail of the gown opened to reveal a blue train decorated elaborately in designs of gold.

Clutched in her small, clawed hand was a bouquet of long-stemmed, pure white Day Astrids, their petals glowing in the natural light shining through the windows of the great hall.

She wore a small, translucent veil attached to a golden headband blending into her beautifully-done hair. Tygra only took slight note of this, as when he finally met her eyes, those beautiful, shining citrine eyes…he was lost.

She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with joy as they ogled each other. He was unable to keep the goofy, ecstatic grin from his face, and he didn't care.

All he could think was that finally, this beautiful spotted cat, that he had met that sunny day as a stuttering adolescent playing soldier, would be his…forever.

Jaga ushered Cheetara to her place at the altar, next to Tygra. He then took his own, having a seat next to Ona and Jorel in the front row. Across the center aisle sat Claudus next to Panthro, Kaiya, and Leia.

As his soon to be daughter-in-law, Leia had an honored position next to the king. She had been elated when Lion-O had informed her of the seating arrangement. So here she sat, next to the large Lion and his general.

A couple of rows behind her were Inca with none other than Drogo at her side who, despite her protests, kept a possessive hand draped over her thigh. She eventually gave up, as he figured she would, and now they were looking on in awe of the ceremony, and how well the engaged couple cleaned up.

Drogo had to admit, both Cheetara and Tygra looked smashing in their finery. He had heard that only the finest seamstresses and tailors had been brought into the palace to complete the garments. The workers had definitely failed to disappoint.

The shaman who was performing the mating ritual was a good friend of Jaga's, a serval named Nicodemus. He had the couple turn to face each other. Cheetara handed her bouquet off to Talli as they faced each other.

The shaman spoke in a firm, yet dulcet voice, addressing the whole of the congregation. Though he had a tall, lean build, it was his voice alone that commanded everyone's attention.

"Today, we gather to witness the ritual that will bind prince Tygra, son of the Red Mane house of king Claudus with Cheetara of the Clerics. Today, the love that they share will be made real in the knowledge of Thundera and all Her people." He raised his hands, addressing the couple. "Please join the hands nearest me."

They had both been made aware of what their parts were in the ritual. Joining their open hands, palm to palm, Tygra and Cheetara maintained eye contact as Nicodemus began with a short speech of what their bond would entail.

He may as well have been speaking bird speak as far as the couple was concerned, for they only had eyes for each other. Tygra's smile had not faltered, and neither had Cheetara's. It was oddly calming to finally accomplish what they had wished for for so long a time.

Nicodemus then took a length of white twine, wrapping it loosely about their joined hands, and spoke. "The binding of your hands represents the connection, the attachment that you two have with each other." He finished, clasping their joined hands between his.

"This tie is significant, for there is no longer an 'I.; now there is only 'we.' Like a precious flower, this relationship must be cultivated, tended to and cherished in order for it to flourish. And there will be times when that may prove difficult, but you must persevere for the sake of your bond."

He released their hands, focusing on Tygra. "Prince Tygra, you are strong of heart and body, forged in battle. But now you must share that strength. Are you ready to recite your oath?"

The prince nodded. "I am," he said firmly, still looking at his love. Nicodemus continued. "Then please repeat after me." And so began their vows.

_Heart of my heart_

_Breath of my breath_

_Day to my night_

_Earth to my sea_

_My love, my strength, and devotion_

_I pledge to thee this day_

_For all my life_

_Until the end thereof_

_Shall I be yours_

_As you are mine_

_This I pledge_

_To thee_

At the completion of the prince's part, the shaman turned now to Cheetara. "Cheetara, my dear, you also possess great strength. But you possess wisdom and patience as well. Will you be that serenity, that peace that counters Tygra's power?"

Cheetara stared confidently into Tygra's face. "I will," she said with a smile. Tygra's eyes softened that much more.

"Then, repeat after me," said Nicodemus.

_Heart of my heart_

_Breath of my breath_

_Night to my day_

_Sea to my Earth_

_My love, my obedience, and devotion_

_I pledge to thee this day_

_For all my life_

_Until the end thereof_

_Shall I be yours_

_As you are mine_

_This I pledge_

_To thee_

Vows completed, the two cats now intertwined their fingers, keeping their hands together within the twine.

Nicodemus stepped back from them, raising his arms once more. "Then it is by the power vested in me by the spirit, the crown, and the soul of Thundera that I pronounce you mates before one and all. May your bond be as strong and everlasting as the stone on which She stands."

He removed the twine from their hands. "Your ceremony is complete. You may now claim your mate," he said to Tygra, smiling.

Tygra stared at Cheetara for a fraction of a second before grabbing her around the waist and crushing her eager mouth in a grateful and happy kiss. She twined her arms around his neck as he lifted her from her feet.

They stood there a moment, so absorbed in each other and their kiss that they did not register the joyous uproar from the crowd for more than a few seconds. When they did the couple separated with matching blushes, except for joined hands, and turned to their well wishers.

The smiling faces of the congregation greeted them, hands applauding. Claudus' chest was so swelled with pride it seemed he would burst from his formal wear. The king had a grin the likes of which no one had seen since his own ceremony with the queen.

He and Panthro were applauding along with the rest. Cheetara met Jaga's eyes, and felt her heart burst at the pride and joy she saw reflected there.

From the ceiling, thousands of Day Astrid flower petals had been released, showering the room in white. And as the cheers of Thundera reached the heavens, she thought this day could not have been more perfect.

* * *

><p>The following celebration was in full swing, and everyone was having a great time. The music was festive, the abundant variety of food tender and flavorful, and the guests all jubilantly sipping the spirits freely offered by the palace staff.<p>

Claudus was indulging himself heartily in his own drink, laughing raucously with Jaga and his generals, Lynx-O and Panthro. The four made a hilarious group, and Lion-O and Leia giggled to themselves watching them from their seats off to the side.

Leia was happy to see this side of her soon-to-be father. It made her feel like he was more approachable and less intimidating than his hulking size would suggest. His generals, the panther nearly as large as the king, and the lynx that was blind but eerily behaved as thought still sighted, seemed just as jovial.

Perhaps there was nothing to be nervous about after all, at least not where her new family was concerned. Lion-O was entertaining her as he poked fun at random nobles. She had no idea he had such a sense of humor. He really was funny!

She had spied Eva and her band of suck ups as they picked at the hors d'oeuvres at one of the banquet tables. She had her customary snooty expression, and Leia had to admit to gaining some pleasure at seeing her so annoyed.

_Yes_, she thought righteously. _Let her see all of the happiness she will never have. It's the least such a snob deserves._

Her mind went to more pleasant things when Lion-O's hand clutched hers, and he pointed out yet another rich cat, foppishly overdressed for the occasion, to make fun of.

Cheetara and Tygra had finished their meal and were making small talk with some of the attendees, traversing the room with thanks to all who attended. They had a table practically buried in gifts, many from some of the oldest families across Thundera.

They finished speaking with more well wishers, both of them feeling somewhat exhausted with the affair. All they wanted to do was finish the festivities, say farewell, and go celebrate in private. Tygra leaned down to his mate's ear.

"I can't wait to say goodbye to this lot so we can be alone, and I don't feel ashamed in saying that." He kissed her on the tender skin beneath her ear, causing a tingle to run from that spot to her toes.

She leveled a heavy-lidded look on his face. "Neither can I," she whispered. Tygra stared as he bit his lower lip, his eyes beginning to dilate, and wondered if their guests would think them rude if they departed _now_.

They were interrupted by the approach of Hadrian and Tessa. Both were dressed elegantly, Hadrian in one of his old formal uniforms, a garment in a burnished bronze color. The Thunderian army's uniforms had since been changed, so he broke no rules in doing so.

Tessa was dressed in a gown with shear sleeves in a color matching the ocean blue of her eyes. Her hair was left loose, parted and pinned with golden hair pins with matching blue beads. It hadn't taken much to make her fit to be seen. Tessa always was beautiful.

Though both Tygra and Cheetara smiled at their reclaimed friends, neither of them was 100% comfortable in their company, as they once were. Forgiveness was one thing, but forgetfulness was not.

Hadrian and Tessa were trying though, and that was something. They were, for all intents and purposes, as affable and genuine with their happiness for them as everyone else was. So perhaps in time, things could return _almost_ back to normal between them.

"You look so beautiful, Cheetara," Tessa said sweetly. "Both of you do…I mean, look wonderful that is." The tigress was uncharacteristically awkward, and Hadrian placed an arm around her in support.

Cheetara honestly felt a twinge of pity for her. It was difficult for Tessa to redeem herself after all that happened. She stepped forward and took the tigress' hands in hers, a soft smile on her face.

"We appreciate you both coming today and for your gift." She stepped a tiny bit closer. "Thank you for making the effort to make things better, Tessa. It is refreshing."

Tygra and Hadrian shared nods of acknowledgement and smiles that failed to reach their eyes. It was obvious that things would take a lot longer to heal between the males, if at all. For now, civility was the best that could be expected. At least that was something.

Cheetara decided it was alright to give Tessa a quick hug, and she did so before saying her farewells so she and Tygra could continue their way around the room with their guests. Tessa smiled happily at that small extension of warmth.

Talli was talking with Jorel, attempting to carry their voices over the din of the crowd, sharing a plate of food between them. Jorel was handsome in his own formal wear, a dark purple tunic over gold breeches, his long black hair falling over his shoulders.

It was rare to see him dressed so, and he drew the attention of more than a few pairs of appreciative female eyes, though he did not notice. His were focused solely on Talli. They both stood at the approach of the prince and his mate, but were waved back to their seats by Tygra.

"You two are trusted friends. We are well past formality," he said. Cheetara agreed. "Besides," Tygra continued. "I am told I have you to thank for how beautiful my mate is tonight. You did a wonderful job you know."

Talli blushed. "I put my best work into my mentor. This is her day. But even without me she would be breathtaking." She moved forward, embracing both of them before stepping back. Jorel approached, shaking Tygra's hand and kissing Cheetara's.

"We are so happy for you both," Jorel said genuinely. "None are more deserving of this joy." He stepped back as well, grasping Talli's hand and drawing her back to their seats to finish their meal.

When they were done doing their roundabout of the room, the couple came back to Claudus, who waved over Lion-O and Leia to take their seats. He enthusiastically clapped Tygra on the back, and laughed with half drunken glee.

"Well my son," said the king. "I'm pretty sure you have a great deal planned for you and your mate tonight!

"That I do, Father," Tygra said unabashedly. He shot a heated look Cheetara's way, making her blush for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

"Well my boy, I'd say that it's just about time to wrap up your time here at this shindig then." Claudus rose from his seat, his stature alone commanding the attention of the room as he tapped a fork against his glass, both of them dwarfed in his large hands.

"Attention! Everyone, it's about time to bid a fond farewell to my son, Tygra and my new daughter, Cheetara. So we'll give our toasts to their long union, hear their words, and they'll be on their way!"

When the king stepped aside, prince Lion-O approached with a glass of wine in his hand. He smiled fondly at the couple, who had taken their seats, and began speaking.

"I was very honored when Tygra asked me to stand with him today. I know that we haven't always had the best relationship, and I would sometimes…well, _a lot_ of times, annoy him."

Some laughs could be heard from the guests as Lion-O addressed his brother directly. "But I always looked up to you, Tygra. You always knew how to handle yourself with pride and dignity. Put a sword in your hands, and…wow."

He then addressed Cheetara. "I am so happy that Tygra found such a talented, beautiful mate. You have always been here by our side, protecting us and supporting us. You've especially been a great friend to me. It only makes sense that you be part of our family officially.

"Tygra has made us all proud. My father always says how great a son he is." He paused, and his face was more serious, slightly sad-looking, when he looked back at Tygra. "And though I never knew her, I know our mother would be so proud of you too. I wish she could see you today, could see both of you, and see how happy you are."

His smile was back after a moment. "But _we_ are here to see you, and it is with great excitement that I make this toast today." He lifted his glass higher. "To our new couple! May their union be long, happy…and fruitful." He winked at the couple with that last one.

A chorus of agreements could be heard as the guests drank to them both, and Lion-O hugged his brother and Cheetara before taking his seat.

Then Talli stood and prepared to say her piece. Her demeanor was confident in front of everyone, which was remarkable for such a typically shy cat. She stood tall and began speaking.

"In the short time that I have been a Cleric, Cheetara has quickly gone from being a mentor who I greatly respected to being someone akin to a sister to me. She has supported me and given me encouragement when I needed it the most."

Cheetara could see a little moisture coming to her eyes, and she willed herself not to follow suit as the lynx continued. "Although you may not be forming an attachment to my family Cheetara, I will still regard you as a beloved sister. Good luck to you, and may your union be blessed."

She looked to Tygra. "Though my association with you has been limited to the times I have accompanied Cheetara, I have the utmost respect for you and all that you do for our kingdom. All of us know of your legendary prowess on the battlefield and all you have done to help Thundera stay protected and prepared. I daresay that we owe you our lives due to the benefits we reap due to your intuitiveness."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "We know you are a cat loved and admired by many, so it's pleasing to see that Cheetara has made her mark on your heart as she has on ours. Please take care of her. As both her friend and yours, I wish you the best and raise my cup to your union!"

Everyone agreed as Talli gave her own hugs to the pair and took her place back in her seat next to Cheetara. The cheetah smiled at her, touched by her honesty and love.

Now it was time for the couple to give their sentiments. Tygra was first to stand, and he grabbed Cheetara's hand, drawing her to her feet as well. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he raised a glass as well.

"We are so honored and touched to have all of you here for us on this wonderful day. I never thought I could be so happy. I had been infatuated with Cheetara for quite some time, and when she finally gave me the time of day, it was a relief."

He waited for the laughter of the guests to recede before he continued. "Seriously though, I am so grateful to Cheetara for looking past all that she's heard and seeing me for who I am. I know I am not the easiest cat to get along with, and for the rest of my life I will do my best to endeavor to deserve her." He pulled her closer, setting a gentle kiss upon her brow as she smiled.

"I think I have even more to be grateful for," she began. "I don't know if it is common knowledge, but my origins were very humble. I had no family, no friends, and certainly no money. I brought myself here to join the Clerics, so renowned and respected across the land.

She looked up at Tygra. "It was here, during my trials to join the Order, that I met prince Tygra. He was young and inexperienced, but his heart showed through in his encouragement and support of me. If he had not been there, I might have given up on everything, and it was through his actions during that time that he started to inhabit my heart."

She gestured toward Jaga, who was watching intently. "Working with Jaga and the rest of the Clerics all these years, I have learned vital lessons, and have met some of the greatest friends and allies I could ever wish for." To her horror, Cheetara felt her ear and nose itch, indicating she was about to cry!

"So you see, it is I who is most grateful. I never thought I would rise from being a clanless, penniless urchin to being a Cleric and now a princess. To be loved by you all is my greatest honor, more than I could ever want in the world."

Tears slipped over her lids and down her cheeks, and she tried her best to smile at everyone. She hadn't wanted to get emotional, but here it was, and she felt embarrassment start to creep upon her.

But then Tygra butted her gently, whispering sweet words as his arm tightened against her, and her spirit was bolstered. This was the happiest day of her life! There was no room for tears because of her past or the memories of the loneliness that had plagued her younger days.

She had friends now and family. Family! And no one could take that from her, not jealous courtiers, not her lack of family or wealth, _nothing_. She was a princess, and had a prince who loved her with the ferocity of a tiger.

With this in mind, the brilliance of her smile was enough to brighten the room. "I want to thank all of you for coming, and I look forward to all the days to come." She lifted her glass. "To the future!"

"To the future!" echoed the room. They all took their drinks, and Tygra embraced her tenderly. He had smelled the salt of her tears, and it dawned on him that he had never seen her cry prior to this. He would do his best to keep her from doing so in sadness or pain again.

The rest of the reception went on without any problems. The food was consumed with great enthusiasm, as was the desert, a large, beautiful cake of white with Day Astrid and Forget-Me-Nots atop it made from frosting and spun sugar.

The cooks had utilized such skill it had seemed a tragedy to eat the culinary creation. At least, that was the sentiment for all of a few moments before everyone dug into it. The cake hadn't had a chance.

The party wore on into the early evening, until it was finally time to see the couple off. The two made their way to the steps of the great hall, where a pair of Thunderian monteracs, reptilian/mammalian hybrids that were specially bred to be of use as mounts or for heavy farm work, awaited them.

Tygra had asked for a couple of them from the stables, as the terrain would be too difficult to reach with a mechanical vehicle and would take too long on foot and in their formal wear.

The first animal was larger, and of a pale cream color with a mane that had the same blue-tinged color as the tip of his bushy tail.

He wore a special saddle on which to carry two riders. The smaller, a female of white with a cream mane and tail was to be used as a pack animal. She was loaded with all the clothing they would need for the trip, and minor provisions, as their destination was already stocked with food items.

Both mounts were decorated in wedding décor, with white flowers and ribbons in their manes and tails. Even the tack used was in white leather with blue tassels. The saddle blanket was in blue, and the saddle had been fashioned from white leather.

Tygra secretly wanted Cheetara to ride with him, not just because he wanted to be close to her, but also because he felt more comfortable with her, due to her pregnancy, riding on an animal _he_ was in control of. He wasn't going to tell _her_ that though.

He knew such a sentiment would make her feel coddled, and she would most likely insist on her own mount. So he kept quiet as he led them down the stairs.

Stepping up to the side of the mount, Tygra grasped her around her waist and hoisted her up and into the saddle. She would sit sidesaddle in her dress while he sat behind her. It seemed a reasonable position, and he had no complaints about it.

Mounting behind her, he made sure he had a secure hold of her and his reins. His father approached. "Well, my children, be safe and have fun. We will be here when you return. And Tygra?"

The prince looked at his father intently, the old lion's gaze taking on a lascivious glint. "Don't be too rough on the girl, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at him. Even the king had heard the stories of his adopted son's insatiable nature.

Tygra smiled back. "That will be between me and 'the girl,' Father," he drawled before putting his heels to his mount and setting off, the pack animal close behind. They waved to the gathered crowd, listening to their jubilant cheers as they went.

Cheetara observed Talli among their other friends and family. The lynx was waving happily, as well as she could with one hand. She had been the one to catch Cheetara's bouquet, and happily cradled the arrangement protectively against her breast.

Drogo had been the one to catch Cheetara's garter. When he had smiled triumphantly at Inca, the jaguar had given him the most chastising look, Cheetara had almost felt sorry for him…until the lion had dragged Inca into a most intimate kiss, right there in front of everyone.

Inca hadn't seemed to mind his attentions after that. Cheetara smiled even brighter at the thought. She waved one last time before turning her eyes forward.

As the two cats headed out of the main gates, Claudus smiled brightly, a suspicious shine to his aqua eyes. He elbowed Jaga slightly in the ribs. "I think we can safely say we have done well, my friend."

"I agree," Jaga said, showing one of his rare smiles. "I am inclined to agree, old friend."


	23. Prima Nocte

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Now we get to the nitty gritty...the honeymoon night! I will have to advise you guys, this chapter will have the HIGHEST smut content of any of my chapters. I was going to mark where the lovins begin and end, but I didn't like how it made the chapter look, so sorry if it bothers you. Seriously though, I hope this isn't too much. I actually blushed even harder with this chapter. Anyways please read and review! And thanks for reading! You guys have been awesome! *blush***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Prima Nocte<strong>

When they were safely out of earshot and sight, Cheetara kicked a leg over the pommel of the saddle over to the other side, hiking her dress up a bit so she could sit astride. "Ah," she sighed. "That's much more comfortable."

Feeling her backside rub full against him, Tygra grinned as he nuzzled her behind her ear. "Yes, it is," he agreed. He inhaled her lovely scent, the lavender familiar and soothing. _I can't believe she's finally mine._

Suddenly he was eager to reach the end of their journey and the solitude it would provide. He set his heels again, asking the animal to accelerate, and they moved along at a gentle canter that wouldn't jostle Cheetara too badly.

Monteracs were known for their easy, smooth gait, and the couple was most thankful for that, given Cheetara's condition. They continued on in companionable silence until she finally broke into speech.

"So where are we going?" she asked. She looked around, but nothing was familiar so far.

"Just wait a little bit," Tygra answered. "You'll start to recognize the terrain soon." They rounded a turn in the road they were taking, and Tygra veered their animals off completely, forging a path through a clearing and into the surrounding forest.

As they move through a valley, Cheetara started to see some land features that were vaguely familiar, but it did not dawn on her until they broke cover to find a large body of water, its surface sparkling in the setting sun.

It was Lake Pantera.

It seemed so long since she'd last seen it, when she and Tygra had come for the purpose of teaching him to swim. She remembered them doing more than swimming, and her cheeks heated in response to her recollection.

When Tygra turned their mounts to the East, winding through more woods and up a slight slope, she finally realized.

They were going back to the cave. _How fitting_, she thought, her stomach flipping at all the memories they had made there. It was nice to get back. She had actually missed this place.

Tygra hoped that Cheetara wasn't disappointed at coming back to the cave. He thought that she'd like it, but also had the insecurity that maybe she wanted someplace new or more flamboyant.

But when she turned around and smiled at him excitedly, his doubts were quelled. "I'm so happy to come back," she said happily. "I've missed it! It's been so long since we were here."

"It has, and I hope you like what I've done to the place," Tygra said, relieved. She leaned back against him in the saddle.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "As long as I'm with you, it really doesn't matter." He kissed the top of her head, his arm squeezing her closer as they continued on.

After what felt like nearly an hour, the two arrived to the familiar area in front of the cave. Tygra dismounted first then reached up to help her down.

As her body slid enticingly against his, her arms came to drape themselves about his neck, and she smiled up at him before standing on the balls of her feet, fusing her lips to his.

He wrapped her in his arms, leaning her back against their mount so he could take better advantage of her mouth, his tongue sliding in to taste deeply of her.

The kiss was intoxicating, and Tygra's body was starting to react. He didn't want to consummate their bond out here, not before she had seen what he'd done to the cave.

So with reluctant firmness, he broke their kiss, setting her to the side and away while he set to work unpacking their things and seeing to the animals. Cheetara waited patiently, petting the female monterac as he prepared to take their things inside.

When he had everything, he instructed Cheetara to wait outside while he went to set their things within, which puzzled her for a moment. But then he came back and took his place behind her so he could cover her eyes as he guided her through the entrance.

"I really hope you like it," he was telling her as they entered. When he removed his hands, her eyes went wide.

The cave looked similar to what it had during their previous stay, but there were subtle differences in the large first chamber. The bathing pool was there, this time with white petals sitting lightly on the surface and lit blue candles positioned around it.

The table had a beautiful blue table cloth on it, decorated in lacy designs in silver. A bottle of wine within a gold bucket of ice sat on it, a silver ribbon tied around it.

"This room isn't all that different," Tygra said. "I put the wine out when I came in before, and those petals are from Day Astrid flowers, of course. I want you to see the other chamber. Come this way."

He led them in the direction of the smaller cavity. When they entered, the room and its contents seemed to glow beneath the light from all the candles and lanterns within.

The color scheme had been changed, the large canopy bed adorned with a golden comforter similar to the one before, but this time with pillows of royal blue and silver. The translucent curtain was still in place, blending seamlessly with the other décor.

The decorative swaths of fabric that accented the walls of the chamber were in the same hues as were found on the bed, and the large, royal blue rug with silver filigree patterning gave the whole scene the perfect touch.

Even the tables, chairs, and the beautiful chaise lounge had been changed, the darker wood a better accent to the colors of the room. The lounge was now a beautifully-shiny silver shade, its wood the dark cherry of the other pieces in the room.

"Oh Tygra, it's so beautiful! I didn't think you could make it look better than the last time we were here! You are a genius!" She turned and hugged him tightly, and pride bubbled up through his chest, coming out in a purr against her ear as he pulled her close.

She looked up to see him smiling down at her, and his face, so handsome and masculine, made something very low ache and pulse for him. The lust hit her so quickly and without warning, and she suddenly wanted to feel his flesh on her, in her, all over.

Tygra saw the desire when it entered Cheetara's eyes, and when she moved forward and latched her lips onto his neck, the act sent a tremor from her mouth down his spine, rousing regions of his body below his waist.

Her arousal, heady and sharp, spread up into his nostrils, and his followed suit. There was no longer any room for talking. They could admire the rest of the cave later.

The motions of her lips and tongue along his throat and under his ears, her hands smoothing against his chest, said that all else could wait.

Cheetara stepped away from Tygra, whose eyes were closed in pleasure. As she reached for the buttons of her dress, she was stopped when he spoke.

"No," he said huskily.

"What?" Cheetara asked breathlessly, confused. She turned around, her backside pressed against the bed. Tygra approached slowly, as though he were stalking prey.

"Leave it on," he said firmly. "Take only the leggings off." He met her eyes with an intense stare as he pressed himself against her, making her lean part way over the bed.

"You were so beautiful today," he crooned, running a clawed finger down the side of her face, to her neck, lower. "When I saw you walking toward me, so many thoughts went through my head, so many."

He pressed his face into her neck, causing her breath to catch in her throat as he nuzzled her, his heavy breaths tickling the hairs there as he continued. "And one of the main things I could not stop thinking was..." He pulled back to look into her face. "…how much I wanna _fuck_ you in your dress."

Her eyes widened a touch when she saw the searing heat in his eyes. He was serious. His breathing rate had already started to increase, his excitement taking over.

Placing a palm against Cheetara's chest, he pressed so she would lie down, her body falling between one of the parts in the curtain shrouding the bed. He caressed her legs as he moved his hands up and under the skirt of her gown, grasping the tops of her leggings and pulling them off.

He threw them haphazardly to the side, his eyes never leaving her face. Then he reached for the bodice of the one-shouldered garment, pulling the fabric on the side that was strapless, along with the underlying corset, to reveal one of her glorious breasts.

He stared at it a moment, breaths panting excitedly, and brought his hand up to grasp and squeeze the breast, drawing a low moan from her. He pinched and rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and she shuddered, her lips parting in a hiss.

He held the breast in a hand, and when he latched onto a nipple, her hips rose and thrust against him. Oh, how skilled he was with his mouth! His lips were pulling and sucking while his merciless tongue stimulated her nipple all at once.

Cheetara felt almost light headed with the sensations, and her soft hum of pleasure was not lost to Tygra's ears.

He craved her reactions to his touch, and as he continued to pleasure her breast, he reached his other hand under her gown, running it up her leg until he reached the apex of her thighs.

There he found her already incredibly wet. He moaned against her breast, slipping one, then two of his large fingers within her. Her core tightened around him, pulsing with each movement of his hands. He used his thumb to tickle her engorged bud, and her sudden gasp nearly undid him.

"Please," Cheetara cried, incensed. "Please, Tygra." She cradled his head in her small hands, urging him to rise between her legs.

He removed his fingers from her and began to pull down the fancy breeches, releasing his painfully rigid length as he planted his feet on the floor and shifted her to a better angle at the edge of the bed.

Hiking her dress up by her hips, he leaned over her, drinking eagerly from her mouth as he used his hands to guide his sex to hers. When he found his mark, he wasted no time, thrusting deeply and swallowing the loud moan she uttered.

Their flesh glided together, hers swallowing and squeezing his, the angle giving him the right leverage to strike just the right spots to please them both. His thrusts were slow, deep, and rhythmic…rapturous torture.

He broke the kiss so he could look at her face as he drove himself into her over and over, slowly, trying to draw out the experience as long as possible, even though his body screamed for a faster pace.

He watched her face, the way her eyes glaze over before they closed, the little crease forming between her brows as she started to lose herself in pleasure. Her mouth was parted, taking in panting, shuddering breaths and letting out moans.

He loved to watch her when they made love, her reactions, her pleasure, but he loved gazing at her face most of all. That beautiful face that stayed in his mind no matter how far away from her he was.

He loved seeing the ecstasy flow into her features, so when she tried to stifle herself by bringing her hand up to her mouth, he batted it away. It was blocking his view. "Don't hold back," he rasped as he started thrusting faster, harder. "Let it go," he hissed.

It was all Cheetara could do to hold on to Tygra's arms as his hips started to drive fiercely into hers. The moist, slapping sounds of their union echoed in her ears, and she settled submissively back and closing her eyes again, letting her body accept his with ease, her hips moving in time with his.

The jolt of her breast with each thrust was hypnotic to Tygra, and he craved more. He brought his hand to her delicate sleeve, pulling it down with what gentleness he could summon. She helped him, moving her arm down and pulling it through the loop that was the sleeve.

Now he could see both of her gorgeous breasts, and without missing a beat, he continued thrusting. He leaned down to suckle the neglected globe, pulling deep, her moan a sharp and sweet encouragement. He started to feel the familiar signs that she would climax soon, and it urged him on.

His thrusts deepened even more as he pulled back a bit, bending her legs up so her feet rested neatly against his chest. She squeezed him tighter in this position, a combination of her inner muscles and the angle of his hips.

He gripped her ankles, closing his eyes to embrace his own approaching orgasm. Her sweet body was milking him, pulling him in. She was convulsing around him already, and he could hear her moans growing louder, more guttural.

With a sharp cry, Cheetara hit her peak. When Tygra opened his eyes again and saw her face as she came, it was all it took to throw him over the edge with her. He threw back his head, a deep groan slipping past his clenched teeth as his seed came forth in spastic waves.

His hips shuddered with each jolt, and he caressed her lower legs like they were lifelines as he finally came back from oblivion. He heard her breaths and looked down into her face.

She was so beautiful, laid out on their bed with her dress half on, her chest rising and falling with her slowing breaths. The sex blush was there, spread across her neck, chest, and the tops of her breasts, and he had the irresistible urge to follow its expanse with his tongue.

Cheetara's eyes fluttered open when she felt her mate's hot tongue laving her neck. She chuckled softly. "You are insatiable, mate," she said playfully.

Tygra paused briefly, letting the word 'mate' uttered by her lips resonate in his head. "I waited a long time to have you," he said. "And now that you're mine..."

He looked her in the eyes. "I plan on catching up for all that time, all those nights I spent dreaming of you, wanting you next to me, beneath me, _around_ me."

He used his palms to rub her puckered nipples. "And we have a lot of making up to do." He stepped back off the bed and proceeded to complete the removal of her gown. Cheetara lifted her hips to aid him.

Once it was off, she lay in her corset, her baby bump prominent beneath it. She had been careful not to have it pulled too tightly, feeling no need with the design of her dress.

He thought of leaving her that way, so sexy did she look. But he wanted to see, touch, and taste all of her. So off the corset went too. When she lay wonderfully naked before him, Tygra began disrobing himself, pulling his feet from his pulled down breeches and foot coverings, removing his formal jacket and the shirt underneath.

When he was also naked, he climbed into bed with her, running a hand down her torso to where their cub rested. "Hope we don't wake you, kid," Tygra joked. "It may get a little bumpy for a while."

He eased himself between the cradle of her thighs, nuzzling his favorite spot on her neck again. "I'll try not to keep her up too late," he murmured, running his tongue along her jaw line and feeling gratified when he heard her inhale shakily.

Cheetara wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling sexily. "And what makes you think I can't tire you out? She tightened her legs around him and used her thighs to flip their positions, grinning smugly when she towered over him.

"Well, that came as quite a surp-ah!" Tygra was already surprised by the abrupt switch. He was doubly so when her small hand wrapped around his length, now erect with renewed vigor, seating herself fully upon it.

She had closed her eyes, her brows furrowed in concentration as she focused on the movements of her hips and the delightful sensations this position caused. She started to move herself, testing different ways to stimulate them both.

Tygra let her get comfortable, content to lay there and enjoy the different expressions crossing her beautiful face as she raised herself up and down repeatedly. Her movements were yet inexperienced, as this position was not often used as of yet.

Tygra would make sure she got plenty of practice.

Then she found her rhythm and started grinding her hips, rubbing the crown of her heat against him while her inner muscles squeezed him snugly. His hands came to rest on her hips as his head fell back on the pillows, eyes closed tightly.

She leaned forward to plant her hands on his chest, and together with the guidance of his hands, they propelled themselves toward bliss. Tygra placed a hand at the nape of her neck, drawing him forward to his mouth.

Ah, but she felt so good! Impassioned, he licked her between her shoulder and neck before sinking his fangs deeply, savoring the sweet taste of her. He then grasped her waist, holding her hips still for his hard, powerful thrusts.

Cheetara's cries began to climb in volume as Tygra slid against her most sensitive of spots. His mouth was working against her as he continued to taste her rich flavor, causing her mind to go numb to everything but pleasure.

Her thighs started to shake, and it was hard to maintain the friction. So Tygra released his grip on her neck, flipped their positions again without separating from her body. When she was beneath him, he took her mouth, pounding his hips into hers.

She whimpered into his mouth, and he rested his arms beneath her knees, keeping her legs spread wide. His grunts and groans joined hers, and with a few more hard thrusts, it was over.

Cheetara flew apart first, flinging her head back from the kiss as her back arched, her body shuddering violently in the throes of her climax.

Tygra followed quickly, nearly coming at the same time. He buried his face in her neck, muffling his harsh growls. His mind was blank, swimming in a haze of ecstasy, dead to the world.

The two lovers were exhausted, and as their bodies cooled, they simply curled up with each other for a much-needed rest, sleeping as if of the dead.

* * *

><p>It was Cheetara who woke from her near comatose sleep first. She opened her eyes, disoriented at first, until she realized where she was and that the cat whose heartbeat echoed under her ear was indeed her mate.<p>

_My mate_, she thought reverently. She was again taken with emotion, happiness and anticipation rising in her breast as she watched Tygra sleep.

He looked so _young_ when he slept, none of the stressors of adulthood or royalty shadowing his handsome features. She ran a tentative claw along his facial stripe. _My, but he is so lovely._

She remembered their previous time in the cave, the morning when she herself had been asleep and Tygra had awoken first. She wondered how long he had watched her, before he had decided to…awaken her. And it had been a nice wakeup call indeed.

As she looked down at Tygra's form, his chest rising evenly with his deep breaths, an idea crossed her mind. _Perhaps I should do the same for him._

_Besides_, she thought. _Such generosity and unparalleled skill should definitely be awarded at least with reciprocity._

With that thought, Cheetara moved slowly so as not to wake her mate, making her way under the covers and down his torso. When she reached her goal, she used her sense of touch to find his member, flaccid in his sleeping state.

She ran her hands over it, marveling at how soft the skin was wrapping a structure that was at times hard as stone within her. Her caresses turned to strokes, her small hand fitting around it as she moved it up and down.

He did not wake, but his organ did. It began to harden, stretching and growing in her hands slowly. She tasted him, and thus began to play with her tongue and lips, kissing and licking the tip and cupping the two large sacks beneath the shaft.

She finally fitted her mouth around him, swallowing him down eagerly. A few pulls in, she felt him start to stir, his ragged, sleep-heavy moan floating to her ears under the covers. She stayed her pace, resting her hands on his thighs as she continued to suck him.

At last, the covers were flung from over her head, and her eyes found Tygra's as he watched her pleasure him with lustful wonder. His eyes were hooded from equal parts fatigue as well as desire. But Cheetara continued on, determined to please him this way.

She brought a hand up to seize one of his, bringing it to the back of her head, wordlessly asking him to guide her in what to do. He caught on, fisting a hand in her hair, urging her to pick up speed.

As she increased her pace, she felt him thrust his hips gently with each stroke of her wet mouth. "Ah yeah Che," he finally groaned, his breaths harsh. "That's so good." He leaned his head back against the headboard. "Tighten your lips a bit."

She happily complied.

"Yeah, like that," he grunted through clenched teeth. "Mmm, I love you so much, babe." When she hummed against him, her fingers now caressing and playing with his tightening scrotum, he felt his orgasm building.

It was coming. He loosened his fist, patting her head slightly to warn her. But she persisted, sucking even more fervently. She wanted to do this for him, to do what he had done for her so many times.

Tygra rolled his eyes back at the exquisite suction. He had never imagined waking up to such a thing, but he loved it. And apparently his mate wanted him to finish. It was too late to stop now. _Aaah…shit!_

He was just able to get out, "Babe! I'm co…" before his orgasm took him, and he spent himself in Cheetara's mouth with a loud grunt. His hips, his body, trembled with the force of it, and his breaths were hard, fast, and uneven.

Cheetara took it all, waiting for him to finish before taking her mouth from him. She licked her lips and smiled down at her lover, who was just beginning to recover. When he looked up at her, his eyes satisfied but with a little bit of embarrassment, she ran a hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry, love," Tygra sighed. "I didn't mean to do that to you." He clutched her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss its palm.

"And why not?" Cheetara asked. "How many times have I found my release from your mouth or your hands?" She stared at him seriously. "I wanted you to, Tygra. I wanted to bring you the pleasure you have done for me so many times. I like making you feel good…because I love you."

He brought her to lie at his side, holding her close. "And I love you, mate," he said, butting his head to hers affectionately before moving himself to lay partially over her. "But I would not wish to leave my lady unsatisfied."

He smiled at her lecherously before moving his hands to her breasts, cupping them in his large hands. He squeezed them gently, moving his tongue from the valley between them to each mound, his mouth suckling them one after another. Continuing to do so, he slid a hand downward, finding her folds already moist for him.

She was like a drug to Tygra. The scent of her skin, her hair, her arousal, all were highly addictive. Since the day he had met her, she had ensnared his senses. Now that she was his, he would indulge to his heart's content in her taste, her touch and her aroma.

His fingers caressed her center, his mouth still working at a breast, before he allowed them to invade her body, massaging her vaginal walls with alacrity.

Cheetara writhed beneath him. Her breaths were loud and rough, and gripped the pillow where she lay in her claws, eyes closed tightly.

"Get wet for me, mate," Tygra commanded softly. His fingers were working a steady rhythm inside her, steadily drawing out her essence. He withdrew his fingers as he moved lower, licking them before nestling his face against her core, inhaling deeply.

He loved the musky scent of her excitement, and buried his mouth against her, his tongue tunneling deep within her depths. She gasped, unable to process so much pleasure at once. He used his lips, his tongue, ruthlessly, pushing her toward the pinnacle of pleasure, and before long she could feel her climax creeping upon her.

As if sensing this, he ceased his oral torture, moving up to nestle his hips within the cradle of hers, easing himself inside slowly. She sighed against his lips as she held him close.

The cats loved each other repeatedly, and when sleep finally claimed them again, they knew not the hour, if it was day or night. And neither did they care.

* * *

><p>Tygra looked down at his love, his mate, her head resting against his shoulder. Even in his half-asleep state, he never tired of watching her. Sleeping deeply, her face was completely relaxed, and he was besotted by her all over again.<p>

He cradled her closer as his hand drifted to her belly, to the bump that housed the life they had made together.

Now that the mating had taken place, they had but to wait for their cub to appear. Tygra was already experiencing intense anticipation at being a father.

He was going to have a family all his own, something no one could take from him. His heart skipped at the thought of holding his cub in his arms, what she or he would look like, and how Cheetara would bear the birth.

He also felt his first twinge of fear for her. Would the birth be difficult? She was such a petite cat after all, even if she was tall. He was large and broad. Would she be too slight for the birth? There was no way for anyone to predict.

All he knew was that he would be there for her, comfort and support her as much as he could, and they would greet their cub together.

Together.

That word was enough to send him to sleep with a grin on his face. He and Cheetara were finally _together_.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked that! *blush* This is the end of the regular timeline in the story. Epilogue to follow up soon! I can't believe it's almost over! -Philli<strong>


	24. Epilogue

**(Thundercats 2011)**

**A/N - Well, here it is, the last TyChee chapter. I apologize for the delay guys. It was a combination of laziness, lack of material, and I was struggling with the decision of what to have Cheetara have, one baby or twins, etc. I finally just decided on one baby. I hope the name isn't too lame. It seemed appropriate.**

**NOTE: "Chuffing" (the sound Tygra will make in this chapter) is a sound that tigers make when they are especially happy, usually when greeting someone they really like, be it another tiger or a familiar human. Go on youtube, and you'll hear the sound I'm talking about. It's quite cute!**

**ALSO: I hope Cheetara's labor is believable enough. Some of the aspects of it, and other events in this story, are loosely based on my own experiences. But I had an epidural, so I may not have captured the true agony of it all. Sorry ladies, I'm a punk, lol. **

**Anyways, I have really enjoyed writing this story! I didn't even plan on making it into a multi-chapter, let alone 24! Your reviews and PMs have really made it worth while. **

**Thanks so much to all my peeps who stayed with me throughout the story:**

**Bronwynn**

**VixenVampirechick**

**lookforme (who needs to SIGN ON so I can thank her properly)**

**Luna de Papel**

**Angeltoots**

**Reggie Jolie**

**jlh09**

**Dr. Facer (who gave me a great tip on making my story more readable)**

**Pacerpaw**

**regina bernardo**

**Everyone's reviews, guests included, have been instrumental to my motivation to write and the success of this story. **

**Thanks so much for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Philli**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – Epilogue<strong>

_Approximately 4 months later…_

"Begin!" Cheetara called, signaling the young Cleric initiates to start their drills. This was one of her favorite tasks, to mentor the Young. It was one of the few duties that Jaga had allowed her to retain as her condition progressed. Talli was also there to assist her in demonstrating the movements Cheetara could not.

In addition to training and advising, Cheetara also helped Jaga with the administrative side of things, which was a big part of being Grand Cleric, even if she thought it fairly boring.

But her mentor had reminded her that someday she would be the one to take his place, him having groomed her to do so all these years. Even the boring duties were imperative.

So she endured the monotony of the life her advanced pregnancy had given her. Her frequent visits with Ona had yielded pleasing news that everything was going well, that the healer foresaw no problems.

As the training session concluded, Cheetara dismissed her students, joining Talli to talk and reflect on how the trainees were panning out. Many of them were promising, and Talli was excited by the prospect of mentoring some of them herself.

They were concluding their discussion, walking back towards the Hall, when Tygra appeared. He himself had just finished training some Soldiers, alongside Hadrian. The lion had been overjoyed at being offered his old role back in the Army.

Moreover, the Soldiers had been so excited to see their former captain, they had held a party for him that evening, celebrating deep into the night to welcome him back. Hadrian had been extremely touched by the gesture.

Though Tygra still held no trust for Tessa, the two males had grown a little closer over the months. The old animosity was fading into the background in the wake of more important things, the most urgent being a possible new threat to Thundera.

The lizards were amassing an army. Thunderian scouts had seen the legion, the assorted siege weapons, and a massive, malevolent, gloomy building that had resembled a pyramid of sorts. It was important now more than ever to put past squabbles to rest.

Thundera needed to be prepared, and with both Tygra and Hadrian working with the Army they had the best chance of being so. No one knew exactly what the lizards were preparing for, or if they would indeed set their sights on Thundera. But with the obvious differences in the quality of life of the species, it seemed the only logical outcome.

The land of cats was rich in resources whereas most of the other animals' lands were all but barren, its inhabitants struggling to survive. If the accounts of their numbers given by the scouts were any indication, the lizards had somehow managed to sustain themselves, perhaps by conquering other kingdoms.

Perhaps they would attack out of desperation for resources, power, or to expand their lands to more fertile areas. No one knew. All they could do was prepare.

Having the tiger prince and the Captain working with the Soldiers and formulating possible battle strategies, along with the assistance of Generals Lynx-O, Grune, and Panthro, would hopefully ensure that all went well in the event of an attack.

Tygra was especially concerned. He was about to finally have a family of his own, and to have that threatened so soon in its infancy was not something he could allow. The extra hours he spent helped, but he hated being away from Cheetara for such a long duration at such a crucial time.

Now he strolled up to her, eagerly gathering her in his arms. He smelled like a Soldier, a blend of sweat and exertion. Kissing her, he rubbed his face along her high cheekbones, chuffing as he did so. She wrinkled her nose at him when he pulled away.

"You need a bath, love," she chided him. He leaned in close to her ear. "I've been working hard. And now, you're all covered up with my scent, Stinky. What do you say we go home and clean each other up? I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully, his smile mischievous. He brought his hands to her distended belly, as was his ritual. "I'm sure the little one won't mind if we have a little quiet time together."

Talli, feeling justifiably awkward, decided it was the best time to take her leave. She cleared her throat audibly. "I think I'll go now, Mentor."

Tygra and Cheetara paused, both slightly embarrassed at having alienated their friend. "Oh, I'm so sorry Talli," Tygra sputtered. "I didn't mean to just barge into your conversation like that!" He laid a remorseful hand on the lynx's shoulder.

"It's okay, Highness," Talli said, grinning. "Really, it is. I needed to leave soon anyway. Jorel is expecting me." She bowed slightly to the prince then turned to Cheetara. "Until tomorrow, Mentor?" she asked.

"Yes. And Talli, we've dismissed the initiates. So lose the 'mentor,' would you?" She winked at her. The Cleric nodded, bowing teasingly to her friend and leaving with a smile.

Tygra watched her go before looking at Cheetara. "Well, mate, are you ready to head home?" He offered his elbow. Cheetara still got a jolt of excitement when he called her that.

Slipping her arm through his, the couple started making their way home to the palace. Though they still lived with Tygra's family, the king had been very generous, offering them the luxury and privacy of an entire wing within the castle to live. The two had been surprised and delighted at their luck.

Cheetara was able to design the nursery, selecting neutral colors pending the gender of their baby. Once it was known, more appropriate colors would be added. It was a highly exciting time for the soon-to-be parents, and they both played with, and at times argued over, possible names.

Neither was entirely sure what the cub would be called, but Cheetara had confidence that they would have the right name when the time came. Now, she concentrated on _not_ waddling.

Tygra found it amusing, and would risk her wrath when he would highlight the times he'd caught her doing so.

It was a difficult task to avoid walking in such a way, because Cheetera's abdomen had all but doubled in size. She had made a steady size increase, maintaining that pregnancy "glow" the whole time. And then, in what seemed like overnight, she had just blown up!

Of course Tygra would never phrase it that way. His mate's nerves were already becoming a little frazzled as the time approached. But he wondered again at how large the cub would be and felt apprehension, hoping it would not be too much for Cheetara's petite frame.

Cheetahs were such delicate cats, and just the thought of there being any complications caused the fur on his arms to rise. _If I lose her…_ He shook his head, banishing the thought, from his mind, refusing to acknowledge the possibility. Everything would go fine. It had to.

As they were walking, they made conversation, during which Cheetara told him of the slight cramping that she had been feeling for a few days now. It wasn't necessarily painful, especially not as painful as the sciatic spasms she sometimes endured, just noticeable enough for her to mention it to Ona.

The healer had told her that it was early signs of impending labor, a pre-labor of sorts. Upon examining the Cleric, Ona had told her she had already dilated 1 centimeter, so the process was moving along.

True labor symptoms would not commence until she was dilated to at least 4 centimeters, Ona told her. So Cheetara was sent home disappointed, ready for her baby to come.

She had stayed busy, sipping herbal potions the healer had given her to stave off some of the more painful early contractions. Ona had been delighted when she found her to be dilated 2 centimeters at her next exam. It wouldn't be long now.

"They've been getting more forceful," she explained to Tygra. "But taking a hot bath helps me feel better too." His hand tightened on hers as they walked, nearly at the palace now.

"Then it will be all the better when we get back and take our bath. I'll rinse the worst of the grime off first then join you." He smiled down at her, and they walked on in companionable silence.

When they were finally in their chambers, Tygra helped Cheetara disrobe, pausing to caress her large abdomen. It was still amazing and gratifying to him to see her swollen so. Watching the change had been a wondrous experience, one that he would never forget.

Despite her self-consciousness at her weight gain, she had only become more beautiful in Tygra's eyes.

He remembered when she had first felt the cub kick. The look on her face when she had rushed to tell him had warmed his soul. She had been so excited. Cheetara had told him that she had felt little twinges for some time, but these were true, solid movements.

When she had grasped his hand, placing it to actually _feel_ the little pushes, his emotions had overflowed, and he had shed tears for the first time since being a cub himself, doing so without shame.

They had laid there in amazement, feeling the antics of their extremely active cub, both speechless in their happy astonishment. Tygra remembered thinking he could lay there, with his little family, for hours.

As her pregnancy had progressed, the kicking had become more vigorous, until he was finally able to see her belly poke out with a little appendage. The sight had been almost alien in appearance, but had pleased them nonetheless.

That memory brought a grin to his face as he ran his hands over her. "Are you alright, love?" Cheetara asked, noting his expression, his eyes resting where their baby nestled.

Tygra beamed up at her. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just excited. I can't wait to meet our baby. And I'm so awed by you."

He looked at her from her head to her abdomen. "You are so beautiful. You are positively glowing!" He grinned a little more lasciviously. "I think pregnancy suits you."

She pinned him with a stern look. "I hope that doesn't mean you'll be wanting to _keep_ me this way all the time. You _do_ know I have Clerical duties, right? And I fully intend to keep doing them _in addition_ to being a mother!"

When he just continued to smile impishly at her, she hissed at him. He brought up his hands defensively. "Okay! I assure you that is _not_ my plan. On my honor, I promise!" He held up one hand as though swearing an oath.

Cheetara let him off the hook, though her eyes were still narrowed at him suspiciously. Her temper had gotten even shorter of late, what with the cramps, failed attempts at _not_ waddling, and the hip and back pains. Tygra knew it was best not to test her.

So he once again took her hand, using his thumb to caress it and hopefully calm her. He was taking her extremely variable moods in stride, employing as much patience and empathy as he could muster to keep everything peaceful.

It was what his father had advised, having dealt with their pregnant mother all that time ago. Tygra found he was a lot better off that way.

He just wanted to keep her safe and happy so that the rest of her pregnancy and birth would go over without any problems, so he tended to dote upon her, which was also something that got on her nerves from time to time. So he adjusted his attentions depending on her mood.

Helping Jaga had given her something with which to occupy herself, since boredom also soured her mood. Lying around being pregnant made her feel inept, so being useful helped immensely. Other than the rare emotional cataclysm, everything had gone normally.

They were learning new things about themselves as prospective parents, and both looked forward to seeing how they would step up to this new responsibility. It was sure to change them, make their minds work differently.

When she settled into her bath with a pleased sigh, Tygra made his way to the shower area. The new invention was perfect for quick washes, when time did not allow for languorously soaking in baths.

And it would also serve a cat that was too dirty to share a bath with his pregnant mate. Tygra made quick work of the day's filth before moving to the bath to glide in smoothly behind Cheetara.

He greeted her with a kiss to her nape, and her head came to rest against his shoulder. After taking the washing sponge from the edge of the bath, he began to gently scrub her with the lavender and chamomile soap that Ona had specifically prescribed for this purpose.

It relaxed Cheetara's mind and eased her sore muscles at the same time. And as her mate's large hands lathered her gently, she relaxed into him, her softness finding succor and strength in his hardness.

She began to drift off, dosing softly as Tygra worked the soap into a lather over her shoulders, under her breasts, and over her belly, his purrs making her as fluid as the bathwater in which they reclined.

He then turned his attention to her hair, gently squeezing water into her tresses and lathering the strands up as well. She hummed contentedly as he scratched her scalp, massaging the soap in thoroughly. He loved pampering her.

After rinsing the last of the soap from her hair and body, Tygra set it aside, bringing his hands across her belly and chest to cuddle her up closer against him. Nuzzling the area behind her delicate ear, he leaned in to speak to her.

"I love you so much, Che," he said softly, not knowing or caring if she could hear him. "You have made me so happy, so complete." When her hands came to rest over his, entwining their fingers, and her purring began to resonate against his chest, he smiled against her skin.

"And I love you," she responded, turning her head up to meet his kiss. They stayed that way for a while, the kiss gaining in soft passion, until they parted to soak in peaceful silence.

Ona had said that sex was not only safe, it could help quicken the birthing process, but neither wanted to chance causing any harm. And Cheetara was sometimes too tired, as she seemed tonight.

So the kiss was enough for them both. They spent the better part of an hour soaking in the hot water, Cheetara indicating she was ready to leave when she woke from her doze.

Tygra rose and fetched a large, fluffy towel, drying her off and draping it about her shoulders before grabbing his own. Together they entered their bedchamber.

He helped her to dress in the frost blue night gown she had started wearing to bed when her pregnancy had become too pronounced to wear her usual night pants.

It had been a gift from Tygra, and she had commented on how the fabric slid so easily against her, allowing her skin to breathe when she would have her heat spells.

Tygra dressed in a pair of loose-fitting pants that sat enticingly around his hips, snuggling close under the covers. Cheetara eyes closed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, her mate's strong arms wrapped about her like a security blanket.

And just before she slipped into sleep, her last thought was that she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cheetara was preparing what she would need for her lesson with the Initiates. She was feeling odd; her cramping had been getting steadily worse since she had awoken. Even Ona's potions had not relieved them.<p>

Tygra had urged her to stay and rest, but she had insisted on going about her normal activities. Maybe some semblance of normalcy would keep her mind at ease and make her feel better.

She had been advised by Ona to try and stay as active as her condition would allow. But now, the Cleric was wondering if maybe she should have stayed in bed after all when she felt a sudden twinge in her lower abdomen, the strongest she'd ever felt.

Hearing her surprised cry, Talli approached quickly from just outside the room, making her way immediately to her side. "Cheetara! Are you alright?" The lynx positioned herself beside her friend and tried to support her in the case she felt faint.

"I don't know, Talli," Cheetara said, visibly shaken. "I've never felt anything like this before." With Talli's assistance, she made her way over to a chair to take a seat. "Maybe I just need to sit for a little while. I'm sure I'll feel better after a few moments."

Those hopes would be dashed however. She sat down just in time to feel a gush of fluid suddenly pour forth from her body, drenching her breeches and the floor beneath her.

Her eyes wide, Cheetara looked up at Talli, whose face was split with the widest, most excited grin she'd ever seen the young Cleric wear.

"It's time, Cheetara!" Talli said excitedly. "I'll go and get Ona!" With that, the Cleric disappeared, her speed almost rivaling Cheetara's own.

Only a few short moments passed before Jaga appeared. He had seen Talli rushing away from the Hall, and had known something had to have happened with his ward.

Entering the room, he placed his hand against Cheetara's back. "Are you alright, child?" he asked. She was taking deep breaths, trying to stay as calm as possible. He made note of the fluid on the floor.

"I think the cub is finally coming, Jaga," she said breathily, her eyes betraying her nervous excitement. She smiled at him anxiously, and he returned it, happy that her discomfort would soon be coming to an end, but worried for her labors.

He stayed by her side, holding her hand through the pains that had started. She bore them well, breathing calmly as they waited. Her tolerance for pain was high, having been a part of her training all these years. So it was nothing she could not handle for the moment.

Finally Talli came in, followed closely by Ona. The healer went straight to the Cleric and began asking questions about how far apart the contractions were, and if Cheetara was experiencing any pain.

Hearing that they were still fairly wide apart, the pain manageable, she and Jaga ushered Cheetara to her feet to begin the walk back to the palace, where they had set up the birthing room in the couple's wing.

They had wanted their baby born in a place that was comfortable for Cheetara, and nothing could be better than their home. So they walked slowly, stopping whenever she needed to. Fortunately, she did not have to often, and they made great progress.

Finally at the palace, they ran into a frantic Tygra, who had been given the news by a messenger boy sent by Talli when she had happened upon him on the palace grounds. He had found Tygra with Hadrian, instructing Soldiers on battle drills just as Talli had said.

Hadrian had clapped a shocked and frozen Tygra on the back, smiling widely. "You'd best get going, Dad!" Tygra had snapped out of it, and made his way quickly to the castle. Now he breathed a great sigh of relief at the sight of his mate, no worse for wear, with their closest friends.

He took Jaga's place at her side, and they finally made it to their destination, where Ona shooed the males from the room for the moment so Cheetara could change into a gown. It was white and of a thin fabric with a collar that opened wide.

Ona helped her lay back onto the bed, her hips elevated by a few pillows. Ona covered her with a blanket and let Tygra and Jaga back into the room. Tygra immediately took a seat next to Cheetara, rubbing her on the shoulder supportively.

"How you doing, babe?" he asked. He was relieved to be at her side. She smiled gratefully at him, her courage bolstered by his presence. Seeing his face had made her fear flee for the moment, and she relaxed against her pillows.

"So far I'm fine," she answered. "It's not so ba-" Her words were cut short when a particularly sharp contraction caught her. She started the breathing techniques that Ona had gone over with her, hoping to take the edge off it.

"Well, they weren't that bad," she said after it passed. She looked at the healer. "They're starting to get worse, Ona." The snow leopard came to stand at the end of her bed, lifting the covers to peer under them. Cheetara leaned forward, watching Ona's face for a reaction.

"You have dilated more," she said, smiling softly. "Looks to be about 7 centimeters; it won't be long now. Just continue breathing through the contractions, and let me know if you feel an urge to push. Everything is going just fine."

Cheetara laid back, Tygra at her side, her nerves frazzled but calm with those she loved around her. Talli approached with water, but was stopped by Ona, who told the Cleric that Cheetara should not have anything to eat or drink for now, as it could cause nausea.

So they stayed, Cheetara breathing through the increasingly painful contractions. They were growing ever closer together, and everyone knew things were about to get a lot less quiet.

_Five hours later…_

Cheetara threw herself back against the pillows, heaving a heavy sigh after a particularly tough time pushing. Ona had checked her again not more than three hours ago, and had excitedly told her it was time. By then the cheetah had been extremely relieved.

By that time, not only had the irresistible urge to push been present, the first real pain had also started. The contractions seemed to wrack her body with wave upon wave of agony. After a while she stopped trying not to moan.

Tygra was a supportive presence as always, lending her his strength and motivating her to keep going, wiping her sweaty forehead when she needed it. It was torture listening to her laborious moans and sometimes screams.

Ona was coaching her on, telling her that she saw the head, that the baby was positioned perfectly and to keep pushing. It was almost over, and Cheetara was tired, so tired. It felt now as though she would be ripped in half with each contraction!

_It's taking so long. Maybe something is wrong_, she thought in a panic. She looked at Tygra. "I don't know if I can do this," she said plaintively. Her eyes started to water. "Tygra, if I die…"

"Don't say that!" Tygra said, his tone the harshest she'd ever heard. "Nothing is going to happen. You heard Ona. Everything is fine. You just have to keep pushing." He stroked a hand through her sweaty hair.

"Besides," his eyes grew tender, anguished. "If I lost you, I wouldn't be long for this world. I would follow you. I can't lose you, Che. Not even to the other side." He once again grasped her hand, his face determined. "Now push, baby. I want to meet our cub. And you _will_ be here to meet it too."

Cheetara took a moment to look at his reassuring smile before she resumed her efforts, straining to bring their baby into the world.

"Yes, that's it!" Ona cried. "I see the face! It's coming, Cheetara! Keep pushing!" Jaga came to Cheetara's other side, trying to mask his own anguish. "You are doing so well, child. Just think. Soon you'll be a mother. Keep it up!"

With that thought in mind spurring her on, the cheetah was able to give it that final push, her scream echoing off the walls as her toils finally pushed the wet, squalling cub into the world. Ona grabbed the cub gently, inspecting it closely as she cleared its mouth and nose.

Cheetara lay back, supremely relieved that the hardest part was over. The cries of her cub were like music to her ears. She laughed giddily as Tygra smiled down at her. "You did it, love," he said.

Ona handed the cub off to Talli, who began cleaning it off with the towels and warm water. "Congratulations, you two!" the healer declared with a grin. "You have a beautiful little girl!" She then set to work to finish caring for the mother.

Talli made the cub presentable, swaddling her before bringing her to her parents. Cheetara, all cleaned up, held her arms out as Talli approached. She could not take her eyes from the little bundle in her friend's arms.

Tygra stood back and watched Talli set the snuffling cub into her mother's arms. Cheetara stared, mesmerized by her beauty. She felt her heart swell. _I'm a mother. _

The little one quieted, comforted by her mother's purrs as she assessed her features, took in her scent, committing them all to memory.

The cub's short, fine hair was a deep, burnt orange color with the faintest traces of spots on them. Her little pointed ears framed a heart-shaped face that bore a stripe the same as Tygra's but for its bronze color, the thick brush of her lashes resting on her rounded cheeks.

Moving some of the swaddling aside to look at her, Cheetara noted that her body coloration was of a golden buff hue similar to her own, but there were the beginnings of tiger stripes on her arms and legs.

She was wondering if the striping extended to her back as her fathers did when she heard a little sound come from the cub, drawing her attention back to her face. The little one had opened her eyes, and was gazing at her mother intently.

_Those eyes…_ They were so beautiful, a deep russet-pink color, like that of tourmalines. They were a deeper, richer shade than Cheetara's own, but with some of the rust of Tygra's. And they were electrifying.

Cheetara smiled down at her little one, the feeling of looking into her daughter's eyes for the first time filling her heart with warmth.

Tygra was staring as well, standing next to his mate, seeing her hold their cub so tenderly. It was like the whole world had stopped, like nothing else mattered at all. His mate, his baby…both were so beautiful…and healthy. And that was the biggest blessing.

The nightmares he had had about losing Cheetara in childbirth, about possibly losing them both, all the things he imagined could go wrong, all those fears were put to rest. His heart was whole and at ease again.

Then when the cub's eyes drifted up to his, he felt it. He felt himself falling thoroughly and irrevocably in love with those stunning eyes, the ones that looked at him so innocently. This was _his_ cub; his _daughter_…whose visage resembled her mother's so much, but spoke of him as well.

She smiled at him, and the sensation all but doubled.

Ona and Jaga stood back and looked on, both proud and happy for the young couple. The cub was so cute! Ona's mind drifted back to the time she had first set eyes on Jorel, himself an adorable cub. She knew the feeling and that it was best to leave them to it.

The tender moment was short-lived though. Their daughter started to fuss, her little legs beginning to kick as her sounds began to formulate themselves into a cry. Cheetara was calm though, having learned everything from Ona beforehand.

She quietly parted the gown, unconcerned about the eyes in the room, and revealed a breast, bringing her baby to her. The little female immediately began to root, finding and latching onto a nipple without delay. As she began feeding, Cheetara marveled at how it felt. It was so different, but she would get used to it.

She finally looked up at Tygra.

His eyes were already on her face, his intense look full of emotions she could not name. When she smiled at him tentatively, he spoke.

"Thank you," he said, his voice husky with his feelings. "You have delivered me such a wonderful cub, one as beautiful and spirited as her mother. I can never thank you enough." He ran his hand over her forehead to her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"You speak as though I did this all on my own. You have every bit as much to do with her birth as I do. In fact, I should be thanking you. It was _you_ who gave her to _me_." He leaned down, kissing her tenderly as their cub fed.

When they parted, Talli approached, waiting for Cheetara's nod to come closer. "So," she began. "What are you going to name her?" The parents looked at each other.

"Hmm…we hadn't been able to agree for the longest time," Tygra said. "We've gone through many names to find one that is appropriate. I think I have one that suits very well."

When Cheetara cast a cynical look at him, he smiled. "How about Astrid?"

Her expression brightened. Actually, that wasn't a bad choice. She was the culmination of their meeting one another after all, and the flower had been the catalyst to the start of her feelings for Tygra. Not bad at all…

Cheetara smiled as she switched breasts. "Astrid it is," she declared. "Well, mate, I think that is a perfect name. I'm proud of you, because I thought you'd choose something that would have had us debating for hours."

"Always happy to please," Tygra said with a smirk. He ran a large hand over Astrid's hair, marveling at how soft it was.

Jaga and Ona approached, and Jaga beamed down at them. "You have done well, my dear," he told Cheetara. "I knew any cub born of you would be beautiful, probably gifted too. Maybe she'll even be a Cleric someday."

He hugged Ona close against him in a rare display of affection. It would seem the environment was affecting everyone.

A knock on the door revealed King Claudus, Lion-O, Leia, and Jorel, all of them wearing happy faces. They had been waiting until the screams had subsided to come in and meet the newest family member.

The two couples kept a respectable distance. But Claudus, ever the king, approached and took a peek at the cub, who was done nursing by now and sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Well, well, look how pretty this one is!" Claudus declared, only lowering his volume when the others shushed him. "Sorry," he whispered.

He patted his son on the back, gently for a change. "You've done well, my son. And you too, my dear." He smiled down at Cheetara. Meanwhile, Tygra's chest seemed to swell all the more.

The others came to view Astrid, commenting on her unique coloring and features. Lion-O said he would have mistaken her for a lion were it not for her little markings.

Cheetara was so happy and thankful for all the friends and family around them, but soon she grew tired, having labored so long. Tygra picked up on it quickly, and made the friendly suggestion that they leave her to rest.

They would officially present baby Astrid to the people of Thundera when she was a couple months old and not as fragile. The citizens would no doubt be eager to see her.

Ona helped Cheetara to her feet so she could relieve and further clean herself. She made an offer to change out her sheets so she could lie back down, but Cheetara wanted to go back to her and Tygra's bedroom to rest. She would feel more comfortable there.

So Astrid was given to Tygra for the first time, who was much in awe of how tiny she was compared to the might of his arms. She hardly weighed anything!

Ona assured him he wouldn't break her, and the three of them headed into the other room, the healer making sure Cheetara was stable on her feet. Tygra took slow, careful steps, enthralled by the sleeping cub in his arms.

Back in their room, the cheetah lay back, relieved to be in her own bed again. Astrid had awoken again by that time, and was fussing for another feeding, so Tygra handed her to her mother gently. Cheetara lay on her side to suckle her, dozing lightly.

Ona excused herself, and it wasn't long before Tygra disrobed and slid into bed with his new family. He reached an arm around Cheetara, placing his hand over hers that was cradling their daughter to her breast.

Astrid fell asleep shortly after, having ate her fill. Tygra snuggled them both closer, his purring adding to the ambience of the room.

Everything felt so right, and as he and Cheetara followed their daughter into sleep, he knew he couldn't have asked whatever deity watched over them for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again! *^-^*<strong>


End file.
